<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness by Somewhere_Out_Here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070082">Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here'>Somewhere_Out_Here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Growing Up, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Ten Years Later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk Moth and Mayura were long gone. As was Chat Noir. Or the dreams about the life with her crush Adrien Agreste. All that was left were duties, work and a certain amount of bitterness within Marinette's heart. </p><p>And then everything started to change...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And just like that I fell in love with another Fandom - well thanks to my daughter, with whom I watch Miraculous Ladybug. This story was ghosting in my mind for months now and I finally sat down to write it.</p><p>It is all for fun :D so the premise in the prologue might be a bit off putting to a few people out there, but I still hope, that some might enjoy it nonetheless :D</p><p>Set something like 10 years in the future after the 3rd season, with Gabriel and Nathalie behind bars. Don't want to explain too much, though and I hope you enjoy. </p><p>Written for fun :D</p><p>Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me and I probably won't change a thing if it did.</p><p>Comments and Suggestions, criticism and kind words are all allowed. Also I am German and my Grammar and Spelling might be off and strange at all times. </p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>“What is happiness? Happiness… Happiness is one of the greatest feelings a human being could feel. It is pure and simple. It can not be faked in any way. It’s true. Honest. It can be hard sometimes to achieve happiness – but it is very worth it. It might take some time, some tries and errors, with ups and downs and with starting out again. </p><p>Happiness is not something you might find directly after school, when you graduated. You might not find it in university. Or in your first job. The second – maybe not even after your tenth. Some find happiness somewhere out there in the world, hidden away in a different culture. Another religion.</p><p>Some find it in the safety of their own home. In their dreams, working hard for them every day. In their healthy family. Some find it in their first love. Some only find happiness when they are getting old, understanding the mere things, that have always mattered. Some have their friends, that make them happy. Their pets maybe. Or music and dancing and art. Maybe even all of that… </p><p>It is a tricky question, you know, Mon Petit?”</p><p>Big green eyes were staring up to her, lips forming a tiny pout.</p><p>“Then, what makes you happy, Marinette? You work a lot and you studied and make pretty dresses and you have friends. But you are not married and you don’t travel a lot. But are you still happy?”</p><p>A soft smile formed on the young woman’s lips, while she gently petted the soft blonde hair of the girl in front of her.</p><p>“I am as happy as I can be”, Marinette said, before she gestured for the girl to turn back around again to finish the braiding of her hair. “But I can say, that playing with you games, and doing your hair and cooking with you makes me happy. Very, very happy, Emma! And I really mean that. And as I said, everybody finds happiness in their own way, in their own pace. And there definitely are million tiny things, that make me happy!”</p><p>“A million little things are a lot, right?”</p><p>“You are absolutely right!”</p><p>Emma squealed with joy and clapped her hands together, while Marinette could finish the braid, fixing it with an elastic band at the very end.</p><p>“And now you are done – go check yourself in the mirror, Mon Petit! You look just like a princess”.</p><p>“And Maman will like it?”</p><p>“Oh – she will love it! I am sure about it…”</p><p>Emma got up, excitingly jumping up and down and towards the corridor, where a big mirror was hanging by the door. </p><p>“Aww…”, a tiny whisper said and Marinette immediately noticed the warm, but tiny presence behind her shoulder. “She is such a cute little Macaron! All sweet and sugary and cute”. </p><p>“Hush Tikki! Get back to your hiding spot, or the cute little Macaron might see and hear you! And we really don’t want that, right?”</p><p>“Sorry!” squeaked the red entity, flying back behind the couch, hiding once more, just before the small blonde came back in the living room with gleaming eyes and a huge smile, walking toward the table to get a silvery plastic crown, that was laying there, putting it on her head, that was held high proudly.</p><p>“I love it!” Emma said in awe, jumping right into the waiting arms of the young woman, starting a small tickling war, that was very normal for the two of them.</p><p>They almost always did funny stuff like that, when nobody was around to watch and to judge them. </p><p>Yet the fun very soon ended, when Emma’s mother rang the bell of the apartment – no other than Lila Rossi suddenly stood in the doorway, holding her phone in one hand, to type on it with the other, looking utterly busied as usual, coming here to get her daughter. </p><p>Marinette knew, what would be coming – questions about the day, if Emma has eaten, if she had taken a nap, what kind of games they have played and so much more. Then Lila would annoy the shit out of the young woman – talking about her awesome job, all the celebrities she had supposedly chatted with and the thousands of Euro she made in cash, downgrading anything Marinette had been doing the past few years. </p><p>But Marinette was over it by now. She just loved the occasional babysitting of Emma – the little girl was by now almost like a little sister. </p><p>… maybe even like the daughter she will never have, with all the duties that were catching up on her on a daily basis. </p><p>Also – Lila was paying well enough (though Marinette was sure, that the other woman might feel superior because of that, but she was happy about every Cent she could earn). </p><p>“Oh and by the way~” Lila said, once she and the small girl were already heading down the stairs and she could swear that there was an ever so evil gleam hidden in the brunette’s eyes. “I have heard rumors, that Emma’s dad is returning to Paris. I wonder what you will think of him~”</p><p>“I thought, that Emma was a ‘lucky accident’, when you had a one-night thing with a beautiful and wealthy celebrity, back then when you were just 20…”, she said over her shoulder, already turning away to get back inside, shrugging it off as yet another lie by the well-known liar. </p><p>“Of course he is wealthy. And most beautiful – her father is no other but my dearest Adrien Agreste!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new, unwanted Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would it ever stop to hurt? A life – far different from what she had ever expected. No marriage, no children, no hamster, no house in the city of love. </p><p>Just everything was far different, from what she had ever expected her life to be like. </p><p>… she was different, from what she had ever expected. </p><p>This realization often hit her hard – sometimes square in the face, when she woke up far too late to dress properly, to eat a healthy breakfast and to put the littlest of makeup on, having to leave for work with an in unusual and strange outfit and disheveled hair. </p><p>Sometimes it hit her straight in the stomach, when she came home late, having forgotten to eat something within all these stressful hours, only to find an empty fridge, having to find some junk food hidden away in some drawers, or ordering something fast and inexpensive online. </p><p>… and sometimes it hit her right in her heart, deep within her soul. Whenever she laid in her empty bed, scrolling through her friends numerous accounts on different social media sites, to see them all happy, scattered around the world and with their happy spouses – sometimes with their cute little children by their site. </p><p>But that would never be that life, that suited her style of living. </p><p>… not the life for a superhero…</p><p>And in the very end she still had Tikki and the other Kwamis.</p><p>Sometimes she even enjoyed this certain kind of silence. </p><p>Just like in this moment, where darkness – the blackest of night – surrounded her. Only down there, in the streets, there were lights. But not up here – on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. </p><p>She was used to this sight by now – more than twelve years have passed, since she had become the very savior and protector of Paris. Something like 3 years with her beloved partner – the ever so charming Chat Noir. Until the very day he had left Paris and hadn’t returned until this very day. </p><p>She wasn’t even mad at him, though it was just another reason, why her heart sometimes ached just too much – but if she hadn’t all the responsibilities, she would have done the same… </p><p>… maybe… </p><p>… in another life. </p><p>Maybe he deserved this certain kind of peace and quiet. After all – they have defeated Hawk Moth and Mayura – revealing to the world their faces – faces of people she had known. </p><p>And of course Paris had known them as well – for Hawk Moth and Mayura had been no other than Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur – the famous designer and his assistant. </p><p>… Adrien’s father… </p><p>She had been shocked – but Chat Noir had been shocked even more. She could tell. Almost feel the huge range of emotions, that had surged through her companion, though he not once said a word about it, almost silently handing them to the police. </p><p>She could even see his paralyzed and utterly shocked face now – for it had burned deeply in her mind, from the very moment on, where they both have detransformed in front of their eyes. </p><p>“Are you thinking about Chat again? Or about Adrien?”, a soft voice whispered and Tikki flew from her shoulder down to Marinette’s waiting palm, looking up to her with her big blue eyes through the darkness. </p><p>“Both… Ever since Lila lied about Emma’s father, I keep remembering… things... A lot of things. And some pain from the past keeps returning to me”. </p><p>She sighed, hugging with her free arm her knees and pulled them closer to the chest, shivering lightly. </p><p>It wasn’t cold – the summer just has reached its peak, but up here it was chilling in the breeze, that came with the darkness of the night. And right now Marinette wasn’t wearing her dotted supersuit. Something she did occasionally when she felt alone and hid away in the shadows. To talk to Tikki, since she had nobody else to talk to during these hours – not about these kind of things, at least. </p><p>Still, after all these years her double life was only known to the red little goddess, who hugged her thumb in compassion and who understood her in most ways. </p><p>And Marinette was glad, that she still had her tiny friend by her side, even though things have greatly changed for the city, she so dearly protected. </p><p>Ever since she had caught Hawk Moth and Mayura Paris had gotten almost silent. Sure – a few occasional thieves she could catch, a few girls, who walked alone at night after a party, a cat that had climbed a high tree would every now and then cross her path and she would help in any way she could. But nothing to special or too dangerous. </p><p>Yet the dotted hero was still there and the people of Paris knew that. For her costume – now a darker and a more mature version of her old design (her arms and feet now clothed in complete black, her long hair in a ponytail) – might have changed, but not Ladybug’s sense for duty. </p><p>“Everything changed, when we unmasked Gabriel and Nathalie. Chat Noir vanished into thin air and Adrien left France with some distant relatives. And I keep remembering all these things, ever since I last babysitted Emma! And Lila just can’t believe, that I believe her lie, that Adrien is really the father of Emma! I mean – above all people – I-it can’t just be him, right?! He had also despised her, of what I can remember!”</p><p>“Marinette… you are exaggerating, again… And you should stay quiet, or somebody might know, that you are up here…” Tikki said calmly, hovering closer to Marinette’s face. “Also – would it make a difference for you? I thought, that you were over Adrien. For a few years now…”</p><p>Marinette pouted, very well knowing, that her small friend was right – though she understood it after many – many – hours of talking with Alya and with Tikki. </p><p>For Adrien might have been the first boy she had a crush on, but this love had always been unrequited, leading to a broken heart, when he had started to date their friend Kagami. </p><p>The feelings fated away and she eventually locked them up in her heart. </p><p>Starting to date Luca after a while – being happy, like really happy with him, though in the end it hadn’t worked out for them. Breaking up after almost 5 years of trying. </p><p>And they had loved each other, dearly. And always will to a certain degree. </p><p>…in the end to a point, where it almost felt like kissing her brother. And doing all these other things with him felt just wrong, once this realization had hit her. </p><p>… and for him as well… </p><p>He still was one of her dearest and closest friends, going out to grab some food and to chat, whenever he and his band were in the city. </p><p>And after that… she hadn’t been in another relationship. Nothing more than two one night stands with guys she had met, leaving them, before the dawn. </p><p>After all her life wasn’t suited for a relationship – not as long as she had to sneak out to be Ladybug for the night. </p><p>… and since Master Fu left she also had to be the guardian of the Miraculouses. And it was a great honor for her and always will be – especially now that she had them all. </p><p>…, apart from the Cat Miraculous, of course. </p><p>Maybe… one day Chat would return and all the Miraculouses would be safe and sound at last and then – maybe – she could lay down all these duties and be just Marinette, again. </p><p>Hurriedly Marinette brushed away a silent tear and smiled at the small Kwami before she brought both her hands up, bringing the tiny entity to her cheek to receive a cute little cuddle, not wanting to say goodbye to her friend any time soon. </p><p>“Adrien will always be the boy I first fell in love with. I am sure, that everyone has these feelings about their first love every now and then… So, don’t worry, Tikki. I am all right!”</p><p>“If you say so. I am just worried… and-“</p><p>A loud crash echoed through the night, followed by screams, filled with panic and shock. </p><p>Marinette immediately rose to her feed, Tikki floating above the young woman’s head, her tiny paws reaching her mouth, holding her own breath. </p><p>“What is that? An accident? A robbery?”</p><p>“I really don’t know. But I think our calm night is over! Tikki-“ The black-haired woman looked to the Kwami and nodded “Spots On!”</p><p>Pink light flooded over her body, changing her look from Marinette to Paris’ hero Ladybug. She immediately felt the strength and the bravery, that came with the new look, sensed the danger, that called for her in the middle of the night. </p><p>She reached for her yo-yo, jumped down the tower, swinging over to the street, that was already covered with chaos and destruction:</p><p>Cars were crashed into each other, oil and gasoline leaking, covering the asphalt in black liquid. A few streetlights were scattered around, two were broken in two pieces like a mere match. People were hiding in dark alleyways, or running away in pure fear and horror. Screaming from her left and a bus flew right in her direction. </p><p>But she was fast, her yo-yo took hold of a streetlight above her head and she was gone, before she would have taken the hit. </p><p>For what it seemed the bus had been empty – thankfully. </p><p>Yet her heart was beating madly, blood rushing through her veins and adrenaline pumped through her every fiber of her being. </p><p>What could cause such destruction?! </p><p>“I am Muscleman and I will make Paris fit and healthy again!” </p><p>Still hanging on the lamp Ladybug followed the source of the deep, monstrous voice, finding at the end of the street a very muscular man with a strange purple hue for a skin color. His shirt and trousers were ripped and once her had seen the hero he reached for the next, parking car, throwing it once more in Ladybug’s direction with ease.</p><p>She jumped, dashing across the road, skidding with her feed on the ground to come to a halt.</p><p>Muscleman wanted to dash after her, but eventually stopped and turned around again. He came closer to a few hiding people, clapped each of them on the shoulder and they started to do all kinds a sport activities – somebody started to jog around the building, a woman took her purse as a weight, lifting it over her head and the third man started to do hurried squats. </p><p>“Okay… this is a fucking joke – right?!”, escaped her lips, still staring at him, as he turned around, dodging with her yo-yo a traffic light, then a mailbox. “Right?!”</p><p>But Muscleman wasn’t ready to answer or to joke around, launching at her with incredible speed, his fist rising, but hitting the asphalt underneath, since she was already gone. Jumping away from him another time. And another. Getting him with this strange dance away from the civilians around.</p><p>But to fight back was absolutely impossible. Her mind still tried to understand, what was happening here and who was chasing her down.</p><p>“Give me your Miraculous!”</p><p>A chain of memories echoed through her head – all these hundred times this very sentence had been formed in the past and she immediately knew what was happening here.</p><p>She jumped up, against the wall of the nearest building, then the one next to that, reaching like that the highest one around with ease, landing on the rooftop.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”, Ladybug whispered, trying to calm her nerves, trying to understand the whole spectrum of consequences this very encounter will have.</p><p>For her… and for Paris.</p><p>After all… when an Akuma is here on the loose it only means, that somebody had gotten hold on the Butterfly Miraculous... Which meant-</p><p>Hurriedly she grabbed her yo-yo once more, opening it up, revealing the communicator inside, pressing a few buttons until a well-known name lid up on the display.</p><p>But only static noise remained on the other side.</p><p>It didn’t stop her, she just had to try nonetheless:</p><p>“Chat – I don’t know in which hemisphere you might be right now, but I would suggest, that you bring your lazy ass back to Paris and-“</p><p>The ground underneath her feet started to crumble and she knew she had lost her hiding spot, when the rooftop opened up with a loud crash.</p><p>This time she wasn’t fast enough, flying through the air with rubble and dust, landing hard a few meter away on the ground. But she was fast to her feet, back flipping with ease when Muscleman once more attacked her.</p><p>“I am Muscleman and I-“</p><p>“I know! You want to make Paris fit and healthy again and get my Miraculous! And who are you working for? Hawk Moth?”</p><p>Muscleman stopped for a moment, seemingly thinking about an answer, while Ladybug fixed and scanned him, knowing, that the Akuma must be hidden somewhere – and she dearly hoped it would not be inside his already ripped jeans.</p><p>She eventually came up with the fitness tracker around his wrist.</p><p>“Okay, listen – you don’t have to fight me. You can just tell me, where-“</p><p>But Muscleman started to move again, sprinting towards her, punching her directly into the gut, making her fly once more across the roof and off of it, making her crash into a dirty and dark alley down below. </p><p>Ladybug cursed herself and hissed, as she tried to get up, feeling angry with herself, that she had lost her stamina and her strength, now, that she wasn’t fighting Akumas on a daily basis anymore. </p><p>… yeah… she had gotten weak over the past years… </p><p>Still with her head down, she felt a hand touching her back, trying to steady her, getting a strong hold on her wrist. </p><p>But the superhero didn’t need help and she knew, that this must be Muscleman, surely ready for his next move. </p><p>So she turned around, raised her fist and punched the man next to her straight in the face. </p><p>But it wasn’t the poor akumatized victim, who flew into the nearest trash cans, cursing a little under his breath. </p><p>It was no other than her former partner Chat Noir. </p><p>“Whoa – good punch, Milady!”</p><p>His voice was slightly deeper now. More manly, since years haven’t stopped from the cat superhero, either. </p><p>And even after all these years his brilliant green eyes still shone through the darkness, immediately catching hers with the gleam, that had always been there, when he had looked at her. </p><p>“You?! You… you~”</p><p>“Dream Prince? Love of your life? Chaton, maybe?”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, not even thinking about helping her up. </p><p>“You haven’t changed much in the last ten years, right?”</p><p>Chat got back to his feet, grinning charmingly at her and bowed deeply for his lady. </p><p>“But you have, ma chérie!”</p><p>“Urgh, stop it! We have other problems”.</p><p>“The purple Hulk-guy?”</p><p>“Muscleman. Yes. I suppose the Akuma is in his fitness tracker…”</p><p>“Akuma…I really don’t like the sound of that… Thought we stopped Hawk Moth… You know… this Agreste-guy and his assistant.”</p><p>“My neither. And I am already a hundred percent sure, that this isn’t Gabriel Agreste we are talking about here.”</p><p>“A new Hawk Moth?” </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Shit… so, what do you suggest?”</p><p>“Do, what we can do best!” </p><p>“Stop him?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded sternly, pushing any thoughts of Chat Noir’s sudden return away for now. </p><p>“You can bet on it!” </p><p>“As you wish, Milady!”</p><p>And they fought together, as if they haven’t been a day apart. </p><p>Coming up with a plan. Fighting side by side. Breaking the fitness tracker, purifying the butterfly, that hurried away in the darkness of the night. </p><p>Leaving a still very muscular man behind, black hair disheveled but cloths not torn, once Ladybug erased all of the destruction around. </p><p>“Madame Ladybug… Monsieur Noir… you saved me? M-Merci! I-I know, that I shouldn’t have been so angry, when I ran out of Protein Powder for my shakes… but… but-“</p><p>“Don’t worry, Monsieur. It is over now…” Chat said calmly, patting the tall man on his muscular shoulder. “Just buy a few more boxes of that stuff the next time, so you don’t run out again. Understood?”</p><p>The man nodded. </p><p>“Just…” Ladybug mumbled, feeling defeated for the very moment “…, just tell us – do you know, who send you the Akuma? Was it a person, who called themselves Hawk Moth?”</p><p>“Hawk Moth? Like this designer – Agreste?” Ladybug nodded and Chat Noir pressed his lips together, snorting a little angrily, when he heard that. “No… no Hawk Moth. A woman. She… she called herself Lady Titalee.”</p><p>“Lady Titalee?”, both heroes repeated in shock. </p><p>The poor man nodded, just as Ladybug’s earrings beeped for the first time. </p><p>“I-I have to go…”, she whispered, worry washing over her, ready to pull her off her feet and down to its unbearable ground. </p><p>She needs to think. </p><p>… and she needs to see, if the Butterfly Miraculous is really gone. </p><p>… and… maybe… somebody has even taken a few other Miraculouses, too. </p><p>Her worst nightmare would come true! </p><p>Noticing Ladybug’s absence, the man turned towards Chat Noir, whispering with fear:</p><p>“…Will it all repeat? Like the last time, when Hawk Moth terrorized Paris?”</p><p>“No – Ladybug and I will take care of this problem. And nobody will come to any harm. Right, Bugaboo?”</p><p>She merely nodded, bid the man hurriedly goodbye and before any more bystanders could approach them, she was gone, sprinting over the rooftops of the city, she so dearly loved.</p><p>…and yet she disappointed them all… </p><p>“Ladybug! Stop right there!”</p><p>Chat came running towards her, staying beside her side, even when her earrings and his ring beeped once more. </p><p>“Get lost, Chaton! I am still mad at you and if you didn’t notice, we will turn back in a few minutes!”</p><p>“How long, until you turn back?”</p><p>“Huh? Now is not the right time to-“</p><p>“How long, until you turn back?” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, jumping to the next roof. </p><p>“Almost 20! Has gotten more, when I got older!” </p><p>Still running Chat grabbed her wrist, pulling at her, until both stopped. </p><p>“Then we still have something like 5 minutes, right? To talk… please?” </p><p>“Won’t you turn back? I really don’t need an accidental identity reveal right now!”</p><p>“I have 17 minutes all in all. And we need to talk!”</p><p>“We?! Talking?! Are you kidding me? You were gone for 10 years and just as a new Hawk Moth-“ “Lady Titalee” “-appears, you all the sudden turn up and want to talk! But right now I neither have the time, nor the nerve to talk. Especially not with you!”</p><p>“You are the Guardian of the Miraculouses! Then why-“</p><p>“I don’t know, okay? I need to check and… I am afraid of what I might find!”</p><p>Chat Noir gulped and finally let go of Ladybug’s wrist. </p><p>“Do you need me to check on it, too? Just… just de-transform, let our Kwamis recharge and then meet here again. I will be by your site…like I should have been these last ten years. Milady… please…”</p><p>Ladybug sighed, looked up his eyes, but couldn’t bear his gaze and hurriedly turned away. </p><p>“I will check myself” she said bitterly “I have grown up. I can handle this on my own. I handled the safety of Paris all on my own, so I can do this, too! Thank you!”</p><p>“Mila-“</p><p>“Ladybug for you. You lost the right to call me anything other than that, when you left without a word… And now – good-night!”</p><p>She took a step back, then a second, falling down from the edge of the roof and was gone before Chat could have called her name once more. </p><p>After all she had to head back home to take in the very reason of the destruction from that night. </p><p>She reached her tiny apartment, just as the last beep of the earrings reached her ears, light surrounded her and she transformed back to her usual self. </p><p>Tikki landed tiredly on her hands, panting, but looking up with wide eyes, knowing, that there was something out of place. </p><p>There was silence. And darkness once more. Light shone through the window, illuminating every grim detail:</p><p>Somebody has gotten through the front door, the wooden board standing open for a inch or two. Smashed pictures on the floor. The shelves and cupboards emptied, creating a mess just everywhere on the floor – in her kitchen, in her bedroom and even in the bathroom. Especially in the living room. </p><p>She climbed over broken glass and ripped papers, past her fallen tailor’s dummy and over to the wooden chest by the window, where she carefully hid the Miraculouses Box for a few years now. </p><p>Tikki sat on her shoulder, watching carefully, as the young woman opened the chest, retrieving the box from inside, opening its ancient latches with ease to let its mechanism spring into action. </p><p>All compartments opened and Marinette scanned each carefully to find any Miraculous, that had gone missing – even with the secret code protecting it, but everybody could just try and guess it. </p><p>And her heart stopped for a moment, when her eyes laid on the empty field of the Butterfly Miraculous. </p><p>Her worst nightmare came true – somebody had taken the brooch from her, following in Gabriel Agreste’s footsteps, bringing chaos and fear once more over the city. </p><p>… after ten years of peace… </p><p>“It’s gone, Tikki…”, she whispered in complete disbelieve. “Somebody came here and stole the Miraculous… And do you know, what the worst of all of this could be?”</p><p>“No…” the Kwami whispered. </p><p>“Whoever stole the Miraculous knew exactly where to find it. I don’t think, that a mere thief would come here and would only take the butterfly brooch. This person knew, that I was hiding it. And if this person knew, that I am the guardian of the Miraculouses…then…”</p><p>“Then they might know, that you are Ladybug… Oh Marinette – that is horrible! You should talk with Chat about it!”</p><p>“No…” she sighed and sat Tikki on top of the chest, grabbing her bag to get a macaron for the small entity, placing it into these small red palms. “He knows of the Akuma and he knows, that there is a new villain on the loose. That is all he needs to know for now!”</p><p>“I thought you were okay with him leaving Paris… you suddenly don’t sound like that anymore…”</p><p>“I might be maybe a little grumpy and salty, that he all too suddenly returned. And I definitely don’t want to talk about him right now. So… I will clean up this mess and see, if anything else is gone…”</p><p>“No police, Marinette?”</p><p>“No… what should I tell them? And I don’t believe, that they could help us now…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That their detransformation time changes, as they grow older is something I have read in a theory about the series. If anybody knows where it's from (probably tumbler) I am most thankful for pointing it out.</p><p>Next chapter: Some classic Alya and Plagg being Plagg...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys already for reading, commenting and kudos giving.</p>
<p>I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh. My. Gosh! Can you believe it? I certainly couldn’t believe it, when I first heard it! This is like my Birthday and Christmas together! I think I might start to cry, just because I say this out loud!”</p>
<p>Alya wasn’t the only person in Paris, who was thrilled about the news that were basically everywhere – in the newspaper, in the radio and on almost every channel on the TV. Basically there was no escaping from it, even if Marinette tried to forget about it as best as she could.</p>
<p>But her best friend made sure that the last night would always be imprinted in her mind, if it wasn’t for the horrible guilt, that plagued her ever since these late hours.</p>
<p>“Ladybug and Chat Noir reunited! An Akuma attack in the middle of the night and a new supervillain on the loose. I need to revamp the Ladyblog once I get home! And I need to my equipment ready and see, if I have a trouble-free Wi-Fi connection to upload any information first!”</p>
<p>The ladyblog hadn’t been on a break per se, but merely lived from meek update to the next, to keep the hard-core followers busy. And it made Alya still happy to speak about the dotted hero, whenever the possibility arose. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to follow them around Paris? In your current state?” Marinette said calmly, pointing at Alya’s growing belly, that was very visible with the six months of pregnancy that she was in, before she calmly sipped on her coffee. </p>
<p>Also with the twins, that were growing inside her – a tiny boy and a tiny girl, as they found out the last time she had been to the doctor. </p>
<p>But when Alya heard Marinette’s commend she merely huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, right over the lovely bulk, that Marinette secretly envied.</p>
<p>“I am just pregnant. Not sick”, came the usual answer. “And I am Paris number one reporter – I need to work on this story! For the ladyblog and for the news!”</p>
<p>“But it is unsafe for you! We don’t know how dangerous this new villain will be! And I might remind you, of what the doctor said: ‘Lay down, rest and cut back on the stress! It is not good for the three of you!’”</p>
<p>“We… don’t know?”</p>
<p>Marinette immediately noticed her mistake, gulping hurriedly and sipping on her coffee, before she quickly answered:</p>
<p>“Well of course! All of Paris doesn’t know, what will happen this time. The news merely speak of a name, but not much more. Also I promised Nino, that I keep you out of trouble. And Chat Noir returning and a new super villain totally sounds for me like trouble! Big trouble and I will keep you out of it!”</p>
<p>Alya’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead, fixing Marinette for a few seconds, before she eventually nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“You are no fun, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But sadly you are right… And I totally need to pee!”</p>
<p>“Again?!”</p>
<p>“Both are laying on my bladder – I swear! It is insane! Just wait, until you are in a pregnant lady’s position~”</p>
<p>And Alya was gone, before Marinette could have said one more thing. But she clearly didn’t want to stand in the way of a pregnant woman – especially not when the restroom is calling for her.</p>
<p>She didn’t even mind – and why would she do so? She loved Ayla like a sister and was very happy for her and Nino. She knew that there had been many failed attempts in the past years of getting to this very point:</p>
<p>They had only sex within a certain schedule, both had gone on different diets and had undergone medical tests. There had been talks about adoption, about in vitro fertilizations and talks about certain donations.</p>
<p>But once they had stopped trying it eventually happened and Alya was finally pregnant and Marinette was thrilled to be some kind of aunt to both the twins, that were due in October. Probably a little early, which wouldn’t be too unusual for somebody with such an stressful life, like Alya’s – though she had promised to stay away from too much work, as possible. </p>
<p>And right now it was Marinette’s job, to make sure, that Alya would lay back a little and just relax. </p>
<p>Whenever Nino was gone, playing his music as a DJ on a huge festival she would be by Alya’s side, going to the doctors appointments with her and to go shopping for cute little baby cloths.</p>
<p>But only three more festivals to go and Nino would not leave again until the twins would be at least a few years old.</p>
<p>He swore it to Alya and both women knew, that he will keep his vow to the very end.</p>
<p>After all… he just loves her and the two unborn babies too much and whenever he is around it is so hard for him to leave his girl’s site, even if he just needs to go to the bathroom himself.</p>
<p>Marinette knew, that a deep sense of protection lingered within Nino – the very reason on why she had chosen him to be the wielder of the Turtle Miraculous a few times. </p>
<p>Also it always warmed Marinette’s heart, to see the two lovebirds like that and she was glad, that at least her best friend has found the love of her life, when she couldn’t find it herself - and that Nino’s and Alya’s love was still so strong, trust still so deep and the two of them almost inseparable, when their jobs were not calling them, even after so many years. </p>
<p>Marinette still dreamed after so many years of a love like that. </p>
<p>But… on the other hand… there was no time for her to settle down…</p>
<p>Not with all the things she had to take care of – helping out in her parents bakery, working next to that in two jobs, looking after Emma, whenever Lila was away and couldn’t get somebody else to do it for her, trying to establish even more her small online shop with her designed cloths and with her very own fashion brand and of course donning her second, secret life as Ladybug.</p>
<p>Especially now with a new villain emerging from the shadows, creeping through the streets of her beloved city, wanting to terrorize the civilians once more there certainly was no way for her to think about love, a boyfriend by her site and especially no children.</p>
<p>… no… her dream of a happy family was long lost, hidden away in the dark corners of her heart and as long as she would be Ladybug and the guardian of the Miraculouses she would keep it locked up there.</p>
<p>It would be too dangerous for a child. And she didn’t want to betray somebody she loves so dearly, by hiding her biggest secret from them. The thought of sneaking out every night, to fight bad guys and to always come up with a different excuse just felt so wrong on many levels and in so many ways.</p>
<p>But her secret was too precious and she wouldn’t dare to spread the word of her secret identity. It was just too risky…</p>
<p>… so… yeah… she might be 25 by now, but unlike all her other friends she was far from the happy ending she has always dreamed about as a teenager. But by now she is almost okay with it. </p>
<p>… these dreams belonged to the past anyway. </p>
<p>“Sooo – what do you think? Will we witness a love comeback between Chat Noir and Ladybug?” Alya joked, once she came back to their table, sitting down in her chair again with a tiny grunt, since her belly is making it hard for her. </p>
<p>“A love comeback? Really? That’s what you thinking about, when you go to the toilet?!” Marinette crinkled her nose, but was most irritated by the sound of ‘love comeback’ then anything that might have happened in the bathroom, that made Alya think about this. </p>
<p>A love comeback… between her and Chaton. Not over her dead body! Not after he had just vanished and had come back just like that and without a word of excuse. </p>
<p>Though – she still could hear Tikki’s voice in the back of her head, when the two of them had already talked about it the night before: ‘You didn’t even give him the chance to explain himself.’</p>
<p>Sure… once her anger had settled down, she might give him the chance to talk it out, for she knew, that he was still her partner and that they eventually needed to fight side by side once again.</p>
<p>And once more her thoughts drifted back to the very phrase of ‘Love Comeback’, for there surely was no love, to which they would be returning to in the first place. Oh no – certainly not!</p>
<p>“It is a valid question! And maybe it is the very reason on why Chat Noir has returned in the first place! To meet his lady after 10 years apart. After he had yearned for her every day! Maybe he was even lusting for her every day – I mean – common! There has always been some intense sexual tension between the two of them! Maybe he now wants to settle down himself and have children with the love of his life – after this new villain is defeated of course! Wouldn’t that be most romantic?”</p>
<p>The black haired woman rolled her eyes and grimaced, when she heard that. It was thankfully unnoticed by her bet friend, since she was just too caught up by this very thought and the very expression of it. </p>
<p>“Yeah… most romantic…” Marinette grumbled with a hint of sarcasm as an answer “Are your hormones making you go crazy again?”</p>
<p>Alya sniffed, holding her belly and nodded.</p>
<p>“Maybe? Still I find it most romantic.”</p>
<p>“And why would he come back right now? Why not like five years ago? And why was he gone in the first place?” Sure – all those questions were very important to her and she needed those answers from no other but Chat Noir himself. But maybe Alya’s suggestions would be enough for the very moment. </p>
<p>Her friend shrugged, tapping her chin.</p>
<p>“Or maybe he is behind the Akuma attack from the night before? Paris’s favorite hero has turned to the dark site, wanting to revenge his… don’t know… his father maybe?”</p>
<p>“His… father…? Sure…”</p>
<p>She might be mad at Chat Noir but she can say for a hundred percent, that he would never betray her in any way. No – he wouldn’t steal the Butterfly Miraculous from her and he certainly wouldn’t unleash the power of the akumas over Paris once more.</p>
<p>… not after everything that has happened in the past.</p>
<p>Marinette knew, that crazy theories and the need to figure everything out as a reporter had taken over Alya once more. Mixed with all kinds of irritating hormones and pregnancy emotions…</p>
<p>So the young, black haired woman already opened her mouth, wanting to add something more to her previous statement, but eventually pressed her lips back together, when she saw a small, black being floating behind Alya and in the very back of the Café, unnoticed by all the other guests. </p>
<p>Green eyes locked on hers for a moment, but eventually the small entity turned around and flew straight through the door of the woman’s restroom.</p>
<p>“I-I need to go to the restroom now. Will you excuse me for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Sure! Should I already order the bill?”</p>
<p>“Of course! Go ahead…My turn to pay!” Marinette said absently, already standing up and clutching her purse with Tikki inside to her chest, following the silent, siren-like call that was given to her.</p>
<p>Carefully she looked inside the white-tiled room, leaning against the door behind her, once she found, that nobody was inside. Then she opened the purse, letting Tikki float free and above her head.</p>
<p>“Plagg? I have seen you! You can come out… It’s me – Marinette…”</p>
<p>A swooshing sound was heard and the black kwami came out of his hiding spot, swirling around Marinette and Tikki and came eventually to a stop in front of them.</p>
<p>“I am back my Cuties! And what did I miss in this lovely city of cheese and more cheese?”, he exclaimed most joyfully, holding up his tiny arms as if he is some kind of rock star, desperate to hear some applause.</p>
<p>But the two Cuties only put their hands on their hips, glaring at him with pursed lips.</p>
<p>Plagg’s grin immediately dropped, hanging his shoulders and pouted.</p>
<p>“Common – you two can’t be that mad!”</p>
<p>“A little?” Marinette shrugged and sighed, eventually raising her hand for Plagg to land on it, carefully stroking over his head as a small welcome.</p>
<p>He even purred and a tiny smile formed on his lips.</p>
<p>“Welcome back… Did you change Chat’s mind to return here, or did he do it himself?”</p>
<p>“Family matters… But I am glad, that we are back in Paris! The cheese here is by far the best! Though the ones I have tried in Switzerland were exquisite as well. But nothing compares to a piece of good old, aged Camembert. Or a bite of-”</p>
<p>“Family matters?”, Tikki squeaked, not letting the black Kwami finish his sentence, landing on Marinette’s other hand, when she was offered to do so. “How so?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Sugercube, don’t want to spill too much information. But I can tell you, that he wants to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Because of his family or because of another Hawk Moth attacking Paris?” Marinette mumbled.</p>
<p>“Clearly because of the family, but the attack yesterday took him by surprise. We were so not expecting it! Aaaand he wants a few answers about the whole situation, but is ready to open up himself – as much as you want. But I can already tell you - he couldn’t close his eyes for the whole night, because you left him standing there. And your well-aimed punch might have damaged something in his brain, because the Kiddo didn’t stop talking about you the whole night… Once again – I have to add.”</p>
<p>“Can you blame me?” Marinette asked with a tiny pout.</p>
<p>“For punching him?”</p>
<p>“He was gone for ten years!” Tikki added.</p>
<p>“Life has been hard for him!” Plagged confessed pleadingly and sat down on Marinette’s hand with his tiny behind. “If you would know his story, you would understand!”</p>
<p>“What are you now? Chat’s lawyer?”</p>
<p>“I care for him, as much as Sugercube here cares for you!... Just don’t tell him, that I said that, or I have to cataclysm everything, that is dear to you!”</p>
<p>“I won’t… Don’t worry…” Marinette sighed, “Then tell me – what do you want then? Did Chat send you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is busy right now, but wants to make sure, that you two meet tonight. To talk. Unless there is another attack – then he is very open to an earlier meeting.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully not. I really hope, that this Lady Titalee will take her time – or that I will find her first, getting the Butterfly Miraculous back.”</p>
<p>“And Nooroo!” Plagg immediately added, flying up and floated directly in front of Marinette’s eyes. “Poor Nooroo has to go through this, again! Being used for evil…”</p>
<p>“We will bring Nooroo back, Plagg…” Tikki said wistfully, pulling on the black Kwami’s arm, to pull him a little away from her chosen’s face and to calm him down.</p>
<p>But Marinette understood to tumult of the little being – all the Kwami’s are quiet close and she knew, that this situation was painful for all of them, for history was almost repeating itself.</p>
<p>It almost felt like she had failed them as their guardian.</p>
<p>But she just didn’t want to let them down. She had to look forward. </p>
<p>“Tikki is right. We will bring Nooroo back. And the Miraculous. This will not go as long, as the last time. I promise…” Marinette whispered, “And I am willing to speak with Chat Noir. Midnight. On top of the Eiffel Tower. I know, that I can’t do this alone… And I am willing to listen. Willing to understand. Willing to present answers myself…”</p>
<p>Plagg nodded.</p>
<p>“Glad you see it that way. It is a nice change to talk with grown-ups, right Sugercube? And the past years suit you well, Marinette! Well then, adieu! We will see each other tonight.”</p>
<p>And just like that Plagg was gone, flying through the ceiling and back to his chosen. </p>
<p>“I think, that you do the right thing in meeting with Chat Noir. It surely is good for you…both of you.”</p>
<p>“If you say so, Tikki… And now hush and get inside my purse, we need to go back to Alya, before she gets suspicious! And I need to clear my mind before tonight…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Meeting on the Eiffel Tower...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just like it used to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She let him wait, of course. After all she had been left without answers for ten years, so he could wait for a few more minutes. </p>
<p>But both knew, that she would eventually come.</p>
<p>And it was only five minutes past midnight, when she reached the Eiffel Tower, landing noiselessly behind her black dressed partner, who casually leaned over the handrail, looking down at the dark, yet so illuminated city down below.</p>
<p>She scanned him for a few seconds, noticing now, that he had grown a few centimeters in height and had gotten a little more muscular over this time. His black suit seemingly fitted him now more than ever. And when he turned around the top of his well defined chest was very visible, a patch of skin showing just beneath his golden bell. </p>
<p>“Milady… I am most glad, that you came to visit me here…”, he whispered, his voice being carried away in the soft breeze. “You are certainly the more grown up, here. Coming here despite the void I might have left Paris and perhaps you with…”</p>
<p>He smiled broadly, spreading his arms, as if he was about to hug her.</p>
<p>But Ladybug on the other hand wasn’t here to cuddle and to succumb to his flirtation. Therefore she raised her own hand, smacking it over his left cheek, leaving a red imprint on his sun-kissed skin, hoping to get some satisfaction from this very act. </p>
<p>He merely groaned.</p>
<p>“Okay. I guess that’s your right. Do you want to hit the other side, too? Or do you want to spank me?”, he said with the wiggle of his eyes rows, hidden under his black mask and therefore only moving the piece of black, magical leather, but reached eventually for his cheek, touching it gingerly.</p>
<p>“No… Sadly it didn’t give me any satisfaction…” Ladybug mumbled, flexing her hand, since it also hurt her a little and ignored his last command.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should span-“</p>
<p>“Dare to say it once more and I will be gone. And don’t you dare to send Plagg after me, again!”</p>
<p>His expression softened, finally getting hold of her hand, pulling her a little closer to himself, carefully kissing her knuckles, before she could push him away and off the Eiffel Tower.</p>
<p>Once released she crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her hands in her armpits, looking sternly at the man before her, getting even angrier by the fact, that he had grown so much, towering over her.</p>
<p>Yes, she felt with about one and a half heads separating them in height strangely small next to him. </p>
<p>“I wish, that I could be really angry with you right now! Like furious! Downright mad! But with another Butterfly Miraculous holder hiding from us, with their fucking akumas it makes it really hard to let any emotions run free… And that somehow annoys me even more!”</p>
<p>“So… it wasn’t a nightmare? Last Night? Muscleman, us fighting and the purified butterfly?”</p>
<p>“No”, Ladybug answered, sounding more remorseful, than she intended.</p>
<p>“And do you have any clue, who we might face this time?”</p>
<p>“No…”, came it from her in a somber tone. “And I don’t want this terror to last for two years, again. When we were facing Hawk Moth and later Mayura it had been so… tiring…”</p>
<p>“I know…” Chat Noir murmured, his shoulders hanging and his false ears flattening on his head. “… I really know that… It was hard, even when we found out who to fight and when it all ended…”</p>
<p>Ladybug meekly nodded, lowering her gaze and walked past him, leaning now against the hand rail herself, to look down to her beloved city, her eyes gliding watchfully over the streets, welcoming the silence between them.</p>
<p>She was already regretting, that she had hit him – twice now. She shouldn’t have done that, though the first time surely had been an accident. And for the second time… she just couldn’t help herself. </p>
<p>She had hoped, that it would help her. Satisfy her. Make the hurt and pain and emptiness from his sudden departure go away. </p>
<p>But she only felt regret for doing this I the first place and hoped, that he would forget about it soon… </p>
<p>“Ladybug… LB… Milady… I-I know, that nothing could excuse my long absence. But I am here now. I will fight by your site. And together we will drag this Lady Titalee down, get the Miraculous back and make sure, that this won’t ever happen, again…”</p>
<p>“Then I don’t want an excuse…” She whispered, shrugging, when she felt his presence back by her site, close, but not daring to touch her in any way. “We need to look forward now. Focus on what is important, look for clues and take any chance to get closer to the aim!”</p>
<p>“Milady… I really don’t want to overstep my boundaries by saying that… I have the feeling, that you have turned bitter…”</p>
<p>“Bitter?!” she exclaimed with some shock and some irritation. “I have not turned bitter! I have just grown-“</p>
<p>“Older… And even more beautiful, if I might say so!”</p>
<p>She merely rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Life happened to me, too, Chat. That’s all I wanted to say!”</p>
<p>“So… does that mean, that you are married now? Do you have children? Do you work in your dream job?”</p>
<p>“No details about our secret identity, remember?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I just… don’t know… I just have the feeling, that going away must have been the biggest mistake I have ever made. I left so many people behind… You were always my partner. Always by my side. Maybe I should have told you, that I had plans to leave…”</p>
<p>Ladybug turned her head slightly, only so much to see Chat Noir out of the corner of her eyes. And she saw, that her partner hung his head, eyes tightly closed.</p>
<p>She gulped heavily, brushing one loose strand of her hair behind her ear, while his thoughts wrapped around his words. </p>
<p>Sure… he could have told her. But would it have helped. Would it have been easier for her then? </p>
<p>Ladybug had the feeling, that the decision to leave had been already hard enough for him and telling her that would have made it even harder. </p>
<p>But maybe it was necessary. To go. To leave her behind… for him to grow in the person he was today… </p>
<p>With a heavy heart she pushed that thought away and opened her lips once more: </p>
<p>“So your family did mind, that you left Paris. And your friends? Maybe… somebody you have loved?”</p>
<p>A wide variety of emotions worked its way on Chat’s face – from rage to pity. Sorrow and sadness. Maybe in the end some hope. Ladybug was amazed, that she could read him just like a book – even after all these years apart.</p>
<p>She even almost reached out for him to touch his shoulder, but was able to hold back in the very last second.</p>
<p>All she did, was looking back over the city, when he turned his eyes to her.</p>
<p>“My family might have minded, if they had known, that I left in the first place. And my friends… yeah – maybe my friends did mind, though I have never talked with them about certain… events… in the past. And for my ex-girlfriend-“ So he had somebody, when his interest in her had seemingly vanished. It must have been around the time, when Adrien had gotten together with Kagami. “- she tried almost everything to get me to stay. Then we tried a long-distance relationship, but we both eventually realized, that we are not meant to be…”</p>
<p>She nodded, when she heard his explanation.</p>
<p>“And now you are back. For reasons within your family…?”</p>
<p>“Plagg told you?”</p>
<p>“Of course he did! But don’t worry – he didn’t say much more, apart from the appointment you wanted him to make with me.”</p>
<p>“I am glad, that he is at least good for something, or he wouldn’t get his cheese anytime soon!” A tiny sigh escaped his lips, before he continued: “I left because of my family and returned because of it… and you know -  I have been wondering, if it wouldn’t be easier if we just… you know… revealed our identities to the other… You… you would understand, why I left in the first place…”</p>
<p>Ladybug held her breath when she heard that, her hands cramping around the metal of the handrail. Fear creeped up inside her, paralyzed her.</p>
<p>She did not dare, to turn around to look at him, worried, that he would say the magical words to detransform right in front of her eyes. But she did not want to see his other civilian self. She would not be able to handle that, not with all the things, that are on her mind. </p>
<p>Not with another villain, lurking in the dark. </p>
<p>It would make fighting site by site more difficult, because she would always make sure that he wouldn’t get hurt himself – in any way possible. Because when she knew the person underneath the mask, then she feel the need to protect that very, unmasked person, too. </p>
<p>Super suit or not. </p>
<p>And their partnership would only get more difficult after that as well. And she certainly didn’t want that. </p>
<p>And… would that mean, that she had to reveal herself for him, too? Would he want to get to know that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that was hiding underneath that mask?</p>
<p>“C-chat…I-I-“ she stuttered. </p>
<p>He merely laughed, a happy and carefree laughter, that was soft as the breeze around them and echoed over the rooftops of the city below. </p>
<p>“Oh mon petite Bugaboo! Don’t you really think, that I really would come back and just ask that from you? For an identity reveal? No – don’t worry! I know your policy of not knowing too much about the other. That hasn’t changed over the years – am I right?”</p>
<p>“… yeah…”</p>
<p>His smile softened, but mirth remained in his eyes, glistening from the streetlights. </p>
<p>“One day, we will face each other, as who we truly are. My civilian me will know your civilian you. Until then I will lay low and wait. But one day, we will truly know each other, milady. I promise you that~”</p>
<p>She shrugged, unsure about the feeling that rose in her chest by the very thought of it. It was a strange mixture of fear and excitement, but she hoped that her curiosity would soon vanish once more. </p>
<p>“I still think, that it will be easier, if we know each other’s identity. Schedule our meetings and patrols. Working together to find clues. Maybe we couldgooutonadate together.” He mumbled and the young woman glanced to him most irritated. </p>
<p>“I won’t date you…”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? We could go out on moonlight strolls and-“</p>
<p> “Urgh! Are you still a fan boy? Claiming that you are utterly in love with me and nobody else? That your feelings have never vanished for me in the first place? Aren’t you married by now and have children on your own? What would you wife think, if you vanish in the middle of the night, to meet a girl from the past – on top of the Eiffel Tower, of course – and to fight crime with her? Oh and then there is your relentless flirting~”</p>
<p>“I have to disappoint you. No wife and no-“ he stopped and took a deep breath, shaking his head to seemingly get rid of a crazy thought. “Nobody is awaiting me.”</p>
<p>“Not even a boyfriend?” she teased offhandedly, giggled, when he pouted and his fake ears flattened on his head. </p>
<p>She had to admit, that she had somehow missed this. Their easy conversations. The pondering. The jokes and laughter. </p>
<p>The friend, who had been gone for far too long… </p>
<p>But hopefully he would stay by her side far longer. And… maybe… in the very end they could reveal their secret selves to the other and they would laugh about the very fact, that they had known each other for so long. </p>
<p>“I am not gay – but I support the LQBTQ-community in any way possible! And for you to know – there is nobody waiting for me at home. No wife – or husband, if you want to tease me again – no child, not even a pet. Maybe my stuff, I still have to unbox…”</p>
<p>“Silly kitty – I have been joking!”</p>
<p>Chat huffed and crossed his arms, but he would not be able to deny that small smile, that still lingered on his lips. </p>
<p>“I have been missing that, milady…”</p>
<p>A tiny nod, though their smiles faded away, knowing, that they are still here for business. </p>
<p>… finding the new villain… </p>
<p>Chat Noir must be sensing the change of her emotions – might it be, because she started to focus on the city down below again, or thanks to his enhanced senses, she did not know. But his joking – and flirting – demeanor vanished as well and he clenched his hands into fists. </p>
<p>“But I don’t have to say, that I missed the hunt for akumas. I had been so glad, when we had found Hawk Moth and Mayura. Never thought, that history would repeat itself. Lady Titalee, right?”</p>
<p>“Right” Ladybug said in a sinister tone. “She is somewhere down there. Hiding. Waiting. It will only be a question of time, when she will strike, again”.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” he murmured in agreement. </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Ladybug reached with one hand for her chin in thought, the other resting on her cocked hip. “She still needs to get used to it. Probably she is still learning. Like with Hawk Moth we should really start to worry and fear her akumas the more experience she gets with the Miraculous.”</p>
<p>“How did she get it in the first place?” Chat suddenly asked. A question she had hoped he would never ask. “You are still the Guardian. What has happened? Did you loose it?”</p>
<p>“Loose it?” Ladybug twirled around to look at him, both hands now on her hips and looked angrily at her partner. “I would never loose a Miraculous!” </p>
<p>“Well~”</p>
<p>“Somebody broke into my place!” came it from her, before she could have stopped herself. “And they only took the Butterfly Miraculous!”</p>
<p>“… oh… “</p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“And did you call the police?” </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Ladybug?!” </p>
<p>“The kwamis said, that the thief wore a mask and cloves – all covered in black! They couldn’t even see, if the thief was a man or a woman. But whoever it was, they must have been searching directly for the Miraculous Box and directly for the Butterfly Miraculous! And what should I have told them? That somebody stole one of the magical artifacts, that I am taking care off?”</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together, his head slightly nodding and she hoped, that he understood her intensions.</p>
<p>“So…only Nooroo is gone?” </p>
<p>Ladybug felt uneasy once more about this situation, merely whispered a tiny “Yes… “ and Chat sighed in relieve, when he heard that. </p>
<p>“At least no amoks, again… That is one good thing! And… do you know, where we should start looking for our new Lady? Hawk Moth’s old lair. T-the Agreste Mansion, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It would be too easy, wouldn’t it? And they shut it down, when Gabriel’s son moved away.”</p>
<p>“Poor guy – wonder what has happened to that boy…”</p>
<p>An image of teenage Adrien flashed across Ladybug’s mind, one of his happy days, before paparazzi followed his every step, when the world found out about Gabriel being Hawk Moth, Nathalie being Mayura. Before he broke down in public, the stress and trauma too much for him, being accused himself for knowing of the villains hiding in his home and from the comatose mother, that was found in the mansions depths.</p>
<p>…before he left France for good. </p>
<p>She immediately shook the feelings away, that started to creep around her heart and gulped heavily. </p>
<p>“The Agreste Mansion is heavily guarded for a few years now. Gangs were hiding there, people sought it out for all kinds of rituals and many came there to vandalize – some kind of revenge on Gabriel for terrorizing Paris for so long… “</p>
<p>“Oh… “</p>
<p>“Yeah, things have changed… The name ‘Gabriel Agreste’ is more of an insult now. Nobody wears his fashion anymore. And if his son would ever come back here, I fear the paparazzi hunt will start again.”</p>
<p>“Even after ten years?”</p>
<p>“Paris doesn’t forget”. </p>
<p>“… oh… “</p>
<p>There was silence again, but only for short, since a particular thought crossed Ladybug’s mind and she opened her mouth to tell it her partner:</p>
<p>“Maybe we shouldn’t go to the Agreste Mansion. But we should visit Agreste himself. To gather a few clues. Who better to ask, than the old Hawk Moth himself. What do you think?”</p>
<p>It took Chat Noir a few minutes to answer that question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some light Chat Noir and Ladybug moments.</p>
<p>Next chapter: Meeting Gabriel Agreste</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Visit from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.	A Visit from the Past</p><p>Why Chat had been so quiet throughout their trip towards the prison which inhabited Gabriel Agreste, she didn’t know. He would not talk, would not joke. He just silently jumped and ran beside her, easily reaching the outskirts of Paris by her side. </p><p>It was even easier to get inside the prison, the guards knew her well and they had been thrilled, when Chat Noir showed up beside her – they even convinced him, to make a photo with them, but he stoically refused to sign any autographs. </p><p>Only a few minutes later they were inside, walking casually behind a guard, who happily chatted with them about this and that and his usual routine in his job. </p><p>Ladybug already knew about that, ignoring him and the naughty comments the inmates made, watching the heroes through the tiny windows of their door, when they walked past them. </p><p>Yet Chat carefully seemed to listen, probably trying to ignore the lewd whispers regarding his partner, though his knuckles were already cracking, when he clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>But thankfully it didn’t last too long and this whole situation wasn’t as intimidating to her, as it has used to be. </p><p>They were let to a door by the end of the corridor and the guard knocked, before he took his key card to unlock the prison cell for them, stepping to the side. </p><p>“Will be waiting here for you guys. Is 15 minutes enough for now? Our inmates are not used to such a late visit and I fear, that Monsieur Agreste might not cooperate in the way you intend, when he sees the two of you. Though… it’s what he deserves, right?”</p><p>“Thank you Monsieur.” Ladybug said calmly and nodded, “15 minutes is more than enough in the middle of the night. We only want to ask him a few questions!”</p><p>The guard nodded and gleefully opened the door for them. </p><p>Ladybug stepped first into the tiny cell, that is far from glamorous and not fancy at all. </p><p>Gone were the hand painted wallpapers and hand woven carpets. No more designer furniture from around the world. No porcelain dishes and silverware. No chandelier, no four-poster bed. Just a grey room, with a tiny table, a simple chair and a metal framed bed. A tiny window at the end, a few books about classic literature and design laid out on the floor. Florescent light from above.</p><p>And he, the famous designer lost his shine as well. Simple cloths – a mere inmates uniform worn by the thin, long man. His grey hair short, his glasses broken and repaired by a plaster and a piece of tape. Stubbles adorned his face and his smell of exquisite and expensive aftershave was long gone. </p><p>Leisurely he sat on the chair, one of his legs crossed over the other, one hand on a plastic cup to sip some tea, the other turning the page of the book he just read.</p><p>Slowly he looked up, when he noticed the visitors and nodded towards Ladybug as a greeting.</p><p>“Bonjour, Mademoiselle Ladybug. Haven’t seen you in about 100 days… And… is this Monsieur Noir? How did I earn this honor in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Ladybug got closer, stopping a few inches in front of Gabriel Agreste and looked back to her partner, who still stood frozen in the doorframe – only a minute, before he stepped forward as well, stopping by the door, while the guard closed it behind them and locked it with the key again.</p><p>He stood still, just staring at the man in front of him and Ladybug just couldn’t understand, what has gotten in the black superhero, but chose to ignore it for the moment.</p><p>“Bonjour, Gabriel. Still reading at this time of day, as I see. I hope we are not disturbing you in any way.”</p><p>They were friendly to each other, sure. Respected the other and Gabriel has once told her, that he hoped, that he would be forgiven, now that he found reconciliation with her.</p><p>“As always I am sad, that I can’t offer you a chair, but both of you are welcomed to sit on the bed. Chat Noir – I am glad, that you came here as well…”</p><p>Another sip from the tea and he closed his book – a memoir of Marie Antoinette.</p><p>“Did you hear the news?” Ladybug asked, sitting on the bed, as she was offered to do so, confused by Chat’s behavior.</p><p>Or lack of behavior for that matter, since he was still standing like a statue of his very self by the door, his gaze unreadable for the young woman and drawing an irritated look from the former designer.</p><p>“What news, Mademoiselle?”</p><p>“Somebody stole the Butterfly Miraculous. An Akuma was send to Paris last night. Quiet simple, but it is a start…” She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them once again to look her former idol straight in the face. “…, one I really wasn’t anticipating…”</p><p>Gabriel furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair and mustered the young woman. Eventually he tilted his head to side and sighed.</p><p>“And you want me to give you a clue on who you are looking for this time, oui?”</p><p>“Oui… any clue would help us in this situation. And we are very sure, that this one must be a woman…”</p><p>“I am locked up for ten years now. Fifteen years to go. The only window to the outside is this one over there, the gossip in the courtyard and your surprising visits. What do you say, Chat Noir?”</p><p>Their eyes locked and a strange current of unseen electrifying feelings surge through both men. They were silent for a moment. Not saying a word. Barely breathing. Chat’s lips pressed into a thin line and he lifted his chin higher. Gabriel on the other hand tried to form words, but stopped for two times. </p><p>Eventually he got slowly up from the chair, walking closer to the black hero by the door, who only stepped away, as far as he could, before his back leaned against the cold metal behind him. </p><p>The older man stopped, some steps still remained between them and Ladybug watched, as they scanned each other. </p><p>Gabriel was the one to find his voice, again:</p><p>“What a handsome hero. You have grown, Chat Noir. If things would have gone differently, I would have wanted you as a model for one of my fashion lines. You have a good build and your facial features – of what I can see – are most formidable…”</p><p>“Go to hell, Gabriel!” Chat hissed, his white teeth showing, claws ready, if the other man dared to come even closer. </p><p>“Chat!” Ladybug said cautiously, shaking her head slightly to incline, that he should not let his emotions loose – even when she understood his turmoil, since this was his first time, meeting Hawk Moth in ten years once again. “Calm down…”</p><p>Chat’s eyes wandered over this his lady, snorted and shook his own head, before he walked past Gabriel, now standing next to Ladybug and leaned against the wall, his eyes once more fixed on Gabriel, who sluggishly sat back on his chair, now facing both heroes, before he once more raised his voice:</p><p>“I can only guess… A woman you said, yes?” Gabriel mumbled, his voice hoarse, his hands twitching, indicating, that he must be nervous now. “Perhaps my former assistant, my dear Nathalie… Maybe one of my… protégé. As Hawk Moth I used to work with a girl called Lila Rossi. Or the daughter of the mayor. Chloé Bourgeois… or her friend, maybe…”</p><p>“Anybody else?”</p><p>Gabriel shook his head, slowly and still sunken deeply in his thoughts. </p><p>“Really, anybody could be. Anybody who got akumatized by me and got a taste of the power, that a Miraculous holds. Humans are simple beings, Mademoiselle and anybody would try their hand on something so magical like these ancient artifacts. Don’t you think so, too? I wonder, how they found out, where to find the Miraculous. And Nooroo… I am wondering, if he is treated better this time, than the last time…”</p><p>Ladybug’s brows furrowed, when she heard that, biting her lower lip in thought and lowered her gaze for a moment, thinking about what her former nemesis had just said. </p><p>She was worried. Could it really be, that somebody – someone, who she didn’t even knew – could have found out about her secret identity. Had she not been careful enough, when transforming. Had she been followed down, to her own flat and she didn’t have noticed it. </p><p>But… what if it wasn’t somebody she did not know? What if Lady Titalee was somebody from her past. A friend, maybe. Had she scattered too many clues about her secret life? </p><p>Had somebody really found out, that she was Marinette underneath her mask… and if so – what would this person be capable of doing? </p><p>“As if you cared for Nooroo!” Chat Noir suddenly spit next to her, his voice sharp like a knife, pointed directly towards the older man in the middle of the tiny room. “He had been a mere slave to you! Did you even once treat your kwami with respect? Or anyone, who you were responsible for? Did you care for anybody around you?!”</p><p>Ladybug looked up to her partner, whose body was tense, his chest heaving from a angry breaths he drew. </p><p>“Your anger has not vanished, Monsieur Noir? Not after all these years? You see – your friend over here is my only acquaintance, that has remained. My power is long gone. The name of my company is long branded – mostly forgotten. And my beloved son and wife put of my reach…”</p><p>“Answer my question!-“ “Chat, stop it!” “-Did you care for anybody around you?! Did you even feel any love for those you tried to protect with your actions?!”</p><p>Ladybug did not know, what made Chat Noir feel so furious and she was deeply worried, that an Akuma would reach him just now, with his emotions running free like that. </p><p>… just like this one time, when she had to face Chat Blanc and he had almost destroyed the whole planet, if not the universe… </p><p>Ladybug still had nightmares about that every now and then and she would wake up crying and calling Chat’s name, only to find comfort in Tikki and the thought, that she had eventually been able to safe him and everybody else she had loved so dearly. </p><p>Yes… it felt like some kind of twisted déja-vu and she was deeply worried, that something like that could ever happen again. </p><p>Despite the slight anger, that still lingered deeply within her – about Chat’s sudden return and his sudden and unwanted departure in the first place – she stood up and stood before her partner, leaning close and laying a hand on his shaking chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart under the cold suit. </p><p>It felt so strange to stand so close to this one man – since she had never thought, that she would ever see him again. That she would never smell his distinct smell – of leather and expensive perfume and something uniquely Chat Noir-ish – again. </p><p>In this very particular moment Ladybug had to confess to herself, that she really missed this black-dressed dork. </p><p>“Chat… please…”, she whispered, feeling his raging breath on her skin. “Gabriel is not dangerous anymore. He isn’t Hawk Moth. And maybe we could find some clues in his words…”</p><p>“Milady…”, he whispered, his eyes still fixed on the gray-haired man in front of him, while one of his hands reached up to her hand, that still laid on his chest. “I don’t see a way, that he could have changed. This man-“</p><p>“-could be helping us…”</p><p>And this very man started to chuckle in an amused matter behind them, then pulled his glasses down and started to clean them with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>“Feelings hardly change, oui? And all these things are questions, that you have always wanted to ask me, Monsieur Noir. I understand, that your anger could have never died down, if you had never the chance to speak to me after our last fight. I have to say – the police had been very fast to seize me and Nathalie. And I also see with joy, that both your feelings haven’t been locked away, either. That’s good. It gives you strength. And it makes it easier to trust the other after so many years apart.</p><p>Surely there is still some love left-“ Ladybug immediately stepped back and took her hand from Chat’s chest, who in return looked in the other direction with a slight blush on his cheeks. Gabriel put his glasses back on in that time, sighing with some melancholy, before he continued in a bitter tone:</p><p>“Love… I have always loved them. I still love my Emelie. She is my queen and my heart hurts deeply and on a daily basis that she still hasn’t recovered. If I could hold her again. Kiss her… just once… Ladybug… have there been any news on her health? Has she finally awoken?”</p><p>Chat gulped behind her and she had to shake her had, having to avoid Gabriel’s gaze.</p><p>“No… sadly they have not yet found a cure… She is still caught in this comatose state. And I have been there, only a few days ago. You know… I still visit her, whenever I find the time…”</p><p>“You do?!” came it from Chat in surprise, most breathlessly and he looked down to her with wide eyes.</p><p>She merely nodded, hoping, that he would understand, when she would explain it to him. That she would sometimes visit Emilie Agreste – most times as Ladybug and a few times as Marinette. To speak with the doctors about her condition. About a possible cure. To leave a few flowers every now and then, to read and to speak to her and to just give her some company.</p><p>Sure – she might just know Emilie from the movies she had played in and from the very few photos she had seen, whenever she had been in the Agreste Mansion. But as the Guardian of the Miraculous she felt somewhat responsible for her fate…</p><p>… even if Emilie had fallen in this kind of coma, before she had even been Ladybug.</p><p>But… it felt right, to see the mother of her former friend and her teenage crush. And she hoped, that her presence would somehow help…</p><p>… also she could give Gabriel updates on his wife’s state, whenever she was around to talk with him…</p><p>After all… she could almost feel, how deep he still loved Emilie, even after all these years and this love would hopefully someday help Gabriel to redeem his debt to the world…</p><p>Ladybug couldn’t answer Chat, who would need to wait for an answer a little longer, since Gabriel was already raising his voice again:</p><p>“That’s good. At least she has somebody by her side. I really do hope she will not be alone, when she finally wakes up… And… well-“ He cleared his throat, before he continued: “For your previous question – I loved my son as well. Deeply – like a father should love his children and I did all of this for him – so he could have his happy family back…”</p><p>“Haven’t your actions driven him away, Gabriel? Of what I have heard he has left Paris. France… and I don’t think he would ever return… “</p><p>The older man mustered the cat superhero silently, but eventually turned his eyes back to Ladybug. There was a soft smile tucking on the corners of his lips, but he did not let it break through entirely. </p><p>“One day even you as heroes will form a family of your own. Then you will understand, what it feels like to protect them and only them. The world would be too wide enough, too full of dangers. I was never the one to bring pain to Adrien in any way. I just didn’t want to loose him, too. He is all I had left and I dearly hope he is well and that he made his mark on the world…”</p><p>“He sure has done that, Gabriel…” Ladybug said calmly, a strange ache reaching her heart once more, feeling now more tired, then before. </p><p>Yet she felt, that Chat Noir still was not believing in Gabriel’s words. But for now the former designer’s answers should be enough – even though she didn’t feel any closer to a possible resolution of their problem… </p><p>“If I ever hear from him again, I will let you know. And merci for your time and for your answers…”</p><p>Gabriel bowed his head into their direction, already reaching for his book once more. But he did not open it yet, merely laying his slender fingers around it, musing about one last thing, while both heroes already walked back towards the door. </p><p>While Ladybug knocked at the door, he opened his mouth one last time for the night:</p><p>“Funny, for a mere moment both Miraculous – the one of creation and the one of destruction – were in my reach. In another time I could have reached for them and taken them, to use them on my only wish, that is left… “</p><p>Since the guard has already opened the door, Chat used his chance to walk outside, either to angry to answer, or in a desperate attempt to ignore the older man. </p><p>Only Ladybug stopped for a second longer, looking over her shoulder once more, her blue eyes meet his icy ones and her brows rose underneath her mask. </p><p>“What wish, Gabriel? To be free once more?”</p><p>“No… to have my family back… It would make me the happiest man alive“.</p><p>Ladybug did need a second to let his words sink in, before she finally bid him goodbye, stepping out of the cell and waited patiently, as the door closed once more. </p><p>This time they both walked once more behind the guard in silence, both not daring to look at the other. </p><p>Just when they were back outside she was able to get the control back over her body, hurriedly using her advanced strength to press Chat Noir against the wall, outside the prison and out of the view of all the guards inside. </p><p>“What has gotten into you?!”, she hissed, pressing her hands against his shoulders, while her eyes pierced through his. “You should not talk to him like this! He could help us!”</p><p>“… he is Hawk Moth… “ Chat almost voicelessly whispered, leaning sluggish against the wall behind him, not showing any resistance. “We fought against him for a few years. He… he is not the man he tries to be - the good patriarch of a family he has lost. I on my part can’t forgive him. And won’t apologize for what I said…”</p><p>He was calm and Ladybug did not know, if she liked it. </p><p>She couldn’t even understand his strange behavior. </p><p>“You have changed, Chaton” she whispered in disbelieve. </p><p>He reached up for her hands, laying both of his gloved ones over them and smiled softly. </p><p>“And you too, Milady…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really did enjoy this chapter, for somehow I like Gabriel and I really think, that there is more to him, than we know for now. Let's see ;D</p><p>Next chapter: Marinette meeting Adrien...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Summer in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette has always loved the summer in Paris: The sheer heat of the sun on her skin, the gardens and parks being green and colorful from all the plants and trees and flowers at the same time. People would come out of the darkness of their homes, tourists would come in the city of love, sitting by the Seine, visiting the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and the Sacré-Coeur and every other sigh, that her city had to offer, enjoying the wonderful pastries, the good wine and all the other delicacies in cafés and restaurants.</p><p>There was the Fête de la Musique, where people would gather around to enjoy the good music in its widest variety, where bands and artists would play at every corner and in every bar and the air would be filled with songs, where ever she went. </p><p>Then there was the possibility to go swimming in the Bassin de la Villette and watch people do all kinds of water activities – she loved to go to the Canal Saint-Martins together with their friends, whenever they had found their time between school, later university and jobs. Last year she had mostly gone there with Ayla and Nino, a habit that would die out this year, since Nino was still working outside of France and Ayla was very pregnant (And her doctor was quite worried about her and their unborn children well-being, if she would go swimming). But maybe Marinette would come here on her own… or maybe she could convince Ayla to go to the Canal with her for a little picnic – surely her doctor would allow that. </p><p>Then of course there was Fête National in Summer, filled with fireworks and parties and joy. And so much more! </p><p>Yes… summer in Paris was wonderful. </p><p>Marinette loved to be outside, when it was this particular season in her favorite city. She would sit in a café in her free time, would watch the colorful people, listen to the wonderful street music and just would be inspired by everything that crossed her way. She sometimes even thought, that those dresses and skirts and shirts and blouses she designed during summer would be her most favorite ones.</p><p>Though this free time has gotten rare, when she had gotten older. Other thoughts were constantly crossing and clouding her mind, making it hard – almost impossible – to focus on the inspiration in front of her very eyes, while her sketchbooks stayed empty, her pencil unused.</p><p>Still she tried, if there was time…</p><p>Though… surely not in this year, probably the year after that as well, when things with the new villain would turn as bad, as they had used to be under Hwak Moth. With almost daily Akuma – later in combination with Amoks – attacks and her need to contain them.</p><p>And yet there has not been another attempt on Lady Titalee site to attack Paris. Still her eyes were always scanning the streets, focusing on anything around her, that would work as an emotional outbreak and the bait for a possible black-colored butterfly. </p><p>She was so deeply worried and the conversation with Gabriel has not changed one thing.</p><p>“Marinette, Marinette – look!”</p><p>The young woman has not been able to concentrate on anything around her – especially when she overheard to the noisy argument of a young couple, that almost seemed to be the lead up to a horrible breakup. But when she heard her name she turned back around, looking back over to the small girl, that played in the playground in front of her.</p><p>She saw, how Emma had climbed the highest tower of the colorful construction – all on her own and for the very first time – at least, when she was here with her, for the girl has claimed, that she had made it already once, when she had been here with her mother.</p><p>… Lila…</p><p>Though putting on a huge grin on her lips, giving Emma two thumps up, making Emma squeak with joy, before she used to slide to go back down, Marinette gulped heavily, her heart immediately started to race at the very thought of that woman.</p><p>One of the possible Lady Titalee’s, as Gabriel has stated and the first one she wanted to invest more time in investigation on.</p><p>Of course she suited the profile of a thief and a super villain well – and she would love to have more power, than anyone in this world, she would love to get the Cat and the Ladybug Miraculous to be granted one wish and Lila would certainly love to humiliate Marinette in every way – and with that Ladybug as well. And the brunette was not as dumb as she wished her to be, probably figured out in one way or the other, that she was the one underneath the dotted mask.</p><p>But… would it all be worth the risk?</p><p>Marinette’s blue eyes shifted back to Emma, who was now chasing after a few other children, pretending to be Ladybug herself, which made the young woman smile.</p><p>Would Lila really put her daughter in danger? After all – and Marinette really hated that very fact – Lila loved Emma, how only a mother could love their child. And – an even worse fact about her former bully – Lila was also a good mother. Busy at times, but Marinette could not deny, that she did her very best for Emma’s well-being and somehow she had succeeded in raising a good and sweet child.</p><p>The very reason on why Marinette would degrade herself every time to look after Emma, when Lila needed to work and neither her mother, nor her neighbor was available on watching after the girl. After all there was no father – and Marinette really didn’t want to think about Lila’s last lie, on who Emma’s father is. </p><p>Yes… back than, she didn’t even know, who she was dealing with in the first place – was merely asked by a colleague (Lila’s very neighbor who would sometime babysit Emma) if she could help out, when she couldn’t. </p><p>Marinette only knew, who she was dealing with, when Lila had opened the door. And since she dearly needed somebody to watch over her daughter, she had allowed Marinette to do so. Just once, not even in her home. </p><p>But then there was a second time. A third in the same week and by now Marinette has stopped counting. </p><p>It was fun, sure, though the Emma surely would never come close to having a child on her own. Though – and maybe Ayla was right, when she told her that once – the time with Emma would sometimes feel like a compensation for a life she can’t have.</p><p>And Emma was very dear to her by now, even having a little gift for her fourth birthday.</p><p>Also – of course – Lila paid her well and with all, that was happening in her life and all the responsibilities she had to fulfill, it was well earned money…</p><p>So – and even though Marinette still despised Lila to this very day – she would not see Lila in the role as a villain this time. Even if Chat would do so…</p><p>Sighing – and glad, that the previously arguing couple has calmed down once more – she got up from the bench she was sitting on, gathering her and Emma’s belongings and walked over to the small blonde girl. </p><p>“Mon Petit, we should go now. It is getting late and your Maman will be home soon.”</p><p>“Five more minutes?” Emma pleaded, her green eyes wide, while she flashed Marinette with her most gorgeous grin.</p><p>The young woman chuckled, shaking her head with a soft smile.</p><p>“I gave you already five minutes before. And before that, I have given you ten…”, time, which she had already calculated. “But how about some ice-cream, while I bring you home? I know the perfect spot to get some!”</p><p>Emma’s eyes grew to saucers.</p><p>“Ice-cream? Yes please!”</p><p>Emma happily jumped down in Marinette’s arms, wiggling until the young woman sets her down to the ground and eagerly tookk her hand, pulling, until they are moving.</p><p>“Can I get two scoops? Two flavors? Please, Marinette, please?”</p><p>Marinette giggled, holding onto Emma with one hand, while her clutch and Emma’s black-cat plushy tangled in her other. </p><p>“Of course! After you bravely traveled the wide fields of the dangerous playground and climbed its highest mountain you deserve exactly two scoops! And you can pick any two flavors you want!”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p>They walked together, happily chatting around tiny little things, that come into the mind of a 4 (and a half) year old girl. About her friends, about her Maman, about pink and glittering things, Anna and Elsa and Olaf and of course her big idol Ladybug and her dream prince Chat Noir. (“Though their love for each other is totally yucky and I just want a cool knight with superpowers to protect me!”) </p><p>For a few minutes Marinette’s relaxed, stress, fear and tension melted away to make place for these simpler things. </p><p>For the first time now she could just enjoy the heat and the sun, appreciate the music from a street musician she passed and the happy, chattering people around. As did Emma – though she surely most enjoyed the ice-cream she was handed by the big, smiling man, who Marinette knew for so many years now. </p><p>“Thank you, André!”, she said happily, handing Emma her cone, while she gratefully took hers, giving her old friend the money to pay for it. </p><p>“Bienvenue, Marinette! You are most welcome!” The big man said with a huge smile. “I am glad, that you every now and then remember me and come back here to get your ice-cream!”</p><p>“It’s the best!”</p><p>“And summer is the best time to eat ice-cream!” Emma said gleefully and started to lick on the top scoop – a pink one with dark chocolate sprinkles in it, resembling her most favorite heroine in the world. The other scoop was dark with a lime-green sauce in it and Marinette very well knew, that Emma picked this one, because it resampled Chat Noir. “And this is so yummy! Need to go here with Maman, too! Why couldn’t you choose your flavors?”</p><p>Emma looked closely at the cone in Marinette’s hand, adorned with two scoops as well – a pale and a light green one, decorated with two tiny spoons and as - usual a red - cherry. She was used to this by now, never got a different flavor and André would always insist, that this would always strengthen her love to basically anybody at this very point. </p><p>No, she did not mind, that she could not choose a flavor on her own, but was still most happy with the scoops she had received. </p><p>“I always get it like that…”</p><p>“And always will, Mademoiselle! You two are destined to be together!”</p><p>“Marinette and her ice-cream?” Emma asked, most confused by this and blinked, while Marinette could only shrug, knowing that André would surely never change, unlike her teenage dreams. </p><p>“Maybe? But I really love the flavors by now and I don’t mind. Au Revoir, André. We will surely see each other a few more times this summer!”</p><p>“Oh sure we will and the next time you will come here with the love of your life, oui?”</p><p>“Sure…” Marinette calmly said, but eventually turned around with Emma, rolling her eyes at the attics of the old man, before she took the girls hand, starting to walk her towards her home. </p><p>For the young woman the subject of love was already forgotten, but not for the small blonde by her site, who watched her with big, green eyes. </p><p>“Marinette?” </p><p>“Oui, Mon Petit?”</p><p>“Where is your husband?” </p><p>Marinette immediately stopped walking, choking on her ice-cream and made funny sounds, making Emma giggle with that. </p><p>“You are funny, Marinette!” </p><p>“When you think so~”, she said hoarsely, holding her throat for a few moments, clearing it, until she could speak again: “And you know, that I am not married… So I don’t have a husband. Just like your maman.”</p><p>“But you are already so old!” </p><p>A tiny pout crossed Marinette’s lips. </p><p>“25 is not old… And some people just don’t marry…”</p><p>“But who will protect you from the Akummma… Akkamu…. Akakamu-“</p><p>“Akuma?” </p><p>Her eyebrows rose and her fingers started to feel cold by the very thought, that a girl, as young as Emma, could eventually witness her first Akuma attack – even though she had thought, that these times were long gone, for the older generation long forgotten and for children a mere legend. </p><p>… but not anymore… </p><p>Yet Marinette plastered a huge and determined smile back on her lips, bowing down to Emma, to be on eyelevel with her. </p><p>“Of course Ladybug and Chat Noir will do that!” </p><p>The girl immediately squealed with glee when she heard that, jumping up and down with joy, while somehow being able to balance her dessert without dripping and dropping in her hand. </p><p>“Yes – they will do that!”</p><p>And for the rest of the way to Emma’s home the topic of Marinette’s not existing husband was forgotten and replaced by the heroes of Paris and their pure awesomeness. </p><p>Marinette found it merely cute and tried to answer questions as best as she could – without revealing too much, of course. </p><p>And just like that the ice-cream was eaten and they reached Emma’s home in time. Marinette even helped the girl to press the button of the electric bell, by lifting Emma up in her arms. </p><p>The soft buzzing sound echoed through the air, the mechanism opened the door and they both could enter the building – Emma already running up the stairs in excitement, while Marinette walked calmly behind. </p><p>Lila already stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, a smirk on her painted lips and something unreadable in her eyes, watching Marinette most closely, but eventually stopped to hug her daughter. </p><p>“Maman, Maman!” Emma happily exclaimed, pulling at Lila’s hands, grinning from one ear the other. “Marinette bought me ice-cream! And we were on the playground! And we had fun!” </p><p>“How nice~” Lila said, but focused on Marinette once more, her smirk returning. “And I have a huge surprise for you! Adrien, Cherie, look who is here!”</p><p>And Marinette’s heart stopped – not because of the words, that have just left Lila’s lying lips – words to which she didn’t even pay attention. </p><p>But because of the tall, blonde man, who came into view from behind the brunette. A man so handsome and gorgeous, that he looked like a young God – with a soft smile, his sun-kissed skin and those green eyes, that still haunted Marinette to this very day. </p><p>His hair was more styled back now, partially covered by a black beanie, his face more chiseled, his chin and cheekbones more defined than in his teenage years. His cloths – as the aspiring designer immediately noticed – were still not cheap in any way, though the times, where his father has designed his clothes were long gone. </p><p>And this very specimen of a handsome male individual knelt down in front of the blonde girl, lifting his hand, to take her small one. </p><p>“Bonjour Emma…”, he said, his eyes only focused on the girl, his smile never ending. “I am most happy to finally meet you…”</p><p>Yet Emma stepped skeptically away, walking past the man and behind Lila, hiding behind her long skirt. </p><p>“Maman, who’s this?”</p><p>“We talked about it. That your daddy would finally come back to Paris and is looking forward to meet you. Remember, chérie?”</p><p>“O-oui…?”</p><p>“That’s me… Well, Emma and I am-“</p><p>But Emma did not want to listen anymore, walking inside the flat and away from the strange man, she didn’t know. Being scared and shy and all at once. </p><p>Hurt immediately crossed the man’s face, yet he seemed to understand. Getting back up on his feet and finally – finally- locked his eyes with Marinette’s who stood there, while she had forgotten how to breath. </p><p>And Adrien’s eyes lit up, when he saw her, crossing the space, before she could have said or done something, pulling her into an unexpected hug, that made her feel even more dizzy. </p><p>“Marinette? Can’t believe my eyes to see you here!”</p><p>And suddenly the summer in Paris has gotten 1 Million degrees hotter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really need to go to Paris (or France for that matter)! Just writing about it makes me really happy!</p><p>Next chapter: Light Smut, Pizza, kwamis and more...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Power of Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s smell still lingered in the air, floating around her, being stuck to every fiber and every hair on her. The warmth of his body still tingled through her stomach and right into every cell of her being. She still felt his arms around her, remembered the feel of his muscular chest on her cheek, when he pulled her toward him. </p>
<p>This strange and unexpected feeling came back home with her and wouldn’t go away. Not even when she sat down, to watch some nonsense on her small TV, that stood in the corner of her even smaller living room. And these thoughts stayed, when she started to prepare dinner – self made pizza with a wide variety of topics. And she still was in this kind of hypnotized state, when she entered the bathroom to take a very hot and much needed shower. </p>
<p>And then she found herself there – leaning against the still cold tiles of the shower stall. Steam had painted the glass door in a milky white, while she had totally forgotten the time and space around her, not minding, that her long hair was sticking to her shoulders, arms and wall, nor the sweat on her heated skin, that dripped down, while the water merely rained down beside her and straight to the drain before her feet. </p>
<p>She was busy… </p>
<p>With her eyes closed and one hand on the mount of flesh, that had thankfully grown a little more over the past years. She gripped on her breast tenderly, a finger softly circling around her nibble, sometimes pinching it lightly. </p>
<p>Her other hand had long ago traveled down, from her neck, over her collarbone and over her left breast, playing with it as well. Wandering further down, over a flat stomach, to the side and to the soft curve of her hip, where she had waited for a moment, before she had eventually dared to touch herself, where she needed it the most. </p>
<p>Marinette was very used to this kind of touch by now, to the pleasure she sometimes gave herself, since she had nobody to do it for her. Normally she wasn’t thinking about anything or anyone in particular, just searching for a release, when she needed it the most. </p>
<p>This was her personal valve of lust and after the first few times she was not afraid or ashamed of it anymore. </p>
<p>But this time was different. This time she had a face in mind. The feel of soft muscles, the scent of sun-kissed skin and the smile, that held her heart in a careful and yet so dangerous grip. This time she imagined, that Adrien’s hands would touch her, where she touched herself. That he would twirl her nipple with two of his fingers, while his thumb circled her clit with soft pressure. </p>
<p>Just before he would enter her with a finger or two, whispering her name with desire, kissing the pulse point on her neck, sucking on her nipples. </p>
<p>Marinette moaned, but quickly bit her lip to keep quiet. </p>
<p>She was wet – and not from the water in her shower, her juices dripping down on her fingers, down between her tights. </p>
<p>Marinette’s knees buckled at the very thought, how he would replace his long digits, with his rock hard member, how he would pin her against the tiles, forcing her hands over her head. How his lips would move over her skin, searching for her own to catch them in a fierce kiss, whispering words of devotion, lust and love. </p>
<p>But there she was, completely alone, her back ached, her head hitting the wall behind her, while her eyes rolled back in her head, biting her lower lip, while she came, her mind screaming for Adrien’s name, while she did not make a sound. </p>
<p>Yet the release felt so good and needed, her walls clenching around her finger she was able to insert in herself, while her hand left her still hard nipple. Panting, while the feeling of her orgasm still washed over her. </p>
<p>And after lust and pleasure there were the feelings of remorse and regret left. </p>
<p>Shame… </p>
<p>After all – Adrien was just her teenage crush and a mere friend from her past. </p>
<p>These urges had been there before – had been the first reasons, why she had started to discover her own body late at night. But that had been a different time, and easier one, where hopes of a relationship still existed and the feelings were true and unfiltered. </p>
<p>But now was different. Now she had real responsibilities, was an adult and knew, that a relationship with the gorgeous model Adrien Agreste was far from possible. </p>
<p>She didn’t even know him. </p>
<p>And he… he had a child with the one woman she deeply despised. </p>
<p>Never would she have expected, that Lila was able to tell the truth – that Adrien would return to Paris and that he – above all people – was the very father of Emma. Which would mean, that he and Lila and Adrien had gotten far too close for Marinette – something like 5 years and a few months ago. </p>
<p>Oh yes – she fucking knew, how babies were made, which meant a certain degree of intimacy between a man and a woman, without any kind of protection and hopefully with much consent. </p>
<p>Consent… okay… how drunk had Adrien been to lower his standards to actually have sex with Lila – at least one very successful time… and hopefully only one time, even though this one time was already too much for the poor young woman and she still hoped, that all of this was just one very sick and cruel nightmare and that she would wake up any moment. </p>
<p>But the more she thought about it, the more it felt like an actual fact and a reality, that can’t and wouldn’t be changed in any way. A reality, where she was single, not married and without a child, not living in her dream house and without that dang hamster! </p>
<p>She sighed sadly and bit her lip, before she lifted her hands up and under the hot water, cleansing her skin from any bodily fluids, that were left there, before she reached for her body wash, to clean herself, after that her hair, stepping out of the shower, just as the alarm she has went off, letting her know, that the pizza she had prepared was ready. </p>
<p>Therefore she hurriedly dried herself with a huge towel, putting on some shorts and a frilly tank top, which she usually wore for bedtime. </p>
<p>With her damp hair cascading down her back, sticking to her shoulders and back, she stepped out of the bathroom and straight towards the kitchen, reaching for a cloth, to get the baked good out of the oven, shutting it down, before she balanced the baking tray over to the counter, setting it down and cutting it with a huge and sharp knife into ridiculously small pieces.</p>
<p>Then she took the baking tray once more into her protected hands and walked toward the living room, where she was greeted with the most hilarious and cutest sign possible:</p>
<p>The very mess that were her 4 inches tall flatmates – the tiny gods and goddesses that were called kwami.</p>
<p>She giggled, when she saw, what her tiny friends were up to again – from Pollen and Kaalki sitting in the window sill, looking through a magazine, that had Chloé Bourgeois picture on it, probably discussing the strange fashion, that the people in this century were wearing. Then there were Mullo, Fluff, Xuppu and Daizzi playing hide and seek around the room and behind the other kwamis, cheering and laughing with joy. Tikki, Dusuu and Trixx were talking on the sofa, a small dish with some sweets nested between them. Stompp and Barkk’s eyes were clued tightly to the TV–screen, watching a game of soccer, cheering the tiny members of the teams on. Longg was reading one of Marinette’s historical novels, Orikko was deeply invested in some k-drama on her tablet and Ziggy had a crayon in her small hands, doodling something on a few pieces of paper. Wayzz and Sass were watching them all, sitting huddled on top of a shelf, speaking in hushed voices.</p>
<p>Every now and then Marinette let her small friends roam free within her flat, giving them the opportunity to get the 21st century better, while having fun and being out of the confinements of the Miraculous Box. They knew it was forbidden for them to fly outside and the curtain must be closed at all times. Also they shouldn’t be too loud, for she did not want her neighbors to find out about them.</p>
<p>But it also felt nice for her, to have them around every now and then and it felt easier for her to be their guardian, without having the feeling, that she imprison them all the time.</p>
<p>Yes… it made her smile to see them all like that, though her heart is aching in the knowledge, that Nooroo was not around this time.</p>
<p>Oh Nooroo – her poor friend was gone once, used once more for ill purposes. </p>
<p>And she felt very responsible for this loss… She had been staying too long in one place – she was easy to make out. </p>
<p>That’s why she decided to move as soon as possible. Somewhere small and affordable. She just needed to find the right place to stay… </p>
<p>But right now was not the best time for these thoughts… </p>
<p>Yet she cleared her throat, coming closer to the coffee table in the middle of the room and placed the baking tray with pizza on it. But before she spoke up Marinette walked to a shelf next to the TV, getting a small plate, which her parents had once given her, when she first moved in – she rarely used them anyway. </p>
<p>Two pieces of pizza were placed on it – one with extra cheese, just in case Plagg was around and could convince Chat Noir for a small snack, while the other – with olives and pineapple, which Nooroo dearly loved – was for the Butterfly kwami. </p>
<p>Maybe he was still close and could smell it. Maybe he could tell a small lie and leave, just to get here… </p>
<p>Only a moment would be enough – even if he couldn’t tell her, who his current owner was. But maybe he could at least give her a hint. </p>
<p>Then she walked to the window, pushing the curtain to the side – just to be able to open it slightly, putting the plate on the windowsill outside. </p>
<p>Just when she finished, pulled the dark cloth over glass and frame, she turned around. </p>
<p>“It’s dinner time!”,  she exclaimed, taking a cushion to sit on it, while her friends cheered with glee, swarming towards her and the pizza, each taking a piece with the topic they most enjoy – and there was a huge variety of it - before sitting around it.</p>
<p>“I loooove your pizza!”, Fluff squeaked, munching on a piece with yellow carrots and spinach on it.</p>
<p>“Yeah – I can’t get enough!”, Daizzi added, while the tomato sauce already stuck to her mouth.</p>
<p>“Uh – and can we play the singing game when we are finished?”, Orikko chipped happily, while Trixx and Xuppu immediately agreed to that. “It is very fun!”</p>
<p>“And I want another piece!”</p>
<p>“Me too!” </p>
<p>“Do you guys remember, when we were in Italy around the time, when they invented pizza?!” </p>
<p>“Oh yes – and do you guys remember…”</p>
<p>Marinette just loved it, when these tiny guys were talking about all these different things – experiences from past lives, happenings, while they had different owners, cultures that were so different back then and religions that were still in the making. </p>
<p>It brought the world and its history a bit closer to her. </p>
<p>…and it felt nice… </p>
<p>She sometimes sat together with these godly entities for hours, just listening and wondering about all the lives and people they had witnessed. </p>
<p>“I have to agree. Your pizza is of exquisite taste…” came it finally from Sass, who sat across from Marinette, taking small bites of his piece. “A shame we can’t share it with Nooroo…”</p>
<p>The kwamis went quiet, some stopping to eat all together, while a few only chewed slowly, but all were looking over to Marinette, clearly demanding answers.</p>
<p>But all she could do was sigh, while she lowered her gaze.</p>
<p>It was Tikki, who spoke up for her, flying up in the air, hovering by Marinette’s side:</p>
<p>“We try to figure out, who the thief is. You guys know, that we have already talked with Nooroo’s previous owner, Hawk Moth and-“</p>
<p>“We are just worried…” Mullo whispered, her big pink eyes fixing on Marinette’s. “We don’t want anybody to be harmed. And you know, that kwamis should not be used for ill purposes…”</p>
<p>Duusu on the other side started to sob heavily and big tears started to spill from his tiny eyes. </p>
<p>“I miss Nooroo!”, he shouted, leaning into Ziggy for comfort. </p>
<p>Marinette heavily gulped, when she saw her small friend crying and reached over to gently grasp the blue being, lifting the small peacock kwami up towards her eyes, to look directly into his. </p>
<p>“Oh Duusu…”, she whispered and he levitated towards her face, to cuddle her cheek, whimpering a little while trying to calm down again. </p>
<p>The young woman nodded, understanding the worries of the tiny beings very well. She was not happy with the current situation as well, knowing, that she was to blame for it.</p>
<p>But she was also very ready to make things right once again.</p>
<p>“I will find Nooroo. I will bring back the Butterfly Miraculous and I will make sure, that it won’t happen again. Chat Noir and Plagg are back in Paris and they will help me…” She looked around and smiled reassuringly at all of them. “They will help us…”</p>
<p>A few of the kwamis still seemed not too convinced by her words, but for now it would be enough. </p>
<p>“Thank you Marinette! That would be awesome!”, Duusu chimed, feeling a little happier now and finally let got of Marinette’s cheek to fly back to his previous seating place, shoving a huge piece into his mouth, probably to help him calm down. </p>
<p>But eventually they started to eat and to smile again after a few moments, the happy conversations from before started once more. </p>
<p>Though Sass and her gazes crossed every now and then, but he stayed – at least about that topic – quiet. </p>
<p>Until a noise from outside startled them all and the Snake Kwami was the one to fly up, hushing them all with the movement of his paws. </p>
<p>“Somebody is outside…” whispered Kaalki, alarming the others even more. </p>
<p>“Marinette can you check?” Stompp mumbled. </p>
<p>“What if it is the thief, ready to steal another Miraculous?!” Longg added with panic in her voice. </p>
<p>They gasped, some were already flying away to hide, while Tikki stayed close to Marinette, levitating to her shoulder, while the young woman bravely stood up and grabbed her phone – just in case she would need it. </p>
<p>Slowly she walked to the window, waiting yet for another moment, before the was a rustling noise and some shuffling – opening the curtain slightly once again. Only to peer outside. </p>
<p>She came face to face with a pair of glowing big eyes and a huge grin, once the black hero on the other side of the window saw her. </p>
<p>“Chat Noir?!” </p>
<p>And just like that all the kwami’s – apart from Tikki, who merely hid somewhere on top of the shelf – were gone, flying inside the miraculous box inside the chest. </p>
<p>And Marinette blinked with a dumbfounded expression on her face, while her partner waved cheerfully on the other side, sitting comfortably on the windowsill and holding up the plate with the two pizza pieces on it. </p>
<p>“For me?”, he seemed to say, but no noise reached her ears, for the glass was blocking out his voice. </p>
<p>Marinette merely narrowed her eyes, snorting at the fact, that she had really caught a cat with the power of pizza, before she finally opened the window, to greet him. </p>
<p>“Bonjour, Monsieur Noir~”, she said with a far too cheerful voice – even for her own taste. “I am really surprised to see you here at my window, so late at night”.</p>
<p>“Princess!” he exclaimed happily, his eyes lighting up even more, his smile even more brilliant than before. “What a surprise to come right at your door – ehr – window! And what a purrfect night for a piece of pizza!”</p>
<p>She merely raised her eyebrows at him – annoyance filling her at the thought, that he had his horrible cat puns not outgrown…</p>
<p>A few things would never change… right?</p>
<p>“It’s not for you…”, she mumbled, before she could stop herself, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.</p>
<p>Chat’s eyebrows rose underneath the mask, but before he could question it, Marinette delivered him a horrible excuse:</p>
<p>“My ancestors thought, that they could appease evil spirits, when they present them a offering. Many would give them a bowl of rice or fruits, but I ran out of it today a-and instead offered them pizza.”</p>
<p>“… aha?” Chat said with some confusion in his voice and lowered the piece of cheese pizza back down to the plate, leaning forward and through the small opening between window and frame, holding onto it, while his eyes searched hers, trying to figure out more.</p>
<p>But she merely pressed her lips together into a thin line, before she pointed behind herself, exclaiming in a panicked voice: “But there is still some pizza inside, if you want some!”</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
<p>“I am very pawsitiv about that! And when I am so kindly invited inside, I shall not refuse!”</p>
<p>Marinette took one more look over her shoulder to make sure, that all the kwamis were hidden, before she pushed the curtain to the side – it’s long hem covering the miraculous box, that sits on the chest below the window, before she let her partner inside.</p>
<p>His eyes swiftly move around, exanimating the furniture, the photos on the walls and of course the pizza, that is left on the baking tray, whistling in an impressed fashion.</p>
<p>“Princess was hungry there?” he asked, when he saw, how much of the huge pizza was missing already, while Marinette was glad, that he did not comment in the weird fashion she had cut it into pieces.</p>
<p>“Haven’t eaten all day and I had to get rid of a few of the ingredients.” She hurriedly said. “The leftovers would have been my dinner for tomorrow, too… but I don’t care to share it with you…”</p>
<p>Not really, at least, but she can’t be angry with him, like Ladybug would do it. Ladybug was his partner, who he had left a few years ago and who had overreacted in her eyes, when they went to meet Gabriel Agreste. Marinette on the other hand was just a girl, who had been saved by Chat Noir a few times in the past and was even more oblivious to the disappearance of the cat-themed superhero.</p>
<p>So she had to pretend, that she was mildly surprised and happy about his return.</p>
<p>At least that was the string of thoughts, that flashed through Marinette’s brain, as he sat down by the coffee table, opposite of the cushion she had previously used as a seat.</p>
<p>His hand already lifted to take a piece, but stopped halfway and he turned back around to face her, his eyebrows seemingly risen on his forehead underneath his mask. </p>
<p>“Am I allowed to be here?” </p>
<p>“Well, of course? Why wouldn’t you be allowed here, when I invited you inside?”</p>
<p>He gulped, his eyes wandering over her body and her short sleep cloths, before they went back to her face. </p>
<p>“I am just worried, that you might not be alone and that I am disturbing something. You… smell funny…”</p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed and she pressed her thighs together, really hoping, that his advanced senses were not aware on the very thing, she did in the shower to herself. She shuttered, trying to find words, that would make any sense to him, without making her feel even more ashamed. </p>
<p>“… you smell like roses and coconut and vanilla. It’s a really strong smell. Sorry – my senses as a superhero are better than those of a human. And it tickles my nose.”</p>
<p>She exhaled and relaxed. </p>
<p>So he wasn’t referring to that. Still she raised her voice to ask:</p>
<p>“But why are you afraid, that I am not alone?” </p>
<p>“You surely have a boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“A husband?!” </p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“Children?” </p>
<p>“What? No!”</p>
<p>Why was everybody suddenly so surprised by the very fact, that she was single, unmarried and childless?! She knew many people her age, who were not interested in family building and were her age and that was totally okay for everyone!</p>
<p>“Okay…” he merely said. “I just wanted to know…”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded and decided to change the topic instead. </p>
<p>“What brings you here at this time of day? An Akuma attack?”, she wondered loudly, taking the few steps past him, to sit back on the cushion, taking on more pizza piece in her hand, watching Chat Noir do the same.</p>
<p>“An Akuma-attack? No… not tonight… I am just patrolling. Keeping the people of Paris safe.”</p>
<p>“Oh? So Ladybug is there too?” Pretending to look out for the dotted heroine, she leaned to the side, to look out of the window and into the darkness. “But I don’t think, that the pizza will be enough for the three of us!”</p>
<p>He snickered, shaking his head, before he finally took a bite from the baked good, happily sighing, as he could finally taste it.</p>
<p>But he did not give her an answer and since the silence grew too uncomfortable, she started to eat as well.</p>
<p>… until he shook his head, sitting his piece down on the empty spot on the baking tray, waiting for her to look back up again. </p>
<p>“Why are you not surprised, that I am here? Alone and without Ladybug? Or that I have left Paris at all…”</p>
<p>“I have heard, that you were back in Paris… It was all over the news for a few days now. Also I have seen the photo these Prison guards posted. It’s all over social media. And you usually came without Ladybug to me – so… that’s not different…”</p>
<p>He stared at her, unspoken words still lingering on his lips, the clawed fingers of one of his hands nervously playing around on the surface of her coffee table. </p>
<p>“There is more…?” she whispered, eyebrows rising. </p>
<p>Chat Noir nodded, eventually sighing. </p>
<p>“I am in need for a friend…”</p>
<p>Marinette had lost her voice, her eyes wide. Blinking, searching around the room to find a clue, that this was merely a dream, before she looked back to her partner, who looked longingly back to her. </p>
<p>“… okay… “, she could merely say, brushing a strand of her slightly damp hair behind her ear, before she continued: “So… you searched for me?”</p>
<p>How fucking easy was it these days to find her?! </p>
<p>She really needed to move soon! </p>
<p>“You were not at home – I mean your old home, your old room in the bakery!” </p>
<p>“I am 25 by now. I go to work everyday and certainly don’t live with my parents anymore.”</p>
<p>… though helping out would be easier that way. Especially in her father’s current state… </p>
<p>But she couldn’t tell him that. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I figured that out, too… So – I was just walking around through the city and somehow I hoped, that I would find you. Aaand then I was distracted by the smell of your pizza and came here and – surprise – there I found you…”</p>
<p>“But… why me?”</p>
<p>“You are the kindest person I know…” The desperation in his voice hit her hard. These words immediately made her feel sick – because she was thinking so badly about her partner for so many days now. And then he was here, sitting so miserably opposite from her, asking for a friend. Someone, who wouldn’t judge him, like the people in the news. Somebody, who wouldn’t beat him, like Ladybug has done. Who wouldn’t mock him, like Gabriel did. </p>
<p>… because there was a very human being underneath that mask, who had secrets and feelings and hidden pain, too. </p>
<p>And this human being had searched for her in a moment of vulnerability. </p>
<p>She shouldn’t mind. Shouldn’t get mad. Should not judge him herself. </p>
<p>Because he wanted to be here with Marinette. Somebody, who would listen to him. Somebody he knew. Somebody, who was just kind to him. </p>
<p>And that was her… </p>
<p>… oh poor kitty, what has happened to him in these past ten years? </p>
<p>“I am? But… but I am not Ladybug? Wouldn’t she mind, if you seek out a civilian, to talk to her in the middle of the night?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, a lopsided grin reaching his lips once more and he picked up the pizza again. </p>
<p>“I don’t think, that she would mind – at least I don’t think so. So… may I stay here? We don’t have to talk. I am just… don’t want to be alone. And I have always felt very welcomed in your presence. It’s nice… and… I kinda need somebody, who wouldn’t push me away…”</p>
<p>She smiled at him, his words made her feel all warm inside. </p>
<p>“Be my guest…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoy each part of the love square and I will try to establish some of that in my story. Also - yeah - some light smut in the beginning and cute little kwamis. Nothing else to see here :D</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want you can let me know. ;D</p>
<p>Next chapter: Reveiled feelings for one Adrien Agreste...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Loving and Confessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past midnight and Chat Noir still sat on her sofa, having eaten all of her pizza, though she did not mind at all. </p>
<p>At least there was nothing to throw away and she swore to herself, that she eventually would bake a new pizza for the kwamis, but she knew, that her tiny friends wouldn’t mind her guest either. </p>
<p>And weren’t they curious themselves? Marinette could sometimes see them – peeking from behind the curtain, whispering with glee and surprise most noiselessly, but they were gone, before Chat Noir would have noticed them. </p>
<p>Though Marinette was still unsure about Chat’s reasons for his late-night visit, for he did not talk about any topic, that might be bothering his mind. </p>
<p>… maybe because of the lingering presence of possible scolding words from his Lady – if he only knew, who was sitting across from him…</p>
<p>But for Marinette it felt just nice to have somebody there. She liked his presence and was a little angry with herself, for behaving so badly the first few times, they saw each other, again and after so many years. </p>
<p>… just like she refused to see Adrien in the eyes, when he had so happily embraced her earlier this day. She had merely talked with Lila about the payment and left without another word. </p>
<p>She mistreated that poor man as well… </p>
<p>… both times it hadn’t been the fault of the two men. </p>
<p>So…. Yeah… maybe Chat was right, when he said, that she had turned bitter over these past ten years and maybe she shouldn’t show her deepest feelings so much to everybody around her. </p>
<p>But… wasn’t everybody changing, when they grew older? After all there was a difference in behaving like a 15-year old school girl or like a 25-year old woman, who had to witness a few ups and downs in her life. </p>
<p>So neither Chat Noir, nor Adrien were still the same and both shouldn’t behave like nothing has ever changed. </p>
<p>… and… things have changed… She can’t deny that – and they shouldn’t do that, either! </p>
<p>Sighing she got up from a cushion, taking the baking tray in her hands and brought it back to the kitchen, vowing to herself, that she would clean it in the morning. She didn’t want to leave Chat alone for too long. </p>
<p>Maybe he would want to talk. </p>
<p>…or maybe he would get too curious and accidentally find the Miraculous Box. And she certainly didn’t want that… </p>
<p>When she returned she saw Chat, now standing, once more looking at the photographs in their newly bought frames – for many had been destroyed, when the thief broke in – and softly smiled. </p>
<p>“What is so funny?”, she asked with raised eyebrows and stood next to him, facing the colored pictures as well – photographs of her and her friends. Of Maman and Papa. A cute little picture she had taken from Alya and Nino a few years ago, when they were out partying.</p>
<p>Some of these pictures were new, some only a few months, maybe only one or two years old. </p>
<p>One was quiet old and a picture from her old class, complete with Madame Bustier and even Chloé and Sabrina and Lila hidden away underneath the wood of the frame. Even Adrien was there, too, standing next to Nino, who had an arm around his best buddy, smiling softly into the camera. </p>
<p>She liked this very photograph very much, for back then everything was still okay. </p>
<p>“How old were you on that one?” he asked softly, pointing on the small Marinette on the picture, who was grinning nervously, since the teenage Adrien was standing far to close to her and her nerves had gone high wire back then. </p>
<p>“I believe 14… Maybe already 15… Adrien Agreste is still on that picture, so there was everything still alright, before… you know~”</p>
<p>“Oh – so this was before Ladybug and I captured Hawk Moth?”, he said calmly. </p>
<p>She nodded and Marinette vividly remembered that very day, when she came to school, after that reckless and brutal fight with Hawk Moth and Mayura. After she had taken their Miraculous – she still thought to that day, that Chat’s shock must have been bigger, than hers, when the two villains transformed into Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. She had immediately called the police, remembering the defying silence between Agreste, Sancoeur and her partner. And they had found Emilie, Adrien’s mother, underneath the mansion. </p>
<p>Adrien himself had come to the scene, when she and Chat were long gone. </p>
<p>He never came to school on that day after. Or any other, at all. But there where rumors everywhere. Everybody talked about the incident and on the TV in hushed voices. But nobody knew the truth. </p>
<p>But the news knew better. Hunting down the poor boy, paparazzi blocking his every way, terrorizing him like vultures, until he broke down, not having eaten for days. Or slept for that matter. </p>
<p>Eventually it was Chloé, who brought the news, that Adrien had left Paris to live with his aunt and cousin – the only family he had left. </p>
<p>Marinette herself hadn’t transformed into Ladybug for a long time after that day. Because there were no akumas. And the grief and shock in her heart were just too big to focus on anything else. </p>
<p>But when she was ready to finally talk about that day with her Chat Noir – the one person she trusted the most – he wasn’t there. </p>
<p>… but now he was standing right beside her and he still didn’t know, that she was his partner. </p>
<p>She still wondered, what he would say, when he found out, that his Lady and his princess were the same people. </p>
<p>But not now… or any other time soon… </p>
<p>“I still don’t think, that he has nothing to do with it. You know – knowing, that his father was Hawk Moth, and that his mother was hidden underneath his very home… He was just so… innocent… And he always was far too kind for these kind of things. Adrien couldn’t harm a fly, why would he help to terrorize Paris?”</p>
<p>“You speak very kindly of him” Chat said with some astonishment in his voice. “Had he been your friend? Or perhaps did you have contact with him these past years?”</p>
<p>“My friend?” She sighed, nervously brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear, a slight blush returning to her cheeks once more. “I had a huge crush on him during that time. I mean – a crush on an astronomical degree! Like fantasizing about our future children and the house we would be living in and things like that! But I couldn’t even form a complete and understandable sentence in front of him. Well – and then he had a girlfriend and then I had a boyfriend and then you and Ladybug found out that his father was Hawk Moth and he moved away. And that was basically the end of our love story, before it has even started. But I am over him by now…”</p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed the way, that Chat Noir had sucked in his breath, when she admitted her past feelings for the teenage model. And Marinette certainly was not noticing the way he was starring at her, turning away from him to get over to one of the shelves, wanting to pack a few more packages for her online shop, to get them to the post in the morning. She smiled to herself, feeling some kind of relief for openly talking about Adrien like that – at least about his past feelings for him. </p>
<p>“Hasn’t he returned? Adrien Agreste? Isn’t he back in Paris?”</p>
<p>Marinette looked back up again and over to the superhero, who still stood in front of the wall, his hands hanging strangely limp by his side, while his face was for once unreadable for her. </p>
<p>She did not like that. </p>
<p>Could it be, that he despised the young man for being Hawk Moth’s son? Did he even know Adrien himself? Or was there something else? </p>
<p>“He is back…” She answered meekly, merely shrugging, before she folded a shirt, she had designed and put it inside the small box. “… but I don’t know more…” And Marinette didn’t want to think about it right now. </p>
<p>“Oh? So… you have already met him? Have you two talked. I mean… I-it is surely a big thing – meeting the big crush again after so many years...”</p>
<p>“…I ran away from him…” Just like she had always done before. </p>
<p>“You did?” Chat Noir asked in a strangely sounding surprised voice. “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“… because… urgh… just because, okay?”</p>
<p>“So you were mad at him? Or – perhaps – old feelings returning?”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated, okay?”</p>
<p>“Is it?” </p>
<p>“Aren’t you a bit nosy there?”</p>
<p>He took a step back, scratching the back of his head and grinned at her sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Maybe I am just nosy. And maybe I really want to help you…”</p>
<p>Marinette pursed her lips, carefully lowering the shirt, she just wanted to fold and looked over to the young man, studying him for a moment or two. She was not sure, on why he would want to help her, for the outcome of this conversation surely wasn’t beneficial for him in any way. </p>
<p>But on the other hand – talking felt very nice, maybe could help her and she could come to good terms with her own thoughts about this whole fiasco. </p>
<p>“He has a child…” Marinette therefore merely whispered and turned her face towards the window, not wanting to see any emotion on Chat Noir’s face, when she had said that. “… I am pretty sure he only returned here to met his daughter. And the very fact, that he is a father pretty much… confuses and irritates me…”</p>
<p>“…so? People grow up and have children… I am not… I am – I am pretty sure, that… well-“</p>
<p>“I believe, that this child’s existence is an accident…”</p>
<p>“Accident?” </p>
<p>“Yeah…?”</p>
<p>“So- like he had been very, very drunk for once in his life and lowered his standards to sleep with that child’s mother, who lied about the contraceptive. And being drunk that way he threw all caution and judgment out of the window to sleep with that woman only to find it as one more huge mistake in his life. Finding out a few years later about that very child and now he tries to make up for the lost time to be an actual good father for her…because is own father had screwed up big time in every way possible?”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked with Irritation when she heard Chat Noir’s voice, turning towards him with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression on her face. </p>
<p>“Huh…?”</p>
<p>He waved his hands franticly in front of him, laughing nervously and tried to explain himself a little further:</p>
<p>“I mean – that is pretty much something, that an Adrien Agreste would do, if you ask me! I mean – he is pretty much branded by his own father and lost family, why not trying to do better, right?”</p>
<p>Right… </p>
<p>“Maybe…”, Marinette said unsurely, shaking her head in thought as she tried to find the right words. “… but then again this girl is the daughter of the worst woman I know! And I pretty much know, that she will try everything to- Oh, never mind!”</p>
<p>Hastily she put the folded cloths inside the box, taping it shut, ignoring Chat Noir’s first question. Then the second, before he eventually stood right in front of her, laying one gloved hand between the package and the young woman, who wanted to write the address in that very moment.</p>
<p>“What would that woman try, Marinette? Tell me…”, he demanded calmly.</p>
<p>She merely shrugged, but then sighed.</p>
<p>“It is clear as glass, that Lila would try everything to make Adrien fall for her. She likes him – or at least finds him most attractive…”</p>
<p>“How would you know?”</p>
<p>“Chat, really… It is not importan-“</p>
<p>“It is to you…” He said calmly. “And it is important to me. You are my friend, remember?”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes, something sarcastic scratching the back of her head. But she bit her tongue to stay silent about that, instead answered his question:</p>
<p>“She was basically undressing him with her eyes, when I was there. And that is a very prude way to say it…Like – she would have fucked him right there and then, if Emma and I haven’t been there with them! Though… Lila would have made I move, if it had only been me with them…”</p>
<p>He snorted, when he heard that and a tiny smile was returning to Marinette’s lips as well. </p>
<p>“And do you really think, that Adrien Agreste would really fall for that in any way? Does he even like her, or is he just accepting her mere presence, because she is the mother of his daughter, but nothing more?”</p>
<p>Another shrug and once again she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>What a strangely precise way to say this and yet she found Chat Noir’s thoughts strangely appealing. </p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>“Fall for her? Hopefully not! He did not like her back then and her whole behavior. Why would that change, right?”</p>
<p>“Right!” A lopsided grin reached Chat’s lips and he finally made way to let her finish that very package. “So you could try and seduce him instead!”</p>
<p>She barked a laughter, unable to fully believe, that she was talking about that with her partner.</p>
<p>“I will not seduce Adrien Agreste! We don’t know each other! And I don’t think, that there is a high chance of us meeting again. I don’t know his number. I don’t know, where he lives and I am over him by now. Ten years have passed, since I had my crush on him and that’s it. I don’t even have the time to seduce somebody!”</p>
<p>He pouted.</p>
<p>“But you could need somebody… Packing boxes in the middle of the night is surely not something you would want to do when you get old…”</p>
<p>“I don’t need somebody…” she mumbled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“But I don’t think, that this makes you happy…”</p>
<p>She stared at him and Chat Noir stared right back, his green eyes felt sad and deeply concerned. She merely gulped, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>Happiness… such a strange word, that suddenly seemed to be so relevant. For Emma. For Alya with her ladyblog and the upcoming birth of the twins. It was even relevant to Gabriel in his tiny prison cell. And now it was important to Chat Noir as well…</p>
<p>She did not want to think about not. Not now and not on any other time, for she would start to doubt her decisions up to this very point in her life, regretting and lamenting over choices she could have taken differently. </p>
<p>But then – on the other hand – she wouldn’t be where she was and who she was right now, if things had went differently. </p>
<p>… yet Chat Noir would not understand and he certainly wasn’t somebody, with whom she should share her deepest and darkest thoughts. </p>
<p>Marinette could not answer, had not the time, when a strange blue light suddenly illuminated the room, when something undefinable flew across the sky by her apartment.</p>
<p>Both their eyes were immediately drawn to the night sky and the cat hero jumped over her sofa and towards the window, stopping right in front of it to look outside – Marinette close behind, knowing, that Tikki was watching from her hiding spot as well.</p>
<p>“Shit…” Chat mumbled and he already reached for the handle to open the window, jumping right onto the windowsill, squatting there, while once more facing the young woman. “… Akuma. I need to go! Stay inside – Ladybug and I will take care of it”.</p>
<p>She nodded, knowing, that she eventually would follow, once he was out of sight.</p>
<p>Yet it irritated her once again, when he was not going right away, instead watching her closely for a few moments more.</p>
<p>“What is it?”, she eventually could mumble, her senses already tingling, ready to transform herself. “You need to go!”</p>
<p>“And you need to stop over thinking everything and just start to live a happy life, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure…”</p>
<p>“I am totally serious about it, Marinette! Somebody like you deserves a happy life!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay – I follow my heart, if that makes you happy! Now go! I don’t want to be the reason on why this particular Akuma destroyed all of Paris!”</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
<p>“That would certainly make me very happy! And now – sleep well, Princess! I will take care of this Akuma and make sure, that your dreams remain undisturbed.”</p>
<p>He bowed lightly in front of her, before he easily jumped of the sill and was gone in the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I certainly want to build up the relationship between Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir in all forms of their love square, for I love all the forms of it. Also I find it very hilarious, that in this case Marinette told Adrien unknowingly, that she had a crush on him. And Adrien brought some light into Emma's existence - more will follow, once he stands without a mask before Marinette 😊</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter... </p>
<p>Next chapter: A frightening Akuma...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Fear Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug’s eyes followed the light high above. It was pale blue. Hauntingly beautiful as well. Floating over the dark streets like a sphere. Lingering above, only a few blocks away. </p>
<p>She was drawn to it like a moth and yet she wished for nothing more, but to stay away from it. </p>
<p>Somehow it made every hair on her body stand up in terror. Heart beating furiously, almost exploding in her chest. Breathing shaking, more and more with each passing second she was looking at the light above. </p>
<p>A strange sensation of fear overcame the heroine and she knew it came from the floating orb over her head. Lingering on her windowsill, her warm living room behind, the chilling summer night in Paris in front of her. </p>
<p>The young woman gulped, as treat filled every fiber of her being and she wished for nothing more, but to go back inside, wanting to hide within the safety of her bed, somewhere between her fluffy covers and pillows, not wanting to leave, until everything was over. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t, knowing that she was the one to stop this poor, akumatized soul and hopefully the one to find out more about Lady Titalee. </p>
<p>… somehow… </p>
<p>Therefore she pushed herself forward, jumping towards the nearest roof, running while reaching for her yo-yo, swinging closer and closer to the feeling of fear and scariness and everything threatening. </p>
<p>Even though each step was harder than the one before. Limbs wanting to shake, even though she forbade them to do so, not wanting to lose control, as uncontrollable things wanted to happen. </p>
<p>Not now she called back into her mind – a mantra repeating itself to keep her going. </p>
<p>She only did stop, when she found the akumatized victim, down there in the streets, the blue light illuminating everything from high above them, shining and mirroring in the dark windows. </p>
<p>Ladybug narrowed her eyes, trying to see better in the darkness around her, trying to make out the mere fragile being, stalking through the streets. Wailing and whimpering. Hunching over while walking, black and long hair falling over face and shoulders, down her arms, ending by her fingertips. </p>
<p>Pale skin covered by a white dress. </p>
<p>Destroying lanterns, car headlights and traffic lights with her claws to make the streets fall into deepest blackness – she was clearly favored by the soft clouds covering the night sky with the moon and stars above. </p>
<p>Screeching, when somebody passed her. Not loud, or terribly shrill, yet with such an horrible effect when directed against a poor pedestrian. </p>
<p>The people she encountered screamed immediately, tumbling back, trying to run and hide, but most succumbed to the wailing. Those who couldn’t run fell to their knees, crying and pleading, covering eyes and ears, whole bodies shaking. One crouching behind a car, another weeping on the floor. </p>
<p>Ladybug had enough, just as a poor couple fell to this scream.</p>
<p>She swung from the building, not even looking for Chat Noir, not asking for his opinion – she had been on her own for long enough, she would be able to do it alone. Flying past the being with ease, grapping both civilians to get them out of the woman’s reach, letting them go two streets away. </p>
<p>They stumbled over, shaking, cradling each other in their arms. </p>
<p>“Everything is alright now…” Ladybug whispered, laying a caring hand on the woman’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. “The being is gone…”</p>
<p>“Dark Banshee…”, whimpered the young woman, not much older than Marinette, dressed in some flashy top and skirt, wearing gorgeous make-up and high heels. Both party-goers as it seemed. “Her name is Dark Banshee…, that was, what she called herself.”</p>
<p>“She is horrible, Ladybug! And she had an army of clowns behind her…”, whispered the young man in fear, sobbing. </p>
<p>“Clown army?”, came it from the woman by his side. “She was covered in needles! And she wanted to poke them through me! Through my eyes. In my nose. Through my skin! I-it was horrible! So horrible! ”</p>
<p>Ladybug gulped, trying to make sense of the things said. </p>
<p>She did not like, what she was hearing. Not one word and yet it all came together and made sense so easily. </p>
<p>“Are you afraid of these things?”, she said calmly, helping both up to stand. “A fear? A phobia, maybe?”</p>
<p>They hesitated, but eventually nodded, still clutching at the other to keep steady and Ladybug gulped. </p>
<p>An Akuma working from the fears and phobias of people. Each seeing their own worst nightmares, having to deal it on their own. The black butterfly? Maybe in the light above… </p>
<p>She immediately reached for the yo-yo by her side, dialing Chat Noir – but he was already by her side, before the call could have reached his staff. </p>
<p>“Milady?”, he asked, landing on all fours most casually, getting up and bowing as a greeting in front of the two by-standers, yet his eyes were never leaving hers. “You are already here? Saving people…”</p>
<p>Ladybug held back a smirk. </p>
<p>“You are a cat, right? And as that you surely understand the importance to keep one’s territory safe and clean.” She shrugged. “And I was around, already made the Akuma out and have a theory about how their powers work”.</p>
<p>“Fear?”</p>
<p>“Mhm~”, Ladybug hummed in agreement, nodded and turned once more to those she already saved. “And you two go hide and seek? Go home – it’s safest place… We will take care of Dark Banshee and before you know it we have defeated them…”</p>
<p>They were gone, before she could have asked them once more, running away and towards the opposite direction from where they came from. </p>
<p>She looked after them, only noticing that Chat Noir was staring at her, when she turned back to face him. </p>
<p>It took her of guard, though she surely had to get used to it once more. </p>
<p>Though… how much was left of his love and devotion to her heroic alter-ego? Would he try to persuade her like the last time? Or was he over his crush for her by now and all that was left were the puns and jokes and nicknames. </p>
<p>“What?”, she asked with irritation in her voice, bringing him back to reality, making him blink and shake his head. “Are you worried, that I find out your worst fears? What is it? Spiders? Mice? A dog?”</p>
<p>He chuckled. </p>
<p>“Neither of those, Bugaboo, but I would care to share if you’d tell me about your fears. Perhaps… loosing me?”</p>
<p>“Rather loosing my mind because of your silliness…”</p>
<p>“Ah, come on! I am not silly in any way and you know that”, he said grinning, leaning on his staff with ease. “I am just a stray cat, that is willing to help! So? Any clue about the Akuma? Is there something on your mind, that could help in this fight? Ready to call the lucky charm?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Suddenly so eager to help me, after-“ she bit her tongue, not wanting to repeat yet again, that he had been gone for 10 years. They both knew that and it wouldn’t help them. </p>
<p>Not now, not in any other fight. </p>
<p>She merely remembered his words, those, which he had uttered in front of Marinette. </p>
<p>… those, of needing a friend. </p>
<p>Somebody he could trust and somebody who would give him their trust in return. Sure – he needed to earn that from her, but with Lady Titalee presence looming over them and Paris they should certainly start working as a team once again. </p>
<p>Now… and in every other fight, if they wanted it to be over once again. </p>
<p>For he was Chat Noir and once they said, that it was them against the world. </p>
<p>… maybe this fight was the right chance for him to proof that he was serious about him staying in Paris. That he wanted to be her partner and… that Master Fu had made the right choice in trusting the man underneath the mask with the Miraculous of Destruction. </p>
<p>So… she was now the guardian, maybe she should do that as well… </p>
<p>“A strange feeling of terror can be sensed around the victim”, Ladybug said, pushing all dark thoughts out of her mind, using the silence between them as room to speak once again. “Of what I have seen she is able to produce horrific visions of the people’s worst fears and phobias. Probably it’s working best in sheer darkness – that’s why she is destroying every light source. Nobody will be able to see, what another person is seeing… When we face her, we will be-“</p>
<p>“On our own…” Chat finished, licking over his lips nervously and he tried to avoid her gaze for a short moment. </p>
<p>Ladybug smiled softly, noticing the worried look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Neither of us will know, what the other is afraid about. We can keep it a secret, if it does make it easier for you. But… I wouldn’t judge…”</p>
<p>His features softened, his lips twitching. </p>
<p>“That’s good… I am pawsitivly worried, that it could reveal too much about me. You wouldn’t want that…”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want that? Why?”</p>
<p>Chat shrugged. </p>
<p>“No identity reveal, right? So it’s better to keep quiet about our fears, too…”</p>
<p>She heavily agreed about that, but said not much more. </p>
<p>Knowing, that they had to keep going to find Dark Banshee, to catch up with her, before her reign of terror would get worse and worse. </p>
<p>They came up with a simple plan – just easy simple hand-to-hand combat to find out, if there is some hidden strength they needed to be aware of. And to get close enough, to possibly find the object with the Akuma inside. Calling for the Lucky Charm and the Cataclysm, if needed. Retreating, before time would be up and if they needed to refuel their energy – neither had fought like that for the longest time. Muscleman not counting, for there had been some hidden luck, to fight such an easy villain at first. </p>
<p>Lady Titalee had merely been trying her new powers these few days ago. It wasn’t serious back than… </p>
<p>Now she started to get serious and those Akuma’s, which were feasting on a psychological power had usually the most impact. When being dominated and threatened and all at the same time… </p>
<p>Just like all these years ago, when she was fighting Chat Blanc – for sure he was immensely strong, but facing somebody she had deepest trust and friendship in, had always been the worst. Hawk Moth had surely known that… </p>
<p>… even now there were these nightmares about him – remembering these all to suddenly while swinging over the rooftops of Paris made her wonder, if – just maybe – she would have to face him tonight once again. </p>
<p>Though… was Chat Blanc really her worst fear, or merely the presence of something else – something lingering deeply within her. </p>
<p>Ladybug certainly didn’t want to linger much longer within her thoughts, running next to Chat Noir and back into the direction of the akumatized soul – the blue sphere over her head giving Dark Banshee’s current location away. </p>
<p>They stopped just as they found her, swaying down the dark streets, breaking any light source in her way, scaring poor people, as she went. Both leaned against the corner of a building, watching her, staying low and quiet for the moment. </p>
<p>Yet, she heard Chat Noir gulping behind her, noticed his shaking breath and she didn’t need to ask for the reason behind it. </p>
<p>She felt it as well – the pure feeling of terror, just like before. It got worse with every passing second she was looking at the light over their heads and the young woman eventually pressed her lips together, shutting her eyes completely to calm her nerves. </p>
<p>“The sphere…?”, she heard him whisper close behind her. “You feel it, too. Right? It’s coming from the thing above her head. This… this…”</p>
<p>“… feeling of pure terror…”, she nodded, turning around and opening her eyes to face him. “But we need to be careful about her screams, too. Directed at a person she can produce illusions of your phobias.”</p>
<p>“Time for your Lucky Charm then?”</p>
<p>She smiled and shook her head. </p>
<p>“You are wishing for a pair of earplugs, yes? Remember, that I can’t control the things, that will be summoned?”</p>
<p>A lopsided grin spread across his handsome features and his chest shook with laughter. </p>
<p>“Right… And we don’t want to end up with some carrots, or something as ridiculous. Don’t want to shove them inside my ears…”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, something sarcastic scratching at the back of her mind, but she held her words back, when she noticed a presence beside them. </p>
<p>Paling, a small “Shit…”, escaped her lips and she was able to push Chat Noir down and out of the way of the incoming sound wave, that was Dark Banshee’s scream, reaching for them, the fragile being standing only a few meters beside them. </p>
<p>Both landed on the floor, but were able to roll elegantly from each other, Ladybug standing landing the black hero on her feet, he hunched on all fours. </p>
<p>“Almost got me, Dark Banshee! You need to try harder to catch me! But a cat has 9 lives and I am ready to sacrifice each one for My Lady!”</p>
<p>Ladybug couldn’t answer or comment on Chat’s flirty words, for the villain rushed forward, dark red eyes shining in the darkness and were fixed on the man before her, hands with long claws on each finger held high, ready to attack her partner. He jumped up and against the wall, using the force to direct his next move towards the being, staff held high. </p>
<p>Ready to strike. </p>
<p>But Dark Banshee was strong enough, catching the staff with ease, hauling it – with Chat Noir still holding onto it – behind her without a care. </p>
<p>Launching at Ladybug a second later. </p>
<p>Striking with her claws from the sides. From above. Right towards Ladybug’s stomach. Towards her face. </p>
<p>The heroine easily back flipped, dodging each move. Spinning on one foot, a kick aimed high towards her head, making Black Banshee fly against the wall, who merely fell back to the ground. </p>
<p>“Good move…”, she heard Chat say from the other side, saw his lean, tall figure approaching, while she cautiously stepped closer to their opponent as well.</p>
<p>Dark Banshee laid almost unconsciously on the floor, arms and leg stretched away from her, chest heaving, eyes closest. </p>
<p>It would be easy for Chat to cataclysm the akumatized object – surely the blue orb above, for nothing else gave any hint on a black butterfly inside. For her to purify it. </p>
<p>… too easy… </p>
<p>Like a bad jump scare Dark Banshee got up again, floating above the ground, jaw opened wide, screaming at her from the top of her lungs. It pulled at Ladybug, dragged her down to the floor, hypnotized her in the worst way. </p>
<p>The world started to spin. Her limbs were shaking. Her vision became unfocused, narrowed down. </p>
<p>Her heart beating rapidly in her chest. </p>
<p>A scream escaped her, a tiny whimper followed. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes to focus, on her task and her duties and on the world around her. </p>
<p>But she couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Ladybug…”, came a tiny whisper, steps hurriedly approaching her. “Milady…”</p>
<p>With tears in her eyes she looked up, gasped. </p>
<p>Before her stood not her partner, a tall man dressed all in black, but a slightly shorter version, covered in white leather. Icy blue eyes focused on her. One tear hanging on the corner of his mask, glistening, even in this darkness. His hands outstretched ready to touch her with his deadly, white cataclysm. </p>
<p>“No!”, she screamed, parrying the first hit, giving him a kick to the head, before she was stumbling to the side and out of the way, running past him and back towards the main street, where people were slowly recovering. </p>
<p>But not for her… </p>
<p>For Ladybug these poor souls were still lying motionless on the floor, some barely breathing, others with glassy eyes facing her. </p>
<p>Voices echoing around her. Spiraling over, when she fell to her knees, unable to keep on moving. </p>
<p>Memories returning of old times – of times, where she had almost given up. </p>
<p>Where Chloé and Lila trying to harass her, while still being in school. A memory of Master Fu had renounced his title as the Guardian. When Kagami had announced she will to fight for Adrien’s love. </p>
<p>… when she found out for herself, that she was unable to love Luka the way she wanted to love him… </p>
<p>…and when her Papa had to go to the hospital for the first time… </p>
<p>All these situations came crashing down to her, clutching at her like a vice. And she immediately knew – even if she could voice it on her own – that she didn’t fear these situations, nor the people in it. </p>
<p>But above all she was afraid to be powerless. </p>
<p>It was this simple… Nothing more… </p>
<p>And yet all these past realities pulled her deeper and deeper in this dark hole, where she was almost unable to escape herself from. </p>
<p>… until a source of warmth pressed against her back. Around her shoulders. On the top of her head. It brought her back to the now and then, that surrounded her. </p>
<p>Slowly, but effectively. </p>
<p>“I know, what it is like to be afraid, Bugaboo.”, was a whisper, that reached her ears. “And I know, that it’s hard to get out of this phase on your own. Especially when you are caught deeply within your fear. Don’t worry. I don’t need to know about your fear of spiders, mice or dogs. But I am here for you…”</p>
<p>Chat Noir’s hold on her got stronger and after a few blinks of her eyes she realized, that it was him, who was behind her, holding her most tightly. With his arms around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers, his weight leaning against her back. </p>
<p>He was truly there and he waited like that, until she started to calm down again. </p>
<p>“I am neither afraid of spiders, nor mice and dogs…”, Ladybug merely whispered, when she felt ready to speak again, reaching up for his arms, tapping them with her fingers, until he let go of her. </p>
<p>He immediately did, stepping back, but helped her up by lending her a hand. </p>
<p>A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips, his green eyes gleaming in the darkness like two stars, that tried to guide her way. </p>
<p>“It hit you really hard…”, he said, not judging, but stating it calmly. “Your fear really runs deep within you… Also you owe me one for hitting me a third time. Or kicking me – depending on how you see it.”</p>
<p>He reached up for his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“I kicked you? But it wasn’t… You weren’t… it was…”</p>
<p>She sighed and shook her head. </p>
<p>He didn’t know about Chat Blanc and she shouldn’t tell him. Ladybug had thought, that this particular white cat had been a mere reflection of her fear – not a transformed version of her real partner. </p>
<p>The heroine sighed and shook her head. </p>
<p>“She caught me of guard. I won’t let that happen a second time!”</p>
<p>“Won’t let that happen again, either. And if she has the chance, then I will throw myself in the way!”</p>
<p>“Chat~”, she complained. “You are back for a few days and start to flirt, again! What are you? In a desperate need of some loving?”</p>
<p>No…he was in need of a friend, she reminded herself, almost slapping herself for the last comment. </p>
<p>But he didn’t take it too bad, chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry”, he lifted his head up in defense. “I know my place – I am just your partner, who was gone for 10 years. I am just willing to earn my place in your heart back! And as I said – I know, that all these fears and phobias can get really bad, if you are on your own to fight them. But we are not alone against Dark Banshee – we have each other…”</p>
<p>She turned away to hide her smile about his sappy, yet kind-of cute words and even though she didn’t know, where her willingness to accept his little speech was coming from, she knew, that she needed him by her side. </p>
<p>To fight Dark Banshee and Lady Titalee in the end as well. </p>
<p>“Where did she go?”, Ladybug asked, nodding as a sign of approval and faced him once more. “Can’t see the orb anymore…”</p>
<p>“She floated down the allay way. I know, that I should have followed her, but I was distracted by helping you. Old habits hardly die, right?”, he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Right…”</p>
<p>They started to run, back towards the allay way, past their hiding spot and further West, where they were assuming to find Dark Banshee. </p>
<p>“She is probably inside!”, Ladybug shouted, once they reached the rooftops with ease, jumping and running, altering to look ahead and towards their partner. </p>
<p>“Right. That’s why we can’t see the sphere!”</p>
<p>“And she needs darkness. Her powers get stronger that way.”</p>
<p>“And people to scare…”</p>
<p>They stopped, when they heard screaming down below. </p>
<p>People were running out of a building, clutching each other and disappearing as fast as they could. Crying. Stumbling away. </p>
<p>“A club…”, came it from Chat Noir, who clutched his staff a little tighter. “Darkness, many people and she could trap us easily inside. The music makes it hard to navigate for many… As does the alcohol and maybe other… substances…”</p>
<p>“We need to stop her… Ready, Chaton?”</p>
<p>He smirked. </p>
<p>“Purfectly ready, Milady!” </p>
<p>They jumped down with ease, running inside the building, past the people, that tried to escape. </p>
<p>Inside they were greeted by darkness and the noise of electronic music. Only the blue orb was giving some light to the scene. </p>
<p>Some guests were hiding in the corners, some under tables and behind the bar. By the look of it there were a few, who were affected by the Banshee’s scream, but it was time to stop her now. </p>
<p>Chat Noir nodded and she knew, what she had to do – she reached for her yo-yo and-</p>
<p>This time she was pushed out of the way – the floating being had emerged right out of the darkness and beside them, screaming once more. </p>
<p>They fell, she on the floor, stomach down and back turned to the ceiling and Chat Noir on her. Though there was no sound reaching her ears and she noticed only a second later, that he was covering her ears with his gloved hands, pressing as hard, as he could without hurting her. </p>
<p>And he started to shake, crawling away from her. His chest was heaving, his eyes darting around the room. He held his head up, trying to cover his face wit them, ducking away with quiet pleas. </p>
<p>“No…”, he whimpered, “Let me alone… no…”</p>
<p>“Chat…”</p>
<p>It hurt her to see him like that. Because there was this strong, confident man, who had wanted to safe her – fulfilling his promise with that. </p>
<p>At the price of her poor kitty, that was succumbing to his worst fears. </p>
<p>Ladybug clenched her fists and got back up again, calling for the Lucky Charm, before Dark Banshee could have screamed at her once more. </p>
<p>A heavy flashlight landed in her hand – one, that is usually used for outdoor activities. </p>
<p>Of course… light… </p>
<p>Ducking out of her opponent’s reach she ran over to Chat Noir, grabbing his arm to pull him behind her. Further away and until they could hide for one more time. </p>
<p>Yet he was still caught in this vision, crawling away from her and out of her reach, head covered once more by his hands. </p>
<p>It almost broke her heart to see him like that and she wondered, if he had felt that way as well, when she had been caught by these horrible realities. </p>
<p>“Chat… hey… it’s okay…”, she mumbled, crawling before her and carefully reached for his hands to pull them from his face. “It’s me… You don’t need to be afraid of me…”</p>
<p>His moving eyes stopped on her face, focusing on it once again and she felt him clutching her hands. </p>
<p>“…where are the camera flashes? The noises…? Where are the people?”, he whispered, his voice shaking anxiously. “There were so many…”</p>
<p>“It’s all gone now…”, she told him calmly, eyebrows rising nonetheless underneath her mask, while she wondered, what made him feel this way. Yet, she didn’t want to ask, for she feared, that her words might trigger yet another reaction. “It’s only me. Ladybug… And now we will win this fight… okay?”</p>
<p>He gulped, but nodded eventually with determination. </p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p>A few more words about her plan were whispered, and he left to the right, while she crawled back to the left, using the switch of the flashlight to turn it on. </p>
<p>White light came from the bulb within and Ladybug held it tightly in her hands, pointing the light to the floor, a few meters away. </p>
<p>Dark Banshee immediately emerged, shrieking, floating around the corner, claws reaching for the shining source on the ground. </p>
<p>She merely destroyed the dance floor and Ladybug pointed the beam against the wall, a little further away from her. </p>
<p>The wall was destroyed with ease. </p>
<p>Their cat and mice game continued, until Dark Banshee was in front of her once more, her dark eyes shining grimly at the heroine, as she noticed her, but she tumbled backwards, when Ladybug pointed the flashlight directly into her face. </p>
<p>The pale being hissed. Shrieked and held her arms up high. </p>
<p>Tried to attack with eyes closed. </p>
<p>But too late – for the electricity started to kick in and the spotlights, that were not destroyed before flickered on – all pointed towards Dark Banshee. </p>
<p>… thanks to Chat Noir, who had used the distraction of the flashlight to do as he was told by his lady. </p>
<p>And just like they have thought their plan worked out – the lights paralyzed the akumatized victim, making her disoriented and helpless. </p>
<p>“Now!”, was all Ladybug could scream, while Chat jumped into action, his hand shining black with his power, using cataclysm on the blue orb. </p>
<p>It cracked and crumbled and released a tiny black butterfly – which Ladybug caught a second later with her yo-yo, purifying it at the process. </p>
<p>Magical ladybugs soared around, everything went back to normal. </p>
<p>The people’s visions stopped. Destruction was repaired. </p>
<p>A young woman with long black hair left behind, wearing a night gown and the cracked, blue sphere shrunk down, revealing its self to be a nightlight. </p>
<p>She whimpered, clutching the light to her chest. </p>
<p>“It’s over now…”, Ladybug said calmly and put her hands on the woman’s shoulder. “The Akuma is gone… There is nothing left to worry about…”</p>
<p>“To worry?”, the woman sniffed. “But… what about the darkness? It’s still there… And my light broke… I am… I am sorry… I mean…”</p>
<p>The heroine understood without further explanation – Lady Titalee used the woman’s fear of darkness… </p>
<p>… what a poor soul… </p>
<p>“We will bring you home. And leave your light on tonight – tomorrow you can buy a new nightlight. Maybe a few more, in case one will break again…”, Chat Noir said and the woman nodded, sniffing once more. </p>
<p>Ladybug took hold of her, easily lifting her on her arms and the three were gone, before somebody could have asked them about the Akuma. </p>
<p>It was late anyway, and both have used their powers – time to de-transform was nearing anyway. </p>
<p>The young woman lived only a block away and they sat her down on her balcony, biting her goodbye, leaving in a haste. </p>
<p>Though it was Chat Noir, who stopped his lady once more, only a few roofs away. </p>
<p>Even though she had barely any time left to get home on her own… </p>
<p>Yet, this time, when he reached for her wrist, she did not pull away, merely stopped walking and turned back around. </p>
<p>“… shouldn’t we talk… you know… about… that?”</p>
<p>She looked up to his face as her earrings beeped and she shook her head. Smiling slightly. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to… Neither do I want to talk about it…”</p>
<p>He frowned, shoulder slumping.</p>
<p>“You kicked me… so… are you afraid of me?”</p>
<p>She stared back, her gaze shifting to the right, towards the moon, that started to reappear behind the clouds. </p>
<p>… remembering, how his younger, akumatized self once destroyed the moon… and everything in this galaxy as well… </p>
<p>And he had almost succeeded in it and she just had to much, if she hadn’t found a way to destroy the butterfly. </p>
<p>… powerless… yeah… she had felt so utterly powerless back then and right now this feeling started to creep up on her once more, with him disarming her with his mere presence. </p>
<p>Was this perhaps the reason behind her anger? Because he had made her feel this way once more, when he had left without word. </p>
<p>But he was here now. Willing to fight. Ready to be her partner once more. </p>
<p>… he had proven that in this fight… </p>
<p>But… now shouldn’t be the time, where they revealed too much about themselves. It would make them vulnerable and Lady Titalee has proven with this Akuma, that they needed strength. </p>
<p>… and trust in each other… </p>
<p>“Another time… I am de-transforming in a few minutes and I am glad, if I reach my home before that…”</p>
<p>He nodded sadly, but started to smile a mere second later. </p>
<p>“One day all this rushing away will be over…”</p>
<p>“In your dreams~”</p>
<p>“Oh, I have wonderful dreams about us, Bugaboo!” </p>
<p>“Urgh! Could you just… focus, okay? Good! Since time is running out, I suggest to continue our search for Lady Titalee on another day. Tomorrow night, Eiffel Tower? We can do some talking, if you really insist!”</p>
<p>He beamed gleefully and nodded. </p>
<p>“And… Chat?”</p>
<p>“Mhm?” </p>
<p>“I am glad, that you are back…”, she said honestly, but was gone in the night, before he could have answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before I wrote this chapter I had merely thought of skipping ahead and pointing out the happenings within the next one. But I really enjoyed it and with the things, that were happening here I found it quite necessary. Also I really had fun, writing it down. Had went though the Miraculous Wiki to find out any fears of the two heroes, even re-watched some episodes, but found out nothing, that would be helpful.</p>
<p>Yet, people change and so do their fears and phobias. And the theme of Marinette /Ladybug feeling powerless will be followed around the story.</p>
<p>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that we will see each other again in the next one. </p>
<p>Next chapter: Stories of Tom, Emilie and an umbrella...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hospital Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhaustion lingered deeply within her, deep in her bones and veins and every cell. Marinette was able to be home at 2 in the morning – almost a normal time for a late-night Akuma attack. </p>
<p>But she was unable to fall asleep right away. With her mind circling about her fears, then around Chat’s fears and later around his visit. Sometimes questions about Lady Titalee would pop up, awaken her once more, when she had almost fallen asleep, entering this bottomless circle once more. </p>
<p>Tikki would try to calm her as best as she could, talking in a hushed voice to her. </p>
<p>Eventually her nerves calmed again, finding a restless slumber until 6 in the morning, when her alarm went off, waking her for work. </p>
<p>Off course she would have agreed on a much earlier visit with her partner, if she had the time for it. But with her two jobs he day was stuffed to the brim. </p>
<p>Therefore – and since she felt the urge to shower once more, to get the cold sweat off of her – she ate nothing for breakfast, putting on the uniform for job number one and hide her eye bags under about three tons of Make-Up. </p>
<p>Thanks to every godly being out there, that all her colleagues tend to wear more make-up on their faces, than clothes on their body and therefore the restless night was barely recognizable on her features. </p>
<p>Though smiling at every customer was especially hard that day and it seemed to the young woman, that everybody was particularly picky about the clothes she sold in this tiny boutique, that was easily accessible by the métro from her flat. </p>
<p>It was a simple job – she got it with the help of her good fashion sense and because of her helpfulness. The payment was good and came punctual, while the designs were some days inspiring to her. </p>
<p>Thankfully the time went by fast, her shift ending, before she knew it.</p>
<p>Yet, her day wasn’t over – she recalled in her mind, as the taxi she had called earlier stopped in front of the hospital and she got out to help her Papa.<br/>“Really, Marinette! I can do it on my own!”, Tom calmly complained, when she had walked around the car, opening the door for him on the other side, helping him stand.</p>
<p>“I know, Papa! I am just here, in case your muscles give in, again. You helped me walk, when I was small and now I help you walk, when you are still so big!”</p>
<p>He laughed heartily, though breathlessly in the end, holding with one hand on his crutch, while the other hooked onto the arm of his daughter, who guided him through the sliding door.</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette! Me and your mother are just too happy to have you in our lives. And you really shouldn’t do that for me…”</p>
<p>“I am doing this, because I want to…” she honestly said and smiled up to him, while they waited in front of the lift.</p>
<p>And she really meant it – even if she needed to say this each and every time when she went with him to the hospital, when her Maman still had too much work left to do in the bakery. Sometimes the young woman just would come along with both her parents, supporting Sabine, as they waited outside. Other times she would work in the bakery, when her father had one of these appointments.</p>
<p>It was a no brainer for her – after all the things her parents did for her in the past. She wouldn’t be the person she was now, if she hadn’t Tom and Sabine by her side, to support her every step. And she loved them deeply and needed to return this love in every way possible.</p>
<p>“And every time you say that, you make me proud to have you as my daughter…”, Tom said as they entered the lift and Marinette pressed the bottom to get a few floors up, where they would find her father’s doctor – some old and wise guy, who seemed to know everything about medicine and who reminded her some days of Master Fu.</p>
<p>“Papa, don’t talk so melancholically. Neither of us is dying and I am just making sure, that you reach your appointments without any trouble”. </p>
<p>“But you are working, too. Too much, for my taste. But-“, he leaned closer to her face, examining it carefully. “-could it be, that you start to take everything less seriously? You used more Make-Up than usual. Could it be, that you are meeting somebody? A boy, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Papa!”, the young woman complained, while two nurses giggled about their cute little father-daughter conversation. “There is nobody I am seeing! Only Alya and the others, if we all find the time. But definitely no boy, man, or anything between!”</p>
<p>She blushed, remembering the last night vividly with Chat Noir and thoughts of Adrien in it.</p>
<p>But… gosh… who was she to blush at the thought of some male human being? She wasn’t a teenager anymore!</p>
<p>And yet she sometimes felt younger, when her parents were around – maybe it was even their job to remind her, that she was still her child in their eyes.</p>
<p>… some things would never change – would they?</p>
<p>“I slept badly last night and covered up the circles under my eyes. That’s all! And if I was dating some guy, then I would let you know. Would probably stop the teasing about marriage and grandchildren for some time…”, she said, when they reached the top floor, walking her Papa out of the moving chamber and over to her right, down the long hallway.</p>
<p>“Stop it? We would only get started then. Once we have a son-in-law we can get started with preparing for the wedding. Do you think he would want to have a strawberry-flavored wedding cake, or a chocolate one?”</p>
<p>“Papa~”</p>
<p>She sat him down in the waiting area, getting something to drink from the water dispenser, rolling her eyes at his cute silliness on the way, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>But the corners of her lips soon dropped, when she noticed, how his hands were shaking when he reached for the cup in her hands, the muscles twitching underneath the skin, bones unable to move for a few seconds.</p>
<p>Some water spilled over her hand, when he was finally able to get a hold on the drink, smiling sadly up to her, but didn’t say a word about it.</p>
<p>Marinette dropped to the chair beside him, eyebrows rising with worry.</p>
<p>“It’s getting worse?”</p>
<p>“What? What is getting worse? The cramps? The shaking? Oh – everything is normal, my petite-“</p>
<p>“Maman told me, that you were not able to hold the baking tray in your hands because of it. That your dropped it. Just yesterday…”</p>
<p>“Sabine…”, Tom sighed, saying his wife’s name wistfully and full of sorrow. “You were not supposed to know, Marinette. All is fine! I was just tired! I-I-“</p>
<p>“Papa…Don’t pretend, that everything is fine. It’s not. We know it. And Maman and I will do everything in our power to help you…”</p>
<p>A memory like a flash hit her – about last night, when she felt so powerless under Dark Banshee’s spell.</p>
<p>Her worst fear…</p>
<p>It creeped up to her every time, when they were talking like that – the three of them. When she went with Tom to his appointments.</p>
<p>… when she comforted her crying mother about it, every time trying to stay strong for the three of them. Because – yeah – she was strong. She was Ladybug after all and it was her duty to protect people from harm.</p>
<p>Above all her parents… even when she just couldn’t call a Lucky Charm to heal her father and the pain…</p>
<p>It would be easy, if she could…</p>
<p>She had even talked about it with Tikki. Multiple times. About using the One Wish, if she combined her and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.</p>
<p>But every time she was warned by the kwami. About the dangers this fusion might bring, about the balance the wish needed. Each time the young woman dropped that rising thought fast, for she feared, that she couldn’t handle the consequences. </p>
<p>“Monsieur Dupain?”, came a call from their left and Marinette immediately rose to her feet, pulling her Papa up as well.” The doctor is waiting for your…”</p>
<p>“You can go now, Marinette. No need to wait for me and-“</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Papa! I will bring you back to the bakery, as usual!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have to go to work?”</p>
<p>“Starting in 2 hours! Still enough time to change and eat and all. Now go. The doctor is waiting! And tell him about the shaking. And about yesterday. Please~” </p>
<p>Tom sighed, but eventually nodded, patting his daughter’s head, before he left her side, walking past the nurse and inside the room. </p>
<p>The door closed behind them and Marinette gulped heavily. </p>
<p>It felt always strange to stay behind. To not know, what would happen with her father, each time hoping, that his condition wasn’t getting worse. </p>
<p>But once more she was utterly powerless… </p>
<p>For a mere moment the young woman pressed her eyes shut, concentrating on the tumult within her and the fears, that started to creep up on her. Battling these demons with hope, for that was all, that was left in this very moment. </p>
<p>She got up, unable to breath for the moment, breath shaking. </p>
<p>Marinette hated this feeling, hated it, when it creeped up on her. After all – she wasn’t allowed to be weak! Not as Ladybug and not as Marinette. </p>
<p>Her feet brought her back to the lift, down at the end of the corridor and mindlessly she pressed the bottom, shuddered, as the sound of the arriving, moving chamber reached her ears, bringing her back to reality. </p>
<p>Marinette took a deep breath, then went inside, pushing the button to the second floor. </p>
<p>Bringing her father to his appointment wasn’t the only task within the hospital walls today. </p>
<p>With shaking hands she reached for the purse by her side, opening it, once she made sure, that she was alone. Smiling down at Tikki, she took a handwritten card from her small friend, closing the lock once more. </p>
<p>When the lift stopped yet again she left immediately, not stopping, not daring to look any doctor or nurse in the eye, walking straight down the corridor, as she usually did. </p>
<p>She almost felt like a criminal – even though there wasn’t nothing wrong with her behavior. Sure – to some it might have been a little strange, maybe, but she was not forbidden to be here. </p>
<p>… or entering the room, as she did a few moments later. </p>
<p>There was silence. Mostly – for a monitor in the corner of the room beeped rhythmically and with every even heartbeat that was made. </p>
<p>The room was cold – air-conditioned from the ceiling. The curtains were shut tightly, as were the window blinds behind it. Light shone from the lamp above, giving everything a whitish, artificial shine.</p>
<p>Marinette hated it, when they did that to the small room, that was lacking any form of love and therefore stormed over to the window, pulling the curtains away, opening the blinds in a swift move.</p>
<p>Turned around to the bed, with the motionless figure inside of it.</p>
<p>“Hey… Madame Agreste… Emilie. It’s me, Marinette, again…”, the young woman said, clutching the card tightly to her chest, before she slid down in the chair by the blonde’s side. “As always you may not know me, for we never met, but… I am a friend of your son. Adrien…”</p>
<p>Emilie Agreste was like a painting to the young woman. Her face resting, never moving. Her beauty preserved for all eternity. Not one gray hair was to be seen. Not one crease on her face. She was gorgeous – even after all these years of seemingly endless sleep.</p>
<p>Like Sleeping Beauty in these fairytales… but this beauty can’t be helped by her true love’s kiss.</p>
<p>Though… Gabriel had admitted to Ladybug, that he had tried, foolishly thinking, that it would have brought his wife back to him… but it hadn’t worked and therefore he had turned to the dark side.</p>
<p>Marinette brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear in a strange haste, gulping down the lump in her throat, before she set the card on the empty table beside the bed.</p>
<p>Then she sighed, her blue eyes locking once more on Emilie’s features.</p>
<p>“… you know, that I would help you, if I could. I would have done it back then… E-everything would have been fine. Gabriel would have you by his side, as he had always wished. And you would have Adrien and probably his grandchildren. And everything would be fine. Just fine…”</p>
<p>… it would be different, that’s for sure. Gabriel wouldn’t have become Hawk Moth, Nathalie wouldn’t have assisted him as Mayura. Adrien would have grown up with a loving family. And… she wouldn’t have become Ladybug, if Paris hadn’t been in need for a hero.</p>
<p>But that was all wishful thinking. And the past anyway – it couldn’t be changed.</p>
<p>… also she wouldn’t want to give Tikki away for anything in the world.</p>
<p>She smiled sadly and dared to reach for the sleeping woman’s hand, clutching her cold fingers tightly.</p>
<p>“One day the doctors will find a cure. Or I will… as Ladybug…”</p>
<p>She didn’t know, if Emilie could hear her. If she even noticed her presence. The doctors weren’t sure either. They made tests, but came up empty handed, letting her rest like that, because that was all they could do.</p>
<p>… and she once overheard a few nurses talking, that Gabriel was able to pay enough money, to make sure, that they took care of his wife. Maybe it had been her sister. Nobody knew.</p>
<p>Marinette had barely seen anybody in this room. Sometimes a doctor. Sometimes a nurse. Somebody bringing a bouquet of flowers, or a card.</p>
<p>Maybe there were other people visiting her, but Marinette didn’t know.</p>
<p>That’s why it was more important to her, to come here every now and then, to check on Emilie and to talk to her. As Marinette, sometimes even as Ladybug, when she felt like it.</p>
<p>And with all the things currently happening it was even more important to Marinette to visit her – for it was one important duty, that should not be forgotten.</p>
<p>The young woman licked her lips, almost unable to start talking again, but she finally cleared her mind and throat and said:</p>
<p>“Gabriel is missing you dearly, Emilie. He still loves you. So… so much. Even after all these years. You are still his queen and he would give everything to kiss you again. And-“</p>
<p>The door all too suddenly opened, scaring the young woman, who fell shrieking down from the chair, landing with her behind on the cold, hard floor.</p>
<p>She could hear steps, coming hurriedly from the door and somebody walked around the bed and-</p>
<p>“Marinette!”</p>
<p>Green eyes locked in hers the moment Adrien walked around the bed, stopping by the chair, not too far away from her. In his hands he held a huge bouquet of flowers, laying it on the seat, reaching with both hands for hers, to help her up.</p>
<p>But the young woman couldn’t answer, she was just too breathless – seeing the very son of Emilie and Gabriel Agreste right in front of her.</p>
<p>All too surprisingly, once more and in two days in a row.</p>
<p>She nonetheless took his hands, blinking, when she stood in front of him, only a few centimeters away.</p>
<p>“Did it hurt? Shall I call the doctor? I-I should have knocked! I wasn’t expecting anybody in her room and… did you hit your head? Marinette?”</p>
<p>Gosh… why wasn’t her mouth moving? Just one word. She wasn’t a teenager anymore, who would blush and rush away with some idiotic babbling. She was grown-up, the crush on Adrien was long gone and she didn’t hurt a bone in her body.</p>
<p>But why was she standing there, all stunned and silent and… blushing?</p>
<p>She shook her head, stepped back and smiled nervously at the man before her.</p>
<p>“I am good…”, came it finally from her, waving her clumsy fall of with a shrug. “You startled me, that’s all. I should be going anyway. I shouldn’t be here at all and I certainly didn’t want to intrude, or irritate one of you and-“</p>
<p>“It’s okay”, he merely said and smiled warmly at her. “I am glad, that you are here…”</p>
<p>His eyes went wide, as he noticed his words and chuckled. The sound of it made her giggle as well.</p>
<p>“I mean – it is really awesome, that somebody is here. I wasn’t visiting much and I am glad, that somebody else did. You didn’t have to…”</p>
<p>That might be right, regarding the fact, that she was just Marinette in his eyes. But as Ladybug she felt a strange pull to this place, towards Emilie. Maybe it was the magic, that caused this state… maybe something else.</p>
<p>Therefore Marinette smiled and folded her hands in front of her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to. That’s all…”</p>
<p>A careful glance to the clock revealed the progress in time and she gasped – sitting by Emilie’s bed made her forget the time and she needed to get back to her father! He was probably already waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Oh no! I need to get going. Really, Adrien – I am most sorry! I won’t be intruding again!”</p>
<p>She left, before he could have answered, rushing past him, through the door and back towards the elevator. Pushing the button multiple times in panic, until the doors slide open.</p>
<p>Tom was already waiting by the door to the doctor’s office, blinking in surprise, when his daughter came to a skidding stop right in front of him.</p>
<p>“Why in such a hurry, Marinette? I just left and-“</p>
<p>“I forgot the time! I am most sorry!”</p>
<p>He laughed heartily and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t be, Marinette. Don’t be sorry for something simple like that. And if you want to be at your workplace in time, you still can-“</p>
<p>“No! No, nonononono! I will bring you home, Papa. It’s okay, if I arrive a few minutes later…”</p>
<p>The young woman didn’t notice the small crease between her father’s bushy eyebrows, when he heard her last comment. And if she didn’t, she wouldn’t have said something about it.</p>
<p>Family above everything – one thing, that would never change for her.</p>
<p>They walked back outside and the young woman listened carefully to the things her father had to say. About the new medicines he would have to take, about the normality of his current state and about the thought of having to go on a specific diet, that might work for his health.</p>
<p>He laughed about that, knowing, that it would be impossible as a baker to drop his usual behavior to eat all these lovely things, that were right in front of him. But he might try…</p>
<p>Marinette was just hoping, that something would finally help her father. They were fighting for so many years now. Sometimes there had been a progress and things had been almost normal for him. And then there were ten steps back and his health changed for the worst.</p>
<p>It hurt to see her strong father like that, but he kept on fighting and so did she.</p>
<p>“And now about you!”, he said sternly, but with a tiny twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>They were standing outside and a taxi was parking in front of them, waiting for them to get inside. But Tom was blocking Marinette’s way for her to open the door, to help him inside.</p>
<p>“You shall not come too late for your work!”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“Marinette, you do so much for me and your mother everyday. And I am a grown up man – I am able to pay for the taxi on my own. You on the other hand can go back to your flat, change and relax for a few minutes, before you start working, anyway.” He sighed and put his free hand on her shoulder. “You are working too much, anyway. Two jobs… And you work in the bakery, when you have the time. Drive with me to the appointments, or help us out, when your mother goes with me. Your barely take a step back to breath. Barely sleep, too… Marinette – we are proud of you. Both of us. Just… take care of your own health, whenever you can. I want a living daughter, not functioning, well-oiled machine. And with these new Akuma-attacks… you just need to be careful…”</p>
<p>“Papa…”</p>
<p>She gulped heavily, lowering her gaze to the floor.</p>
<p>Something in his words stung badly, for her parents knew, why she was working so much.</p>
<p>… to eventually rise her own business one day – and to give some spare money to her parents in times of need. Some of her father’s medicines were expensive, after all. The treatments and doctors as well and the insurances weren’t covering all of it.</p>
<p>That’s the least she could do for the two people she loved.</p>
<p>“…you need some rest… really… I can handle this.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”, Marinette meekly said and Tom leaned down to press a small kiss on her forehead, which made her smile once more. “But on Saturday I will be working in the bakery! 8 to 12, as usual! I will be there!”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled and patted her head, before he finally turned to open the car door.</p>
<p>“If you really want to and have the time for it!”</p>
<p>“I have! Don’t worry – I am young, dynamic and really want to help my parents out, where ever I can.”</p>
<p>“…fine… and now off with you and get some minutes of sleep. I want there eyebags to be gone on Saturday!”</p>
<p>“Oui, Papa. And Au Revoir…”</p>
<p>“Au Revoir, Marinette!”</p>
<p>He waved her goodbye and she closed the door – the taxi immediately drove away with her father inside.</p>
<p>For a few moments she watched it, driving past parking cars, speeding up and turning around the corner. And it was gone.</p>
<p>It felt strange to see her father leave without her and yet, deep down she knew, that he might be right. That she needed to rest.</p>
<p>… and that she was working too much…</p>
<p>And-</p>
<p>Her train of thought stopped, when she suddenly felt something wet on her cheek. Then on her arms. Her shoulder… and she looked up to the sky to see dark clouds covering the sun above.</p>
<p>She cursed, stomping back towards the roofed entrance of the hospital, hiding from the summer rain, that has started to come down on Paris.</p>
<p>Immediately she took her phone from her purse, searching for the weather forecast and grumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>Sure… exactly today was the day, where it would rain for a few hours – and she didn’t even have an umbrella with her! Heck – wasn’t her father noticing it as well, or was he just too worried about her for him to notice anything else?</p>
<p>How was she supposed to get to the métro? A taxi? But then she needed to go out to the rain too! Maybe she could run – but would there be enough time to change, to dry her hair and to put new make-up on?</p>
<p>Could she maybe hide and transform in Ladybug?</p>
<p>When would the rain stop, anyway?</p>
<p>… urgh…</p>
<p>A soft chuckle reached her ears and blinking she turned around, to be face to face with Adrien once more.</p>
<p>“Don’t want to get wet feet?”, he asked, pointing down to her sandals. “You should have brought yourself a umbrella…”</p>
<p>Her eyes wandered to the black umbrella, that tangled from his arm by its handle and she wondered, if he had one before.</p>
<p>Probably – she surely hasn’t noticed it with all the trouble she made in Emilie’s room.</p>
<p>“I didn’t read the forecast. And I didn’t plan to walk anyway…”</p>
<p>“Were you visiting somebody? You know – apart from my mother, of course~”</p>
<p>Some worry echoed within his voice and his eyebrows slowly climbed on his forehead.</p>
<p>She was silent for a moment, not answering right away – she shouldn’t tell him about her worries. He wouldn’t be interested, would he? They weren’t friends anymore. After ten years – should they be considered as acquaintances? Or were they mere foreigners for each other?</p>
<p>And yet destiny decided for them to meet up with each other again. </p>
<p>Also… Adrien was talking so casually with her – as if nothing has changed…</p>
<p>Could she… do the same?</p>
<p>“… my father had an appointment…”, she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“Nothing dramatic. Not too bad, I mean. I-I just-“ Gosh… was she really stuttering? She was over her crush for him, so she should treat him, like a normal human being, right. She therefore gulped, before she continued: “Some muscles problems. For a few years now. It… at least it hasn’t gotten worse for some time…”</p>
<p>“Oh…”, he once more said, the corners of his lips dropping even more.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry! My Papa is strong and he will win this fight! I-I shouldn’t have told you that. I am sorry!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry, Marinette…”, he hurriedly said. “I shouldn’t have asked…”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, only breaking eye contact, when a lightning broke through the clouds behind them, thunder roaring through the streets for a few seconds.</p>
<p>He was the first to move again, scratching the back of his neck and smiled down to her.</p>
<p>“I must be acting like an total idiot. Yesterday I hug you, without an warning, today I ask you stupid questions… I am wondering, what will happen by tomorrow… And yet… I am just happy, that I have met somebody, I know. And… it’s you… “</p>
<p>“Oh…”, came it this time from her lips and she felt her cheeks flushing.</p>
<p>“Sorry – that might have been awkward! I sound like a teenager! But you have to understand, that I am back after so many years and it’s like I am a total foreigner to this City. And the people in it. Everything is different and I glad, that I found somebody, who hasn’t changed… At least from what I see.”</p>
<p>“I think, I know, what you mean… Especially… after everything…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t intend to embarrass you… Or talk with you about your- Never mind. I suppose, that I am still confused about yesterday and you being Emma’s father, that’s all…”</p>
<p>“Good – then at least two of us are confused about the whole ordeal”. A warm smile reached Adrien’s lips once more, before he took the umbrella in his hands and opened it. With his head he gestured under it, standing right beside the young woman, covering her head with it as well. “How about we talk about it, while I walk you to your car?”</p>
<p>“… I don’t have one…”</p>
<p>“Next métro station, then? Or we could go to my car? I could drive you to your destination. And while we walk, we could talk… You know… for old times sake? If you want to, of course!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that for me…”</p>
<p>“I want to. Please, Marinette. At least let me walk you to the station. We can do it in silence, if you really don’t want to talk with me”. </p>
<p>“But I want to talk with you!”</p>
<p>His smile turned into a smirk – one that reminded her of her partner and it made her blush even more. </p>
<p>“I am honored. So?”</p>
<p>He stepped into the rain, the umbrella still partially underneath the roof and he looked back at her. Waiting. </p>
<p>She eventually moved, her feet getting wet, but thankfully the rest of her stayed mostly dry. </p>
<p>“Did you visit my mother often these past years?”, he eventually asked, when the silence between them became unbearable. </p>
<p>“Whenever I am around. I sometimes bring her a card. Or a flower. It’s no trouble for me…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that…”</p>
<p>“But I want to. Maybe she can feel my presence. I don’t want her to feel alone”. </p>
<p>“… ouch…”</p>
<p>“Adrien – after everything that happened to you and your family, you shouldn’t have the feeling, like you have done something wrong”. </p>
<p>“And yet I wasn’t there for her… You are right – she shouldn’t feel alone! I won’t give her this feeling, again. I am staying and will visit her everyday. I… it’s the least I can do”..</p>
<p>Marinette looked at Adrien from the side, while his eyes were fixed to the way in front of them. </p>
<p>There was still pain, within him. Regret, that ran deep. But also the will to do better in the future. To make up lost time… </p>
<p>“Are you also staying for Emma?”, Marinette dared to ask. “She really is your daughter?”</p>
<p>He nodded, his eyes swiftly locking with hers, before he shamefully turned away again. </p>
<p>“Paternity test…I am her father. I made the appointment. I chose the place, where we got tested. I didn’t want Lila to fake anything. She couldn’t. But it at least revealed the truth…”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know, that you two had been… close…”</p>
<p>“Urgh. Me neither! Gosh – just once I have been here in Paris for legal matters. Stuff like ownership of my parents house, bank accounts and stuff like that. I still believe, that she tracked me down. She offered her help – as if I wanted that from Lila. But when business was done I decided to have a drink, before I left France once again. Lila decided to join me. Unfortunately I had a few more drinks, but one. I… can’t even remember, what happened. How ‘it’ happened. But I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache and even more guilt on my shoulders in her apartment. Well… I left after we talked. She swore to me, that she had been on the pill and even claimed, that we used a condom. I… I believed her. Just hoped, that she was right. Well… turned out, that she – once more – lied to me. And now? She contacted me about a month ago… And one thing lead to the other and now I am here…”</p>
<p>So – Chat was completely right with his assumption about Adrien, Lila and Emma. It somehow relieved her to hear that, but she also felt the huge burden on his shoulders, that came with his new knowledge.</p>
<p>“And now you want to be a good father for her?”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah… My childhood was not the best and we surely don’t want to talk about Gabriel… But… I want to be there for Emma – since her never was there for me. But it’s hard! I think she even hates me!”</p>
<p>“Nobody can hate you, Adrien!”, Marinette claimed. “She just doesn’t know you. Spend time with her and in no time she will love you as well!”</p>
<p>“That sounds too simple…”</p>
<p>“It is that simple. Don’t worry – I know her and I know, what I am speaking about”.</p>
<p>“Exactly!”, Adrien said and he stopped walking – the métro station only a few feet away. </p>
<p>He turned towards her, facing her, his eyes gleaming with joy.</p>
<p>“She absolutely adores you! She couldn’t stop talking, when you left. It annoyed Lila – even if Emma couldn’t tell, but it got me thinking. That’s why I am asking you, if you could help me with Emma?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”, was her confused answer and she watched, as Adrien took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, swiping and typing something, before he handed it to her, grinning from one ear to the other.</p>
<p>“Would you do it? Give me a few tips, how I win the heart of my daughter? Maybe you can help with decorating a room in my flat for her! And also-“ he shrugged nonchalantly “We could have a coffee in the future, talking about the past and of the things I have missed. I certainly own you one for visiting my mother! So, can I have your number?”</p>
<p>Marinette hesitated, stared at him, while Adrien only looked back and smiled. </p>
<p>In her mind she was repeating the whole visit in the hospital until this very point, questioning life and everything, that existed to eventually end up right here – under Adrien Agreste’s umbrella in the middle of Paris streets. With him wanting her number. </p>
<p>… was she maybe dreaming? Hallucinating? Would he even write her, or was he merely joking? </p>
<p>But… he was Adrien and he would never do that… would he?</p>
<p>Slowly she lowered her eyes to the screen in her hands, typing her number slowly and carefully, pressing the saving button, before she returned his phone.</p>
<p>Their fingers touched, when he took it from her and a tiny spark of electricity went through her whole body.</p>
<p>She blushed lightly and hurriedly turned away, facing to métro station.</p>
<p>“I will gladly help you with Emma, if I can…”, she whispered, “… but now I have to get my train! Still need to work today and I need to get going, if I don’t want to be late…”</p>
<p>“I can drive you! Really! I mean it!”</p>
<p>She moved her hands frantically in front of her face.</p>
<p>“No, no! No need to do so! And the traffic is getting really bad during this time of day! Also – you just moved back here to Paris, right? You surely have enough on your plate and other things to do. Also it’s totally fine for me – I am used to this…”</p>
<p>She made a move to get out from the dry safety of the umbrella, but stopped, for she didn’t want to get wet.</p>
<p>She looked back at him, until he finally sighed, starting to walk side by side by her once again, until the reached the tunnel for the métro.</p>
<p>Marinette would only take the stairs and she would be gone – but couldn’t move away from Adrien.</p>
<p>Not without a goodbye.</p>
<p>Therefore she bravely leaned in, kissing the air by his left cheek, then the other and leaned back – wondering, if the light blush in his face might be just the reflection of the traffic light.</p>
<p>“Au Reviour, Adrien…”</p>
<p>“Au Reviour, Marinette…”</p>
<p>Before he left, he put wordlessly the umbrella in her hands, waving goodbye and was gone in the summer rain – probably searching for his car.</p>
<p>She couldn’t say a word. Couldn’t stop him. Just watched him move away, until he was gone.</p>
<p>And he left his umbrella once more behind, just to make sure, that she wouldn’t get soaked.</p>
<p>… and Marinette just noticed, that life could be endlessly cruel – especially when she noticed, that her feelings for this young man had hit her once more. Hard – straight into her heart.</p>
<p>She breathed again, when she noticed her own phone, that she was clutching in her hand the whole time, vibrated.</p>
<p>Confusion hit her, when she saw the unknown number, but couldn’t stop grinning for the whole day, when she saw the tiny “Hi” on it.</p>
<p>She immediately wrote back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I didn't plan to have this long of a chapter, but the length works in favor of all that is happening here. Both Emilie and Tom (and Sabine) are important to the story and so will be the Hospital. Also with the umbrella - slight throwback there of how Marinette first fell in love with Adrien and I thought it would work well here in this story, too.</p>
<p>Also about Tom's illness: I will not go into too much detail, or name a specific illness. Neither do I want to give wrng information about it, nor do I want to write something wrong. Every illness is bad and I don't want to write about any just in favor of this story. Also I want to exploit it or any people, that suffer it. So it is definitely a respectful choice - but feel free to have your own thoughts about it :D</p>
<p>So, that said - enjoy reading :D</p>
<p>Next Chapter: Meeting Mayura...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Never a God, maybe a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah! Careful were you are going!”, Chat shouted from the roof across from her, while she balanced herself once more on the tips of her toes, almost missing the next step, falling down from these heights. “Quite mindless tonight, Milady? Are you sure should be out so late at night? Maybe you should go home and sleep. Yesterday has been late as well, I understand, if you are tired!”</p>
<p>Ladybug rolled her eyes, once both her feet were securely planted, again, and put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I am not that tired” – she was, but she didn’t want him to know. Especially not now, where she had planned this specific meeting for tonight.</p>
<p>“Then you are distracted, maybe? What is it? Your gorgeous husband, awaiting you most nakedly in your bed?”</p>
<p>“Urgh! Still no husband for me, Chat!”, she called back.</p>
<p>Though… her mind was certainly clouded by a man. Not a naked one, but still most gorgeous.</p>
<p>Adrien…</p>
<p>If it hadn’t been for work, they would have written each other messages without stopping. They did though, once she left, driving back to her home, smiling stupidly down to the screen of her phone, almost missing her stop. </p>
<p>Tikki even teased her, once she sat on her sofa, not even removing her shoes. For she – once again – was almost magnetically pulled towards Adrien’s whole being. Just like once – a little over ten years ago. </p>
<p>For they shared silly little notes about their well-being. With him once more thanking – three times – her for visiting his mother, when he didn’t. Asking a cute little questions about herself, about Emma and about their friends.</p>
<p>She answered immediately. Typing faster than ever. Smiled, giggled. Asked innocent questions in return.</p>
<p>It felt nice. Easy. A little distracting from all her duties and was a little heartwarming to have something good from the past back. </p>
<p>All the hardships around her melted away so simply…, just because Adrien was there, writing her the whole evening.</p>
<p>She had almost forgotten about the scheduled meeting with Chat Noir at midnight – though he had waited most patiently, when she was arriving a few minutes late. </p>
<p>And yet the young woman wondered, what Adrien might have written, when she bid him goodnight. If he had answered at all, or if he had fallen asleep, before he had seen her message.</p>
<p>… or if he was still waiting for an answer… </p>
<p>Chat Noir laughed from the other side of the roof and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I know – and still you are distracted. I can see that and I really hope, that we won’t encounter an Akuma tonight… Don’t want to face a villain, when your head is stuck in the clouds”. </p>
<p>“I hope so too – though I am not distracted!”</p>
<p>“Sure~ And would you like to tell me now, where we are going – so I can guide you there, before we get lost, Bugaboo. And I certainly don’t want to wander around at night, like a stray cat~”</p>
<p>“You already are a stray cat, kitty…”</p>
<p>He merely stuck his tongue out in her direction and she bit her lower lip to stifle her giggle – seemingly yet another effect from communicating with Adrien. </p>
<p>Gosh… feelings and emotions really were crazy things, weren’t they? </p>
<p>“And now come on – we are almost there…”</p>
<p>Ladybug jumped to the next roof and the one after that, swinging down with her yo-yo with ease and landed graciously in front of a tall building, with huge windows by the entrance door and white painted walls. </p>
<p>A sign was over the door and once Chat Noir landed by her side, he looked up and read it, his eyes dilating for a moment in surprise. </p>
<p>“Mental Institution? Is there something we need to talk about? And who do you want to commit anyway?”</p>
<p>“Chat…”, she sighed with some annoyance in her voice, “We are here because of Nathalie. Nathalie Sancoeur…”</p>
<p>“… Mayura…”</p>
<p>Chat Noir pressed his lips together into a thin line and clenched his fists. But he was dangerously quiet for the moment, eventually followed her up the stairs to the door.</p>
<p>“So…When she is here and not in a prison… then… what are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“Signs of heavy depressions. Anxieties. Forms of abnormal aggressions…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Chat stopped her by laying a hand on her shoulder, pulling, until she turned back around again.</p>
<p>His green eyes fixed on hers, searching for answers for all the questions that started to rise.</p>
<p>Ladybug gulped and looked with determination up to his handsome face, ready to answer.</p>
<p>“The doctors believe, that the breaking point of her mental health was caused by the frequent use of the  magical – yet broken – Peacock Miraculous…”</p>
<p>His eyes widened and he took a step back, his hands falling loosely to his sides. He paled and his breath was coming shakily from his lips. </p>
<p>“But what about my m- What about Emilie Agreste? She had used the broken Peacock Miraculous as well! What about her mental health?!”</p>
<p>She raised her hands, putting them now on his shoulders, hoping it would calm him down.</p>
<p>“Remember? Gabriel Agreste tried to repair the Miraculous… But instead of completely fixing it, he might have caused so much more damage on it. I personally believe, that it might have effected Nathalie in an even worse way… Harming her. Not physically… But mentally… Also… there might be something else, that might have worked as some catalyst against her mental state…”</p>
<p>“A catalyst?”</p>
<p>“That worked with the already damaged Peacock Miraculous… yes… Haven’t you ever asked yourself, why she was helping Gabriel for all those years without questioning his motives?”</p>
<p>“She was his assistant”, he bluntly said.</p>
<p>“She loved him… Unrequited, for Gabriel was always trying to get our Miraculous in his hands to bring Emilie back. He loved her. Never Nathalie…”</p>
<p>Chat pulled a bitter face, nervously scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>“So… broken heart?”</p>
<p>“Mhm~… the worst kind…”</p>
<p>“And…Emilie Agreste? She-“</p>
<p>“… is merely caught in this state of magical unconsciousness. I know that Adrien and Gabriel wouldn’t agree, but I think she is better off with that. And I certainly hope, that the doctors will one day find a cure for that. For Nathalie on the other hand – lifelong therapies and strong medicines and it’s unclear, if she is ever allowed to leave this place…”</p>
<p>“Gosh…” He looked over her shoulder and towards the entrance doors again. “Then… why are we here? You believe, that she might give us glues about our Lady Titalee? Is it even safe for her, if we talk to her?”</p>
<p>“I asked her doctors and they gave us their okay – one will be watching at all times…”</p>
<p>He nodded, before a sad smirk reached his features. </p>
<p>“And what if she is already sleeping?”</p>
<p>“She will get her last medication at around 1 a.m. So we still have a few minutes…”</p>
<p>“You really checked everything we needed!”</p>
<p>“It had taken us two years to bring Hawk Moth down – don’t want to repeat that with Lady Titalee. So we take everything we can get…”</p>
<p>“Right~”</p>
<p>He nodded, took a deep breath and they finally walked inside. </p>
<p>This mental institution was unlike those one can see in movies and on TV. It was a friendly place, painted in warm and welcoming colors, with big, break-proof glass in the windows and friendly, smiling personnel. There really was the feeling, that those people, who were working here tried their very best to help the patients. </p>
<p>Ladybug sometimes had the feeling, that Gabriel Agreste himself was the reason for Nathalie to be committed here. Maybe with the help of his money, maybe because of his name. </p>
<p>… maybe because – in the very end – Nathalie had made herself a name in the past with her crimes she committed alongside Agreste. That of the Peacock Miraculous wielding villain Mayura. </p>
<p>“Ladybug!”, a blonde elderly woman eventually called, rushing over to them with a clipboard pressed against her chest and smiling brightly, “And Chat Noir! I welcome you warmly in these walls. It’s a very late visit, though and I have to warn you highly, that Madame Sancoeur might not be cooperating with you tonight. She had a quite moody day and is in need for her medication”.</p>
<p>“We can leave and come back on any other day, Madame”, Ladybug immediately answered, shortly locking eyes with Chat, who nodded in agreement. “We don’t want to cause any inconvenience to your institution, or to Nathalie…”</p>
<p>The woman nodded, pressing the clipboard even more tightly to her chest and shook her head hastily.</p>
<p>“Oh no – she is awaiting you. She will be ready at least for a little chat – the outcome is depending on her mood, that is true. Also there will be a doctor attending your meeting, to make sure, that talking won’t cause any more damage to Madame Sancoeur’s mental health – intervene if needed. I dearly hope, that it won’t be a problem for you…”</p>
<p>“It won’t”, Chat answered for her and she smiled towards her partner, sensing, that their work was starting to get synchronous again and after all these years. “And as Ladybug said – we don’t want to cause any inconvenience. We are just hoping, that she might help us in this case with the current Akuma attacks…”</p>
<p>“I hope she can”, said the woman, her smile failing for a few seconds and she lowered her eyes to the ground. “There are already so many patients in therapy with traumatic experiences and aftereffects from past attacks. Still to this day, even though you guys took Hawk Moth down ten years ago. Well… at least those, who can afford those treatments…”</p>
<p>The corners of Chat Noir’s lips dropped as well, a frown forming on this handsome features, but he chose to stay quiet about it – at least for now. But Ladybug wondered, if he might come up with questions about it later – after their visit here, or maybe on another day. Times were he demanded answers right away seemed to be over and she didn’t want to rub her knowledge in on him right now.</p>
<p>“Now you two, follow me! I will bring you to Madame Sancour!”</p>
<p>The woman brought them to a spacious room, behind a double door, down the corridor. Many tables were to be found here, usually accompanied by two chairs, sometimes by three. Colorful paintings were on the walls – abstract, but showering the room with a happy, positive feeling. The windows here were huge again, locks prevented the patients to open them on their own. Shelves and cupboards were seen, every few meters apart, storing boards games, crafty materials and many things more.</p>
<p>In the corner of this very room sat an old man, watching the happening in front of him, scribbling down something on paper, when they entered. He merely greeted them with a nod, but said nothing at all.</p>
<p>The only other person in this room was of course Nathalie Sancoeur, sitting casually on the chair with one leg crossed over the looking out into the darkness, while a slim cigarette tangled between her fingers, the smoke and it’s smell filling the space around her.</p>
<p>The red streak in her hair was long gone, a few Grey ones shining through the black of her long tresses, that were combed back neatly in a ponytail. Instead of her usual red and black attire she wore a simple, light blue shirt, some gray joggers on her legs, slippers adorning her feet.</p>
<p>No sign of makeup on her skin. No smile. No gleam in her eyes, that almost hid behind her glasses.</p>
<p>She merely blew smoke into the air, when she saw the two heroes emerging through the door, pushing the cigarette out into the ashtray in front of her, before she took the next one, lighting it with ease.</p>
<p>“Madame Sancoeur – your guests. I will return in a few minutes with your medication and bring you to your room after that…”, the woman kindly informed her patient, then left with a smile.</p>
<p>Both Ladybug and Chat Noir hesitated, not yet sitting on the chairs in front of them, standing in front of Nathalie and the table with noticeable uneasiness.</p>
<p>“You may sit”, the woman merely said, pointing on the chairs with her free hand, her blue eyes fixing on Ladybug’s face. “If a hero can stand the proximity to one, who is broken by the uses of Magic…”</p>
<p>“Broken by Magic?”, Ladybug calmly asked, her eyebrows rising and she finally sat on the chair right in front of her, facing Nathalie without fear. “Falling in love and getting your heart broken was not the fault of the Miraculous…”</p>
<p>“A broken Miraculous…”, Nathalie corrected and turned around for a moment to face her doctor, seemed to consider something, before she turned back to face both heroes. “Fixed – sure, but broken nonetheless. Maybe Gabriel shouldn’t have tried to fix it – at least then I would have fallen the same destiny like Emilie in the end…”</p>
<p>“Comatose, magical sleep isn’t the solution to your problem…”, Chat murmured bitterly and shook his head. “But we are not here to talk about your fate…”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“Nathalie, there is-“</p>
<p>“I know about Lady Titalee. Even in these four walls I am able to get information if needed. Patients regularly get visits. Some read the newspapers. Letters are brought in daily. There is a TV over there. I might be locked away here, but I am very aware of the world outside… Ladybug and Chat Noir – you might forget – people here are not dumb, they are merely-“</p>
<p>“Broken…”, Ladybug whispered and Nathalie nodded.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Just like a piece of magical jewelry. And just like that we are back at the beginning…”</p>
<p>The woman took a deep breath, her lips closing around her cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply in her lungs, letting it blow out through her nostrils.</p>
<p>She then pushed the small package into their direction, offering them a cigarette silently, watching both closely.</p>
<p>Chat Noir merely shook his head, while Ladybug grabbed it and handed it back to Nathalie, trying to smile warmly at her, hoping that friendliness would get them more answers, than cold stoicism.</p>
<p>“We don’t smoke…”</p>
<p>Nathalie snorted and shook her head slightly. </p>
<p>“Of course… heroes don’t do that, right? Something as sinful as smoking is only meant for villains. Though it merely depends on how history is seen by the people, who speak about it…”</p>
<p>It was Chat Noir, who angrily blew air through his nostrils and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his faked ears sitting flat on top of his head. </p>
<p>Ladybug patted his knee under the table and she saw, how some tension left his body. Nonetheless he spoke with a pressed voice:</p>
<p>“You make it seem, like the people of Paris misunderstood your actions. You-“ </p>
<p>“I only did, what I thought was best for my relationship with Gabriel. Helping him, as the assistant, that I always was in his eyes… And yet – who were we? Two mere humans, that used the power of Gods to bring destruction upon this city like monsters…”</p>
<p>Ladybug gulped, understanding the deep turmoil within the other woman, even without her explaining it even more. For all she did, was helping the man she loved – even if that meant, that this very man could bring back the love of his life in the very end with it. </p>
<p>With the help of the two Miraculous… </p>
<p>Of course she found the similarities, that Nathalie might be hinting at - between Hawk Moth and Mayura, Ladybug and Chat Noir. For there had been love. One-sided. There had been the kwamis and their powers and the constant cat and mouse game of destruction and creation between all parties. </p>
<p>And everybody believed, that they were doing the right thing. Like gods… but maybe they all behaved like monsters in the end… </p>
<p>Ladybug gulped and looked over to Chat Noir, who seemed to be thinking about Nathalie’s words as well. </p>
<p>She shook her head, eyes fixing on the other woman’s face. </p>
<p>Because… for Gabriel it had only business as usual – with a henchwoman he trusted, an assistant, who had been by his side for many years. Nathalie and later Mayura could help him to stay under cover, help him plot and execute his plans. Nothing more. Feelings? Maybe on a friendly base and yet they were always on a professional side. </p>
<p>… but never love… </p>
<p>“Our actions might have been of an evil nature and yet we didn’t mean any harm... And yet it felt so easy each time. Manipulating everybody around, in hope to have both Miraculous – the Ladybug and the Cat one – in one hand. For a wish…”</p>
<p>“’Never meant any harm’”, Chat Noir hissed by her side and he stood up, walking over to one window to gaze outside, just like Nathalie has done before. “… How many people are facing trauma everyday because of your actions? Have nightmares? Perhaps physical harm – things a Lucky Charm couldn’t fix in the very end. How many times was the Eiffel Tower destroyed. The streets and cars in it? Other possessions… And now you sit here and say these things so easily, because you will never see the consequences of your actions”. </p>
<p>“We only tried to-“, Nathalie growled, but stopped, once the doctor – who seemed to be almost forgotten by all three – cleared his throat. The black haired woman took three deep breaths and she rubbed her temple. Closing her eyes, taking her cigarette between her shaking lips and faced Ladybug once more. “Emilie… All, that Gabriel wanted, was to wake her up. Nothing more. If he had asked, would you have given him both Miraculous? For his wish?”</p>
<p>Giving Gabriel what he wanted… the Miraculous. Both. Granting him his wish. Waking Emilie up with that. Would she have done it, if he had asked? Just like that? </p>
<p>She didn’t know to answer to that… </p>
<p>“And where were you in this equation?”, came it yet from Chat Noir, who was still facing the darkness outside. “You would have been crossed out of it…”</p>
<p>Both women chose to ignore him. </p>
<p>… though… Ladybug wondered, how deep Chat’s hatred was running for both Gabriel and Nathalie, if he was saying all of these things. </p>
<p>Would he tell her, if she asked him? Now – where she tried to build her trust for him as well… </p>
<p>Ladybug sighed. </p>
<p>“Nathalie…”, their eyes locked, when Nathalie looked back up again: “…, I know, that we shouldn’t be asking you all these things. And yet we are here, wanting your help to prevent all the things, that happened before. So if you have any clue – just a feeling about Lady Titalee… it would be most helpful…”</p>
<p>“And yet I don’t have a clue, nor a feeling…”, she immediately answered and a tiny smile crossed her features. “I am most sorry, but I can’t be of any assistance for you. I hope, that there are other people out there, that can answer your questions… Have you – perhaps – talked about this with Gabriel? Did he… maybe mention me in any way?”</p>
<p>“Nathalie…”, came it warningly from the doctor, who looked sternly up from his notes. “We talked about these kind of questions…”</p>
<p>“Of course…”, she said, shrugging, pushing this very cigarette bud into the ash tray once more, but didn’t take another this time. “Asking doesn’t hurt anyone…”</p>
<p>It did – at least it would hurt herself. Ladybug could tell that – especially since she would never get an answer to that…</p>
<p>… especially not a disappointing one…</p>
<p>“… so… “, Ladybug yet said, directing their conversation back to where she wanted it. “… nothing? Is there not at least somebody, you think about, that could fit into the mold of a new Paris terrorizing villain?”</p>
<p>“Chloé Bourgeois, of course…”</p>
<p>“Of course…”, Chat agreed, turning around slightly and tapped his chin with his leathered fingers. “We should pay her a visit as well…”</p>
<p>“See… just ask your partner. He might be the one with the clues in this room. And now – if you excuse me”, she stood up and took her cigarettes, leaving the lighter on the table. “… I am awaiting my medications. And I am most sorry, that you couldn’t help you with this case”.</p>
<p>Ladybug looked towards the clock over the door and frowned, seeing, that they still had a few minutes left to talk.</p>
<p>But on the other hand – and the doctor in the corner would surely agree – would it be best for Nathalie’s mental health, if they stopped right there, before speaking would course any more harm.</p>
<p>“Then good night, Nathalie…”, Ladybug said, standing as well. “And thank you for your time and assistance…”</p>
<p>The other woman merely smiled, as she walked past the dotted heroine, soon accompanied by the doctor. </p>
<p>“It had always been my job, Ladybug. You know that… And good night to you as well… Monsieur Noir”</p>
<p>And she was gone, walking through the door and leaving the two heroes behind and alone. </p>
<p>Yet, before they left as well, she faced her partner, who hang his shoulders in defeat, his eyes sad and his expression beaten. </p>
<p>“We really need to talk about a few things, do we?”, Ladybug asked, her eyebrows rising underneath the mask on her forehead. She was deeply concerned – for him and for their partnership, since there seemed to be many things, they still needed to talk about. </p>
<p>If… he wanted to… and she as well… </p>
<p>He on the other hand was able to bring a tiny smirk on his features and nodded. </p>
<p>“… should I search for a sofa and you try your best Freudian impression on me?”</p>
<p>“If it wouldn’t reveal too much about yourself, if the Eiffel Tower is enough, instead of a sofa and if you really want to, then I might be open for another hour or two…”</p>
<p>“Are these some new team-building methods? Will you bring Rena Rouge and Carapace and we will talk it out in an intervention?” </p>
<p>“No… but I am willing to have an open ear for you. As a friend…”</p>
<p>He smiled warmly, when he heard that and she bit her tongue – remembering the night before, where he was the one, who was asking for this very friend. </p>
<p>… and yet it was true – she was willing to do her best to be his friend his partner once more. Like he tried before… </p>
<p>“I would love to have a friend…”, he finally said and she couldn’t help, but smile as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Nathalie. She is definitely my favorite villain and I really wonder, if she snaps, once Emilie awakens. She clearly has feelings for Gabriel and he... I don't know. I would love to have Emilie for him back, but also I want the relationship between him and Nathalie even more explored in season 4 and 5.</p>
<p>But for now she doesn't know more - or is not willing to help. Some more of her in the future. </p>
<p>Also - yeah - there is this stupid headcanon, that I see her as a smoker. It suits her, I suppose ^^</p>
<p>Next chapter: Reviewing the meeting and dark happenings in the past...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pushed from the Pedestal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning - light mention of rape in the end, just for you to know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushed from the Pedestal </p>
<p>“Paris is really beautiful. Isn’t it? Especially in Summer, when everything is just so colorful and everybody around is happy and the people-“</p>
<p>“Chat?”</p>
<p>“Oui, Milady?” </p>
<p>Ladybug had crossed her arms a few minutes ago, watching her partner silently, who looked out over the city, that they both tried to protect with everything they had. He was leaning casually at the handrail, his eyes gleaming with joy in the colors of the lights from down below. And yet she could see, how his shoulders were still so tense, how his hands gripped a little more tightly onto the metal and how his lips almost formed a forced smile. </p>
<p>Something was going on – occupied his mind for so many days now, perhaps ever since the day he left… and this was just a tiny moment of bliss, until his life would catch up with him again… </p>
<p>Did he even have somebody, with whom he could have talked about all these things? Somebody who would listen? </p>
<p>… somebody, who was his friend? </p>
<p>Sure – he had Plagg and the black kwami and his Chosen were as close, as she was with Tikki. And yet… could he – the young man underneath that mask – ever open up to another human being? Or had he lost the chance to do so, when he had left ten years ago? </p>
<p>And yet – now he was here, again. And she – she would listen. Wanted to do so. For she was his friend – has always been and with the vanishing scorn and anger she knew, that she still wanted to be by his side as such. </p>
<p>For it had always been them against the world, right? </p>
<p>“There is something… you want to talk about? Not just about how much you love Paris and Summer and all these things… but… other things, perhaps?”</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together into a thin line, his eyes closing for a moment, while he sighed. </p>
<p>Chat Noir turned around, standing across from her, his hip now leaning dangerously at the handrail, while the young man’s body sank into itself in a lax way. Pain crossed his features and he finally opened his eyes again. </p>
<p>“Has your mind ever crossed the thought, of how similar we were to Hawk Moth and Mayura? Just once? Or did it hit you in the gut as well, when she said all these things? It certainly… hurt… to hear it”. </p>
<p>“Oh Chat, we are not-“</p>
<p>“I know, we aren’t Hawk Moth and Mayura. And yet there was unrequited love and strong passion for the good cause. And… and trust and amazing powers. And… yeah… destruction…”</p>
<p>“And creation as well… don’t forget that…”</p>
<p>His eyes lit up again and he looked back up into her face, grinning. </p>
<p>“Yeah… Creation…”</p>
<p>“So you want to tell me, that you believe Nathalie’s words? That we are just like them. I mean it’s not like I have broken your-“</p>
<p>She bit her tongue, gulping. </p>
<p>Of course she had broken Chat Noir’s heart. Multiple times and each time she refused his advances. Each time she said, she loved somebody else, that they never could be together and that they always were just friends and partners and nothing more. </p>
<p>Just like Gabriel did with never loving Nathalie back… </p>
<p>“It’s okay! It really is…”, he said, his hands rising in defense and he smiled sincerely at her. “I know my place and I should have known back then. I was just learning. Love and all that stuff. Stupid teenage me didn’t know all these things, so I was trying really hard! But don’t worry – I won’t try to push you into any feelings for me anymore. We are friends, right?”</p>
<p>“Right…”, Ladybug answered in a tiny voice. “And yet…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry… I will not persuade your love anymore… I don’t…” He gulped and looked her directly in the eyes. “I don’t love you anymore. I mean, not like that and you will always be special to me. That is true. And yet… looking at you feels like I am looking at an expensive drawing I have made. Like… like a statue on a pedestal. It’s like you are dear and me, because you are gorgeous and beautiful and fascinating. Divine almost. And there is adoration. But it’s not like before. And maybe… maybe… there is somebody else now, who I like and who I would love to put up on this pedestal, because she is… she is such a wonderful person and gorgeous and beautiful as well and - … does that all make sense?”</p>
<p>She smiled warmly, hearing these words and reached up for his shoulders. To steady him. He needed it, for he was fumbling, desperate to find the right words and close to becoming a mess. </p>
<p>So… he really found someone? </p>
<p>“It does. The first love for somebody is always something special…” Even though her feelings for Adrien seem to be returning, even if she wanted to deny it herself. “And I am okay to be pushed down from the pedestal by another. Just… tell me, when you think about revealing yourself to her, okay?”</p>
<p>He grinned. </p>
<p>“I don’t even know, if she likes me that way… But… I will try my best and-“ He shook his head, sheepishly scratching the back of his head and stepped back. “Sorry. I am definitely not here to talk with you about relationships and advices and all these things. Though I might come back to you, when I feel stuck”.</p>
<p>“Sure…”</p>
<p>Ladybug rolled her eyes at the silly cuteness that was her partner, wondering slightly and with some curiosity, who it might be – the girl, that has stolen his heart. Though… she might never know, until they would reveal their identities to each other. </p>
<p>“So… what else is there to talk about? For we don’t have any new clue…”</p>
<p>“We should check Chloe Bourgeois out – both Gabriel and Nathalie have mentioned her, so she might be important in that case. Maybe she can lead us in Lady Titalee’s direction. Not to mention, that she has a history with Akumas – being akumatized and getting people akumatized almost daily…”</p>
<p>“Right. Also – how about your hatred for Gabriel and Nathalie?”</p>
<p>Chat Noir hissed and grimaced. </p>
<p>“You noticed?” </p>
<p>“Even Nathalie’s cigarettes noticed… and its better to speak about it now, before it gets us into trouble. You know – the Akuma-kind of trouble…”</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, when he heard that and was now the one to cross his arms in front of his chest, mustering her completely. </p>
<p>Ladybug didn’t like it and she had the feeling, that he would – sooner or later direct this conversation into an completely different direction. One she did not like… </p>
<p>And sadly – it happed the moment he opened his mouth again:</p>
<p>“So… your greatest fear is me? Or… the version, that was twisted by an Akuma?”</p>
<p>Now it was her, who heavily gulped and she chuckled nervously, starting to stutter nonsensical things, stepping back, until her back hit the handrail behind her. She hurriedly turned around, facing Paris once more and let the silence grasp them both entirely. </p>
<p>And he let her, respecting her and this silence, waiting for an answer, or maybe an excuse. </p>
<p>Would he… even take an excuse? Would he want to argue? Persuade the truth? Search for facts? </p>
<p>But… he wouldn’t… he would accept it – any answer, or none at all, like he had always done. </p>
<p>His words from before came back into her mind – about the way he saw her and felt about her and it warmed her heart, even when a soft breeze of Summer reached her, tried to tousle her hair and calmed her nerves. At least a little… </p>
<p>He should know about her fear… some truth about it. He should understand, that she worried to be powerless in any way possible. For it was there – daily deeply within her and it could reach her in every fight. Maybe… she would even be vulnerable to an Akuma, or yet another attack of the psychological kind. And he was the only one, who could help her then… </p>
<p>… like always. </p>
<p>She steadied herself, by laying her hands and the cool metal of the handrail and looked out to the city, she so dearly tried to protect on a daily basis. </p>
<p>“There is more to my fear, than one can see right away. I… fear to be powerless. As myself and as Ladybug. In every aspect of my life… and yet… There is one villain, I truly fear. One akumatized victim, who would make me feel completely and utterly powerless. It is you… it’s true”.</p>
<p>He sighed behind her and a warm, leathered hand was laid on her shoulder, gripping her tightly as a sign of support. </p>
<p>“I won’t get akumatized. I promise you that. I will always be your partner and-“</p>
<p>“It happened”, she calmly said and turned around, facing him without fear. </p>
<p>“Uhm… no? I should have been there, right? That’s how Akumas work”. </p>
<p>Slowly she shook her head, lowering her eyes to the floor. </p>
<p>“It happed, believe me… In another future. In another reality… Bunnyx asked for my help and brought me to the future. I mean – not like this future, like ten or something years later. But… a few weeks or so after… something… happened. I don’t know the whole truth, but there you were. All white and… creepy and… fighting me”. </p>
<p>She looked back up into his eyes – these emerald orbs, that shone even in the deepest darkness. Mindlessly she reached up, her fingertips brushing the rim of his mask, while he stood still, taking all these words in. </p>
<p>“Your eyes were blue. So icey blue… I hate that color on you… It felt like they could draw holes into my skin. In my soul… And you… you were Chat Blanc”. </p>
<p>She felt this intense pressure leaving her body, when she said this – telling him the truth, now, after so many years. </p>
<p>It felt right…</p>
<p>Before she could say more, Chat Noir stepped forward, throwing his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest tightly. Her face hid in his leathered chest and she could take in his scent, that was so uniquely him. Ladybug felt him shaking, when he breathed, but he soon relaxed, as she did as well. </p>
<p>“That won’t happen again. Don’t worry… I promise you, that I will not get akumatized. Not again... And you… you, too, Milady! Because then we will be fucking screwed!”</p>
<p>Ladybug chuckled against him and patted his side. </p>
<p>“I won’t get akumatized. Don’t worry!”</p>
<p>“Good… and… why haven’t you told me sooner? Is there more about this fear of yours?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, her head turning to breath probably again, her ear now pressed against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat in it. Her hands almost absently laying on his lower back, just above his attached black, leathery belt. </p>
<p>“As I said – I don’t know much, of what has happened. But you somehow knew my identity…”</p>
<p>“The you underneath the mask?”, came the whisper, as his cheek lowered to the top of her head. </p>
<p>“You said my name…”</p>
<p>His muscles tensed once more. </p>
<p>“And you know mine?”</p>
<p>“No…” Chat Noir relaxed again, “Not back then and not right now.”</p>
<p>“Now that I know about this I understand, why you don’t want us to reveal our identities to each other. More now than ever… And I feel bad for you, knowing, what I made you go through…”</p>
<p>He embraced her a little more tightly and she let him for a minute or two. It felt good, to have somebody here, she could talk about all these things – which had been a secret for so many years. But now this secret was no more and Chat Noir was back, ready to fight by her side, again and they both were grown up and stronger and maybe a little wiseer and-</p>
<p>-and why the hell were they hugging like that anyway? </p>
<p>Both eventually came to this realization and stepped back at the same time, both crimson and nervously chuckling and stuttering tiny excuses, until both started to laugh heartily at that. </p>
<p>Mirth reached their eyes and soon their stomaches started to hurt and breathing became necessary. </p>
<p>“Who are we? Lovesick teenagers?”, Chat Noir said breathlessly, shaking his head in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Some habits hardly die, right, Chaton?”</p>
<p>“That is true, Bugaboo!”</p>
<p>She fakely gasped and pushed against his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!”</p>
<p>“Make me stop, Milady Bugaboo!”</p>
<p>“I will throw you down the Eiffel Tower, if you don’t stop calling me that! I thought we are all grown up now!”</p>
<p>“Some habits won’t die, right?”, he repeated once more and smirked. “Because even when all is said and done you will always be my Lady. And… you know… being here and talking with you like that I am just really happy, that I am finally back – even with all, that is happening right now in my life”.</p>
<p>“And I am glad, that you are back. I really am”, she truthfully said to that. “Just don’t you dare to disappear again. Or get akumatized. Please!”</p>
<p>Chat Noir chuckled and nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. </p>
<p>“I promise you that. And for your previous question:”, A heavy sigh escaped his lips, but never that smile that still lingered on them. “Hawk Moth and Mayura… Gabriel and Nathalie… they… quite fucked me up by akumatizing so many people, that I know. And it hurt to always fight my friends…”</p>
<p>“I know, what you mean”. </p>
<p>“Mhm… Also… their actions affected my whole family. The way I was raised as well… You remember, that my dad never let me out and all these things? Stuff like that. And my mum… my mum got sick because of all this shit and she hadn’t recovered until this day. And seeing them both now again it brings all these things back, like it happened just yesterday. I will try my best to control this anger and scorn… yet… it is hard to do so…”</p>
<p>She nodded, understood his words, almost his feelings. But not all his emotions, for she felt, that he was hiding something from her was well. Unsaid truths and facts, though… maybe it would reveal to much about him… </p>
<p>And suddenly it was him, whose face was struck by confusion once more and a tiny crease emerged between his hidden eyebrows, underneath his mask. </p>
<p>“… don’t you feel the same, when you see them? I mean – we were fighting them from day to day. They made our life pretty miserable, right. And yet they greet you like an old acquaintance…”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t scorn them. Not anymore. It’s true – they made our life hard. Each day. But… That’s the past. And I have talked with Gabriel many, many times about his misdeeds and his guilt. And as the years passed I could only see a miserable, aging man, who had turned to the dark side, because he had lost he woman he loved and wasn’t able to move on. For the sake of his son. Maybe to embrace the love to another woman. Because he had lost it all in the end… and that’s kinda sad. And… Mayura? Nathalie? As you said yourself – in every equation and in every possible reality she was crossed out, because she was the one, who could only loose. And now she is broken beyond repair. What for? Because both loved somebody, they couldn’t have by their side. And maybe in the end I realized, that there is only pity left for them. Not more… Do you know, what I mean?”</p>
<p>He might do so. He might not, for on his side there was so much left to say, that he chose to keep as a secret. </p>
<p>She would need to respect that. </p>
<p>… and perhaps he might tell her about these thoughts in the future. </p>
<p>But for now he seemed to be a little more relaxed than before. And maybe both have started to understand the other a little better. </p>
<p>She sure did and by the way he soon leaned against the handrail – beside her – once more, she could tell, that he did, too. </p>
<p>“But…”, he yet said, as both relaxed next to each other, just looking down and saying nothing, “… Why have you never stopped to be Ladybug? We had them behind bars, the people of Paris were save and you could settle down and relax. Travel the world, have a huge family and all these things…?”</p>
<p>“Did you ever stop being Chat Noir?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. </p>
<p>“Sure, I could have given you the ring back – dearest Guardian of the Miraculous. But Plagg was the only friend, that was left. And… where ever I went it was nice to sometimes get out, sneak through all these cities at night and to discover everything from the rooftops. But I was never on duty. You know – never the hero… You on the other hand – nightly patrols, saving people from bad guys and catching thiefs and robbers and all these evil beings. Ten years – all on your own”. </p>
<p>“You know about these things?”</p>
<p>“I never deleted the news app for Paris from my phone – and I even downloaded it, when I had a new one… to be up to date…”</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“Of course! If you needed me, I would have come! Right away! Astro Cat – remember?”</p>
<p>“Right… So… why did I never stop?”</p>
<p>She remembered that moment vividly. A memory, that pained her, but it was the reason, why she never laid the Ladybug Miraculous down, again. </p>
<p>“It was about a year after we have caught Gabriel and Mayura. Maybe a little longer. I wasn’t that active anymore… Maybe a night stroll at night. Swinging over the rooftops to escape reality. But nothing serious. And… then… one night… I was out at night, as my civilian self with my friends. And me and my girl friends went home alone and everyone was safe and… the next day I read in the news, that there… there was this girl, who was not so lucky. Not far away from the path we have taken. And… I believe this girl never recovered from the things these guys did to her and…”</p>
<p>She gulped and Chat Noir exhaled sharply next to her. Understanding, even without further explanation. </p>
<p>“Gosh…”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I talked with Tikki about that. She said, it wasn’t my fault. That things like that happened, for they happen every day. But… I didn’t want it to happen again. Not under my watch. And since then… I am out almost every day. At night for one hour. Maybe two. To make sure, that everybody is safe. Because one monster might be down. One with magical powers. But there are still so many out there, that are equally bad… That’s why I don’t have a family on my own. That’s why I never left Paris. I never take breaks. Because these people down there need their Ladybug…”</p>
<p>“Hearing that I feel the urge to hug it out again…”</p>
<p>She looked over to him, blinking, but he stared still down to the city. Not moving, merely breathing. </p>
<p>“Now I understand. It makes me… sad and angry at myself. I should have been here as well… I should have never left – running away like a spoiled brat, because my dad-“ He shook his head. “Never mind…”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now, Chat. For now you are here. And now we can fight together – everybody, who means any harm. Remember – it’s us-“</p>
<p>“-against the world”. </p>
<p>They turned to each other, their hands finding the other, holding into a tight, promising handshake, determined smiles crossing their features. </p>
<p>Just like it once has been. </p>
<p>Reunited now, hopefully forever. </p>
<p>… until blue smoke swallowed Paris and let it tumble deep into madness.</p>
<p>For the night was not over, yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... A break last week? No - I hated the chapter, the first time I wrote it, for the dialogue did not feel organic and felt forced, I did not like their actions and all that. So I deleted it completely and re-write it. So here is the version, though shorter, but one I really like. I love their dynamic here, also slight hinting for Chat 'liking' a certain girl *wonder who that might be* and some obvious Ladybug x Chat Noir here. (All forms of the love square will have their moments here, for some more than the other)</p>
<p>Also I really hope you guys have a few answers on why they both behave that way - even if Chat couldn't tell the whole truth about his anger against Gabriel and Nathalie. He will eventually do so ;D</p>
<p>I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D</p>
<p>Next Chapter: Tumble into madness...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Six Impossible Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to Gechen, who just planted this idea inside my head, which wouldn't let me go. So there is not the Joker version of Nathalie down there, but something quiet similar.</p><p>Also lots of quotes and characters, that belong to one Lewis Caroll, just to warn you. </p><p>Have fun reading it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh sure – let’s have an Akuma attack at 3 in the morning!”, Chat Noir grumbled sarcastically, his shoulders slumping and a huge frown emerged on his handsome features. “It’s not like we need some sleep as well and have things to do in the morning! What a mean move from Lady Titalee – she really is starting to get on my nerves!”</p><p>“Well, then let’s get it over as fast as possible! I was hoping to be in bed early as well”.</p><p>It was true – Ladybug was annoyed with this sudden attack as well, she was exhausted and tired from the whole day and was really looking forward to find some peaceful hours of sleep. She had to work as well… </p><p>And let’s not forget, that she was anticipated a message from Adrian as well… </p><p>But not with Lady Titalee around… </p><p>“I suggest, that we get going, find the object with the butterfly inside and depart without stopping the other once more. Let’s give this whole thing ten minutes? Does it suit your taste?”</p><p>“Make it five! I also have to answer a message or two, before I fall asleep~”, he answered gleefully and grinning, already reaching for his staff, expanding it without hesitation. </p><p>Her yo-yo was in her hand as well by this time. </p><p>And together they jumped down from the Eiffel Tower, using the metal beams and pillars of the structure to get down with ease, falling through the blue smoke, landing casually next to each other by the foot of the huge building. </p><p>Though… down here everything has changed… </p><p>Bluish grass had started to grow, where concrete once covered to ground, adorned now with colorful flowers and mushrooms. Strange birds soared past them, a white bunny jumped over Chat Noir’s boot and stopped right in front of them, looking up with its red eyes and reached for a watch, that hang around its neck. </p><p>“It’s far to late…I am far too late!”, it mumbled with a tiny voice, shaking its head and departed in a hurry. </p><p>“Okay – I would love to agree with the talking bunny. Though I wouldn’t want to agree with a <em>talking bunny</em>! What is this? A fairytale?”, came it from Chat Noir, who scratched the back of his head, squatting down next to his lady to poke one of the strange mushrooms with his staff. “It’s a long time, since I had read one… I am not that familiar with Red Riding Hood and Sleeping Beauty anymore…”</p><p>“No...”, Ladybug said with determination in her voice, still looking after the bunny, that scampered away, down the streets and around the corner, until it was gone. “No fairytale. Ever read ‘<em>Alice in Wonderland</em>’?”</p><p>“I have only seen the movie…”</p><p>Ladybug was very familiar with both the books and the movie. She had seen the movie once with the girls at a pajama party and read the books multiple times to Manon and now to Emma and was very, very familiar with the story and the characters in it. </p><p>And seeing all this madness unfold in front of them she could only guess which character could be the inspiration for the akumatized villain – her guess was either the Mad Hatter, which was quite an obvious choice, or the Red Queen – which was honestly (with the bad temper and all the beheading) the slightly scarier one. </p><p>“So… what do you suggest?”, Chat Noir asked, following her, when she started to walk.</p><p>“First find out who is behind all of this, then come up with a plan. Like always”.</p><p>“So I won’t be home in five minutes…”, he grumbled, while she shrugged.</p><p>“Let’s see about that. Now come…”</p><p>They ran down the streets, passing poor people, who were walking on their hands, instead of the feet, who wore their shirt as their trousers, or who were congratulating them to their ‘<em>Unbirthday</em>’.</p><p>Tiny critters with hats and shoes walked by, greeted them, the flowers were singing and giggling and some were admiring them for their wit, their strength and their beauty.</p><p>“Strange place…”, he said, being handed a cookie, that said ‘<em>Eat Me</em>’, by somebody, who had his shoes hanging from their ears like some kind of strange jewelry. “But at least it has free cookies. I hope they taste go-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare to put that in your mouth!”, Ladybug said, snatching the baked good from his hands and threw it behind her. “Don’t you know what happens, when you eat – just anything – in Wonderland?”</p><p>“… I am not hungry anymore?”</p><p>Ladybug groaned, wondering, if she should gift him with the novels some day, to eventually expand his knowledge on that.</p><p>“You either grow, or shrink! And there is no rule to that! And I really don’t want to step on you, because you eat a fucking cookie! So no food and no drink for you, while we haven’t caught the butterfly!”</p><p>“… and yet I like my midnight snacks, when I feel lik- okay, I will keep my hands from anything eatable!”</p><p>Her grim look was enough for her partner to eventually shut up and stay quiet.</p><p>Which was good – for laughter, shrill and mad suddenly echoed through the streets, hauntingly beautiful and dangerous at the same time.</p><p>Both heroes hid behind a mushroom house, which might have been a post box, judging by the size and the position on the street. Both peeked around the corner, ducking low, their hands already on their trusted weapons.</p><p>Their eyes fell on a figure at the end of the street. Somebody – or something – came close in crawling motions.</p><p>But was gone, when they blinked.</p><p>“Urgh… I really don’t like that! Fucking with my mind, when it’s far too late…”, Chat Noir said, his ears flattening on his head and giving of a low growl. “Can’t we have a simple Akuma? Lady Titalee clearly has a high standard in creating her villains...”</p><p>That was true, even though Ladybug wasn’t liking his words one bit. For Lady Titalee wasn’t fooling around and with every new Akuma her knowledge of the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous seemed to grow, for her imagination really seemed to be limitless.</p><p>“Okay, I suggest-“, said Ladybug, raising her voice once more, but was stopped by a tiny giggle behind them and both heroes turned around with confusion – their eyes widening with shock and irritation at what they found in front of them:</p><p>A little girl, dressed all in a blue dress, with a white apron and her blonde hair twisted into locks. Once more she giggled and jumped down from the pink mushroom, that had grown from the concrete, skipping past them and down the streets, while humming a tiny song.</p><p>“What is going on here?”, Chat said breathlessly, shaking his head, before his eyes followed the ‘Alice’, that had crossed their path.</p><p>Surprisingly to Ladybug he seemed to be in shook as well.</p><p>… after all, she still couldn’t believe, for who it had been, that was donning this very particular costume.</p><p>“… Emma…”, came it from her lips like a tiny whisper and when her own voice reached her ears, she snapped her mouth shut, hoping, that her partner hadn’t caught on what she had just said.</p><p>But it was true and the dotted heroine just couldn’t believe her eyes – this girl in front of them was the very daughter of Lila Rossi – and Adrien Agreste. But… why was she here at such a late hour, or… was this particular Akuma playing tricks once more on her mind?</p><p>Thankfully he hadn’t heard the name of the little girl, or was caught too deeply in his own thoughts, for he as well had almost forgotten to breath, his muscles tense and his lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p>“Small girls shouldn’t be out that late at night. We should bring her home, before all of this only gets madder with every passing second-“, she said, her eyes just for a moment fixing on a couple, who were driving by on invisible bicycles, before she looked towards Chat Noir once more. “And I really don’t want to know, how mad everything can get…”</p><p>“Right…”, he answered and without hesitation he jumped out of their hiding place, following the girl, before she could do it and reached her only a moment later.</p><p>“Little girl, you should-“, his leathered hand reached down, wanting to touch the shoulder of the girl, but she was gone, being blown away by a soft breeze, revealing to be just some blue smoke as well.</p><p>Ladybug’s mouth went dry, fully standing up once more and gulped.</p><p>“She was not real…”</p><p>Thankfully, though seeing this Alice to be a reflection of her girl she knew and was dear to her was clearly something she did not like.</p><p>Not one bit…</p><p>“Thank goodness!”, Chat exclaimed with relief, but paled, when he saw her blink at that. Was he – perhaps – knowing Emma as well? “I mean – it’s true! Girls as small as that one should be in bed by now!”</p><p>That was true and yet… she somehow wasn’t fully convinced by his words, but her train of thought was interrupted once more by yet another giggle and when both heroes turned around, they once again could see their Alice. Or Emma – or whatever devilish power this might be.</p><p>Once again she sat on the big mushroom, her legs hanging down from the edge, swinging back and forth, while her green eyes shone gleefully down at the two.</p><p>“<em>Sometimes I believe in as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast!</em>”, the girl said and she just sounded like Emma, which made a icy shiver crawl up and down on Ladybug’s whole body and she could only stare, when Emma yet again jumped down and started to skip again – first past her, then past her partner, who could only stare.</p><p>“It’s the Akuma. Whatever this power may be, the wielder is playing with us…”, she said. “But in the end, they are after our Miraculous as well, so it should be best play along, to find our opponent…”</p><p>“So we should follow the girl…?”</p><p>“We should follow the girl…”</p><p>And they did, following the aberration closely, never daring to touch it, never daring to speak to it, or look in it’s cute little face. For it could to crazy things to their mind, if they might be staring for too long.</p><p>They walked like that for some time, never stopping, not turning around and it certainly felt like they were not going into a specific direction. Just like they were following the real Alice, who also seemed to be very lost in Wonderland.</p><p>“This is not making any sense, Milady!”, came it from Chat most quietly and she glanced sideways over to her partner, whose face showed first signs of annoyance and tiredness. “She doesn’t even know the way!”</p><p>“Exactly! And yet the real Alice was always in the right place, when she needed to! Also nothing here would make sense – It’s a version of Wonderland, everything can be and nothing is impossible.”</p><p>“…I really should have eaten the cookie! At least it would have been more helpful and-“</p><p>“Wait…”, she stopped him, by grabbing his shoulder and Chat Noir turned around. ”The cookie! Exactly! Because it would make sense, that it had gotten us closer to the Akuma, for that it exactly where we were supposed to be! That’s why that figure disappeared! It shrunk – that’s why we were not able to see them anymore!”</p><p>“But you threw that perfectly good cookie away, remember?”</p><p>“And yet everything is possible in Wonderland!”, she said gleefully and took a mushroom, that grew by her feet, holding it up grinning between them. “And mushrooms were also quite useful there!”</p><p>Much to Chat Noir’s horror she took a bite from that greenish thing in her hand and – just as if she had completely planned it through, she started to shrink. Down, past his knees to his shoes, until she was not much taller than an ant.</p><p>It worked – thankfully!</p><p>Still she looked up to her partner, who seemed to be wistfully watching the blonde girl in the distance, before he sighed, taking a mushroom as well. Grimacing he put it in his mouth, too, chewing and loudly gulping it down, starting to get smaller as well.</p><p>… until he was even a little more smaller than her – which was quite a nice, new perspective.</p><p>“Ate a little too much?”</p><p>“Haha – very funny Bugaboo! Just make fun of the small people!”</p><p>“But I can definitely get used to this. Maybe I should ask-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”, he huffed, his eyes flashing dangerously at her. “And what now anyway? How to go from here and-“</p><p>There was this laughter again. Not the cute little giggle from the Emma-look-a-like, but the hauntingly dangerous one, just like before.</p><p>“You are here~”, came a sensual whisper from above them and both heroes looked up, yet merely seeing a mushroom’s underside. Nothing more. </p><p>Ladybug nodded towards her partner and both easily jumped up the now huge plants, until they reached to top – facing a strange, blue creature, that looked strangely familiar to both of them. </p><p>She immediately knew, that this was the Blue Caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland – complete with smoking something quite smelly and a long tail, that was partially covered by a glittering dress. And yet it was the caterpillar’s face, that stood out the most, for it was human. </p><p>That of a woman – one woman, she knew pretty well. </p><p>“<em>Mayura</em>?”, was the unbelieving whisper from her partner, whose shaking hands reached for his staff. “It can’t be…”</p><p>No… this wasn’t Mayura – this villain was long gone. And either this was a hallucination as well – a mere twisted reality – or the very reason behind this whole madness around. So this wasn’t Mayura, but-</p><p>“Nathalie!” </p><p>But Ladybug hadn’t the chance to reach for her yo-yo, since the akumatized Nathalie was already reaching for the long, slim cigarette by her side, putting it between her lips, inhaling the smoke deeply, to blow it directly into the faces of both heroes. </p><p>The smell was horrible and she tried to fan it away with her hands, stepping backward, until there was no ground for her feet to step on anymore. </p><p>She fell down, too blinded to see just anything – but was thankfully caught in a pair of arms, before her body would have crashed on the hard concrete. </p><p>“Thank you, Chat!”, she said, before she was able to open her eyes again, a voice having a strange sound to it. But was shocked, when she eventually did. </p><p>For there was not only one Chat staring at her, trying to hold her petit body in his strong arms – but two, who were both trying their very best in not letting her fall down. </p><p>“I caught you!”, both said simultaneously, grinning widely at her and eventually let her down. </p><p>She could only stare at them with a very dumbfounded expression. </p><p>“What is wrong, Bugaboo?”, both Chat’s once again said, but finally looked at each other, probably since they heard the echo of their own voice, while they stood side by side. </p><p>The left Chat gasped. </p><p>The right Chat shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>“Why is there-“</p><p>“-another me! That is utterly impossible!” </p><p>“Impossible, you can totally say that out loud!”</p><p>Ladybug could only stare, as both Chat’s babbled on and on, about the ridiculousness, that was their joined existence. And she didn’t even knew if she liked it, or not – to have two Chat Noir’s at the same time. Sure – it might mean twice as much power, but probably also twice as many puns… </p><p>Hopefully they were not like the real <em>Tweedle Dee </em>and<em> Tweedle Dum</em>… </p><p>“And what happened to you?”, both eventually said in unison, looking back down to their lady, who yet hadn’t said a word about the whole ordeal. </p><p>Wait… they were looking down? But only a few minutes ago she was the one, who was taller, than her partner. So why was there such a difference in height once more – a big one, if she wanted to say! </p><p>“So then you are Alice!”, said the left Chat Noir and pointed towards her, yet the right Chat only shook his head. </p><p>“We have seen the girl before – this one was the real Alice!”</p><p>“But she is smaller now…”</p><p>“Sure – and she has a dress on now…”</p><p>“And an apron, too”. </p><p>“Contrariwise – she is not wearing her suit anymore”.</p><p>Finally it dawned Ladybug what they were talking about and gasping she looked down at herself, a frustrated grunt leaving her lips, when she was indeed seeing her smaller, girlish body now covered in a frilly dress, a white apron tightly wrapped and tied around her waist. </p><p>“Where is my yo-yo?!”, she gasped, but exhaled in relief, when she eventually found it hidden away in the layers of the skirt. </p><p>For her trusty weapon was thankfully still there – not blown away by the blue smoke, like the rest of her super suit. Or her age, for now she sounded much younger and had the body of a ten year old girl.</p><p>She was a mere Alice now, indeed. </p><p>But both Chats only snickered about this realization and Ladybug silenced them with an angry look.</p><p>But Nathalie – up there was still there. Watching them from the edge of her mushroom, humming quietly, casually buffing out the smoke in small, blue clouds above her head. A serene smile lingering on her lips and she eventually laughed.</p><p>“Oh you two… all would be much easier, if you two would only give me the Miraculous. This madness would be over then…”</p><p>“Madness? You caused it! Better stop it now, Nathalie!”, shouted Ladybug up and the Chat’s nodded. </p><p>“Nathalie? What a mortal name… and yet that is the only name, that is left… So, I reckon you don’t want to hand me your Miraculous?”</p><p>“Never!”, shouted the Chats. </p><p>Her smile got more grim, a evil gleam emerging in her eyes. </p><p>“That’s sad… But do you know, what I say about that?” She deeply inhaled the smoke and blew it down in their direction. “Off with their heads!”</p><p>Ladybug paled – knowing these words very well, grasping her twin partners by their wrists, pulling them after her, as she started to run – past huge critters and plants and mushrooms and so much more. </p><p>Though the two men were much faster and one eventually raised her up in his arms, since her small, thin legs couldn’t keep up with them. </p><p>Just like that they were running – running away from a stack of cards, that was marching their way. A small army, armed with spears, all just paper-thin, but with human arms and legs and a head on each. </p><p>“5 minutes you said~”, Chat Noir, who was holding her grumbled. “This is taking up the whole night…”</p><p>“Wrong – we said 5 minutes, while Bugaboo suggested 10”, came it from the other. “Though I wish it would be over now”.</p><p>“Not yet… where to now, Milady? Left, or right?”</p><p>“Or straight ahead?” </p><p>Ladybug merely looked over Chat’s shoulder, before she eventually said:</p><p>“Let’s split up! In one, two, three-“</p><p>And both Chat’s ran in a different directions – the one holding her to the right, the other to the left. The playing cards split up, too. </p><p>But it was Chat, who acted, without asking her this time – mumbling to her “Grab something, once you can!”, before he threw her up, high into the air. He continued to run – the cards still on his heels and all were gone, before she had blinked once more. </p><p>For she had done, as she was told – grabbing the first thing in her reach, which had been a blade of grass. Looking down forlornly, biting her lip and watched as the cards underneath her kept on running, not taking notice of her at all. </p><p>She waited for a moment or two. </p><p>Slowly she then let herself fall, once everything turned silent around her – the skirt of her dress being like a parachute, flattening again, once she landed. </p><p>But now she was alone and both her Chat’s were out of her reach. </p><p>Ladybug did not like it. Not one bit – especially with such a mad villain like Nathalie. </p><p>It must be her already twisted and broken psyche, that created this wonderland, with all its strange characters in it. And the reason for her outburst… </p><p>… probably their visit earlier. </p><p>“Shit…”, she mumbled at this realization, taking her yo-yo from her hip, to open it up, dialing Chat with the device in her hand, grumbled, when the signal did not reach him. Once more the young heroine cursed under her breath. </p><p>So… what now? </p><p>“Where to, little girl?”, somebody suddenly said behind her and slowly she turned around, knowing very well, what might going to happen now. </p><p>And she was right – seeing the grinning head of a cat, floating high above her, which was snickering, once both were facing each other. </p><p>Yes – Ladybug might not know the name of this villain, but Nathalie was really good in creating this scary and crazy reality… It must be the smoke, that created these illusions – smoke from that long and thin cigarette in her hand. And remembering their visit in the mental institution she immediately knew where to find the hidden Akuma…</p><p>Good – now she only had to find a way to get back there and how to find her.</p><p>So – she had three options. </p><p>Number one: Finding something to eat, in hopes it would make her grow again. Though there was no logic in wonderland, so it could mean, that she shrank even more (which was the worst case scenario). Number two: Just starting to run in any direction, hoping to find either a Chat, or the Nathalie version of the Blue Caterpillar. Contrariwise she could run into the Tea Party with the Mad Hatter and his friends, or into the Croquet ground of the Queen of Hearts – both meetings, that would steal her time.</p><p>The third option was to play along. <em>Be the Alice</em>. Ask that stupid, grinning cat-face above her head for a direction.</p><p>Urgh… what an absolute unreasonable thing to do…</p><p>“I don’t know where to go from here!”, Ladybug therefore said wisely and with an annoyed tone in her voice. “Can you help me?”</p><p>“You don’t know where to go? Then it doesn’t matter”.</p><p>She huffed.</p><p>Sure – nobody would give her a real and good answer.</p><p>Especially not the <em>Cheshire Cat</em>.</p><p>“You could visit the <em>Mad Hatter</em>, he-“</p><p>“The Blue Caterpillar. The Lady, that smokes. That’s the way I want to go!”</p><p>“The Blue Caterpillar. You know she is quite mad…”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But I don’t go among mad people. <em>Blah-blah! We are all mad here. I am mad. You are mad </em>and I am <em>fucking</em> tired – just give me the direction!”</p><p>The poor Cheshire Cat frowned, when it heard the heroine quoting his line, it’s ears flattening on its head and his huge green eyes blinking with confusion. But it stayed quiet – its tail emerging out of nowhere and pointing towards her right.</p><p>Turning her head she looked this direction and once she looked back up, the cat and its grin were gone.</p><p>Either she was a horrible Alice, or her out-of-characterness for this particular character had worked pretty well for Wonderland standards.</p><p>Whatever it was, she hoped it would help her.</p><p>Ladybug bound her yo-yo once more around her hip, starting to run into the direction, that the Cheshire Cat has pointed to.</p><p>Not stopping, until she heard the dangerous laugh once more, hiding yet again behind a mushroom, pressing her back against it, trying to catch her breath once more.</p><p>Her eyes scanned her surroundings, hoping to find a pair of glowing green eyes, but sadly found none, sighing noiselessly.</p><p>Then she leaned to the side, peeking around the corner, to see the Blue Caterpillar laying casually on her mushroom, laughing and giggling and smoking. It almost felt like she was merely enjoying her freedom and not wanting the Miraculous in any way… </p><p>Or Nathalie just liked this character too much and was hoping for them to eventually return to her. Could she even fight? But she had her weapon close… With that cigarette hovering always by her lips it would be impossible to reach her, without getting another blow of that blue smoke.</p><p>… and she really didn’t want to know about the consequences…</p><p>She started to think, her fingers twitching, about to get the yo-yo once more, to call the Lucky Charm. Though anything could emerge. Well… just like always. But it could be something utterly stupid and fitting the Wonderland-standard around her and Ladybug wanted to be prepared for it. </p><p>So… what could be useful?</p><p>A fan. Maybe some water. Something for distraction and then Chat Noir could jump in, take the cigarette and-</p><p>… Damn! No Chat Noir around – and she had two running around right now.</p><p>But would it all work? This whole illusion around her, wasn’t working they way she would expect it.</p><p>So – she basically shouldn’t ask herself, what Ladybug would do, but what Alice would do. And with being stuck in this frilly dress, apron and the body of a ten-year old girl, it was a very reasonable thing to do so.</p><p>Especially in this reality, that was far different from hers.</p><p>“<em>If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn’t. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn’t be. And what it wouldn’t be, it would. You see?</em>”, came it suddenly from her left and as she turned her head, Ladybug could see the Alice-version of Emma, sitting there on a small rock, not taking notice of her, but merely giggling as she jumped down, skipping past her and down the way Ladybug had come before. Only a few meters, then she turned to blue smoke, again.</p><p>Clearly… she had gone mad herself…</p><p>Though… her words were true, weren’t they? Just anything could work she wanted to, if she only believed in it.</p><p>Or… believed in the impossible… </p><p>“… <em>before breakfast I believe in six impossible things</em>…”, she mumbled to herself, remembering these words once more, now finally reaching for her yo-yo, throwing it high into the air to summon her Lucky Charm.</p><p>… which was a stinky boot…</p><p>She looked at it with confusion, then peeking once more around the corner to see Nathalie yet again, gulping.</p><p>So… six impossible things… what things? Things that would be, when they shouldn’t. Nonsensical stuff… because reality was twisted and turned on its head and in the end everybody was absolutely bonkers and mad and crazy… </p><p>She had eventually come up with a plan and hoped, that it would work… </p><p>Number one:</p><p>
  <em>Chat Noir will get back to her in time and she won't have to fight the Blue Caterpillar on her own.</em>
</p><p>“Ladybug!”</p><p>She gasped, being startled by him all to suddenly, but a leathered hand immediately silenced her, by laying on her mouth. At least one Chat Noir was by her side now, his green eyes shining down to her, while he laid a finger on his own lips, indicating for her to stay quiet.</p><p>“Do you have a plan, how we can fight her? Want to knock her out with the boot in your hands?”</p><p>She shook her head with determination and pushed his hand away.</p><p>“Just follow along, okay?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>So… Number Two – <em>The other Chat will definitely come out of his hiding and will attack Nathalie right away, creating some superb distraction.</em></p><p>Only a second later was a battle cry to be heard – high above their heads and they could see, how the second Chat jumped from mushroom to mushroom, reaching the Blue Caterpillar like that with ease, the raised staff soaring down to her with force. She dodged it, rolling to the side and tried to hit him with her tail.</p><p>“Definitely the part of me, that likes to fight without a plan…”, her Chat Noir mumbled, watching the event as well.</p><p>“That is our distraction. Now let’s get moving!”</p><p>Number Three – <em>Whatever she will eat, it will absolutely be impossible, that it will make her grow. Just a little bit… </em></p><p>“What are you doing?!”, he said in horror, as she pulled at a mushroom for a tiny piece, shoving it right into her mouth, chewing and swallowing the bitter thing down, making her grow about twice her high. It might help in this fight – at least she felt a little stronger now, again. </p><p>Chat Noir shrugged. “Okay, might work…”</p><p>Together they started to run – even when the other Chat Noir flew past them and the Blue Caterpillar blew new, blue smoke at them – creating yet even more playing card soldiers and a woman – with her blonde hair and blue eyeshadow she looked suspiciously like Chloé – all dressed in red, that screamed “Off with their heads!” in fury and from the top of her lungs.</p><p>They parried their attacks. Dodged them, defended the other, but came still closer with every passing second.</p><p>Number Four: <em>Nathalie will be a</em><em>bsolutely</em><em> surprised and will definitely fall to the floor, when the mushroom is destroyed. </em></p><p>“Chat! <em>Cataclysm</em>! Now!”, she screamed and her partner immediately understood – jumping over the heads of a few playing cards, kicking those, who wouldn’t want to let him go, his claws ready.</p><p>The mushroom, where Nathalie was sitting on, started to grumble, falling into pieces and dissolving into dust and smoke.</p><p>The Blue Caterpillar fell to the hard ground, hissed, but immediately reached for her cigarette again, putting it between her lips, wanting to inhale deeply. But Ladybug was already there, right in front of her. </p><p>Number Five – <em>The inside of the boot is absolutely soaking wet! There is definitely a droplet of water inside of it! </em></p><p>Ladybug had the Lucky Charm ready, pouring the water from inside on Nathalie’s head, extinguishing the end of the cigarette and letting the smoke dry away.</p><p>Chat took the soaking thing from her fingers, breaking it with ease, letting the butterfly free.</p><p>She caught it, purified it and threw the boot up into the air.</p><p>And just like that Wonderland was no more and everything turned normal again.</p><p>No more frilly dresses and only one Chat Noir. Normal sizes and the strange creatures and colorful foliage disappeared.</p><p>And then there was a mere Nathalie left.</p><p>She merely laid on the floor, the small box of cigarettes laying carelessly beside her and she looked up to the night sky. Just breathing. Not saying a word.</p><p>Chat Noir was the one, who wanted to step closer, a stern look on his features, but Ladybug stopped him silently, by laying a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>First he looked quizzingly back at her, his eyebrows raised, his lips opening to say something. But his features eventually softened, wordlessly understanding his lady.</p><p>For this whole ordeal wasn’t Nathalie’s fault. It might have been theirs, that her emotions went crazy and she had been an easy target for the Akuma. And for Lady Titalee as well…</p><p>He sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get her back. She shouldn’t be outside… It is late, we should call it a day as well…Also we will be turning back soon.”</p><p>Her earrings beeped, reminding her of that as well.</p><p>“Can you behave yourself?”, Ladybug yet cautiously asked. “Don’t want to trigger another Akuma… I can carry her, too…”</p><p>“I will do it…”, he said smiling. “I have a few more minutes left… Go home. Call it a day. I will take care of her”.</p><p>Ladybug had to smile as well, when she heard those words, nodded thankfully and turned around.</p><p>But stopped once more, looking back over her shoulder towards the older woman. For there was still one thing lingering on her mind. </p><p>“I have just one question, okay?”</p><p>“Sure…”</p><p>Ladybug walked towards Nathalie, crouching down beside her and helped her to sit. Facing her without fear, while the other woman did the same.</p><p>“The little girl…”, she then asked in a hushed voice, “The Alice. The blonde one. Why do you know her?”</p><p>“Know who?”</p><p>“The girl… She wasn’t real, right. But her face…”</p><p>“Just an illusion…”, Nathalie said, shrugging nonchalantly and pushed her glasses a little higher up on the bridge of her nose. “You could only see, what you wanted to see. And yet nothing is impossible in Wonderland. That’s how these powers worked…”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“It was a good fight. Just like it used to be. I congratulate in winning it once again…”</p><p>“Thanks…”, was it Chat, who stepped closer as well, picking the package from the floor and handed it the other woman. “But today should be enough chatting. I will bring you back to… you know…”</p><p>Nathalie nodded and almost passively reached for his shoulders, when he picked her up in his arms.</p><p>“We will meet each other again, Ladybug…”, Nathalie said wistfully. And don’t underestimate Lady Titalee. She is not like Hawk Moth used to be…”</p><p>Ladybug merely nodded.</p><p>Bit Chat Noir quietly and tiredly goodnight.</p><p>And both were gone in the night, before she could have said another word.</p><p>But thankfully this night seemed to be finally over.</p><p>… with more questions, than answers.</p><p>Yet her body was calling for well needed sleep and her earrings warned her from revealing her identity.</p><p>She ran, jumped up the rooftops and was gone, before reporters could have reached her in time. </p><p>Her home wasn’t far and she reached it, just before the last beep of her earrings. De-transformed, promised the exhausted Tikki everything she could find inside the fridge and fell tiredly on the couch.</p><p>Sleep was calling her – after all she had to get up early to work… So… two hours of sleep for her. </p><p>She was almost asleep, but then the sixth impossible thing in that very strange night had just happened:</p><p>
  <em>Adrien had asked, if she was free the next day.</em>
</p><p>Marinette squealed, answered back and fell asleep all within the next minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah... Definitely had too much fun writing this...</p><p>Next chapter: Adrien and Marinette... And Alya as well...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Beautiful Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette…”, came the softest whisper beside her. Followed by a shake on her shoulder.</p>
<p>But the young woman merely mumbled something, leaning her head once more on the warm pillow beside her and took another cushion, hugging it tightly to her chest.</p>
<p>“Marinette~”, came the angelic voice, singing her name like a prayer. “It would be kind, if you stop drooling on my shoulder~”</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>.</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped back open and Marinette sat up straight again, letting go of Alya’s arm, while her cheeks turned the darkest crimson imaginable – a blush, that was even visible with all that covering makeup on her face, to hide her sheer tiredness.</p>
<p>Though… not even that could hide the dark circles underneath her eyes, or conceal the constant yawning, that escaped her lips all too often. Nor was the coffee helping her – the almost two liters she drank that very day to be functioning at work.</p>
<p>Or right now…</p>
<p>“Busy night?”, Alya snickered beside her, while the young woman tried to ignore the other passengers on this bus, who were giggling at her as well. “I wonder, what you were doing all night. Writing messages with a certain blond ex-model, I guess?”</p>
<p>“Wait… what?”, her poor brain needed some time to comprehend the things her best friend just said, a softer shade of red covering her features, when she started to think about Adrien, too. For – sure – there were many messages exchanged and she dreamed about it at night… and <em>maybe</em> she was daydreaming about it all day – but that was something, she shouldn’t bother Alya with.</p>
<p>Though… if she didn’t already know, then she wouldn’t be here, right?</p>
<p>“I am just polite and I want to help Adrien with his daughter! That’s all! That’s why the messages. And that’s why he wants to meet with me. And yeah – I was busy the whole night”.</p>
<p>“Mhm…, I wonder what that might be~”, came it with a suggestive tone from Alya and it took Marinette a minute or two to understand it, gasping at any scandalous suggestion, that her friend might be implying.</p>
<p>“We were not- I mean, I wasn’t- Everything was just on a friendly, professional level. We barely know each other!”</p>
<p>“Oh? So no nude pics for-“</p>
<p>“Stop it!”</p>
<p>Marinette hit the other woman with her purse on the shoulder. Nothing more like a soft brush and just as a friendly reminder to not embarrass her in any way – not in front of the other passengers and especially not in front of Adrien!</p>
<p>Alya merely held her belly and laughed softly at the outburst, that was happening beside her.</p>
<p>“I was packing and working for my online shop and I was looking for a new flat and… much more!” Well, she couldn’t tell Alya, that she was visiting a mental institution and had to fight Gabriel’s former assistant and henchwoman until almost four in the mourning, while being caught in some crazy Wonderland-world, but her explanation would hopefully be enough for now.</p>
<p>It was, though the teasing started yet again:</p>
<p>“So you would say, that there are definitely no feeling left for him, but just want to be a friendly acquaintance, who is there, when he needs help. You text him until late at night and freak out, when you call me – at six in the morning, if I am allowed to remember you and for that you definitely owe me a lunch – to ask me, if I can come, too, to make sure you won’t blame yourself in front of him. And you are absolutely not behaving like your teenage self, fantasizing about your future with him, you are not blushing and not having panic attacks, when you think about it. Who do you think I am, to believe all this bullshit?”</p>
<p>Alya poked her finger into Marinette’s chest.</p>
<p>“You, my dear, have once again fallen head over heels for him and you absolutely can’t deny it! Nino say that as well!”</p>
<p>“Nino? He is on the other side of the globe. Why does he even-“</p>
<p>But Marinette’s complaining was stopped, when Alya pulled her phone out with a swift move, playing a voicemail from her boyfriend to her:</p>
<p>“<em>Tell Marinette, that she should be herself. If that doesn’t help, lock both up in a room and hide the key, Babe. Otherwise we will bring those two never together! And would you give my Dude a huge hug, then slap him, for never writing back, then hug him again, because he needs some loving. Or let Marinette do it. The hugging. Whatever suits you best.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Love you, Babe!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Urgh… really? You already told Nino about Adrien?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I am pregnant and have too much free time. And Nino sees it my way: You two are dorks, that are meant to be!”</p>
<p>No… they were never meant to be. If destiny had decided for them to be together, it would haven taken another path. Not this complicated and convoluted way, that laid behind them. And what for? For them to meet again, to finally have a try in a relationship? Now? Not with Lady Titalee lurking in the shadows and with all the work and not with Emma standing between her mother and her newfound father.</p>
<p>Both had better things to do, for a relationship was definitely no time.</p>
<p>… and maybe it was not even wanted. At least from Adrien’s side, for his whole behavior never showed any romantic signs towards her.</p>
<p>And Marinette on the other side…</p>
<p>… she just hoped, that these feelings would soon pass, again, leave her system and just stay a memory.</p>
<p>It would be easier that way - for everyone.</p>
<p>“Would you be so kind as to not make any embarrassing comments in front of Adrien? I am just glad, that he is back and I really want to be a good friend to him…”</p>
<p>Alya smirked and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Sure. If it makes you happy~”</p>
<p>There was so much more, that they should talk about, but their bus soon stopped at their destination and both got out.</p>
<p>Of course they could have taken Alya’s car, but the pregnant woman doesn’t like driving it, with the big belly between her and the steering wheel.</p>
<p>And the bus was stopping not too far away from Adrien’s apartment anyway.</p>
<p>“You have the address?”, Alya asked, leaning over Marinette’s shoulder to read the message, that contained the answer. “It is definitely a nice place to live here. The schools are good, there is a huge park nearby and look at these buildings anyway! Not everybody can afford to live here. Maybe you should hurry a little to get together, so you can move in with him. Would definitely reduce your stress level, since you don’t have to look for another place to live and how about you quit your jobs anyway, marry and get pregnant yourself. As I said before – good schools and parks and-“</p>
<p>“Alya!”, groaned Marinette warningly. “Please~”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to remind you, of all the amazing things, that could happen, when you and Adrien- All right, I will shut up about it! Gosh… you really need to get laid… You are all work and no fun. Like far too much work and absolutely zero fun!”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your kind words”, Marinette merely answered sarcastically, before she started to walk, leading them to a large, modern building a few meters down the streets.</p>
<p>There he was – Adrien’s name on the door bell nameplate, but before the young woman could have warned Alya once more for any unpleasant comments, the other woman already rang the bell.</p>
<p>“What did you do?”, Marinette hissed, her heart starting to race in her chest.</p>
<p>“I rang the bell…”</p>
<p>“But I am not prepared!”</p>
<p>Alya sighed, when she heard that, reaching up for her friends face – smoothening out a few patches of make-up, combing a few loose strands of her raven hair back and straightening her floral summer dress.</p>
<p>“You are prepared! You are absolutely gorgeous! And Adrien knows-“</p>
<p>“Hello? Marinette?”, Alya couldn’t finish the sentence, since a mechanic voice already answered the door, paralyzing the black-haired woman, while the pregnant one giggled behind her hand about her friend’s behavior.</p>
<p>But she didn’t answer.</p>
<p>Therefore Alya poked her elbow into Marinette’s side, to get at least some reaction out of her.</p>
<p>She squealed and blushed and immediately answered stuttering:</p>
<p>“A-adrien! Yes, yes! It’s you! I mean – it’s me, Marinette!” Alya cleared her throat. “And Alya is with me, too! Do you remember Alya? Alya Césaire. She was in our class and-“</p>
<p>A soft chuckle echoed through the mechanism.</p>
<p>“Of course I remember Alya! Of course she is welcomed, too! Come in, you two. Take the elevator to the top floor…”</p>
<p>“Uh~ Elevator!”, said an impressed Alya and pushed past Marinette, when a shrill beep indicated, that the door was opening for them. “Let’s go Marinette! To the top floor~”</p>
<p>Since Marinette wasn’t coming, her friend took her by the wrist and pulled her along – through the main door and down the corridor to the elevator, opening it by pushing the button without hesitation. Then she looked back to her friend, who still wasn’t breathing correctly.</p>
<p>“And you think, that I could embarrass you. Look at you! You behave as if you have gone absolutely bonkers!”</p>
<p>“Bonkers?!”</p>
<p>A flash of memories from last night hit her like a wave – of two Chat Noir’s, Nathalie as a smoking caterpillar and of Alice, that just looked like Emma.</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head absently, too many questions rising at once, for a restless feeling was left within her. Questions on why she had seen Emma like that anyway and who has been the one, that Chat had seen instead. Maybe… it had been another blonde girl. Was his mother a blonde – maybe it had been a illusion of his mother as a child?</p>
<p>Or maybe… it had been Emma as well – the little girl, he was seeing. Would it mean, that he was seeing her vision, or could it be that Chat actually knew-</p>
<p>“Marinette? Have you fallen asleep? Standing and with your eyes open… Come on! Adrien is waiting for you!”</p>
<p>She shook her head and Alya’s words brought her back to reality and she stepped inside the moving chamber, with the brunette being the one to press the top button, making the elevator move.</p>
<p>“Can you behave yourself?”, Marinette asked quietly. “Please?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I can behave myself and you act like yourself. Please? Adrien does like you, otherwise he wouldn’t have invited you over…”</p>
<p>“If you say so…”</p>
<p>They reached the top level fast and got out of the elevator, glancing at each other with a warning look, but said nothing.</p>
<p>… for it was Adrien, who awaited them already with opened arms.</p>
<p>“Marinette! Alya!”</p>
<p>The former was first pulled into a tight hug, a kiss on the cheek left and right and released a second later.</p>
<p>Alya on the other hand was the one to pull Adrien to herself, though the bulk between them made it hard to do so.</p>
<p>“You are pregnant! Congratulations on that!”</p>
<p>“And you are back in Paris! And look at you! Mister here has grown and is handsome as always! Right, Marinette?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t answer, merely blushed.</p>
<p>“What brought you here, in the city of love? A certain someone? Or old unresolved family business?”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Curious as always, I see…”</p>
<p>“I am reporter! It’s my job to ask questions and to get answers. Also – Nino wants me to slap you for never writing him, when you moved away. But he is glad, you are back!”</p>
<p>“N-Nino…”, he murmured wistfully, rubbing the back of his head. “I… well… He… I missed… Uhm… tell him, that… Well-“</p>
<p>Alya waved him of and brushed past him.</p>
<p>“Life has been hard for you, Adrien. We all know that. Nobody has been mad, that you left, after what has happened. But before you leave for another time, I give you the friendly reminder, to stay in contact with your friends. So… where can I find the toilet?”</p>
<p>“Alya, again?”, moaned Marinette in disbelief and her friend merely shrugged.</p>
<p>“Pregnant ladies have to do, what they need to do. So?”</p>
<p>“Down the corridor and the last door to your left…”</p>
<p>“Sweet!”</p>
<p>And just like that Alya was gone, hidden away inside of Adrien’s apartment and on his toilet.</p>
<p>Marinette and Adrien were left behind, standing with dumbfounded expressions on the floor, looking inside and both wondering, if this really just happened.</p>
<p>And both exploded into laughter.</p>
<p>“Hormones?”, he asked, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! It’s totally crazy, if you ask me!”</p>
<p>“I can tell!”</p>
<p>“And I can still hear you guys!”, came a shout from the bathroom and both continued to snicker, as they walked inside.</p>
<p>“It’s awesome, that you could make it…”, he said, smiling, taking her purse to hang it on the hallstand by the door, shutting it behind him. “And your fast answer was similarly awesome. Are you always up so late at night?”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep… I mean – I have fallen asleep and answered, when I saw your message. So I wrote back…”</p>
<p>“I am really glad, you did. This is really important to me. You know… in learning how to be a great dad for Emma. Because – let’s face it – Gabriel was never a good role model for that… So… I basically don’t know, how to dad around. And you… you know Emma so well…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>Marinette had almost not listened to everything Adrien had to say, with her eyes falling on his lips, being distracted by their movement. By their softness… And their light rose color…</p>
<p>She got back to reality, when the name of his father dropped from his lips, goosebumps rising all over her arms by the way he made Gabriel’s name sound.</p>
<p>There was this bitter coldness. Maybe hatred. Definitely some shame for his father’s deeds.</p>
<p>It made her shiver.</p>
<p>And that’s why she understood his intentions, for he had never learned, how a good father should behave towards their child. Sure – he had his mother… but her influence was probably long gone.</p>
<p>“That’s why I brought Alya with me. She is like the guru of parenting. She babysitted her sisters and read about any parenting guide, that is currently available. And with this pregnancy she surely has a good motherly instinct, or two, she could share with you. So - She can be of assistance, too…”</p>
<p>“Good idea”, he agreed. “And you teach me everything I need to know about Emma…”</p>
<p>“If it helps you…”</p>
<p>For a moment or two they were looking at each other – Adrien with a soft expression on his features and Marinette with a dreamier one.</p>
<p>Gosh… it really was, like nothing has changed and it somehow even annoyed herself.</p>
<p>… and Alya as well.</p>
<p>“What is taking you two so long there? Anything I need to know?”</p>
<p>“We were just talking!”, Marinette immediately said, while she tried to regulate her breathing once more, fanning herself some air, for everything around her suddenly felt far too hot.</p>
<p>“Talking…?”, Alya was clearly not buying it, pursing her lips and rested her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. She was watching with suspicion and both young adults gulped because of that.</p>
<p>… until she merely shrugged it of and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“… just two dorks, what can I say~ So, Adrien? Where can I sit. These two are getting heavier with every second…”</p>
<p>“Of course – over here!”, he finally left Marinette’s side and guided Ayla through a door on the right side of the corridor. “Wait? <em>Two</em>?! Twins? That is awesome, Ayla!”</p>
<p>They chatted on, about the pregnancy and about his return. Laughed and talked even more.</p>
<p>Marinette took this chance to breath in and out. Trying to calm her nerves and leaned against the door behind her. Her flushed cheeks were hot and the whole heat – not the summertime heat – was killing her. Then there was her unbelievable tiredness. And Adrien… gosh… there was Adrien all around.</p>
<p>His smell lingered in the air. On her cloths and her skin. The feeling of his body felt like sweet pressure to her own bones. Her mouth dry, her heart beating loudly and without rest.</p>
<p>… there… were really feelings left for him. It was true and Marinette couldn’t even deny it herself.</p>
<p>“Ooohhh~ He is still so kind…”, came the softest whisper suddenly beside her and a brush of air touched her shoulder. “What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Tikki… please hide, again. I don’t want them to see you…”</p>
<p>“Do you mind, if I inspect his apartment?”</p>
<p>Marinette looked to the kwami with one raised eyebrow, blinking in irritation at her strange request. Why would she want to see all his rooms? Was Tikki suddenly as curious as Ayla? Or was she just hungry and hoping to find a cookie or two, hidden away somewhere in a drawer.</p>
<p>“But hide, when you need to! And if you are hungry, go inside my purse. There are hopefully cookies left…”</p>
<p>Tikki nodded smiling, before she flew through the wall on her left.</p>
<p>Just in time, for Adrien peeked already around the corner and towards her.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right, Marinette? Have you forgotten something? Or do you need anything? Can I help you any way?”</p>
<p>“Ah~ No. No, no! It’s just… so hot. And I needed to cool down a minute. So yeah – I am coming!”</p>
<p>Bashfully she walked past Adrien and inside his living room – at least inside the room, that would eventually become one. For there were still boxes around, only a few with personal belongings, while others were packages with new furniture inside. Not the expensive furniture, that somebody like one Adrien Agreste could afford, but those of a cheap furniture store. Not much design and of what she could see, there was some calm simplicity instead.</p>
<p>… with a glance on the picture, that was clued on a box beside the sofa, she could tell, that she had exactly the same coffee table at home…</p>
<p>Basically all that was already standing were his sofa (<em>Gosh, was that thing huge</em>!) and a piano, that was placed in the middle of the spacious room.</p>
<p>… And by the look of it – this piano was the most expensive thing in here. Maybe even in his whole apartment.</p>
<p>Not that she minded… Actually she liked the thought, that Adrien was still grounded and that – maybe – in these past ten years he had barely changed at all.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind the mess… I just moved and I am building up stuff on my own…”, Adrien said, while Marinette sat down beside Alya, who was looking into a manual for a shelf. “So… do you want something? I have bottled water and I can make you a tea, or a coffee… at least I think, that I found out, how to work this monstrosity of a machine in my kitchen… Oh and are you guys hungry? I – uh – have bread and some cheese. And even more cheese…”</p>
<p>“Cheese?”, Alya asked and Adrien shrugged.</p>
<p>“Cheese in France is really special… And it tastes good, you know? Also I can easily put it on bread and I can eat it on its own”.</p>
<p>Alya chuckled and Marinette merely blinked at the cuteness that was this blond man before her.</p>
<p>“So I take it, that you don’t cook much, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I am a horrible cook. My whole life I had people preparing my meals for specific diets and with high nutritious value and Gabriel never allowed me to be close to the kitchen, anyway – not that I had the time to cook. So… yeah… don’t expect anything great from me. But there is also the option to order something. Sushi, Pizza, Mexican – whatever you like. It’s on me!”</p>
<p>“Uhhh, that sounds like a good deal. But you know, who is a really excellent cook – Marinette over here! Ever tried her Pizza? She makes the dough from scratch! And the sauce! It’s really good~”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed, stammering something as an answer, but stopped, when she saw the mysterious smirk on his lips and a strange gleam in his gorgeous green eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh… I bet, that your pizza is awesome, Marinette!”, was the mere answer to that.</p>
<p>“A water!”, was yet all she could utter.</p>
<p>“Sure. Alya, you too?”</p>
<p>Alya nodded and Marinette’s eyes followed Adrien as he left the living room and started to breath again, when Alya hit her arm.</p>
<p>She hissed and ducked away from the reach of her best friend.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Stop drooling! It’s totally obvious, that you are into him – again. And Adrien must be absolutely blind and deaf to not notice it himself! And knowing him, he is just too kind to let you know!”</p>
<p>“I am not. Wait… what?!”</p>
<p>“Seriously – you don’t need me here. I leave you here and take the key with me. You can totally do it on your own…”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Jump at him, declare your undying love and feet that poor man your pizza! That poor guy is in need for some love and some proper, self-made food. Also… wouldn’t be your babies look lovely with your combined genetics?”</p>
<p>“I so hate you…”</p>
<p>“You hate somebody?”, came it from Adrien, who just emerged through the door, again, carrying two glasses with water, ice and a straw in each to them, handing it to them, since there was nothing to place them on. “I can’t believe it. You could never hate a person…”</p>
<p>“It’s true – she can’t hate. And her words are just friendly teasing, because we couldn’t decide on what we would like to eat. So Adrien…”, thankfully Alya started to change the topic and Marinette exhaled with relief – though held her breath, when Adrien sat beside her, carefully listening to whatever the brunette had to say. “…, you are back for Emma, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“And you want to be a good father for her?”</p>
<p>“Mhm… I mean – I made her, so I want to be responsible for her. I know, what it’s like to have a father, that is never there and never gave me any support – both physically and mentally. He was always working… or terrorizing Paris. I on the other hand want to be… different…”</p>
<p>“That’s a good first step. Even though I still can’t belief the fact, that you did the deed with Lila Rossi. I mean above all people!”, Alya cleared her throat, while Adrien grimaced upon hearing that. “Marinette told me…”</p>
<p>Marinette on the other hand stared straight ahead, a quiet, squealing sound escaping her lips, before she eventually murmured a tiny and embarrassed “Sorry”.</p>
<p>“Don’t be”, he gave her a tiny and comforting touch on her arm, his fingers lingering on her bare skin a few seconds, heating her up even more. “It’s fact. That’s true. Can’t be changed anyway… That’s how impregnation and childbirthing works. I mean – you pretty much know, what I mean!”</p>
<p>“True…”</p>
<p>“So… what is there for me to know?”</p>
<p>“First of all – don’t buy her love. Doesn’t work on the long run. It’s also no real love and we know, where this could end. Just remember Chloé and you know what I mean”.</p>
<p>“It’s not what I have planned anyway. I mean – just because I can pay for this apartment, doesn’t mean, that I throw my money out of the window. Otherwise I could have afforded somebody to build my shelves, and a cook and some personel for cleaning. I don’t want that… I want a normal life and for Emma as well”.</p>
<p>“But you live in an expensive apartment…”</p>
<p>“The layout was nice, it has a roof deck and the schools around are amazing. And down the street is a huge park. The traffic is not too terrible and Emma’s mother doesn’t live too war away…”</p>
<p>“Good Schools and Parks… Oh, I see, what you mean~”, Alya said, grinning widely and Marinette rolled her eyes. She already knew, that her best friend would love to rub her previous thesis in on her – maybe later, when Adrien wasn’t around anymore. “All things, that are really important to raise a child. So… back to your cooking – you should at least learn, how to prepare some healthy meals for Emma. Bread and Cheese won’t be enough. You should at least invest in a course or two to learn the basics of cooking – or ask Marinette to lend you a hand…”</p>
<p>The black haired woman mouthed some cursing words into Alya’s direction, while the other woman smiled slyly at her, winking, when Adrien was not looking.</p>
<p>Calming her nerves to drink from that cooling water in her hands.</p>
<p>“That would be nice~”, Marinette choked on her water. “Maybe you can teach me some basics. I am good at learning!”</p>
<p>“And you can bring Emma along. Spending time with your daughter is a good first step. And it can never hurt to learn cooking in a young age. My mum taught be how to make omelet, when I was five!”</p>
<p>“Good idea. Though… I don’t think, that she likes me…”</p>
<p>“Oh she will. You should know about her interests. You can easily talk with her about these things. So… Doesn’t she like Ladybug? Marinette?”</p>
<p>Urgh… talking about her other identity, as if she didn’t know her. Not her specialty, but with both Adrien and Alya looking at her, she couldn’t worm herself out of it.</p>
<p>But she tried to play it of, smiling widely and nodded, when she said:</p>
<p>“Oh… she really loves Ladybug. She is something like her role model. But she does also love Elsa and I like to read <em>Alice in Wonderland</em> to her. And there is so much more~”</p>
<p>“<em>Alice in Wonderland</em>? Really?”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded, but raised her eyebrows, when Adrien’s expression changed in a strange way and for a short moment he seemed to pale.</p>
<p>Had he perhaps seen the news, with last night’s events? Or was it a bad memory from the past?</p>
<p>But the terror in his eyes was gone in a hurry, again.</p>
<p>“She also loves animals. Elephants. Lions. Foxes and bunnies. Basically anything with fur, feathers and scales…”</p>
<p>“Uh! Then bring her to the Zoo! I can ask my Dad, if he can show you around. He would surely do that! And take Marinette with you – she can be your mentor in everything, that is regarding Emma…”</p>
<p>“Brilliant! But… Lila always wants to come along, when I ask her to have some time with Emma alone… and I really don’t want her to be there, too”.</p>
<p>Adrien frowned at that thought and Alya crossed her arms in front of her chest.</p>
<p>But Marinette – even in her tiredness – was struck by an idea and she somehow found the courage to say it out loud:</p>
<p>“How about… Saturday. I mean in the afternoon. I am helping out my parents in the bakery until noon and after that I am supposed to babysit Emma anyway. So… why not come along?”</p>
<p>Marinette felt, that Ayla would have loved to highfive her for that thought right away, but the pregnant woman merely grinned broadly and nodded. And Marinette was even impressed with herself – for having the confidence to say it loud.</p>
<p>Adrien immediately loved that idea, too. She could tell, for his eyes were shining brightly and all the tension in his muscles eased and was gone.</p>
<p>“You would do that for me?”</p>
<p>She hesitated for only a second to answer softly.</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>His reaction was intense – wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. Just like Chat Noir had done the night before.</p>
<p>The water from her glass even spilled – over her lap and on the sofa. Even on his shorts. But he didn’t seemed to mind, just hugged her a little more tightly.</p>
<p>And she… she merely blushed and hoped, that she would eventually start to breath again, when all was done.</p>
<p>“Wow, Marinette! Thank you so much! I don’t know, what to say about it!”</p>
<p>“Maybe invite her to some dinner?”, suggested Ayla from behind them.</p>
<p>“Ayla~”, murmured Marinette against his chest warningly, but her harsh expression softened, when Adrien let her go to face her properly, again.</p>
<p>“Oh, I can do that! After all of this, I will probably owe you my life”.</p>
<p>She shrugged bashfully, playing nervously with her fingers. It was insane – calming her poor nerves was almost impossible, with her heart about to plunge out of her ribcage and with millions of butterflies soaring though her organs.</p>
<p>What has happened, that she was feeling towards Adrien this way again? Was it his mere kindness? His smile? His sheer presence?</p>
<p>…or unresolved feelings and returning emotions? Things that were hidden away for so many years.</p>
<p>Ever since he started to date Kagami and when he not much later left Paris for seemingly good. And she… she had eventually started to date Luka and it had been possible for her to hide these feelings for the blond away. Easy. For she told herself in the most rational way, that he wouldn’t come back anyway and if he returned to Paris it would be impossible, that he ran in her arms.</p>
<p>And yet it happened exactly two times in the past days and she started to be this horrible mess, again.</p>
<p>Because of him – the sunshine boy with the billion watt smile and the kindness, that could even melt the most frozen hearts.</p>
<p>Hers on the other hand had started to erupt like a volcano and there was nothing she could do about it, but to succumb to her feelings for him, once more.</p>
<p>“You don’t owe me anything. We were friends – <em>are</em> friends and that is what friends are supposed to two…”</p>
<p>And there it was again – that smile and his soft expression and a tiny nod.</p>
<p>“<em>Friends</em>. Yes… that is true”.</p>
<p>“You know, that you two are totally cute, right? And wet in the groin area…”</p>
<p>Both immediately sprang apart, Marinette gasping, Adrien groaning.</p>
<p>Alya giggled.</p>
<p>“You two stay right there and I will get something to get you cleaned. Paper towels in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>Adrien awkwardly nodded, now being the one to flush, when the brunette left the living room – of course with a huge grin on her face.</p>
<p>Marinette on the other hand gasped once more, when she saw the strain on the sofa as well, springing up from where she was sitting and started to frantically excuse this mess.</p>
<p>“Oh no! I ruined your new sofa! I should have been more careful! I will clean it! I-I-I will get towels and then clean it! I am most sorry, Adrien. I am still so terribly clumsy and-“</p>
<p>He caught her hand, holding it tightly in his and chuckled.</p>
<p>“It’s just water. You know? It doesn’t leave a smell, or a stain and it can dry on its own. And I believe, that I have made this mess, right?”</p>
<p>His green eyes.</p>
<p>He caught her in his very glance, paralyzing her, flushing her cheeks and making her melt and drool and all at once.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>… she really had fallen for Adrien Agreste once more and there was nothing she could do about it.</p>
<p>… and then there was a groan.</p>
<p>A painful one. Somewhere, in another room.</p>
<p>Adrien let go of her hand, standing on his feet not a second later. Being pale, concern spreading on his handsome features.</p>
<p>Marinette’s tired and love-struck brain caught with it up a moment later, but all her previous, confusing emotions were immediately forgotten and have taken over with worry instead.</p>
<p>“Alya?”, both shouted to their friend, who was the only other, human being in this apartment and the only one, who could have made such a sound. Yet she didn’t answer.</p>
<p>But gave a tiny, painful scream.</p>
<p>Both rushed through the door – Marinette looking around in hope to find the kitchen right away, while Adrien was the one to dart through a door by the end of the corridor, with the woman following closely behind.</p>
<p>There she was, bracing herself on the counter with one hand, while the other was holding her lower stomach. Pain and agony were written all over her face, while she heavily panted. Her eyes were closed. And her back arched, her head dropping to the surface of the counter, when another flash of pain reached.</p>
<p>“Alya?”, was all Marinette could utter, immediately stepping to the side of her best friend, laying her arms around her I hope to comfort and to support her in any way. But she knew, that she couldn’t be helping her like that and breathlessly she called for the blonde man, who stood by the door:</p>
<p>“Drive her to the hospital! Please!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So finally some Adrinette here. There will be more in the following chapters. And for now Marinette is a horrible mess, again, with all her emotions and feelings returning. We will get to that, latter ;D Also - sorry for the small cliffhanger. But don't worry - everything will be fine eventually! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D</p>
<p>Next chapter: About confessing and paying debt back...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost 10 pm now, Marinette noticed, as she looked up to the clock in this small waiting area in the hospital. She was shivering with worry for her friend, for no nurse and doctor had dropped by in the past hour, which they could have interviewed about Alya’s condition.</p><p>The ticking noise was almost unbearable and harshly loud in her ears, blocking out any other sound around her. Minutes rushed by so easily.</p><p>So all, that was left to do, was to wait, sitting miserably on this uncomfortable chair, while she stared up to the clock, as seconds ticked past her in incredible speed – and yet it felt as if time has stopped completely around them.</p><p>“Coffee, or a tea?”, came a soft question all to suddenly and as Marinette looked up, she saw Adrien, standing there beside her with two Styrofoam cups with steaming beverages in his hands.</p><p>“Huh?”, was her quiet answer and she blinked in confusion at him, her brain stuck in that constant loop of sorrow and worry.</p><p>“Do you want a coffee, or do you prefer a tea? I have both and I will take the one, you don’t want…”</p><p>“Coffee…”</p><p>Carefully he placed the cup in her waiting hands and sat down beside her once more, facing her, while she stared straight ahead once again. Sighing, when he saw, that she didn’t drink it.</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“Alya will get through this with ease. She is a fighter. And we were here pretty fast…” That was true – Adrien even rushed over a red traffic light, just to get her best friend to the hospital in time. “The doctors are taking care of her now. And tomorrow she will be on her feet again and will joke around and-“</p><p>“And what if her water broke by now? What if those pains were contractions? What if she is right now giving birth to the twins? Hell… what if she is having a miscarriage? Nino is not even here! And her parents and-and- I shouldn’t have dragged her over to you! She is supposed to cut back on stress and lay down and-“</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“This is <em>not</em> your fault!”</p><p>“<em>But</em>-“</p><p>“No. Not your fault. Don’t you panic! Alya is in good hands. And I certainly don’t want to hand you over to a doctor, too. She needs you to stay strong. For whatever will happen in the next hours she will need you to have a calm head. To comfort her. To be there for her. To be rational thinking. Just… just be like Ladybug! She always keeps her cool, no matter the situation she is in. And I remember a certain someone, that I have once called ‘<em>Our Everyday Ladybug</em>’…”</p><p>Be like Ladybug… Might be easier, than Adrien might think. And under these circumstances she was very willing to try – to stay calm and to have her nerves in check.</p><p>Therefore she deeply inhaled through her mouth and exhaled through her nose, leaning back a little, in hope her muscles will lose their tension.</p><p>She felt him relax, too. A little, but it was helping her as well.</p><p>“What month she is in, again?”</p><p>“It’s the 24th week. End of the sixth month. I mean – sure – it is possible for newborns to live in that time, when they were born early. But it’s still so worrisome. And I know, that Nino wants to be here, when it happens. It would break his heart. And Alya’s too”.</p><p>“Mhm… I would want to be there, too, if… you know…” She finally looked at him, though his eyes were now downcast to his feet, a tiny frown showing on his features. She understood him.</p><p>“You will have the chance, Adrien…”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>He looked back up again, looking straight into her face and hope was returning in his eyes, as was a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>“Of course – if you want to have more children. And a wife, of course~”</p><p>“A wife… Sure – I would love to marry some day. And have another child. Or two, who knows”.</p><p>She smiled, too. Warmly. For she knew, that he would be a wonderful husband and a great father as well. To the children, he will once have with a beautiful wife.</p><p>And for Emma as well…</p><p>“Thank you, for being here as well, Adrien”, she whispered, before she could have stopped herself. Though – she meant it and she was amazed by her own courage to say this out loud.</p><p>“That’s what friends do, right? And it is certainly a situation, where you don’t want to be left alone. I know, what I am talking about…”</p><p>His eyes immediately widened and she could tell, that he was biting his tongue, for this implication was not meant to leave his lips. And right now was certainly not the time to talk about his father… not in that way at least.</p><p>Therefore she hurriedly raised the cup in her hands up, sniffing it loudly and slurping it carefully.</p><p>“And thank you for the coffee! I really needed this! And for one from a vending machine it is not too bad. You should drink your tea, before it gets cold!”</p><p>He smiled a thankful smile and nodded, similarly slurping the hot beverage from his cup, easing his mind with that as well.</p><p>“You know, what really confuses me?”</p><p>“No… what?”</p><p>“That <em>you</em> are not married…”</p><p>“Me? Why should I be married?!”</p><p>Adrien chuckled, setting the cup between his feet on the floor, to lean back in his chair comfortably, looking her straight into her eyes.</p><p>“Because it’s you, Marinette! Exactly that is the one thing I can’t wrap my mind around. There must be billions of guys running after you to have your hand in marriage. Not because you are beautiful – which you are as well - but you are also talented and you a brave and you are endlessly kind. You have a good sense for justice. And there is so much more… Or… is there somebody, that I don’t know about?”</p><p>Gosh… was her tiredness or her worry playing tricks on her? Was she hallucinating? Or was this just a sick joke, that she found herself right here – in the middle of this hospital, with Adrien Agreste, who throws one compliment after the other in her direction, with such a suave look in his face.</p><p>Were those even compliments, or was he just voicing his observations? Was she perhaps exaggerating? How should she even react?</p><p>And why would he want to know anyway?</p><p>She couldn’t answer, shrugging it of with a tiny squeal, before she sipped once more on her cup.</p><p>“Oh…”, he yet answered, his eyebrows rising with disappointment. “So… there is somebody?”</p><p>“Oh no! Nononono! I am not seeing somebody and I also don’t have a bunch of guys waiting on my doormat!” Well – only a cat hero on the windowsill, but that was definitely not the same. “I am just not interested in a relationship right now. That’s all…”</p><p>“Oh?”, he uttered in surprise and blinked. “I definitely didn’t expect that one”.</p><p>“I mean – I am just busy, that is all… I work a lot and help my parents out. And then there is Emma and-“</p><p>He flinched.</p><p>“And then I am asking you even more, when your day is already packed…”</p><p>She held her breath, when she heard him say that and bit her lip, before she shook her head frantically.</p><p>“I didn’t say that! I want to help you out, Adrien! It would make me really happy, if you can be a real father for Emma! And I know, that Emma will eventually love you, too! Because <em>everybody</em> loved you back then and-“</p><p>She snapped her mouth shut, pressing her lips together tightly and just prayed, that Adrien hadn’t noticed the implication in her rambling about everybody loving him.</p><p>For she certainly wasn’t ready to confess her past feelings about him…</p><p>… though… could she be able to move on after that? Because then both laugh it of, speak about this ridiculousness and continue with their previous lives? She had felt the relief from saying it out loud, when she told Chat Noir about it, when he visited her at home.</p><p>Maybe… if she would do it in front of Adrien himself, it would have the same effect? A greater one, maybe? And after that she would be healed from her feelings, with her mind completely cleared from all her emotions.</p><p>And… was maybe right now the right time for that? His eyes were speaking volumes – shining with suspicious, while a sly smirk lingered on his lips.</p><p>Therefore she opened her lips and-</p><p>“You are Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”, a nurse said, standing all too suddenly before them, smiling warmly.</p><p>Marinette nodded.</p><p>“Mademoiselle Césaire is awaiting you. Room 102 – down the floor and to the left”.</p><p>“Is everything all right?”, Adrien asked, standing up from his chair, while Marinette grabbed her purse, before following the man to do the same. “Are the twins born?”</p><p>“Everything is fine. We will have Mademoiselle Césaire stay here for the night to regularly check on her. Therefore I suggest to bid her good-night in a hurry, so she can rest”.</p><p>“Of course! We will do that and thank you!”</p><p>But Marinette was already gone, rushing towards the said room, entering it without knocking, breathing out with relief, when she saw her best friend, sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. A white cover was thrown in her legs and she was holding her belly, smiling exhaustingly at the black haired woman, when she entered.</p><p>“Alya!”, she called, throwing her arms around the brunette and hugging her tightly, sobbing, when she felt a tiny pat from her on the back and that comforting chuckle.</p><p>“There, there. I am not a mummy, yet. So no need to shed any tears!”</p><p>“But you had us pretty scared…”, Adrien mumbled, who was standing behind Marinette. “Especially Marinette…”</p><p>“And you have told her, that this isn’t her fault?”</p><p>The young woman immediately sat up and faced her best friend with wide eyes, then the blond man behind her, who chuckled softly.</p><p>“Yep. Did that…”</p><p>“But, Alya, <em>if</em>-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare! We don’t know, what would have happened and what wouldn’t! Fact is – you reacted fast and had me in the hospital in the matter of a few minutes. Thanks for driving, Adrien, by the way”.</p><p>“No problem”.</p><p>“And you Marinette please calm your cute little nerves. Everything is fine. The twins are okay, I am okay and you two are seemingly okay, as well. It’s not bad… I will stay here for the night, just in case the pain returns. And tomorrow we will have dinner, together, if it suits your stuffed schedule”.</p><p>The young woman was amazed by the brunette. Her very best friend, who most casually could say all this calming things, while smiling and having these horrible pains, only a few hours ago. With a soothing voice and honesty in her eyes.</p><p>… were those perhaps motherly instincts, that started to emerge within her very being, and which could even take the worry from Marinette away?</p><p>Pregnant women really were like goddesses, weren’t they?</p><p>“Dinner it is…”, she therefore said breathlessly and nodded, while Alya patted her head comfortingly.</p><p>“Good. And now you two – get going. It is late and you Marinette – you are tired as hell. And Adrien – you too! No! Don’t you dare to disagree with me, <em>young man</em>! I can see the concealer underneath your eyes!”</p><p>Blinking Marinette turned around the blond, who turned crimson and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>And it was true – in this very light she could see it as well – a fine streak of make-up on the circles underneath his eyes. A shade just slightly lighter, than his usual skin tone.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed it before and judging by the look on Adrien’s face they were not supposed to notice it at all.</p><p>“And the doctor wants me to rest as well… It is better if you leave. And Marinette-“, Alya raised warningly her voice, holding onto the wrist of her friend to keep her there, the attention fully on the brunette. “- don’t you dare to take the bus, or the metro! Adrien? Will you drive my <em>Baby Girl</em> home?”</p><p>Marinette wanted to disobey – wanted to shout, that she was in fact no small girl to worry about. For she was the very protector of Paris herself and Tikki was there and it would be an easy and fast way for her to transform into Ladybug, jump over the rooftops and be at home in 10 minutes. 12 minutes, tops.</p><p>But Adrien was already gleefully agreeing:</p><p>“Of course I will bring Marinette home. I would have a bad feeling myself, if I let her alone at such a late hour. With everything that is happening… you know – Akumas and all that stuff”.</p><p>“But you really don’t have to do th-“</p><p>“I will…”</p><p>“He will!”, both said in unison and chuckle, when they noticed this similarity. “And now off with you! You should be in bed before midnight. At least once per week”.</p><p>Marinette merely sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat on Alya’s bed and pressed a comforting kiss on the top of her best friend’s head.</p><p>“If you need something, call me! I will bring you anything…”</p><p>“As long, as the hospital guards will let you in, right? But no – I am pretty comfortable. I will call Nino and then fall asleep. So no special treatment for me… And now goodnight you two. And Adrien – please take good care of her, even if she doesn’t want it…”</p><p>Adrian laughed and nodded.</p><p>“Always!”</p><p>After a few more minutes of convincing Marinette, they finally left the room, closing the door behind them and walked down the corridor towards the elevator.</p><p>Adrien pressed the button and looked back to the black haired woman, who was all too silent at the moment.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>“You know… if I – perhaps – make you feel uncomfortable, by pushing you to do things, that you don’t want, then just let me know. I am not one of those guys…”</p><p>Marinette blinked and her cheeks flushed, pressing the purse tightly to her chest.</p><p>“Oh… no-no! You are not pushing me in any way…”</p><p>“If you don’t want to drive with me… or… if you don’t like me, then… then at least let me pay for a taxi! I just don’t really like the thought, that you are out at night on your own. There are many shady guys out there and I really don’t want you to be a target for them…”</p><p>She frowned, knowing very well, what he was saying, for she had told Chat Noir last night a similar thing – of all the cruel things, that tend to happen at night and which she usually takes care of as Ladybug.</p><p>And yet his concern was warming her heart…</p><p>“Of course you can drive me home…”, she murmured, with a tiny shake of her head. “I just don’t want to be a burden to you…”</p><p>“A burden?”, he uttered in disbelief, his lips opening once more, to add something, but was stopped, when the elevator arrived with a loud Bing behind them. The doors opened, but both didn’t step inside yet, merely stared still into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“You are tired yourself, Adrien. You should head home without a detour and on the shortest way. It’s late. I can understand, when you would want to sleep yourself”.</p><p>His one billion watt smile emerged on his lips and his gaze softened. For a tiny moment she thought, that he wanted to reach out for her – perhaps her face, her shoulder, or her waist, but he instead stopped the door from closing, letting it open once more.</p><p>“Sleep can wait a little longer. Don’t worry… So, will you accept my offer?”</p><p>He went in first and she followed closely behind, being the one to push the button.</p><p>“I will”, she said shyly, but smiled when he did.</p><p>Together they left the hospital and walked through the darkness toward the parking lot. He even opened the door for her, waited until she sat inside. Fastened the belt, when he closed the door and walked around to sit on the driver’s seat, doing the same.</p><p>“You know – this right here is a pretty awesome feeling!”, he said, grinning, before he started the engine, used the stick shift to drive backwards and away from the parking lot. “Driving. All on my own and wherever I want to go. No driver and no orders. Just me in front of the steering wheel and the road ahead”.</p><p>She smirked, sensing, that the young man really loved his found freedom and tasted every second of it. It made her heart flutter, especially when she remembered all the restrictions from his father in the past. Her mind was calling back on his packed schedule and on the lack of opportunities to see his friends and instead filled days of courses and model works.</p><p>But now was different – Gabriel wasn’t there anymore and Adrien could do, whatever he wanted and whatever made him happy.</p><p>And – this amazed her most – despite all that, what has happened in the past, he seemingly was still the kind and friendly guy from ten years ago.</p><p>No wonder why she was still this nervous mess around him…</p><p>“Well… and the Parisian traffic, of course”, he mumbled, stopping the car on the road, since there was a long cue before them, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.</p><p>“Mhm… Parisians are always busy. But I believe that it’s normal for people, who live in big cities…”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean, that everybody needs to work for 24/7…”</p><p>“But I am not working the whole time!”</p><p>She bid her tongue, when she saw his lips twitching and she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, that she got caught in his trap – for he wasn’t talking about her per se.</p><p>Not until right now…</p><p>“But of what I have caught, you really seem to work much. Barely sleep… And have you eaten something for dinner, Marinette? If you want, I can look for a opened place and I could invite you to some-“</p><p>“Don’t worry, Adrien. My fridge is packed to the brim and I will eat something, when I am home…”. Her fridge wasn’t filled. Not at all – she would find something, but the reality was completely different to what she made it sound like.</p><p>But once again she didn’t want to bother him – certainly did not want to be a burden…</p><p>“Oh… okay…”</p><p>She sighed, hearing the tension in his voice and she wondered, if he was thinking once more, that she perhaps didn’t want to be by his side. In his car…</p><p>… that she didn’t like him…</p><p>“Adrien…”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>The light turned green, reflecting in his face and his eyes. For a mere moment she thought, that her black dressed partner was sitting right beside her – a strange thought, which she immediately pushed back in her mind.</p><p>“… this has nothing to do with the fact, that I don’t want to be here with you. Or… that I don’t like you…”, she said bravely and dared to continue without hesitation, but with a madly beating heart. “In fact, I really want to be your friend. And my whole mind has just turned to mush, because you are actually back in Paris, again”.</p><p>He blinked, but didn’t dare to look at her, instead concentrated on the road. But his eyebrows were rising and his breath was shaking the next time it left his nose.</p><p>“That’s why Alya was teasing me the whole time. Because – to be honest – I had the biggest crush on you when we were younger!”</p><p>His face didn’t change and it was honestly a little unsettling – for any emotion on his face might have been better, then none.</p><p>“I am sorry…”, she therefore mumbled and turned her eyes ahead, too, fumbling nervously with the clasp of her purse. “I shouldn’t have told you. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, or anything. I just thought it would be nice to have this cleared out. It has been on my mind, ever since I met you again, a few days ago. And… I don’t know… I thought speaking it out loud would help you to understand my behavior. For I am totally okay, to be here with you. And I am your friend – so I do like you. It’s just… we barely know each other and I don’t want to give you the feeling, that you owe me something. Because you don’t. I was visiting your mother in the hospital, because it’s the right thing to do. And I am helping you with Emma, because it would be good for both of you and I don’t want you to pay me back in any way. You don’t need to, really”.</p><p>Marinette didn’t know, if she felt like a complete idiot, for saying all that out loud and in front of Adrien, or if it felt like comfort to her very soul. And yet with every word spoken she felt relief rising within her, reaching her heart and her bones, with stress and tension leaving her easily, as if somebody has turned on a valve.</p><p>At least now he knew and it was up to Adrien to decide, where to go from there.</p><p>But he hasn’t talked a word yet and she didn’t dare to look at him.</p><p>“You need to take the next turn to the left…” she commented quietly, but blinked, when he turned right instead. “Uhm… Adrien?”</p><p>And finally he chuckled. A carefree, friendly laugh and he lightly shook his head, turning right once more, his whole behavior stunning the young woman completely.</p><p>“You really must be the cutest human being out there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”, he said softly and looked at her with a huge smile for a mere second, before his eyes turned back ahead. “Then let me feed you, not because I owe you something, but because it’s the right thing to do in my eyes! And I am really craving a burger right now!”</p><p>“Adrien? No, please! I really don’t-“</p><p>“Would it make you feel better, if you pay for your own? Therefore I don’t pay you back for your unbelievable kindness, but at least make sure, that you have something in your stomach, before you fall in your bed…”</p><p>She opened her lips again, wanted to complain, but her stomach – upon hearing the promise for something to eat – grumbled loudly as a response and she blushed.</p><p>“Fine… But I am paying for myself!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some more Adrinette ❤️ I certainly want to build up their relationship in tiny bits to make it genuine and make it feel realistic (Nothing against a good PWP, but I am also really enjoying my fair Share of Slow Burn). And with having Marinette open up about her past feelings for Adrien I was hoping to have a more grown-up friendship between them (though I can promise, that Marinette will get her fits and outbursts from time to time)<br/>So I hope you enjoy that as well😊</p><p>Next chapter: Fast Food and painful Pasts... </p><p>... And some more Adrinette...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Scarred Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gosh… this is really good!”, Marinette purred, digging her teeth into the soft, warm bun of the burger she was holding between her hands, chewing happily, as she felt her stomach fill slowly.</p>
<p>Finally! She couldn’t even remember, what she had eaten on this particular day. She had to agree, that this was an brilliant idea and she had thanked Adrien already three times for it.</p>
<p>He on the other hand sat opposite of her in this Fast Food restaurant and chuckled, biting the tip off his French fry and watched her gleefully.</p>
<p>“Ayla will kill us for not being in bed early…”, he mumbled, dunking the potato stick into some sauce in front of him. “But I suppose, that I make up for it, that I made sure, that you don’t go to bed with an empty stomach…”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”, Marinette said grinning and with shining eyes. “Thankfully places like this are still opened around midnight!”</p>
<p>“I would have found something. And if I didn’t, I just would have brought you back to my apartment and gave you bread and cheese. We would have eaten it on the floor, since I haven’t a table yet, but I hope, that it wouldn’t bother you…”</p>
<p>“No, it wouldn’t. Though I have to say, that it is really strange to see you in a place like this… with all the greasy food and lack of nutrition and all…”</p>
<p>“Pff…”, he said, stealing one of her fries, grinning cheeky at her, when she gave a funny, little gasp. “I do a lot of sports. And the days of strict diets are long gone. Also no more shootings – I therefore can handle a gramm of fat, or two on my body”.</p>
<p>“But stealing fries of a friend, yeah? That is okay now?”</p>
<p>“You are very welcomed to do the same!”</p>
<p>She immediately did, taking a long one to put it between her lips, leaning back, when he tried to grasp it.</p>
<p>“It’s mine now!”</p>
<p>They laughed heartily and a few other costumers looked at them. But they didn’t mind, for it felt good. And right.</p>
<p>It really felt like a huge burden was taken off Marinette’s heart, now that she told Adrien about her past feelings. Not that it resolved her current emotional state, but at least it was slightly more durable for her.</p>
<p>… and at least she could be a real friend now for him – all those other feelings would surely pass soon, too.</p>
<p>“Next time we dump them all on one tablet and eat together, okay? Will be easier that way and there will certainly no stealing from each other!”</p>
<p>She snorted and bid into her burger once more, chewing before she answered.</p>
<p>“But I don’t think, that Ayla will let us go out at night again! Her motherly instincts are going to protect us from any stupid ideas”.</p>
<p>“Stupid idea? Eating burgers and fries and drinking soda at midnight with a friend is like one of the best ideas I had in years!”</p>
<p>“Too much fast food at such a late hour is not good for you, Adrien”, she said wisely. “Not with all the sport you might be doing”.</p>
<p>“Oh? Then I learn how to cook and we can eat <em>together</em>. And healthier…”</p>
<p>“To save time I could also cook for us…”</p>
<p>“And you teach me!”</p>
<p>“What have you done these past years anyway? Why haven’t you learned how to cook earlier?”</p>
<p>He grinned a toothy grin and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I was going to school in London, like normal teenagers do. Then I studied for a year – but I didn’t like it and eventually I started to travel, until I got back here”.</p>
<p>“Travel… Like… through Europe?”</p>
<p>“Plus Brazil, Peru and Mexico… New Zealand… Australia and the East Pacific”.</p>
<p>She whistled impressed.</p>
<p>“So you took in all the freedom you could get. Things…<em> a certain man</em>… would have never allowed. And did it never occur to you, that you would want to return to Paris? Or at least back to London – to return to your aunt and your cousin”.</p>
<p>Adrien grimaced.</p>
<p>“Let’s put it that way – Felix and I didn’t get along too well, once we were stuck together. But my aunt did her best she could do – trying to tame the rebellious teenage me…”</p>
<p>“A <em>rebellious</em> you?” She smirked and he groaned. “There is a rebellious you? I mean – fast-food eating at midnight is already a really bad-boy thing, but is it possible, that there is a even a spike to that?”</p>
<p>He sighed in defeat and took his phone from his pocket – looking through his gallery until he visibly cringed, before laying the phone between her, showing the picture, that he had found.</p>
<p>“Oh my~”</p>
<p>Marinette giggled behind her hand, upon seeing the green-haired punk version of the former model – completed with a pierced lip, in each lope at least three rings and ripped and torn clothes.</p>
<p>He could almost be a distant cousin of Luka that way.</p>
<p>“Cute~”, she cooed.</p>
<p>“Ha – sure! The piercing is fake and the ear rings were pretty heavy! Also - I couldn’t get the green out of my hair and shaved it instead, before I started to travel. I did look like a monk for weeks!”</p>
<p>“And then you traveled? Backpack on your shoulders and then through the door and just like that you were gone?”</p>
<p>“Mhm… something like that. I took everything, that was dear to me and all the money in my wallet. Hitch-Hiking through Britain at first. Then worked for my money as a waiter and in a few local shops to pay for a train ticket. And that went on and on for a few years. I could see all these amazing places and met fascinating people. And… it felt really, really good…”</p>
<p>He swiped on the small screen, letting her see his impressions of different locations. Photographs of local foot. Of the people he had met. Of his sightseeing tours and of his work.</p>
<p>With every passing photo she could tell, that Adrien started to become more and more alive. She could see it in his eyes, whenever he took a selfie, or was on a group photo. She could see it in his smile. His pose. Those things were not picture perfect. Not made for a cover page.</p>
<p>They were his genuine self and that realization made her smile as well.</p>
<p>Gosh… he sometimes did look goofy on them and made funny faces – just like Chat Noir would do it – a thought, that made her giggle lightly.</p>
<p>She listened to him. Heard about his stories. Laughed about his jokes. And just enjoyed her time with him.</p>
<p>The tiredness was forgotten. There was no duty, forcing her to leave this place in hurry and to go out in the night. There weren’t even these crazy feelings, that would make her stutter and embarrass herself.</p>
<p>There were only the two of them.</p>
<p>Sitting across each other, as if they had done this many, many times before. Chatting friendly, smiling and laughing.</p>
<p>“Uhhh~ A <em>beard</em>?”, she asked him after some minutes, where he once again returned on one of the photographs, standing in front of Machu Picchu, with a peace sign showing on his left hand and a grin, that was surrounded by a groomed, blond beard.</p>
<p>“I tried it, but it is much work to take care of a beard. So I shaved it off, only a few days after I have been taking this photograph… Ah – see?” And there he was, again – the beardless Adrien, eating something, that looked dangerously delicious. “Also, it’s kinda itchy sometimes. Haven’t grown one back ever since…”</p>
<p>“It looked good on you though, but I understand, what you mean. It’s the same with long hair”.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I can see, what you mean…”, he said cheeky and reached up to her hand, to detangle a strand of hair it from her finger, before she could have eaten it with the burger. “But it also looks really good on you, too”.</p>
<p>She blushed and returned her eyes to the screen between them, his gaze almost unbearable for her.</p>
<p>“<em>Buenos Aires?</em>”, she asked hurriedly, before he might have questioned her behavior. “It must be really awesome to be in all these amazing places…”</p>
<p>“Mhm…”, he hummed absently. “If it wasn’t for Emma, I would still travel around. It’s a great way to get to know the world, that we live in. Though… I have to admit, that it can get a tad lonely at times – especially when you are at a new place and don’t know one person, or sometimes even the language…”</p>
<p>“Lonely… oh…”</p>
<p>She understood, what he was saying. Felt some pain in her heart and wished, that she could have been there with him… Or that he at least had somebody as a constant companion.</p>
<p>She gulped, before she raised her voice again, trying to change the topic once more.</p>
<p>“Did you learn a new language?”</p>
<p>He chuckled and was seemingly glad, that she started to take the conversation into another direction for him.</p>
<p>“Uhm… <em>Um pouco de portugues</em>? Urgh – I don’t even know, if I said that one correctly! But I got around pretty well with French and English. And Chinese, if I may add”.</p>
<p>“At least you know some Portuguese. And Chinese was always easy for you as well. You know it better than I do – and I am part Chinese… But of what I can tell, you at least found new people everywhere. Some friends, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Great people!”</p>
<p>“Especially <em>her</em>… she is around since Rio. She was special to you… I can tell…”</p>
<p>Marinette pointed on the photo in front of her. Of him, with a Latin Beauty, who had her arms around her waist and a dreamy look on her face. Both smiling widely at the camera.</p>
<p>That girl was beautiful – wonderful curves in just the right places, a beautiful shade of brown for her skin, black luscious locks and deep, brown eyes, framed by long lashes. Her smile was brilliant, genuine and she really looked good by Adrien’s side…</p>
<p>She immediately knew, that Adrien had a thing for this girl. His face and his body language spoke volumes. But Marinette didn’t mind – instead had sympathy for the lonely boy and was glad, that he at least found somebody, he could lean on.</p>
<p>“Maria… her name was – is Maria. We traveled for 6 months <em>together</em>”.</p>
<p>“<em>Together</em>? Like… you know~”</p>
<p>“Yep…”</p>
<p>“And what happened?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t exactly, what she wanted, in the end. And maybe it also was the other way around. Don’t understand me in a wrong way – she was really gorgeous and kind and lovely, but her goal was it, to become popular as a blogger. You know – like an influencer… She was constantly on social media and always taking photos and uploaded them online. I don’t know… I was maybe worried, that she could pull me back into the limelight. And don’t think she would have liked to hear about my past here in Paris, either. And… all of that…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell her about Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“No… for everybody I have met I was just <em>Adrien</em>. No Agreste, no family fortune, no former model… no supervillain as a father. We parted ways, before I left for New Zealand… But I really hope, that she is happy now. And that she archives the fame, that she is looking for. Who knows – maybe she will be a model on her own one day. Or an actress – she could do all that.”</p>
<p>A solemn look crossed his features and looked away. Out of the window and Marinette could only see his reflection.</p>
<p>It hurt her to see him like that, knowing of his past very well. Knowing of the hurt, the neglect and the loneliness. He was good at hiding all of that. Good at pretending. He had always done it – pushing emotions away to be picture perfect to suit his father’s wishes and expectations.</p>
<p>It left that perfect soul scared – bruises which he tried to hide from the world. Still, to this very day.</p>
<p>Leaving his story as an untold tale.</p>
<p>Watching him she could tell, that he was slowly working on his mask again, turning back with a smile, that almost startled her, but she tried to hide it behind her soda cup, when she lifted it to her lips.</p>
<p>“What about you? You should travel around – it would boost your inspiration! And it would be good for you – with no husband and children you are free to go, wherever you want to be. And yet instead you have stayed here in the past years. Why?”</p>
<p>She shrugged nonchalantly. Laying the remainder of her burger on the tablet before her and wiped her fingers on a piece of tissue. Sighed and lowered her eyes to the table, somewhere between them.</p>
<p>“First I have my parents. I can’t leave them alone. Especially not with my father’s condition…”</p>
<p>He exhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“Shit… I forgot. I am sorry, that I-“</p>
<p>“Don’t be…”, she smiled meekly, as she answered “I work at the bakery on Saturdays and on most Sundays. When I have a day off, I also help them out during the week. I try to go with Papa to his appointments, or stay in the bakery, when Maman goes with him instead. I work two jobs to help them out… For the treatments, that won’t be covered by the insurance. I am selling clothes I have designed online and I am taking care of Emma. And… a few things more…”</p>
<p>And Paris shouldn’t be left behind without their heroine. Especially not now, during such times…</p>
<p>“And did you have somebody by your side? For your life kinda sounds lonely, too. I mean – don’t understand me in a wrong way! Your are constantly around people and you surely have your friends and you certainly have Alya by your side - and your parents. But wouldn’t it be nice to just come home to the person you love, to lean on them, to talk to them and to be happy with. I… I know what I am talking about – coming home after shootings and after school to directly go into my room without somebody talking, or acknowledging my presence. It… its not good for you. Especially somebody like you, Marinette…”</p>
<p>She leaned back and mustered him, hands resting on the table surface. Breathing slowly in and out.</p>
<p>No… he wouldn’t understand. He wasn’t sneaking out at night to fight for the greater good. He wasn’t hiding a second life. A tiny entity in his purse or pockets.</p>
<p>She wasn’t alone. She had Tikki and the other kwamis. A boyfriend would be dangerous for her mission. She would need to hide a secret from him. To keep him safe. Lying to him to do so.</p>
<p>And Marinette just couldn’t do that.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes for a second, she sighed, before she looked back into his green eyes.</p>
<p>“I really don’t have the time to love somebody, Adrien. And I wasn’t alone all these past ten years, either. I… I was dating Luka for a few years, after you have left. And I have loved him – still do and he is like a brother to me. And I was seeing some guys for a short time”. Having two one-nightstands, would be the better description for that. “But to have somebody by my side just doesn’t suit my current lifestyle. Maybe… in the future…”</p>
<p>Sure… <em>maybe</em>…</p>
<p>He frowned, taking the phone from between them to put it back, laying his hands on the table before him, lacing his fingers together in deep thoughtfulness.</p>
<p>She didn’t like that look on his face, trying to ignore him, by eating the last piece of her burger, not saying a word either.</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t tell, what was bothering him in that very moment and she was afraid to ask.</p>
<p>Eventually he would share his thoughts, wouldn’t he? Maybe not tonight, but perhaps on another day.</p>
<p>And yet this silence between them was just unbearable and nervously she was scooting on her chair, taking a fry, then her the cup with her drink, sipped on it, before she stood abruptly up.</p>
<p>“Will you excuse me for a second? I need to go to the bathroom…”</p>
<p>Adrien shook his head, as if he wanted to make up from his trance, blinked and looked up to her face.</p>
<p>… a slight smile returning to his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh sure! But hurry before I eat all your fries!”</p>
<p>His mood change hit her as well, snorting and passing him with a tiny hit on his shoulder, while he was already reaching out for the golden potato sticks on her tablet.</p>
<p>No… she didn’t know, what was going on in his mind.</p>
<p>… but with all these demons from the past it was no wonder, that he was sometimes behaving strangely…</p>
<p>The sweet guy was still there, the darkness lingered within.</p>
<p>Goosebumps immediately rose on her arms, as she opened the bathroom door, letting a group of giggling and babbling girls out, before she walked inside.</p>
<p>She was alone in this pretty stinky room and didn’t even dare to enter a stall. Her intention wasn’t to go on a toilet, anyway – just needed a short minute to breath and to calm her nerves.</p>
<p>Opening the purse, she sat it on a slim shelf above the sink, letting Tikki free for the shortest moment.</p>
<p>“How is your date going?”</p>
<p>Marinette snorted and started to wash her hands thoughtfully, not daring to look in the mirror just yet.</p>
<p>“Date? Really, Tikki? What gave you this idea?”</p>
<p>First her tiny friend shrugged, though her eyes showed her slight suspicious gleam, before she eventually giggled.</p>
<p>“Human Courting is strange… I really thought you two were out on a date! Eating something past sundown and pretty cloths-“ “Which were previously drenched in water, then in sweat because I was so worried about Alya”. “-and it’s only the two of you! And you laugh and talk and I think it’s pretty cute~”</p>
<p>“Cute? Sure!”</p>
<p>The young woman rolled her eyes, finally looking up into the reflecting glass in front of her and cringed at what she saw – her hair was tussled, her makeup was smeared. And was that sauce in the corner of her mouth?</p>
<p>“I look like a mess, I talk like a mess and I definitely act like one!”</p>
<p>“Not since you confessed to Adrien!”</p>
<p>“I only told him about my past feelings and he didn’t even say a word about that!”</p>
<p>“But for you it’s simple to behave normally in front of him. And he really likes you – I can tell!”</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head, brushing the remaining make-up from her face with a paper towel and cursed under her breath – for her dark circles were very visible now…</p>
<p>But it looked a bit better…</p>
<p>Why would she even want to make a good impression? She wanted to be his friend! And he was seeing in her a friend, too. So, there was no need to look extra special for him.</p>
<p>“As friends. We like each other as friends. I am Paris’ hero and Guardian of the Miraculous – it’s not a life that is suited for relationships and love, anyway. And Adrien… have you even seen him?! He is way out of my league! Also he has so much to do and he just moved here and-“</p>
<p>“And he would be good for you, Marinette… I can tell…”</p>
<p>“Tikki…”</p>
<p>“Are you questioning the Kwami of Ceation?”</p>
<p>Marinette threw the towel away and smirked, patting Tikki’s head.</p>
<p>“I would never question you. But as your Chosen I can tell you, that I am over Adrien – technically”.</p>
<p>The tiny being groaned.</p>
<p>“… these mortals…”</p>
<p>“This mortal would now love to get back to her seat, before the other <em>very gorgeous</em> mortal dares to eat any more of my fries!”</p>
<p>Tikki pouted and crossed her tiny arms, narrowing her huge eyes at the human.</p>
<p>“There is still hope Marinette! And I am pretty sure, that you don’t want to be Ladybug <em>forever</em>. What comes after that?”</p>
<p>“I <em>will</em> be Ladybug forever – or at least I find a good substitute. Now stop you complaining and get back into my purse…”</p>
<p>The eyes of the tiny goddess widened, glistening with unshed tears for her Chosen, flew forward to push her cheek against that of the young woman.</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette! You are so harsh on yourself! And I do know, that you will need to carry on, one day. To be happy yourself!”</p>
<p>“Tikki~”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I will stop talking… But just for you to know – other Ladybugs had relationships. They were never alone… And you deserve somebody by your side… But I know, that your mind can’t be changed – not now at least. So I will give you time, to think about my words…”, Tikki flew away and front of her eyes, giggling one more time. “Would it be possible, if you get me one of the ice-creams? They look so delicious and sweet!”</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled as she heard of the sudden topic change, taking her purse and pointed inside.</p>
<p>“I doubt it, that Adrien will let me have one in the car and it’s melted, when I get home. But I will get you ice-cream, when I go grocery shopping for the next time and put it into the freezer. And now off you go – we will find something else for you at home, anyway”.</p>
<p>Her tiny friend nodded gleefully and flew back into her hiding place, with Marinette closing the clasps instantly.</p>
<p>Then the young woman sighed, one more time looking back into the mirror, fixing her hair at last.</p>
<p>Gulping, for Tikki’s words have left a bitter taste in her mouth and a bad sting in her heart. But she pushed these feelings away – not wanting to feel any regret, or doubts about her decisions, slinging the purse once more over her arm, before she stepped outside again.</p>
<p>Head held high and smiling – a smile that dropped, when she saw these girls again, that have previously left the bathroom before her. Still giggling and chatting, phones in the hands and taking pictures of the blond man, who was sitting and waiting by their table with his back turned to them.</p>
<p>And either Adrien wasn’t noticing their behavior, or was very good at ignoring it.</p>
<p>Couldn’t he be left alone? After all these years?</p>
<p>Marinette took all her courage back together and held her breath, when she walked past the babbling group, sitting back in her previous chair, opposite of the young man.</p>
<p>“How about we get going? It’s late and I need to work tomorrow…”, she said, trying to sound calm, while she really wanted to spare him from the vultures, that were gathering with their devices behind them.</p>
<p>Apart from that – it was already nearing midnight and she really needed to sleep, to be a somewhat functioning being in the morning.</p>
<p>He gasped, taking his phone once more to check on the time, flinching, when he saw the digits there.</p>
<p>“Alya will kill me, for not getting you in bed early!”</p>
<p>Both blushed lightly at the possible implication of something dirty, but where distracted from any further thoughts, when one of the girls – a blonde woman, maybe a little younger than them – reached their table, smiling down seductively at Adrien and completely ignoring the black haired woman.</p>
<p>Setting a hand on the surface before Marinette, she leaned over slightly, her long hair falling from her shoulder, hiding the other woman behind it, as if it was a curtain.</p>
<p>Marinette merely grumbled and narrowed her eyes, listening to whatever the girl had to say:</p>
<p>“Hiiii~ You are Adrien Agreste, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>And of course he answered – being still the polite gentleman, that he had always been.</p>
<p>“Ehr… Hi? And… yeah… that’s me. Why are you asking? How can I help you?”</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t see him, but hearing his voice she could tell, that suspicious was hidden within every syllable that he spoke, though the woman was unable to notice it.</p>
<p>“Oh! What a surprise to see you back in Paris! And I was wondering if I could get a photo with you?”</p>
<p>“I am not famous anymore~”, he calmly said.</p>
<p>“Oh you are! Everybody still knows your name! I personally wore Agreste Fashion myself. And of course every kid in school learns about the famous Hawk Moth nowadays”.</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t like this. Not one bit. The urge to protect that poor young man rising within her – especially when she heard that giggle from the other side of the room again. Turning her head, she could see, that one of the girls was still holding her phone into their direction.</p>
<p>There was no doubt, that she was filming this meeting.</p>
<p>But before Marinette could react, everything started to move forward in the fastest way:</p>
<p>“I am sorry <em>Mademoiselle</em>. I am no model and am not longer in any association with Gabriel Agreste…”</p>
<p>“And what do you say about the new Akuma attacks? Maybe old curses, that need to be resolved? Are you maybe behind all of this?”</p>
<p>“What?! I am not behind-“</p>
<p>Another woman approached them, sitting directly into Adrien’s lap, laying her lips on his cheek, raising her phone above their heads and pressed a button to snap a picture.</p>
<p>Adrien was on his feet immediately and cringed – seeing him stand, Marinette stood up as well.</p>
<p>Both women taking pictures of them, as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him, to get out of there.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Now he is angry and calling for his Akumas!”</p>
<p>“Run young girl, or he will harm you!”</p>
<p>“Maybe she loves to have a <em>real</em> monster in her bed?”</p>
<p>They laughed, their taunting words never stopping, were only stilled, once the door closed behind them.</p>
<p>But Adrien didn’t stop to walk, his grip tight on her skin and she could hear his challenged, shaking breath in the calmness of the night.</p>
<p>Her heart started to race. Panic reached her very being, her eyes already darting around, in fear to spot a black butterfly.</p>
<p>She needed to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Adrien…”, she called for him, but was still dragged over the parking lot and towards his car. “Adrien… please…”</p>
<p>Her second hand reached for the one, that was holding onto her, pulling, until he stopped walking. But he wasn’t facing her, merely staring to the ground, with rapid breaths and a heaving chest.</p>
<p>“Calm down…”, she pleaded, reaching up for his arm – trying again, when he pulled away once. “Please… calm down… They don’t know you! The real you!<em> I do</em>. And I know, that you are not, what they want to see in you…”</p>
<p>“But I am Gabriel’s son. I will always be branded by his deeds and- Gosh… Emma… what about Emma? Once word reaches the news, that I have a daughter… they will hunt her down, Marinette! They will hunt her down, as well!”</p>
<p>He looked at her through the darkness and she wished, that she could see his eyes. Were there perhaps tears? Were they dark from terror? Red from anger? She couldn’t tell – couldn’t read the emotions in his voice.</p>
<p>But she heard him gulping. A heavy one and his body was shaking with the next breath he took.</p>
<p>“May I hug you, Marinette? To calm down? I really don’t want to get akumatized… And I am afraid… worried…”</p>
<p>Her heart broke right there and then.</p>
<p>His request could shatter her soul, his vulnerability almost crushed down on her with immense pressure.</p>
<p>She didn’t even answer back, just stepped in front of him, laid her arms around his waist and her cheek on his chest.</p>
<p>“Come here…”, she mumbled and felt his shaking arm around her only a moment later. Heard him sob in her hair. Felt his shaking breath.</p>
<p>“Shit…I am crying…”, he whispered and he surely wanted it to sound like a joke.</p>
<p>“Then cry, if you need to. A good friend once suggested to me, to hug things out. I am here for you. And I am your friend. I don’t mind…”</p>
<p>His breathing stilled for a second, when she said that. Maybe he was wondering, which friend has told her to do that – though he surely never would come to the conclusion, that it had been Chat Noir.</p>
<p>It really had been a good advice – and maybe she should eventually thank him for that later.</p>
<p>“What a good friend you have…”, he finally said and embraced her a little more tightly. Sniffed. “And I am glad, that you don’t mind this…”</p>
<p>She shook her head against him.</p>
<p>“No. Don’t worry… And Paris will eventually forget about you – for you had nothing to do with the things your father did. Give them a week or two and you will be forgotten once more…”</p>
<p>“And Emma?”</p>
<p>“We will make sure, that she will not notice a thing…”</p>
<p>“Sounds too easy…”</p>
<p>Hopefully it was that easy, as Marinette was making it up in her mind – with Adrien having a normal life, that is absolutely uninteresting to any reporters. Word would spread fast about his mere boringness and nobody would care about him anymore.</p>
<p>“I am glad, that I ran into you, Marinette…”, he mumbled in her hair and she smiled. “I couldn’t have found a better person…”</p>
<p>“Thank you…”</p>
<p>And she meant it.</p>
<p>It was him, who leant back again, hands on her arms and she could tell, that he was smiling again, when she tried to make out his features in the dark.</p>
<p>“Let’s bring you home, shall we?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say - this is my favorite chapter until now. I love the dynamic here, the slight drama and the Adrinette. And Tikki - Tikki deserves some loving as well😊</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy as well! </p>
<p>Next chapter: MariChat and some sleep...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Cat's Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some MariChat. Is it my favorite dynamic between them? I don't know. I love them all, that's true, but there is something about the hero and the civilian, that I really enjoy. It makes me smile, for sure and I hope we will get more of this constellation in Season 4.</p><p>So I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were barely talking, when Adrien drove her home, just sat next to each other, listening to the songs, that played on the radio.</p><p>Marinette was too tired anyway to talk, leaning on the window, her eyes drifting shut every now and then, feeling far too relaxed in that very moment.</p><p>The reason for that was that specimen of a blond beside her. The kind man, who made her shudder and smile and breathless all at once. She didn’t dare to mind – was glad, that destiny had decided for them to meet up again.</p><p>Sure – she would continue to deny her feelings for him. Try to ignore them. Instead she wanted to be his friend. A good friend – one he could lean onto when he needed it. Somebody he could ask for an advice or two, somebody who would listen.</p><p>Who cared for him, like only a friend did…</p><p>And if this was the very possibility to have Adrien Agreste back in her life, then she would endure all that, what was coming with his troubled past and her chaotic feelings.</p><p>Once he found somebody special, she would be over him anyway, right?</p><p>“We are here, Marinette…”, she heard him say, opening her eyes again, yawned and stretched her arms, her neck cracking from laying too long in this uncomfortable position.</p><p>But the few minutes of sleep were very worth it…</p><p>“Good! I really need my bed! It’s literally calling for me!”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“Well, I can’t here a thing, but I definitely know, what you mean~”</p><p>She blinked and looked over to Adrien, laying her head to the side to muster him, her eyebrows rising on her forehead.</p><p>“You are tired as well… right? If you want to rest, then there is my couch…”</p><p>Her brain was screaming error, before she could have stopped the words from leaving her lips. But on the other hand she wanted to make sure, that was well-rested, before driving home at such a late hour.</p><p>Though… her couch was certainly a small one and the rest wouldn’t be very comfortable for Adrien either. So maybe he should have her bed and she could sleep there – or they could share-</p><p>No – <em>wait</em> – stop that!</p><p>Thankfully Adrien also had other things in mind, before she had said anything embarrassing:</p><p>“Don’t worry about me – the streets are almost empty now, so I will be home in a few minutes as well!”</p><p>“Okay!”, she hastily said and unbuckled her seat belt, opening the car door to step outside.</p><p>He was there to, immediately stopping by her side.</p><p>With irritation she looked into his face, blushing and clutching onto her purse.</p><p>He on the other hand scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously down to her.</p><p>“I wanted to make sure, that you reach your home safely”.</p><p>She looked over his shoulder, seeing the front door, that was only 10 meters away.</p><p>But who was she to mind?</p><p>“Thank you”, she said smiling and both stepped further away from his car, stopping only a moment later once more.</p><p>“I have to thank you. If it weren’t for you, I might have been an easy target for an Akuma. And I certainly don’t want that… And don’t you dare to disagree with me – I dragged you there in the first place, so it is not your fault in any way!”</p><p>She wanted to say something – admit, that if it wasn’t for her and her hunger, they wouldn’t have been eating out in the first place and one thing wouldn’t have lead to the other.</p><p>But… we would refuse to accept that, wouldn’t he?</p><p>Therefore Marinette pressed her lips back together and nodded, accepting his kind words for now.</p><p>“Apart from that, the evening was really good, wasn’t it? I mean – the part after the hospital visit. Right? And it was good talking to you. About everything…”</p><p>She nodded, before both eventually leaned in to say goodbye for the night, breathing a kiss left and right on the others cheek.</p><p>“I agree… And goodnight, Adrien…”</p><p>He smiled warmly, barely visible in the darkness, but it was there. Then he stepped away – just one step and stopped again, glancing over his shoulder one last time.</p><p>“If I would have stayed… do you think the two of us would had a chance? You know… together? If there hadn’t been Kagami and Luka and<em>… everything else</em>…”</p><p>She stopped breathing altogether, the key she had been searching for almost falling from her taunt and cold fingers. Blinked once. Twice, before her lungs demanded for air, again.</p><p>“I-I-I… well… <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Was he confessing? Joking? Was this a dream? Had she died and gone to heaven?</p><p>“It’s too late now, to think about these things, right? Almost one in the morning and I certainly should get going. I am sorry, for bothering you once again, Marinette! Goodnight!”</p><p>He waved at her and she waved back, grimacing in a funny way, squealing, when he had reached the car and sat inside.</p><p>What was he doing to her anyway?</p><p>Her mind was going crazy now, questioning all kinds of things, running through billions of scenarios – all were she ended up here – dumbfounded and irritated in front of the door.</p><p>His chuckle brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Marinette! You need to use the key on the door to enter!”</p><p>“Right!”</p><p>She swiftly turned around, yet still felt his gaze in her back, fumbled with the key and somehow and most miraculously made it through the door. Turning around, to once more wave at Adrien, before she went inside.</p><p>Hyperventilating the whole way up to her apartment.</p><p>Somehow she made it through the door, dropping her purse to the floor and leaned against the cold wood behind her. Panting. Shaking.</p><p>Tikki emerged, flying straight through the cloth of her purse, soaring around her and giggled.</p><p>“Are you sure, that this wasn’t a date? I still believe-“</p><p>“Tikki! Stop it, please~”, Marinette whined exhaustingly. “We were out as friends! There is nothing more between us!”</p><p>Another giggle.</p><p>“If you think so~”</p><p>Marinette thought exactly that – though a tiny doubtful voice was emerging in the back of her mind every now and then – wondering, if Adrien perhaps had other motives in mind.</p><p>Romantic ones.</p><p>Maybe… sexual ones as well.</p><p>Yet… he was Adrien – he wouldn’t use her just for fun and every – possible – step he took in this very direction would have been a thoughtful one.</p><p>And with the compliments and the dinning together and with him caring about her… it could mean… perhaps…</p><p>No – Adrien certainly wasn’t feeling that way! They barely knew each other! And she didn’t want to take any steps into the direction of a possible relationship, just to eventually lie to him about her secret identity…</p><p>So… as long as she was wearing the Ladybug Miraculous and protected the kwamis as their Guardian it was absolutely impossible for her to be able to embrace a relationship in near future.</p><p>With Adrien… or any other man out there.</p><p>Marinette sighed and pushed herself of the door – feeling far to tired anyway to think about these kind of things.</p><p>… or to talk about it with Tikki…</p><p>How late was it anyway? Almost 1 in the morning, for sure…</p><p>“We will talk about it later… okay?”</p><p>The kwami nodded, following beside her, as the young woman walked inside her living room.</p><p>“Off course, Marinette… whatever suits you best…”</p><p>She nodded, brushing the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and walked in underwear, stepped out of her sandals on the way and threw herself on the couch, lying with her stomach down, her face resting in a colorful cushion.</p><p>“Good… because I am fucking tired! And I can sleep at least a few hours more… If you feel hungry – suit yourself…”</p><p>“Oh Marinette… you should go into your bed. It’s more comfortable anyway! And you surely rest a little better!”</p><p>But her eyes were already closed and sleep tried to take over on every bone and fiber of her whole being. Her limps started to feel heavy and she yawned.</p><p>“… The bed is too big… I would feel lonely in it anyway…”</p><p>If the young woman was still awake, she would have heard, how the heart of the tiny goddess started to break upon hearing the words of her Chosen.</p><p>“… oh Marinette…”, she merely whispered, flying down to lay and cuddle on Marinette’s shoulder. “You are loved. And you are not alone in this world… There are Adrien <em>and</em> Chat Noir. There are Alya and Nino. Your parents. There is me… Just don’t forget that…”</p><p>She heard those words. Couldn’t comprehend them. Couldn’t answer anyway.</p><p>They felt almost like an distant dream…</p><p>… Sleep had almost taken over…</p><p>And then…</p><p>… there was a noise.</p><p>Outside.</p><p>Almost like a tiny knock.</p><p>Startled the young woman sat up and blinked, shaking and heart furiously beating and gulping.</p><p>Staring to the window, covered by the curtain, making it impossible to see outside.</p><p>At first she thought about the Miraculous thief – the very person, that broke into her home, to steal the Butterfly Miraculous from her.</p><p>Then her sleep drunken mind thought about somebody else…</p><p>…somebody in black leather…</p><p>Like a magnet she was pulled over to the window – caution thrown right out of it. Tikki – who was surprised at first as well - gasped, when she noticed, that her human started to open to curtain, before she flew away to hide.</p><p>Only a second later Marinette found herself in front of a grinning face and two gleaming eyes in the darkness – opening up the window with a tiny roll of her own eyes.</p><p>“A late visit, Monsieur Noir?”, she asked and yawned and stretched. “People try to sleep during such late hours, you know?”</p><p>She wasn’t angry, welcoming the cat hero as the old friend, that he was.</p><p>Though… they surely should work on a schedule for these meetings…</p><p>“I am most sorry Princess, I-“</p><p>And then he noticed her attire - his eyes widened and he grimaced<br/>– both his hands shooting up to cover his eyes and in the pale moonlight she could almost make out a blush on his handsome features.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>He flinched, then cleared his throat.</p><p>“Princess is not wearing much… Perhaps I should return, when you are more <em>decent</em>?”</p><p>Her brain wasn’t ready to work properly again and it took her some time to understand the words he was saying. When she eventually did, she looked down on herself with panic in her eyes, squealing and turning bright red herself.</p><p>For only a pair of panties and her bra were covering her body in that very moment. Mismatched as well – the bra a pink one with floral lace over it, while the panties were pale green with tiny dark green hearts on them.</p><p>In hurry she grabbed the curtain once more, lifting it up to cover herself – even though the hands of the young man were still covering his eyes – and probably those were tightly shut as well.</p><p>“I… I… Well… I will leave? Yes?”, Chat Noir stuttered, his usual flirtatious behavior gone with the soft breeze in that night.</p><p>“What? No? No! I will just put something on – one minute please!”</p><p>Marinette turned around and rushed away – through the living room and towards the door, straight to her bedroom.</p><p>Standing there in panic for a minute, or two. Blushing madly and hyperventilating once more.</p><p>What was it with her and blond men anyway?! First Adrien and now Chat Noir – both made her feel utterly bewildered and irritated, made her explode and gave her goosebumps at the same time.</p><p>Wait… Chat Noir gave her these feelings… as well?!</p><p>No – that was wrong! He was her partner! Her friend! The kind allay cat, that came by occasionally at night – two times now since his return anyway. So there certainly was no way to be all flustered and irritated and confused!</p><p>He was just searching her out again – perhaps he was feeling lonely once more and his Lady wasn’t around, either. Maybe he was hungry and looking for something to eat, too.</p><p>Why did she open that damned window anyway? It was far past midnight and she was about to fall asleep!</p><p>Maybe she should just lay in bed and forget about Chat anyway…</p><p>But instead she sighed, shaking her head lightly, knowing, that Chat Noir had a reason for his late visit… even a small one like looking for something eatable late at night.</p><p>Maybe this would be a short visit anyway…</p><p>Therefore the young woman reached behind her back, unclasping her bra with some tired fumbling, brushing her bra off and letting it fall from her shoulders, down to the floor. Taking a long shirt, pulling it over her head to hide her almost naked body inside.</p><p>The shirt was simple, reaching over her butt and to the middle of her thigh, hiding anything scandalous underneath.</p><p>And it should be enough – she would make him leave soon enough anyway…</p><p>Like that Marinette once more left her bedroom to slowly walk back, crossing her arms over her chest, when she saw, that the cat hero was already laying on her couch, facing the ceiling with his head propped on his crossed hands.</p><p>“Getting comfortable there?”, she asked with raised eyebrows, tapping her fingers on her arm. “Why do I have this honor anyway for such a late visit?”</p><p>He immediately sat up, when her heard her voice, grinning from one ear to the other, his green eyes gleaming with joy in the darkness.</p><p>“Princess!”, he once more exclaimed, opening his arms wide, as if he wanted to welcome her there. “I am just most happy, whenever I get the chance to see you. And I was <em>just</em> around the corner and thought to myself, that it would be nice to spend some minutes with you. Talking and chatting as usual…”</p><p>“Are you hungry?”, she asked, sounding a little more annoyed than she intended.</p><p>“No. I just ate. I am still pretty full, but thank you for your kind offer~”</p><p>It wasn’t an offer per se – but who was she to complain about his words?</p><p>“Good…”, she therefore quietly mumbled as she made her way over to the couch “… because I am almost out of food…”</p><p>“Oh?”, he said with surprise. “You are?”</p><p>Marinette shrugged, before she pushed the feet of her partner off the furniture and to the floor, to sit there instead. Sighing. And arms still crossed.</p><p>Staring into the distance.</p><p>“Princess?”, Chat asked with worry in his voice, sitting up as well, facing her instantly. “Is everything alright? Is there something you would want to talk about? If there is something, that I can help you with, then let me know! We… are friends… remember?”</p><p>Marinette smiled, upon hearing his words, enjoying this caring side of the young man. Of course Chat Noir did always care – as a partner, as a protector and as a friend. And yet this side felt overwhelming, each time, that he was openly showing it.</p><p>For it was there… hidden away under the good looks and his played machoism, that he sometimes would put on in front of her.</p><p>She liked that on him…</p><p>“Just tired… that’s all…”, she finally answered, yawning and stretching once more, before she dared to rest her head on his broad shoulder, enjoying the warmth of another body for once.</p><p>… as a friend – of course!</p><p>Marinette heard him chuckle and an arm came around her, hugging her to the side.</p><p>“Poor girl… why were you up so late anyway?”</p><p>She wanted to shrug. Wanted to stay quiet. But she felt just too comfortable and her brain was acting anyway for her, speaking, before she could have closed her lips again.</p><p>With eyes closed, as well…</p><p>“I was out with… with Adrien. You know Adrien Agreste, don’t you?”</p><p>His body shook, when he gave off a tiny laughter, but she didn’t mind.</p><p>“I know him pretty well, you know?”</p><p>“But he is not just Gabriel Agreste’s son!”, she immediately said, one finger rising sternly as if she wanted to make her point clear. “He is so much more! Confessed my past feelings and all, because he is so gorgeous and beautiful!”</p><p>If she would have opened her eyes, she would have seen the red glow on Chat Noir’s cheeks. Maybe she would have questioned it. But instead she snuggled in a little closer.</p><p>“He is really handsome, you know? And kind… And he is way out of my league…”</p><p>Chat cleared his throat upon hearing that, blushing heavily under his mask.</p><p>“Oh? He is?”</p><p>“Have you seen him in person?” She sat up, again, frowning and eyes opening. “The thought of him and me having a relationship is an absurd one! What would he even want with somebody like me?”</p><p>Why was he looking at her like that? With a mixture of irritation and skepticism on his face and raised eyebrows underneath his mask and opening and closing his lips, as if he was absolutely speechless.</p><p>“An absurd thought? Of the two of you having a relationship? Why? Because he surely would tell you, that you are beautiful yourself! And he would try to protect you from any harm and he would have your back in hard times and-“</p><p>“How would you know?”</p><p>And he was silent again, lips pressing tightly together. Was he even breathing?</p><p>Marinette slumped against the back of the couch once more. Sighing. Rubbing her face with her hands.</p><p>“Sorry… I really should go to bed now. My brain stopped functioning a long time ago. Just… don’t take everything serious I say. You… you surely would be a great boyfriend to some girl out there as well. And Adrien, too. Seemingly we both know that! But that isn’t me. I… I can’t afford to let somebody close to me. With… all that is happening in my life…”</p><p>“Marinette… princess… don’t be so harsh on you. You deserve-“</p><p>“No! I don’t deserve anything! Just a few hours of sleep… Because all I am here for, is to make sure, that everybody around me is safe and happy. That is my goal… A man in my life would be distracting. And he would steal my time. And… and…”</p><p>“… and it would make you happy… because you wouldn’t have to carry this whole burden, alone…”</p><p>Marinette finally lowered her hands to her lap, again, searching for his face in the darkness. Feeling his words, hitting something deeply within her.</p><p>What has happened to this allay cat, that he had started to become such a wise man. Sure – silliness and puns and all these things were all there, hidden away by some sternness, that has grown in these past years.</p><p>He was grown-up, too.</p><p>She shouldn’t forget that.</p><p>“… but…”, she finally said, gulping, before she continued: “Adrien has his own demons hidden away. I… I shouldn’t bother him with mine and- No… he wouldn’t like me as more as an friend, anyway…”</p><p>“Why are you saying that?”</p><p>And she shrugged, eyes falling to the floor and she shook her head.</p><p>“As I said – he is in another league. And with all the things, that are currently happening in his life, I shouldn’t be a burden, too. I will be his friend. I will help him, wherever I can. That’s, what he needs right now – not some clingy girlfriend… We barely know each other anyway…”</p><p>He exhaled through his nose. A deep breath.</p><p>Then he laid a leathered hand on hers, clasping it tightly around her fingers, until she looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“And when you get to know each other more? When all is said and done, what then? If he would ever ask you out on a date, would you accept and say yes?”</p><p>“I… I would love to… but-“</p><p>“No buts! Marinette – you have told me, that you loved this boy before and something is telling me, that right now there is something more to all this denying of feelings and relationships and all of that. Is that correct?”</p><p>“Ma-maybe?”</p><p>“Then maybe you should follow your heart for once and listen to your friendly neighborhood cat! You deserve to be happy as well, Marinette. You above all people!”</p><p>She was stunned. Speechless herself. Blushing and confused about Chat Noir’s behavior. For he had never spoken to her like that before – not to her as Ladybug and certainly not to her as Marinette.</p><p>Was he really caring so much about her?</p><p>Marinette was amazed and it warmed her heart.</p><p>“Okay…”, was therefore her meek answer, before she sunk against his shoulder once more. “… okay…”</p><p>Her furiously beating heart slowed down. Relaxing once more – thankful for the friend, that she found in him.</p><p>Closing her eyes once more.</p><p>“Wait! No, nononono! You are not falling asleep there!”</p><p>She wanted to complain – but really, tiredness got the best out of her. Feeling comforted and safe for once.</p><p>The young woman felt him move, felt his arms around her, when he shifted. One on her back, one under her knees, lifting her up against his chest with ease.</p><p>“Whatareyoudoing?”, she mumbled lifeless in his neck, her arms hanging loosely around his shoulders.</p><p>“Get you in bed, Princess. Your knight carries you – that’s all…”</p><p>“Mhm…”</p><p>Chat somehow found her bedroom – sure, there weren’t many rooms anyway. Opened the door and took the very few steps inside to stand in front of her bed.</p><p>Lowering her down on the covers as carefully, as he could.</p><p>She felt him slip away, his grip around her softening. But Marinette held on his hand, stilling it on her waist, before he was gone.</p><p>“No!”, she said like a small child, shaking her head against her cold pillow.</p><p>“…Princess? What’s wrong? Did I do something-“</p><p>“Stay… just… just a few minutes… Please…”</p><p>His breathing was shaking, when it escaped his lips. Not saying a word right away. But eventually moved to lay behind her – only a few centimeters between their bodies separating them.</p><p>… for a second…</p><p>For Marinette in her close-to-sleep-state scooted closer to him, her back hitting his front and she grabbed his arm to lay it around her, his hand warm on her stomach.</p><p>She couldn’t tell, where this confidence was coming from, or why she was doing this in the first place.</p><p>It… just felt nice…</p><p>… to have somebody there with her. It made her feel safe and warm – not the summertime kind of heat.</p><p>… but… loved…</p><p>For a mere moment it felt like she could forget all her duties and fears and all the work. The worry.</p><p>… the loneliness…</p><p>And there wasn’t anything wrong with sharing a bed, was there? She had been sleeping with Alya in one bed multiple times as a friend. And Chat was her friend, too. There was nothing sexual or romantic between them.</p><p>Just too friends, sleeping next to each other.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>And finally Marinette was very able to fall asleep, embracing this peaceful rest, she had been looking for. Her breathing slowed and her grip on the leathered hand softened.</p><p>…finally - just a few minutes past one in the morning… with Chat Noir curled around her, as if he would protect her from any harm in the world.</p><p>Though…he would do exactly that and the young woman didn’t even know…</p><p>They laid silent like that, green eyes daring to blink slowly, until he shut them tightly as well.</p><p>She didn’t even notice the tiny whisper behind her, before he fell asleep, too:</p><p>“Plagg… <em>Claws in</em>…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter: The Shower and the Kwamis...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sin and Sinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight NSFW-stuff down there - just as a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her alarm went off. On her phone… Somewhere in her flat. Not in the bedroom, of course. Maybe living room? The floor, right in front of her door? Marinette couldn’t tell, but it sounded so far away. But it was shrill nonetheless – of course, it wouldn’t wake her, if it wasn’t.</p>
<p>The young woman stirred. Feeling well rested – well, better at least than the nights before, for she had slept a few more hours, than usual. It felt good and she… she felt very relaxed.</p>
<p>Maybe… she could go without make-up on this particular day, if the bags under her eyes weren’t too bad. It would be a nice change.</p>
<p>Though…, the young woman couldn’t remember, how she came here. In her bed. Couldn’t move, either. Something behind her was blocking her from rolling over, or on her back, to stretch, like she would usually do.</p>
<p>And… there was something on her waist. Her stomach, as well. It was warm. Soft.</p>
<p>Perhaps there was… Tikki?</p>
<p>Her own hand moved to lift the Kwami off her skin, to cuddle and to greet her. But… the thing on her stomach didn’t feel like the body of her tiny friend…</p>
<p>Instead there were this five, long digits, that were connected to a hand.</p>
<p>… a hand, that connected to an arm. Which lead to the warm body behind her.</p>
<p>She stiffed, eyes snapping open in horror and panic. Holding her breath back and did not dare to move.</p>
<p>Remembering the last night and the visit of a particular leathered hero at a late hour.</p>
<p>Gosh – he had seen her almost naked! Just bra and panties and not much more! And there were cuddles – well – one-sided cuddles and talking and… and…</p>
<p>She could puzzle together, how she ended up in her bed. With Chat Noir behind her. It was her, who had asked him to stay – though she hadn’t thought about the whole night until the morning per se.</p>
<p>Yet… she didn’t mind, tried not to get mad with the poor kitty, that was still curled so tightly around her. Perhaps he had been tired as well and before he had taken on the duty to watch over the city, when Ladybug wasn’t around.</p>
<p>And he couldn’t deny the wish of his Princess.</p>
<p>She smiled at that thought and just for a moment she closed her eyes once more, enjoying this situation for five more minutes, when her alarm would go off, again.</p>
<p>Therefore she cuddled once more against him – against his hard chest, her bum against his lower stomach and legs curving into the way his did. Following with a soft touch his arm over her waist, down again, to rest hers on his, that laid on her stomach. Blushing, when she noticed, that the hem of her shirt had rode up, revealing her panties and her stomach to the world.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t look, would he? She would be up, before he awoke anyway.</p>
<p>… and he had seen her dressed in slightly less the night before…</p>
<p>And the skin-to-skin contact was just too comforting. It made her stomach tingle with excitement. Made her skin crawl. It made her feel breathless.</p>
<p>For… she couldn’t remember the last time, that somebody has touched her like that.</p>
<p>There was something about it – the way they laid like that. Spooning, so close together and him touching her bare skin. There wasn’t something forbidden about it, wasn’t there? They were not touching any scandalous places, they were well covered and both would laugh it off, if Chat would wake up, before she was gone.</p>
<p>She… liked it. And Marinette couldn’t deny the warm feeling in her chest, thinking of how she could spend hours with him like that.</p>
<p>… as friends – of course and which they seemingly did, sleeping the past few hours like that.</p>
<p>Her fingertip traced his hand – just a feather-like touch, over his fingers and knuckles, to his wrist and back, before she laced her fingers with his for a tiny moment.</p>
<p>Smiling, when he hummed behind her, feeling him pressing against her back a little more tightly</p>
<p>But then she held her breath, eyes flying open, again. Lips pressed together most tightly.</p>
<p>For she started to panic.</p>
<p>For she felt his nails. Soft hairs on his wrist. Skin.</p>
<p>No leather.</p>
<p>Just his pure self – the civilian within the super suit.</p>
<p>He had de-transformed! Laying there behind her as his unmasked self.</p>
<p><em>Hell no!</em> Was all she thought, cursing under her breath and pressing her eyes shut again, hands covering those, too, as if she wanted to make absolutely sure, that she could not see any hint of his secret self.</p>
<p>Stupid allay cat – what was he thinking? What if they had tossed and turned in their sleep, ending up face to face, instead of this spooning position, they were currently still in? What if she had opened her eyes to him then, to see him without mask and ears and leather suit? What if she actually knew the man, wearing the Cat Miraculous? Would it screw up their relationship? Would he be mad at her for finding out – even if he didn’t know, that she secretly was Ladybug herself? Or would he be relieved?</p>
<p>Marinette had too many questions at once and her poor head started to hurt, once she tried to answer them all herself.</p>
<p>… and of course her alarm went of for a second time! It made him move behind her – a loud snore escaping his lips and first his hand was moving up. Underneath the herm of her shirt and for the shortest of seconds touching the underside of her left breast. She squealed, blushing and cursing any God out there for this damned situation. Then he rolled over to his back. Maybe to his other side – but stopped to move after that, sleeping soundly again. Freeing her from his grip, his hand leaving her chest.</p>
<p>But the young woman on the other hand had enough – couldn’t bare the thought, of having an unmasked Chat Noir behind her and - judging her own bad luck – feared, that anything could happen at this point, for her to have this accidental Identity reveal happening right there and then and on this particular morning.</p>
<p>Therefore she hurriedly got up from where she laid on her bed – one hand covering her eyes, which were still shut tightly, while she used the other hand to guide herself around the bed and to navigate blindly towards the door – making it out, before she could have seen anything from him, that was absolutely forbidden for her to see.</p>
<p>Gosh… it almost felt to her, as if he was naked in front of her, which would have been a more comforting thought, than the harsh reality, that surrounded her in that very moment.</p>
<p>And a naked Chat Noir was surely a sight to –</p>
<p>No! She wouldn’t dare to think about her partner like that! Not right now and not on any other day!</p>
<p>The door closed softly behind her and Marinette leaned her cheek against the cold wood, waiting for any unexpected sounds on the other side.</p>
<p>But he stayed quiet. And Chat continued to sleep.</p>
<p>Thankfully… and she could finally sigh in relief.</p>
<p>Though she wondered, what had happened to her poor kitty for having such a deep sleep…</p>
<p>But right now there was only silence surrounding her – just the usual traffic noise from outside, but nothing more.</p>
<p>And the Kwamis? For Plagg wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Not be heard, either… Maybe he was huddled away somewhere comfortable, soundly asleep as well – maybe cuddling with Tikki at this very point himself.</p>
<p>She smiled at that cute little thought, before she stepped away from the door to follow the sound of her alarm.</p>
<p>For her phone was still inside her purse, which she had flung on the floor the night before. Hastily she ended the alarm and sighed, once silence consumed her flat once again.</p>
<p>She liked it – though the thought of the young man in her bed was still a little unnerving. She wasn’t used to it – having somebody around in the morning. Somebody who cuddled her, before. And touched her…</p>
<p>Marinette blushed once again, her breath shaking and it felt like a ghosting sensation on her chest, as if this very feeling wanted to mimic the touch of Chat’s hand there…</p>
<p>But what should she do? She couldn’t wake him now – not with Plagg hidden away somewhere. Chat couldn’t transform and Marinette was afraid to see him without his mask.</p>
<p>And why would she want him to wake up right now, anyway? It’s not like she would want him to touch her, or something.</p>
<p>Not at all!</p>
<p>Yet… she also had to got to work… and she needed to shower and needed to get dressed and do her hair and all that…</p>
<p>So…?</p>
<p>Marinette groaned, when she realized this very stupid situation, that she was in, before she got on her feet, again, walking over to her bathroom to lock herself inside.</p>
<p>Both were safe now, weren’t they? She had at least now enough time to prepare herself and to find the black Kwami – maybe he would do that himself and transform.</p>
<p>… but… would Chat Noir leave without saying goodbye to her? Or would he wait patiently by the door to do exactly that?</p>
<p>Another sigh escaped Marinette’s lips and she shook her head – which was hurting from all the thoughts, that had crossed her mind in such a short period of time. Closing her eyes for a second to just let it all sink in – until her phone vibrated and beeped another time, now in her hand, for yet another alarm – reminding her, that she eventually had to do just something to reach her work in time.</p>
<p>Yet, before she undressed, she opened her messages with Adrien, wondering at what time he had arrived his home.</p>
<p>But there wasn’t any new message from the young man. Making her frown.</p>
<p>Though… perhaps he had been too tired as well and had fallen right into his bed, when he arrived at his apartment. He would eventually write her, if he had the time, wouldn’t he? And she shouldn’t mind, should she? They were friends, she remembered herself with a sigh.</p>
<p>And writing him? No… she didn’t want to come of as desperate or anything similar annoying.</p>
<p>Eventually she laid her phone down by the sink, getting naked – both the shirt and her panties were flung in the laundry basket with ease and the young woman finally stepped into her shower. Listening once more to her surroundings, to figure out, if Chat had woken up by now, but found everything around her silent.</p>
<p>Therefore she turned the water on – setting it straight to the hottest setting to let it rain down on her skin, in hope it would somehow ease her mind. And her muscles – for sleeping the whole night in the same position hadn’t been good on them, either.</p>
<p>She cracked her neck and stretched. Rubbing her shoulders. Massaged her arms.</p>
<p>It was relaxing. Felt good – a routine on those days, where she hadn’t the time to do yoga or to meditate. There was barely time for self care, anyway.</p>
<p>A soothing face mask, sometimes. A tea before bed, every now and then. Sport? She had enough as Ladybug anyway to stay healthy and fit.</p>
<p>Alya suggested to do more for herself. To find a better balance for all the hard work and fun. Stating, that her best friend should go out for a walk more. Or get messages – fancy ones with oils and by somebody professional.</p>
<p>… or saying, that Marinette should find herself a boyfriend and get laid.</p>
<p>Urgh… with Adrien now back in the picture this particular topic would surely rise more often now between the two of them. With all the jokes and the teasing and the scandalous, suggestive language.</p>
<p>Marinette groaned, when she already thought about Alya’s gleeful grin, when she gets the chance to talk about exactly that.</p>
<p>And… sure… the report on last night’s events hadn’t reached the brunette’s ears, yet and Marinette would surely never hear the end of it, once she told Alya, that she was out with Adrien, dining.</p>
<p>Just like Tikki did…</p>
<p>… though… it wasn’t Adrien she ended up with in one bed. Sure – Chat was blond, too and had green eyes and was handsome and he was kind and-</p>
<p>… and both men were her friends.</p>
<p>Nothing more.</p>
<p>For a second her hand lingered on her chest – where Chat’s hand had touched her by accident. For she couldn’t deny, that it had felt good. Exciting.</p>
<p><em>Hot</em>.</p>
<p>It had been a few years, since she had been touched like that – by somebody else, of course.</p>
<p>And – sure – she shouldn’t think about him like that. But she couldn’t help, but to let her hand wander – grabbing her whole breast at the same time, the feeling of Chat’s hand still lingering on her skin. His smell still in her nostrils. The sound of his breathing still in her ear. The feeling of his whole body around her.</p>
<p>She imagined, how he would pant. Moan her name.</p>
<p><em>Princess</em>~</p>
<p>It would roll from his lips so naturally. His voice would be hoarse and husky. Dawn… would it be <em>sexy</em>.</p>
<p>He surely would love pin her against the wall. Bite her neck. Her collar bone. He was a tease after all – he would surely love to play with her and her body. She imagined him to be a more dominant part. Full of lustful aggression and there was something beastly hidden away.</p>
<p>With his lips wandering down between her breasts. Over her stomach and navel.</p>
<p>And his tongue …</p>
<p>Hell… why was this thought of his tongue and mouth all over her so <em>fucking</em> hot?</p>
<p>Oh yes – she would love to have Chat to go down on her. His head buried between her thighs, his clawed hands holding her up, would make it impossible for her to press her legs back together.</p>
<p>Her hands in his hair, tearing at his blonde tresses. Nails scratching on his scalp.</p>
<p>She – on the other hand - wouldn’t even mind, if his claws would mark her skin. Or his teeth.</p>
<p>He surely wouldn’t mind, if she came – and she wouldn’t mind, either.</p>
<p>Marinette would love to scream his name as an exchange…</p>
<p>“<em>Oh Chat</em>~”</p>
<p>Her orgasm hit her hard. Eyes rolling back and her back arching. She gasped for air. One hand was tightly gripping her breast, that had been touched by Chat before, the fingers of her other had restlessly and mindlessly stroked over her clit, until she came.</p>
<p>Gosh… that was intense… almost unexpected…</p>
<p>For it was. She hadn’t planned for it to get out of hand.</p>
<p>Lifeless she slide the slippery shower wall down, panting and trying to catch her breath. Her heart beating furiously in her chest, that was heaving up and down without rest.</p>
<p>And she gulped, once she had settled herself on the floor of her shower, her back pressed tightly against the wall behind her.</p>
<p>Shamefully blushing and praying, that her kitty hadn’t heard it himself.</p>
<p>… with her eyes tearing up…</p>
<p>Cursing at exactly that very thought under her breath.</p>
<p>And that very tingly feeling in her stomach was instantly gone, replaced by guilt in the very next second. The warmth blown away by her loneliness.</p>
<p>Hastily she started to wash her hands. Between her legs.</p>
<p>Wanting to make sure, that any bodily fluid was washed down the drain and that the smell of arousal was once more covered by her body wash. Fearing, that Chat would smell it and comment on it, leaving her to be the babbling mess, that usually turned to goo in front of Adrien Agreste, instead of the blond hero.</p>
<p>Still sitting she covered herself in that sweetly smelling stuff. Washing her hair thoughtfully. Ignoring the tears, that stung in her eyes and which she washed away with all the bubbles and smell and stickiness between her legs.</p>
<p>She hated it – this feeling and this very situation she had found herself in. She shouldn’t have given in to her desires and to the lust, that had consumed her from the mere touch of a man. Sure – attractive and handsome he was, but Chat was nonetheless her friend. And as such she shouldn’t exploit their friendship both wanted to grow between them.</p>
<p>… she felt disgusting… and sadly there was nobody she could talk to about it:</p>
<p>Alya was not allowed to know, that Chat was visiting her secretly at night. Their whole behavior was questionable already enough and her best friend would never stop the investigation to find everything about the secret bond, that the black hero shared with a mere civilian.</p>
<p>And there was no way, that she could tell Chat about the things she did to herself in the shower. Not with fantasizing about Adrien or himself. He would tease her, wouldn’t he? And what would he think of her, if he found out anyway?</p>
<p>And Tikki… no… she was a kwami and as such she shouldn’t be aware of human sexuality at all.</p>
<p>Slowly standing up, when it was done – with shaking legs and a furiously beating heart to shut the water down, opening the shower with a short moment of hesitation.</p>
<p>Time was running out and she needed to leave soo-</p>
<p>“Goooooood morning, my Cutie!”, was the greeting on the other side and the young, shrieking woman swatted at the black being, that was soaring all too suddenly in front of her and on the other side of the shower curtain. “Ow! Ow! Stop that!”</p>
<p>“Plagg!”, she hissed, turning red with fury, but turned crimson, when she remembered her nakedness. Immediately Marinette tried to cover herself – hands reaching for the curtain and held it in front of her body. “Can’t you leave? I am not very clothed right now! And your Chosen is currently lying in my bed – unmasked!”</p>
<p>But the black Kwami merely snickered.</p>
<p>“Human and their bodies! I am an ancient being - I have seen mortals all the time without their clothes. Look at me! I am not wearing any myself!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean, that you should interrupt my Chosen’s morning routine without a second thought!”, came it from Tikki, who came through the wall now as well, flying in front of the young woman, as if she wanted to cover her up even more.</p>
<p>“I was bored. And I was hungry. Those are exactly two thoughts, before I decided to crash her one-woman-party-“ “You… I… What? I didn’t-“ “Don’t you dare to object! I knew exactly, what you were doing here and I decided to be generous enough to let you finish~”</p>
<p>Plagg grinned.</p>
<p>Marinette on the other had knew, that she had died and had gone to hell. Feeling now guilty and ashamed and embarrassed and all at once. Rising the shower curtain further up, to hide her hot face in it, clenching her teeth and pressing her eyes shut and hoping, that she would just awake from this nightmare.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t very sensitive of you, Plagg!” Tikki chided reproachfully, shaking her tiny head at him. “You know, that humans don’t like to be called out that way…”</p>
<p>But he snickered.</p>
<p>“I do that all the time with-“ Bubbles emerged from his lips. “He is doing it frequently to himself. And guess who had been on his mind, the last time I called him out~ Oh yeah – our Cutie here! Anyway – your Cheese is empty now, Marinette! If <em>you</em> want <em>this</em> to work out you should have some cheese wheels in stock. I will send you a list of my favorite-“</p>
<p>“What do <em>I</em> want to work out?”, she asked, still beet red, but at least brave enough to face the Cat kwami, by lowering the curtain from her eyes and under her nose. “There is <em>nothing</em> to work out!”</p>
<p>“You moaned his name”, Plagg bluntly said.</p>
<p>“Plagg! You stinky-“</p>
<p>“You heard it, too, Sugarcube! And there is nothing wrong. As the Kwami of Creation you should agree. Though I am pretty sure, that if the two <em>finally</em> came <em>together</em> after all these years and did dirty stuff together, then our <em>miserable</em> lives would be much easier!”</p>
<p>“Together? Why would I-“ Marinette bit her tongue and rolled her eyes. Why would she even want to answer Plagg anyway? He was only teasing and from Tikki’s stories about him, she knew, that this was only his usual behavior.</p>
<p>How could Chat Noir stay calm around him so easily?</p>
<p>The young woman exhaled, shaking her head to clear her mind, before she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Could you please turn around? I would love to dry myself off. And I am not doing it with you staring at me…”</p>
<p>And this whole scenario was already bad enough…</p>
<p>“Pfff… human bodies are-“</p>
<p>“There are croissant with cheese filling inside of them. You need to warm them in the oven! They are from my parents bakery. You are very allowed to-“</p>
<p>He gasped and was immediately gone, flying right through the wall beside her and right inside her kitchen.</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette – he is just such a sourpuss! Don’t take everything he says too seriously… And-“</p>
<p>“Tikki?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes Marinette?”</p>
<p>The tiny entity turned around, purple eyes wide with irritation and worry, not flinching, when Marinette dropped the shower curtain to finally step out of the shower, taking a big towel from the shelf.</p>
<p>Holding onto it, but not yet drying herself off, letting droplets of water run down her cooling body and her black hair clinging to her skin all too easily.</p>
<p>“Why would Plagg say that? Do you think… C-could it be… Chat still is in love with Ladybug, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Tikki’s tiny paws tipped nervously against each other. Lowering her eyes, and she stayed quiet.</p>
<p>“Or is he… perhaps… interested in me as Marinette? I mean… he stated, that he had laid eyes on some civilian girl. And he is willing to try to… Gosh… he likes <em>me</em>, doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>“You like him, too…”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed, lowering her eyes to the floor. Breathing calm and thinking about those words. Carefully and silently, not daring to look at her tiny friend.</p>
<p>Gulping, when she finally did, but bravely stood the gaze of the small goddess.</p>
<p>“He is my friend. Yes. And my partner. Therefore I like him. A-and I can’t deny the fact, that he is attractive as well…”</p>
<p>“Humans call it ‘<em>sexy</em>’, right?”</p>
<p>The young woman nodded, a smile crossed her features for a second and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah… There is something about men in black leather and I can’t deny that… But… perhaps that is all, that is there… Chat Noir is like some sin, that I could feast on-“</p>
<p>“And Adrien is the exact opposite of that?”</p>
<p>“Tikki…”</p>
<p>“So it’s a well balanced mix of both! And balance is always a good thing! Light and Shadow. Good and Evil. <em>Creation</em> and <em>Destruction</em>~”</p>
<p>She finally started to dry herself, listening to her tiny friend, shaking her head, but smirked at any implication, that the Kwami might be hinting at. Listened carefully at every word.</p>
<p>“What happened to your euphoric behavior yesterday about me possibly dating Adrien? Or is everybody just desperate now to have somebody by my side to put a ring on my finger?”</p>
<p>“Both would be good for you, Marinette… That is all I can say…”</p>
<p>“<em>Both</em>…”</p>
<p>This world rolled bitterly from her lips.</p>
<p>“I can’t have both, Tikki. I don’t even want one of them…”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to yourself…”</p>
<p>“I am not-“</p>
<p>“Your body is reacting to Adrien and Chat. It’s undeniable! And it’s a <em>sign</em>!”</p>
<p>Marinette groaned with frustration, feeling annoyed by nonsensical and ancient riddles in the morning. For there were no signs on why she was feeling anything for Adrien and Chat Noir whatsoever! Her heart was merely reacting to Adrien’s kindness and her body to Chat Noir’s touch. Chemical reactions, that’s all!</p>
<p>But there was no way, that Tikki would believe anything, that she was saying – especially now, that she was speaking of <em>the sign</em>!</p>
<p>“Nonsense…”, was all the almost dry woman could mumble about that, wrapping the towel tightly around her nakedness and glared at her tiny friend with flushed cheeks. “It would be kind, if you stop to overanalyze everything – both are my friends and I will not – I repeat – I will not give in to have a relationship with one of them! Only friendship! Not much more. So please let’s stop this conversation right here. It’s already bad enough, that we talk about it in the first place and that you and Plagg are aware of the things I did to myself in the shower…”</p>
<p>“But Marinette – touching yourself is not a bad thing to do. For it releases stress and it’s beneficial for your health and-“</p>
<p>“Tiiikkiiii~”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yes – I am most sorry! I will stop immediately!”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed with relief as the Kwami finally shut her tiny mouth and smiled at her – though it was hard for the young woman to look into this huge, purple eyes in the full knowledge, that Tikki was very well aware of the pleasure she gave herself under the shower.</p>
<p>She really felt like a sinner – to taint such an innocent soul and despite everything Tikki had said, it still felt too wrong for her. To touch herself <em>and</em> think about her partner. Or her former teenage crush. Or any other man out there…</p>
<p>For a hero shouldn’t do such things – lust and pleasure were far too distracting. In the morning or late at night and she needed to stay focused on all her tasks and duties around her.</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts for the moment, before she faced the red entity once more, almost reaching for the door, but stopped in midair.</p>
<p>“Do you think he is awake now?”</p>
<p>Tikki blinked, but flew right through the door the next moment, emerging only a few seconds later, giggling when she did.</p>
<p>“He is still very much asleep. And he looks pretty cute by doing so. I suppose he is also drooling on your pillow”.</p>
<p>“Eww!”</p>
<p>“Really, if you only would see him, you-“</p>
<p>“I will not look after Chat! I don’t want to know his secret identity. Really – I am happy the way it is. Also – can I remember you, that you were once berating me for never sharing one’s civilian self to the other? Mhm?”</p>
<p>Tikki huffed, her shoulders hanging down.</p>
<p>“I don’t need to be remembered. Don’t worry. It’s just – you know – things would be much easier, if you two would know about the other… Plagg was sadly right with that...”</p>
<p>“Are you encouraging me to-“</p>
<p>“Nonono! What are you thinking? You two shouldn’t know about the one underneath the mask – especially not now with this Lady Titalee and her Akumas around!” She soared past Marinette, giggling once more. “But I am sure, that one day you both will know – no Ladybug and Chat Noir could keep <em>this</em> secret for this long from the other!”</p>
<p>But before Marinette could have said one more thing Tikki was gone, flying through the wall to reach the kitchen as well, leaving the young woman behind.</p>
<p>For a few more moments she stood like that. Not moving, barely breathing. Shaking, as she tried to comprehend said words.</p>
<p>Wondering… if it actually was true – that previous Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s knew of the people under the others mask. Once, when they were able to lay down their responsibilities to be just themselves again.</p>
<p>Yet… there was nobody she could ask and she knew, that Tikki would continue to give her these vague answers. But… it was true – with Lady Titalee’s shadow lurking from every corner over them it was impossible for them to lay their duties and masks down…</p>
<p>Finally she left the bathroom. Most silently, sneaking on the corridor and past the bedroom. Stalling for a second by the door when her heart beat started to change at the thought, that Chat Noir was behind it, like a siren like call reaching out for her senses, wanting to lead her back to him, about to sin once more.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t take the step and just open the door.</p>
<p>His identity needed to remain a secret and she would never forgive herself, if she found it.</p>
<p>Therefore she started to take another few steps to eventually reach the kitchen, finding Plagg and Tikki inside.</p>
<p>Her oven was turned on and a drooling Plagg levitated right in front of it, his eyes gleaming with excitement and hunger. The red Kwami was most amused about the other’s behavior and watched him, while happily feasting on one of her cookies.</p>
<p>“Oh my delicious, creamy, cheese filled puffs of heaven. Soon we will be finally united and you will warm my tiny tummy from inside!”</p>
<p>“Most romantic, Plagg~”, Tikki murmured gleefully and took yet another bite.</p>
<p>“Hush, Sugarcube! No need to be jealous! You know, that my relationship with food is a special one. And I know it’s not pure, stinky cheese, that I am waiting for, but for Dupain-Cheng baked goods I am very willing to wait as well!”</p>
<p>“So I really need more Cheese, when Chat decides to visit more often?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”, the black Kwami said, his eyes never leaving the oven door. “Anything French will do. Swiss one is good, too. Or Cheese from the Netherlands. But it has to be stinky and ripe and-“</p>
<p>“Urgh – my whole fridge will stink from it!”</p>
<p>“Uuuuhh~ that’s the best cheese! If you would do that, I would be most thankful! But everything else would be great, too! And make sure to have a few more of these here lying around. I am pretty sure, that <em>kiddo</em> will love them as well! He was always thrilled, when you brought him a few of these and when he could get some himself in the bakery and-“</p>
<p>Tikki cleared her throat and Plagg chuckled, finally flying away from the oven and in front of Marinette’s flustered face.</p>
<p>“As his civilian self, of whom you are not aware off, of course!”</p>
<p>“Of course…”, she mumbled back and watched both kwamis in front of her for a mere second. Sighing and walking over to the fridge – only to find it almost empty once more.</p>
<p>Of course… she hadn’t found the time to go grocery shopping these past days and her wish to feat any of her guests seemed to be out of reach.</p>
<p>As was the breakfast she had hoped to make herself – but on her way to work were a few options for her to buy something simple.</p>
<p>Marinette closed the fridge again, leaning against it to look over to Plagg, who gasped gleefully, when the timer went on, indicating that the Croissants were ready to be devoured.</p>
<p>“Finally!”</p>
<p>He flew right through the oven glass, getting one of said puffs and carried them over to the counter, sitting next to Tikki – eating the whole, hot thing in one piece.</p>
<p>“So good~ Worth the wait!”</p>
<p>She smiled, seeing the black being like that, who flew back, to get the other five croissants as well.</p>
<p>“You really missed to be in Paris, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“The cheese is simply the best. Your parents have the best bakery I know and did I mention the cheese?”</p>
<p>“About 200 times since last night…”, Tikki said, shaking her tiny head. “And about 500 times, whenever we meet! You wouldn’t shut up about it yesterday when we were at the-“</p>
<p>Tikki paled and Plagg stopped to move all together, while Marinette’s eyebrows shoot up on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Yesterday? When did you two meet?”</p>
<p>Plagg chuckled nervously.</p>
<p>“Never mind! Forget about it! Want a cheese croissant, too?”</p>
<p>“Appeasing me won’t work…”</p>
<p>“Marineeeette~”, Tikki whined. “Chat was just around and the two of us meet accidentally and we chatted. That is all!”</p>
<p>“About cheese and stuff!”</p>
<p>There was more to it, than both kwamis wanted to let her know and Marinette quite couldn’t put a finger on it. It bothered her and she was not afraid to show it – crossing her arms in front of her chest and frowned.</p>
<p>“What is this now? Is Chat following me everywhere I go? Does he know-“, she gasped, eyes widening at a strange realization and every color draining now from her own face. “Does he know, that I am Ladybug? Is that the reason on why he is attached to my civilian self? Gosh – how did he find out? Did I drop any hints? Did he follow me and-“</p>
<p>“Nooooo!”, Plagg shouted, flying up from his spot on the counter and in front of the panicked woman. “He does not know your identity! That is the truth! He doesn’t know, that you are Ladybug, or the Guardian of the Miraculous! He just genuinely likes you”.</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“Marinette – I believe in Plagg’s words! His owner hadn’t shown any sign, that he is aware of your identity! So don’t you dare to worry!”</p>
<p>“Mhm. <em>Kiddo</em> had always been liking you, but was never aware of it, since he affectionately fanaticized about Ladybug. And believe me – I know best, since he was always talking my ears of with his endless stories about you – the other you! And now he just wants to spend time with you and wants to get to know you better. And he-”</p>
<p>There was a loud <em>thumb</em> from somewhere in the flat and all three looked startled towards the kitchen door and blinked when they heard the loud cursing, followed by a whined “<em>Plaaaagg</em>!”</p>
<p>“And he is awake! About time! He is usually not that much of a sleeper but with all that is currently happening… And falling asleep next to an almost naked you was surely very relaxing for him. Well then, see you on another day! Bye my Sugarcube~”</p>
<p>Waving the black entity flew past them – only to snatch the last cheese croissant on the way out, to fly to his owner.</p>
<p>Tikki merely giggled once more, before she took her cookie and started to hide as well, leaving the young woman alone in her kitchen.</p>
<p>… only for a moment, for the black Cat hero soon appeared by the door – shaking and somehow very breathless.</p>
<p>“Okay! Marinette listen! I can explain <em>everything</em>! I know, that it might be confusing and that you might be mad now, or-“</p>
<p>“Why would I be mad?”, she bluntly asked and tried to hide her smile in front of the clearly flustered kitty.</p>
<p>“For finding out, who I am!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t look…”</p>
<p>“You… wait… you didn’t?”</p>
<p>He sunk to the floor, seemingly exhausted by the revelation. And chuckled. Holding his head in both hands and grinned, as he looked up at her.</p>
<p>“You didn’t!”, he uttered again, most cheerfully. “You really don’t know, who I am underneath the mask?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“I am not supposed to know, am I?”, she said most innocently, tipping her chin with a finger. “That’s what they always say in movies. Superhero ones. They never reveal their secret identity to the other. And I thought you wouldn’t want the same. To keep the people you love safe”.</p>
<p>She couldn’t get mad at him. Right now she wasn’t Ladybug. Just Marinette and as such she had only assumptions about Chat’s behavior, but no facts.</p>
<p>“I had my back to you, when I woke up and I could feel your hand. Just skin, no leather. So I assumed, that you had taken off your mask and suit and closed my eyes. I… I hope, that it’s okay that way…”</p>
<p>His eyes were speaking volumes – he was relieved. He really was.</p>
<p>And he believed her every word.</p>
<p>“Thank you Marinette. Really… you don’t know, what this means to me!”</p>
<p>She merely shrugged and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, glad that he thought that way.</p>
<p>“And I fed your little friend? Plagg was his name, right? He was really starved, but he liked the croissants I had lying around. They had a cheese filling. From my parents bakery. You… surely remember them?”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Of course. And thank you for caring about my little friend. I hope, that he didn’t annoy the shit out of you!”</p>
<p>Oh he did! But she couldn’t tell Chat, that Plagg had visited her in the shower after she had… <em>sinned</em>…</p>
<p>“It was fine…”, she therefore said with a tiny shrug, before she walked over to him, holding out a hand for him.”… so… do you need my help?”</p>
<p>He blushed, probably for the first time noticing her attire – or the lack of it. Staring at her with a tiny ‘oh’ on his lips, when he noticed the towel, that was wrapped around her. And her damp hair. And perhaps even her flushed cheeks as well.</p>
<p>Maybe… he once more had a strange smell in his nose. Of vanilla and coconut and of <em>something</em> else.</p>
<p>But Marinette couldn’t tell, what her friend and partner was thinking, when she helped him on his feed again. Couldn’t read his eyes. Just wondered, why he was holding a little longer on her hand, instead of letting go right away.</p>
<p>When he eventually did, he ducked his head and scratched the back of his head, though his eyes were never leaving hers.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Marinette…”, he merely whispered, which made her smile once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, we have Marinette in confusion and we have a knowing Plagg and Tikki - and can we just assume that Chat's smile at the end shows, that he is falling once more for Marinette. Because she didn't look - and Adrien knows, that she despite lies herself and wouldn't lie to him about something important like that. 😊</p>
<p>So... What else? Marinette once more in the shower... All alone. Why again, you may ask? To have some parallels there between her love to Adrien and her liking to Chat. Don't want to reveal to much though🙈</p>
<p>Also - I will be taking a break next week, because of holidays and to spend time with husband and daughter efficiently over the holidays. So I will be back in the New Year! </p>
<p>I hope that you all have a merry Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah and everything else and a pleasant start in 2021 - let's just all forget this year, okay? </p>
<p>Next chapter: Work, Emma and that glorious pantyhose...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Un, Deux, Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year to everybody out there! Am I still allowed to say that? Nonetheless I hope you guys have an amazing year ahead and had some time to relax these past days without a care in the world❤️</p>
<p>So - as promised I am back with the new chapter - which is kinda long, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. It was a few very important scenes in it! And Alya XD And 3 forms of the love square, though the forth still lingers in the air from the chapter before.</p>
<p>So... Enjoy❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work. It kept her busy. Thankfully – otherwise her constantly rotating thoughts would have driven her mad by now. Instantly and without respect.</p>
<p>And Marinette couldn’t even do something against it, for all her thoughts and her mind were an absolute, almost nightmarish mess, that kept repeating itself, when she let it do exactly that.</p>
<p>It was horrible – sometimes even paralyzing, but she found, that she eventually had to live with it. With her feelings and all the emotions that came with them.</p>
<p>For Adrien <em>and</em> for Chat Noir – though she still had to figure out, what it all meant. For her… and for them.</p>
<p>Well… in the end Tikki knew. And Plagg as well. And they were teasing and joking about the horrible mess, that she had gotten herself in.</p>
<p>Why? Because she somehow allowed both young man to capture her heart with everything they were. With their kindness and their whole being. Gosh… with their looks and sexiness and their wit and everything, that she couldn’t think about.</p>
<p>And the worst thing clearly was the fact that she couldn’t love both of them – didn’t want to, for friendship was all she would want to persuade with them. Not more – especially not with both.</p>
<p>Not even with one of them…</p>
<p>And there definitely was <em>no</em> sign, as Tikki was constantly saying, when they were alone and when the Kwami tried to convince her about the absolute normality, that were her feelings.</p>
<p>For her to give in to them, to persuade a relationship, that would make her feel better.</p>
<p>Happy…</p>
<p><em>No</em> – both men were better off without her by their side as a lover, girlfriend or anything in between. And she… she could continue being Ladybug without bothering any of them with her lies and secrets and the danger, that she was in. After all – nobody was supposed to know, that she was Paris’ very heroine. Adrien wasn’t allowed to know and Chat as well…</p>
<p>She had to carry this secret alone… It has always been like that.</p>
<p>“Gosh… Marinette… what is up with you? You are kinda distracted! Any particular reason for that?”, came it from Alya, who was sitting with raised eyebrows right in front of her, frowning, as she looked up and over to her best friend, who was staring outside the window for quite some time now. “A certain <em>Monsieur Handsome</em> perhaps?”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked to get out of her trance and smiled, before she carefully nudged the shoulder of the brunette, turning around to prepare the next order.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha! Very funny, Alya!”</p>
<p>Marinette knew, that teasing would never stop, now that Adrien was back in Paris. And Alya was very ready to let the other woman know that.</p>
<p>It didn’t even matter, that she just left the hospital and had a rough night, with some tests on her health running, before she was allowed to leave the hospital at noon. Meeting Marinette here, at the restaurant, where the black haired woman worked.</p>
<p>Just to spend time with a very busy woman…</p>
<p>And… Thankfully everything was alright with her and the twins.</p>
<p>Yeah… thankfully… for Marinette would never be able to forgive herself, if something would have happened to any of them, just because she dragged her best friend over to Adrien’s apartment to give her some cover. Or help – or whatever Marinette had thought as a good excuse to do exactly that…</p>
<p>But everything was alright now, though the doctors once more have stated, that Alya should cut back on any stress, take it slow and stay out of any trouble.</p>
<p>Marinette has laughed nervously, when she had heard that – knowing her best friend all too well. And now with Akumas all around – it was only a matter of time, before Alya would chase after them once more to get the best pictures and videos for the Ladyblog.</p>
<p>Maybe not right now and before she had given birth to the babies – maybe perhaps only a short time after that.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t be able to contain the brunette. Nino? Sure, if he was around he could do exactly that…</p>
<p>Marinette looked over to were Alya was sitting and sighed, feeling a certain loneliness as well, that consumed her best friend’s heart. Sure – she could hide it pretty well, that she was missing her boyfriend, but Marinette could tell.</p>
<p>She always knew, when something was bothering her…</p>
<p>They were like sisters. Connected by their souls. Spending time with each other was absolutely necessary for both of them. Knowing secrets, that nobody else was even aware of.</p>
<p>Like, that Alya had nightmares of her time as Lady WiFi as well. That she sometimes laid awake at night, to wonder, how many of their friends and family had been akumatized. To just worry.</p>
<p>Marinette knew about the deepest and darkest abyss, that the brunette was hiding.</p>
<p>It was the same the other way around, of course and maybe nobody knew herself better, than her best friend.</p>
<p>Apart from the magical artifacts she was hiding, of course…</p>
<p>And yeah – exactly this deep connection was the reason on why Marinette knew that there was a reason for the teasing. She knew, that Alya was only dropping hints, because she wanted to help her best friend as well. The brunette knew, that the feelings were still running deep for the blond ex-model.</p>
<p>Yeah… Marinette knew, that Alya only wished for her happiness, despite all the past ups and downs in her life…</p>
<p>What a crazy thought and it made the black haired woman smile, before she poured another glasses with the wished contents, before she carried them over to the tables, which she was serving that evening, placing them on the surfaces with ease.</p>
<p>It was almost a boring day – only a few customers dropped by, the restaurant in which she worked as a second job filling up with people only slowly and barely. Therefore she found enough time to drop by on Alya’s table, to chat with her, whenever she could.</p>
<p>“You know – this is not, how I imagined us to eat lunch or dinner or anything in between together…”, the other woman said, once Marinette placed the juice in front of her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I thought, that we would eat <em>together</em>. Like sitting next to each other for a few hours and talking and ordering one beverage after the other. Sharing dessert. Stuff like that!”</p>
<p>“Dessert? Oh, I can recommend the <em>Profiterole</em>. The chef is preparing them once you ordered them. With a nice assortment of fruits and berries as a side and-“</p>
<p>“No, Marinette. This is not, what I mean. But I want one, nonetheless. And the <em>Ratatouille</em> before that. The doctor has said, I should eat enough Vegetables… But still – Marinette! You are spending too much time at work!”</p>
<p>The young woman almost didn’t listen, writing down her friend’s order instead.</p>
<p>But sighed, when she saw Alya’s stern gaze.</p>
<p>“Alya – really – this is the best I could do with my filled schedule! I can check on you, feed you and make sure, that no stress is harming you and the babies. Everything you order is on me, by the way. And just like that I can hang out with you, while working. It’s a win for everybody!”</p>
<p>“Still not the same!”, she muttered and pouted. “And it is impossible that way to talk about the outcome of last night, if your are constantly running away to prepare orders and-“</p>
<p>A shrill <em>Ding</em>! reached Marinette’s ears and she smiled apologizing down at her friend, before she turned around, fetching the meals to bring them to the table next to Alya’s – giving the chef the new orders at the same time.</p>
<p>“See? You can too easily dodge my questions and I am pretty sure, that I won’t get the answers I want out of you”.</p>
<p>“What answers would you want anyway?”</p>
<p>“I want to hear <em>everything</em> about the night before! And don’t spare any details! Also – you know, that I am very able to puzzle things together, if you leave something important out. So? How was your time with Adrien?”</p>
<p>‘Great’, she thought, but tried to hide her feelings, fearing to spill anything about Chat’s visit late at night.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t answer anyway, since she heard the door opening once more, letting her know, that she eventually had to welcome new customers in the restaurant.</p>
<p>Alya knew that as well and sighed at that very realization, but stayed quiet, once Marinette turned around, stepping to the entrance, smiling widely and already opening her lips to-</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh hell no!</em>
</p>
<p>A mixture of feelings hit her hard, when she saw the visitors in front of her. From joy to annoyance, glee to anger – and they were probably all showing on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t make a fool of yourself, Marinette!”, said a far to cheerful Lila, rolling her eyes at her, while tugging Emma on her hand behind her. “If I would have known, that you work in such a place- Well, but you enjoy to serve us as the little servant, that you are, don’t you? So? How about you bring us to our table? For three – as you see?”</p>
<p>Oh Marinette would have loved to say something ironic back. Sarcastic, maybe. But not with Emma listening carefully to every word, that both would have to say and not with the third person, that was trotting closely behind them.</p>
<p>… and who smiled warmly, once his green eyes had locked on her.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Marinette!”, came Adrien’s cheerful voice and he leaned in to blow a tiny kiss on her cheek as a greeting, one hand lingering on her arm for a moment, when he leaned in, to add as a tiny whisper: “I am sorry. And I am just here for Emma. Please, don’t worry!”</p>
<p>Oh <em>why</em> would she worry? There was nothing to worry about! And she knew, that Adrien wasn’t doing Lila any favor – just wanted to get to know Emma better. Spend time with her. Stuff, a good father would do.</p>
<p>At least that was, what Marinette was hoping for and therefore smiled at the blond man knowingly and nodded.</p>
<p>And then – still ignoring the brunette’s request for a table, she bowed down to face the small, blonde girl probably and to greet her instead:</p>
<p>“<em>Bonjour, Mon Petit</em>! Out with your Maman <em>and</em> Papa? How exciting!”</p>
<p>“Maman promised me, that I could choose my dessert! And I want something with ice-cream! Do you have that!, Marinette?”</p>
<p>“We have some – and you can even choose the flavor!”</p>
<p>Emma’s huge, green eyes immediately started to shine at the promise of ice-cream and excitingly jumped up and down.</p>
<p>“And you are even allowed to choose, where you want to be seated. In the back of the restaurant, or by the window, or-“</p>
<p>“Window! Window, please~ Can we sit by the window, Maman? Please?”</p>
<p>Lila merely sighed and rolled her eyes, seemingly having something else in mind.</p>
<p>“Fine…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t fine at all for the other woman, but she would accept her daughter’s choice, carefully pulling her along and past the tables and chairs to get Emma away from Marinette.</p>
<p>With her looking after them, noticing the wistful look on Adrien’s features, when she turned away.</p>
<p>“How’s it going?”, she asked the blond, genuinely concerned about the relationship between the young man and his daughter.</p>
<p>Talking to him felt strange, after the night they had spend with each other. Well… partially. But after everything they have talked about and especially his question before he left… it all made her feel quite confused.</p>
<p>And now… seeing him with Lila here. Sure – once he had woken up, he had written her, just a few minutes after Chat has left. Asking about her well-being and her good sleep.</p>
<p>Stating, that he had boring things to do. Legal matters, about Gabriel’s former properties and his label. Maybe he had written about meeting up with Lila and Marinette hadn’t seen it due her work.</p>
<p>So… yeah… why would she mind any of it? They were just friends!</p>
<p>“Bad… like… absolutely horrible! She wouldn’t talk to me. Ignores my presence. Doesn’t even look at me. Gosh – I believe, that Emma wants me to die on the spot and to be gone…”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that…”, Marinette whispered in disbelief and frowned. “She is a child and needs to understand this new situation. That’s all. It’s not easy for her…”</p>
<p>“Mhmm…”, he hummed at agreement, but smiled most brilliantly, when he looked up and into Marinette’s eyes again. “But it leaves me with high hopes for Saturday. If you still want to go to the Zoo with us!”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course! Nothing will change my mind! And-“</p>
<p>Another <em>Ding</em>! echoed from the farthest corner of the restaurant, reminding her, that she still had work to do.</p>
<p>Adrien ducked his head in apology, grinning back at her.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t want you to get into any trouble…”</p>
<p>“It’s okay…”, she mouthed, pointed with her head after the woman and her daughter, before she eventually left his side to walk back to the kitchen entrance.</p>
<p>The chef was looking already through the door and Marinette was about to apologize for the delay, but stopped, when the older man started to talk:</p>
<p>“That blond over there…”</p>
<p>She followed his gaze, noticed, how he was watching Adrien closely.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. What’s with him?”</p>
<p>“You know him?”</p>
<p>She nodded without hesitation, already balancing the plates with deliciously smelling food on her arms.</p>
<p>“Mhm… I know him…”, she said absently, praying, that she wouldn’t drop anything, or stumble over her feet or do anything similar embarrassing in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Lila, Emma or Adrien. “Why?”</p>
<p>“It’s the Agreste-Boy, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>She gulped upon hearing that, her eyebrows furrowing on her forehead.</p>
<p>Why was everybody so interested in Adrien? Just because of his return? No… there was more to it, Marinette wondered and looking at the old guy’s face, she recognized him as one former Akuma victim.</p>
<p>From a time, when Hawk Moth’s terror still roamed through the streets of Paris.</p>
<p>It was a realization, that hit her for the first time, understanding, why her answers would be important to him.</p>
<p>For there might be a grudge lingering deeply within him.</p>
<p>For Gabriel… and maybe for Adrien as well…</p>
<p>“Adrien is not a bad person. And he has nothing to do with the things his father did in the past…”, she finally answered with a low, but brave voice.</p>
<p>The chef let out an arrogant little ‘Tzzzz~’.</p>
<p>“What would you know? And why are you bothering to defend him and his actions? Are you perhaps Agreste’s little <em>mistress</em>?”</p>
<p>She turned crimson with anger. Blushed with embarrassment, hoping, that their boss was around to end this conversation right there. Or the Maître-D. But they were alone and nobody was coming over to them, distracting them in any way.</p>
<p>“Friend!”, she therefore pressed between her lips, turning around, as fast as she could with the plates balanced on her arms. “He is my friend, okay?”</p>
<p>She didn’t give him the chance to answer, marching away with her head held high and a smile once more plastered on her features, once she reached the costumers table. Serving them, without letting them doubt her cheerful experience. Even though she was trembling and her hands were shaking. Not giving them a chance to doubt her in any way.</p>
<p>As always…</p>
<p>… for wearing a mask was the one thing, that she could do best, right?</p>
<p>Only a few moments later she was walking towards Lila’s and Adrien’s table, one particularly close to the one of her best friend. But stopped, when she noticed, that only the blond was sitting on one of the chairs, watching carefully – Emma was speaking most vigorously with Alya, while Lila had crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching her daughter most carefully.</p>
<p>But once she had noticed the black haired woman, she waved her over.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>dearest</em> waitress would you kindly seat us at another table? One at the back of this establishment? Mhm?”</p>
<p>“But Maman! This is the only table left by the window! And Alya is Marinette’s friend… Can we sit here? Please?”</p>
<p>Lila didn’t want that. She wanted to be far away from the pregnant woman. Far away from Marinette as well. Preferably in another restaurant.</p>
<p>For both women knew about the liar, that the other woman had always been. And maybe still was…</p>
<p>And Marinette could tell, that she was about to tell a lie, to have exactly her way. But before she had the chance to speak Marinette stepped in to fulfill exactly her wish, before any trouble was made:</p>
<p>“Of course I bring you to another table!”</p>
<p>… after all she had to do something, since people around them already started to whisper. Maybe because of this whole situation, maybe because of the blond, who sat most patiently and waited.</p>
<p>“I will bring you right to it”.</p>
<p>And she did, leading them to the back of the restaurant, into one of the corners, just as Lila had wished. Pulling the chair out for Emma to sit on it, making the small girl giggle.</p>
<p>And Adrien – well-behaving and well educated as he was, did the same for Lila, just to appease her for the moment.</p>
<p>Of course he needed to show Lila some kindness – she was the mother of his child, if he liked that thought or not. And she was the one, who could keep Emma from him. Who could help him as well, or ruin everything with a snap of her fingers.</p>
<p>Though Lila wanted Adrien all for herself as well… everybody could tell…</p>
<p>Marinette handed them their cards, handing both adults the wine card as well and spoke about the homemade dishes and the recommendations, as she would usually do.</p>
<p>This was her job after all. Money needed to be earned. Money, which was important for her father’s treatments – were the things she recalled in her mind, knowing, that Lila wouldn’t give her a good time, while staying.</p>
<p>But even worse was the feeling to be constantly watched. To be judged on every step she made. Not only by Lila, but also by her colleagues – who were very aware of their blond and somewhat famous visitor.</p>
<p>She tried to play it of.</p>
<p>And Adrien did just the same – though his smile and the look in his eyes were worth it.</p>
<p>… absolutely worth it…</p>
<p>“You look like a princess, Marinette!”, came it all too suddenly from the little girl, who looked up to the black haired woman with joy in her eyes and smiled widely. “Like a cute, little Princess! All beautiful and pretty…”</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled upon hearing that knowing very well, that there was nothing princess-like about her, with that black, mid-thigh high dress she wore and matching black flats and white apron. Maybe the bun, that was crowning her head… yeah… maybe that gave the young girl the impression of some royalty.</p>
<p>“A princess doesn’t wear an apron, my dear!”, Lila pressed between her lips, still adorned with a smile. “And doesn’t serve in a restaurant…”</p>
<p>Their eyes lingered on each other. Antipathy reflecting in each other’s eyes, though Marinette’s and Lila’s smiles remained on their lips. But both were knowing better, about the hate that lingered deeply within…</p>
<p>For a mere moment Marinette wondered, if she was looking right into the eyes of Lady Titalee and maybe she should suggest Chat Noir to check her out next. After all – both Gabriel and Nathalie had suggested Lila as a possible new nemesis, too…</p>
<p>“Cinderella does!”, Emma stated wisely, making both women look back at her. “And in the end she marries <em>her Prince Charming</em> and wears pretty dresses and goes to dances. And she lives in a beautiful castle. Marinette will do that as well!”</p>
<p>“I hope so, too…”, came it from Adrien in a low mumble, making Marinette blush, before she turned away, to continue her previous work – Lila on the other hand rolled her eyes at that, before she turned back to the card in her hand.</p>
<p>For a few minutes things went smoothly and without distraction.</p>
<p>“Family trip?”, Alya said, looking past her friend, as Marinette placed her Ratatouille in front of her, only a few minutes later. “The whole family together. How sweet!”</p>
<p>Every word and every syllable was oozing with sarcasm, antipathy for the well known liar all too clear and Alya’s brown eyes very stabbing daggers into Lila’s back ever so often.</p>
<p>“He is doing it for Emma!”, Marinette hissed back.</p>
<p>“Urgh… that snake is totally eyefucking <em>your</em> man. Disgusting! How can you be so calm about it?”</p>
<p>“Well… because I am working and because he doesn’t like her, either? He told me… And please don’t say such rude things…”, Marinette added in a whisper.</p>
<p>“Error, error! She is touching his hand! She is touching- ah! Never mind! He has pulled his away. And – wait – <em>oh la la</em>! He is looking right at you!”</p>
<p>She twirled around, blushing, when hers and Adrien’s eyes met for a second – with her blushing and him bashfully shrugging, giving of a tiny wave, before returned to the conversation with Lila.</p>
<p>Alya snickered behind her.</p>
<p>“As I said – beautiful, <em>BEAUTIFUL</em> babies will come out with your combined genetics once you two decide to-“</p>
<p>“Alya…”</p>
<p>“And don’t you think, that Emma will be the cutest big sister imaginable?”</p>
<p>“Alya, please, I-“</p>
<p>She turned around, about to chide her best friend, but stopped, once she saw the strange happening outside the window – and judging by the gasps and shouts around her, she wasn’t the only one to notice:</p>
<p>A bunch of ballerinas danced by. Outside, on the streets. Most gracefully and beautifully. Jumping up, twirling around. Arms stretched to the side, legs stretched to the front. Colorful tutus on each of them, stockings and pantyhoses covering their legs, their feet adorned by pointed shoes.</p>
<p>There was something artistic, hauntingly gorgeous about their performance – if it wasn’t for the fact, that there were so many of them outside. Looking terrified as well…</p>
<p>Commands were shouted and screamed, high above their heads. About their positions and their poses, commenting the was they danced and behaved.</p>
<p>“<em>Un, Deux, Troi and Sauté</em>!”</p>
<p>And all the dancers outside jumped at the exact same time.</p>
<p>Marinette immediately knew, that there was something wrong – something on an Akuma-level of wrongness.</p>
<p>“Akuma! Akuma!”, somebody screamed from the back of the restaurant and people jumped up from their chairs, panicked and afraid.</p>
<p>The Maître-D hurried around, shouting, that everybody should go and hide. Bathroom. Office. Kitchen. Just somewhere.</p>
<p>People did as they were told, not caring about the drinks, the food or the payment. Hiding, wherever they could.</p>
<p>Everything happened to fast and Marinette cursed under her breath – knowing, that she had to find a place to hide herself to transform.</p>
<p>But with this mess around…</p>
<p>And… with Alya…</p>
<p>“Do you think, I could get a tiny shot of Ladybug and Chat Noir?”, she asked, still seemingly unfazed by her surroundings, searching her bag for her phone, grinning, when she found it. “It would boost my Ladyblog and-“</p>
<p>“Alya?”</p>
<p>“Mhm?”</p>
<p>“The babies?”</p>
<p>The brunette immediately frowned, looking down to her belly and sighed.</p>
<p>“Of course! I hide as well! But maybe, when all is said and done and-“</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t hear the end of it. Just snatched her friends wrist to drag her behind her. Not wanting to waist any time. Not wanting Alya to be in danger. Not wanting her to be impulsive and to do something quiet stupid.</p>
<p>She wanted a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Maybe Marinette could help with that – after that fight!</p>
<p>The woman’s bathroom was already filled with people – women and men and a few children. Hiding in the stalls, leaning against the walls to steady themselves, breathing to calm down.</p>
<p>Lila and Emma where there as well.</p>
<p>Good… at least the girl was safe…</p>
<p>Though… where was Adrien?</p>
<p>“Where do you think are you going?”, Alya hissed, seeing, that her friend was about to turn around to leave her in the bathroom behind.</p>
<p>Marinette gulped. Played nervously with her fingers and grin apologetic at her, before she pointed back to the door.</p>
<p>“I am working here and I need to make sure, that all customers are save. I will be checking, if there is still somebody left, before I hide as well. Just… just a minute!”</p>
<p>There was no chance, that Alya could answer to that, for the young woman was already gone – storming out the door and back in the restaurant.</p>
<p>Checking as she said – for anybody, that was left behind.</p>
<p>… checking for Adrien.</p>
<p>But the place was thankfully deserted by that moment – apart from the one Ballerina that all too suddenly came crashing through the window – jumping through it gracefully and landed only a few feet in front of her with ease.</p>
<p>Oh – she did look beautiful. With porcelain skin and golden hair, that was most beautifully put up in a elegant hair-do. With a shimmering, white tutu and her legs hidden away white stockings.</p>
<p>… and with a metallic key stuck in her back – as if she was a toy, that can be winded up.</p>
<p>With a bowed head she stood in front of Marinette. Not yet dancing, merely breathing, eyes closed for the very moment.</p>
<p>It was quite a frightening sign – one that made Marinette back away, until her bum hit the table behind her. Cursing under her breath, knowing very well, why this poor, akumatized victim was standing there.</p>
<p>For her Miraculous, the one of Ladybug and that of Chat Noir as well …</p>
<p>… and maybe Lady Titalee had told her exactly, where she could find it…</p>
<p>“I am <em>White Swan</em> and I am here to get the Miraculous…”, the ballerina said sweetly, giggling, before she turned her knees out, lowering her body down to do a <em>Plié</em>, before she jumped over to the young woman with feather-like steps and with such a scary ease, that Marinette found herself easily amazed.</p>
<p>-until she raised her leg up over her head, about to kick her.</p>
<p>And she… she could only stare…</p>
<p>Marinette was pulled away and out of her way, before White Swan could have hit her, being dragged past a few chairs and behind a table, that laid on it’s side.</p>
<p>“Marinette! You should hide!”, whispered Adrien with wide and shocked eyes, mustering her face, as if he wanted to make sure, that she was still unharmed.</p>
<p>“Shit… sorry… I… I was-“</p>
<p>“Distracted?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>True – she couldn’t pull her eyes from <em>White Swan</em> away, being captured entirely by her whole appearance and the way she seemingly perfectly danced across the floor. It felt to her, as if nothing else mattered anymore – only the ballerina in her gorgeous dress.</p>
<p>Oh no – that was the effect of the Akuma, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“Let me get you out of here! And then I will look for Ladybug and Chat Noir! Okay?”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded – knowing very well, that Adrien wouldn’t find the dotted heroine, if they were together anyway. And Chat Noir? Oh… he would come anyway, wouldn’t he? Maybe he was already close, fighting the other ballerinas outside, waiting for his Lady to arrive.</p>
<p>Also there was something nice about the way his hand lingered on his skin.</p>
<p>He smiled, before he peeked around the table, his fingers already searching for her hand again, before he chose to run to the left – with Marinette following as closely as possible.</p>
<p>“Okay, keep on moving!”, he said, even though both were very able to hear <em>White</em> <em>Swan</em> attacking, again, shrieking and dancing right behind them – until both pushed through the door of the kitchen. Pushing against the door with the combined power to keep the Akuma out.</p>
<p>And it worked for the moment, with the ballerina turning quiet, again, and probably searching for another way to get inside.</p>
<p>… or for somebody else to fight.</p>
<p>Both exhaled in relief, smiling at the other, even through hearts were still pounding in their chests and goosebumps were visible on every patch of skin.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” she eventually whispered, her back still leaning against the door. “She really had me paralyzed there… But why were you still there? Weren’t you hiding as well?”</p>
<p>“I made sure, that Emma was safe. Well… and Lila as well… And I was hoping, that perhaps I could help out somewhere. Find Ladybug. And Chat Noir, of course! But then I saw you…”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t put yourself into danger… not for me at least. And-“</p>
<p>Somebody cleared his throat – the chef and a few other cooks were watching them closely, listening to every word, that they were saying, making both young people blush instantly.</p>
<p>“If you want to help, <em>Monsieur Agreste</em>, then perhaps you should indeed look for Ladybug and Chat Noir, to make sure, that we all will be saved as soon as possible...”, said the chef, barely visible from his hiding place by the stove.</p>
<p>“Oh – right!”, he said sheepishly, stepping away from the door and from Marinette as well. “I-I will be going. You guys stay inside! It’s safe here for the moment. And Marinette – you stay here as well, okay?”</p>
<p>She barely nodded, but didn’t say a word, for she was amazed by his bravery. His care. Merely watched, as he hurried to the back of the kitchen and through the staff entrance outside.</p>
<p>He was gone, leaving her behind. Of course – he didn’t want her to get in trouble.</p>
<p>Gosh… he really was like a knight in shining armor – though he was running directly into danger himself! And she – the very hero of Paris just sat there and let him go, because she got all flustered by his smile, his touch and his mere presence.</p>
<p>Before the chef or any other cook could have stopped her, she ran after Adrien. Through the door and outside, but merely found herself in the empty parking lot of the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Shit…”, she whispered under her breath, hoping, that the blond man was still alright.</p>
<p>But she shouldn’t rest – shouldn’t hesitate! Therefore she hurried behind a car, double checking, if nobody was around to witness her transformation.</p>
<p>Tikki already came flying out of the pocket of her dress, where she was carefully hiding until this very moment.</p>
<p>“Akuma?”, whispered the red entity, floating in front of her Chosen.</p>
<p>“Some Ballerina-thing. Pretty, but I am worried about the damage… Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Tikki nodded eagerly, merging with the earrings of the young woman, once the magical words were spoken.</p>
<p>Ladybug was taking over, immediately standing up and reached for her yo-yo, swinging up and on the rooftops to get a better overview of the whole situation.</p>
<p>Peeking down to the streets, where Ballerinas were dancing, as if this was their newest stage. Over cars and past pedestrians. Jumping and tiptoeing, with raised legs and waving arms. With grace and ease.</p>
<p>White Swan was one of them and it seemed like she could easily command those around her, making them dance the way she wanted.</p>
<p>The only question was, how she was able to transform people around her…</p>
<p>“Hey... “, came a quiet whisper all to suddenly behind her and Chat jumped down from another building, landing right beside her. Watching the happening as well. “… just for you to know – I am a <em>pawful</em> dancer. Never tried ballet, though, but the music is quite neat…”</p>
<p>Ladybug snorted, but wasn’t taking her eyes away from the dancer in her gorgeous, white tutu.</p>
<p>“You like ballet?”</p>
<p>“Sure… the music. There are some nice compositions for piano and orchestra out there… Why are you asking? Can’t a cat enjoy some classical tumes?”</p>
<p>Of course he was allowed to do exactly that, but Ladybug couldn’t help, but be surprised about that new learned fact about her partner.</p>
<p>Or… did she merely forget about that in all those years?</p>
<p>“Do you already have a plan, My Lady?”</p>
<p>“… not yet… Also I don’t have a clue about the butterfly. The key in her back, maybe. Perhaps her tutu? Who knows… also there is something about her. The way she dances. It paralyzes the people, who watch her…”, she whispered breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Then don’t look at her”, Chat commented, laying his fingers on her chin, to pull her face in his direction, causing the spell to break once more, clearing Ladybug’s mind with that tiny move. “And I know… I-I have been watching for some time already. She paralyzes the people and once she gets a hold on them, she transforms them. Like grabbing your hand to have a partner for a certain pose…That’s why I don’t look at her directly…”</p>
<p>There was something about the way she looked in his eyes. Being captured by these emerald orbs, that shone most brightly even in the blackest darkness.</p>
<p>… knowing of the sweetness of his touch. The feeling of his body pressed closely against hers. His hand on her stomach. Her breast…</p>
<p>Like a bucket with cold ice came her feelings crashing back down on her. Like the memories of the last night. The things she did to herself in the morning… And Chat… he didn’t know, who was hiding underneath the dotted mask and who he was currently talking to.</p>
<p>Getting her flustered by this mere touch, again…</p>
<p>Maybe he was aware of he confused state, but he didn’t show that to her.</p>
<p>Perhaps… perhaps he did notice that light blush on her features and maybe that was the exact reason on why he let her face finally go…</p>
<p>She cleared her throat, before she raised her voice with some determination, again:</p>
<p>“We should get down to her. We need to get closer and find the Akuma, before-“</p>
<p>But Ladybug hadn’t the chance to voice her plan loud. For <em>White Swan</em> was already there, right beside them, using the chance when both heroes weren’t looking for a second or two.</p>
<p>With superhuman speed and strength she had catapulted herself up in the air, landing behind the heroes, who barely had time to reach out for their weapons, before both were grabbed by their wrists, closer to the heavenly being, that was the beautiful ballerina. Being twirled around. Before both were released, again, tumbling into each other, before they could have come to a halt.</p>
<p>Ladybug felt dizzy – of course, rotating around her own axis in high speed, wasn’t something she did on a daily basis. Stumbling over Chat Noir’s feet in the process, who fell to the floor and who dragged her down as well.</p>
<p>She landed on top of him, her face pressed against his chest, their legs a tangled mess. Groaning, as she tried to push herself up, holding her head, while she tried to focus on the woman in front of her.</p>
<p>“My name is <em>White Swan</em> and I want your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir… Give them to me now…”, she whispered most sweetly once more, gracefully standing right in front of them.</p>
<p>“Never!”, the young heroine grumbled, getting back on her feet, reaching within the many tulle folds of her-</p>
<p>… wait…</p>
<p>Startled she looked down at herself, seeing now a red skirt on herself as well. And a black pantyhose. And a silky top in a corset style. And – of course – pointed shoes.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened upon seeing that and her eyes followed to the low groan behind her, her breath hitching in her throat, when she laid her eyes on her usually leather wearing partner.</p>
<p>For… there was no more leather left on him. Her mind couldn’t even comprehend the puffy sleeves on his shoulders, that came with the top – a costume straight out of medieval times. For she was far too distracted by that, what was going on in his… <em>neither regions</em>…</p>
<p>For his black pantyhose was hiding nothing.</p>
<p>Not his well-defined thighs and calves. The muscles on his deliciously firm behind, when he was turning around, to get a shocked look on himself as well.</p>
<p>And the thin cloth wasn’t certainly hiding his groin area. His <em>male belongings</em> were pressed tightly together, a bulk very visible. Ladybug immediately knew, that the young man underneath the mask certainly carried a good package around – a realization that hit her hard, when she remembered, how close they were laying together the night before. With her behind pressed against his-</p>
<p>She squealed and covered her eyes, while Chat Noir shrieked in embarrassment, trying to hide everything behind his hands.</p>
<p>“Turn me back! Right now!”</p>
<p><em>White Swan</em> merely giggled, raising herself on her tiptoes, to get closer to the two heroes, again.</p>
<p>“You two are gorgeous dancers! But you should behave like ones as well! <em>Position One</em>~”</p>
<p>Both there bodies moved without permission, following the spell of the woman in white. Standing still, their toes pointed outward.</p>
<p>Shit… the ballerina was very able to command them now as well…</p>
<p>“Very good! <em>Un, Deux, Trois</em> and <em>Arabesque</em>!”</p>
<p>They lifted one leg behind them, changing the balance and spreading their arms.</p>
<p>Chat cursed under his breath, before they had to change position, again.</p>
<p>“<em>Un, Deux, Trois</em> and <em>Pas de Deux</em>!”</p>
<p>Together now, with Chat’s hands on her waist and him standing right beside her. Lifting her up, setting her back down, reaching for her hand, the other on her waist before she was on her tiptoes again.</p>
<p>For somebody, who couldn’t dance, this was some serious work, even though there was magic behind the way, both danced together. Pulling at them and dragging them into the way, that White Swan indented.</p>
<p>“Be gentle to her! As if she is a mere petal and you are the wind. There should be passion in every move. And tenderness. You carry her and make sure, that she stays unharmed. No. That was not right… again – <em>Un, Deux, Trois</em> and both a <em>Grand Plié</em>. Good!”</p>
<p>It was horrible and Ladybug had the feeling, that she was trapped in this constant loop of being amazed by the white ballerina and being pulled back into the dance with Chat Noir. Unescapable. Both of them. With seemingly no way out.</p>
<p>For she couldn’t move on her own, not the way she wanted and whenever her eyes fell on the gorgeous dance, she couldn’t stop to stare…</p>
<p>Gosh – this whole show was her power, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>But… they had to try. They had to fight her somehow! After all she soon will need to fulfill her destiny and come for the Miraculous both were carrying. Once the fun for her ws over…</p>
<p>And Ladybug couldn’t let that happen!</p>
<p>“Can we get closer to the edge?”</p>
<p>“Mhm?”</p>
<p>“Escape her?”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>They were moving closer and closer to the rooftop edge. Barely noticeable. Each step brought was well aimed, for it was all they could do.</p>
<p>And once <em>White Swan</em> was seeing that as well, she stopped her instructions, frowning down at the two.</p>
<p>Which was their chance – with their backs turned to the akumatized being.</p>
<p>“That’s not, what dancers should do. Behave yourself! Immediately! Back on your position and <em>Un</em>, <em>De</em>-“</p>
<p>But both took the final step to let themselves fall down, down into the allay way below, landing easily and without harm on the concrete.</p>
<p>“That was close!”, Chat commented, reaching for his staff and looked over to his Lady.</p>
<p>And her eyes once more fell on his crotch, squealing yet again and she covered her eyes.</p>
<p>“Can’t you hide yourself anywhere?”, she shrieked. “That’s too much information about yourself!”</p>
<p>He turned crimson upon hearing that, his hands reaching for the tulle of her skirt, lifting it up to his stomach, to cover everything below.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I wanted you to see <em>that</em>!”</p>
<p>Ladybug knew very well, that she would never see Chat the same way, like she did before this… wardrobe change. And that her poor mind would continue to recall the very bulk in his panty hose in her darkest moments.</p>
<p>… when she was alone, perhaps in the shower, again and-</p>
<p>No! She needed to stay focused and she shouldn’t be distracted by Chat’s dick! Not now and not on any other day!</p>
<p>There was still a fight going on after all and if they didn’t hurry, they would be distracted, again and White Swan would force them to dance together and-</p>
<p>Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm – a mere musical box with quite a vintage look to it.</p>
<p>It took her only a few seconds to realize, what she had to do – and seeing White Swan peeking down to them from above was the right timing to act.</p>
<p>“Throw me!”</p>
<p>Chat Noir blinked, flabbergasted about his Lady’s demand, before he shook his head.</p>
<p>“I am not throwing you anywhere!”</p>
<p>“Throw me! Now!”</p>
<p>She already reached for her yo-yo, not looking at her partner and only had eyes for the ballerina above – amazed once more by her beauty – which would work for the moment.</p>
<p>Waiting. Feeling his hesitation. Hearing him swallow hard.</p>
<p>Eventually his shaking hands reached for her. For her waist, with a soft grip.</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>Bugaboo</em> – <em>Un, deux-</em>“</p>
<p>“<em>Trois</em>!”, Ladybug shouted and felt herself being lifted of the ground and thanks to his advanced strength, Chat easily hoisted her into the air. Throwing her up to the rooftops, as she had wished for.</p>
<p>Just in time, for <em>White Swan</em> was about to jump down, crossing her way in mid-air, shrieking hauntingly, about to attack both heroes.</p>
<p>But the young woman acted fast – swinging her yo-yo, letting it tangle around the key in the ballerina’s back, pulling it, while flying and eventually landing on the rooftop once again. Feeling, how it loosened and eventually came undone from the dancer, landing directly in Ladybug’s hand.</p>
<p>Feeling the energy from inside, she knew, that the black butterfly was hiding within the heavy metal.</p>
<p>And Chat was already there by her side, calling for the Cataclysm in his hands, destroying the object, that was held high by his Lady.</p>
<p>The butterfly was immediately purified and released, any possible destruction erased and all the dancers were freed, again.</p>
<p>And both heroes turned back to their usual selves.</p>
<p>With leather and without tulle, pointed shoes and pantyhoses.</p>
<p>Chat was the one to sigh in release.</p>
<p>“That feels much better!”</p>
<p>Ladybug smirked upon hearing that and nodded.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. Though I don’t believe, that I will be able to erase the pictures of you in my head…”</p>
<p>He paled, his hands hanging loosely by his sides.</p>
<p>“Please don’t you ever talk about that, again! Let’s just forget, that I had to wear a pantyhose and that you have seen me in it…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, kitty… Your well-hidden secret is save with me~ So – about the Akuma-“</p>
<p>“I will take care of the girl, okay? I have some more time left…”</p>
<p>“Good… and about Lady Titalee…”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Meet me at the Eiffel Tower. Midnight? As usual?”</p>
<p>“Do you have a clue?”</p>
<p>“A feeling?” Her earrings beeped, reminding her, that she would eventually turn back, first. “We need to find her, before the Akumas start to get worse... “</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay – Eiffel Tower at midnight~ Stay out of trouble until we meet again, Bugaboo!”</p>
<p>She chuckled.</p>
<p>“And you as well, Chaton!”</p>
<p>And he was gone, jumping down from the rooftops to reach the poor girl, that was transformed before. Bringing her home.</p>
<p>She on the other hand had to move as well, remembering, that she still had to work. And then there were Alya and Emma and – shit – where was Adrien?</p>
<p>Her heart stopped for a moment, remembering the few moments, before he had gone to find Ladybug and Chat Noir. Running directly into White Swan’s arms – probably.</p>
<p>Where was he? What had she done to him?</p>
<p>Her heartbeat fastened and she looked down to the streets once more, hoping to see the young, blond man somewhere among the former dancers.</p>
<p>Gulping, to jump down to have a closer look. After all, she had a few minutes left, before she de-transformed. Enough time to make sure, that he was well and for her to hide to turn back.</p>
<p>But she could barely focus on everybody’s face. Barely look for those emerald eyes and that billion watt smile, for she was immediately surrounded by the victims of the white ballerina. Thanking her. Asking her questions. Congratulating their heroine for the fast success.</p>
<p>She couldn’t answer all of them, did as best she could, even though she felt heavily distracted. Her heart beating faster with every passing second, since her eyes couldn’t make out the man she was looking for. And then there was the next beep, urging her to get moving.</p>
<p>Perhaps he was already with Emma and Lila again and she didn’t know and-</p>
<p>“Ladybug! Ladybug! Just one second!”, she suddenly heard a familiar voice from her left and turning around she saw an even more familiar face.</p>
<p>And the back of a filming phone as well.</p>
<p>“Alya Césaire! Remember me? We have meet a few times in the past! Can I ask you a few quick questions? For my Ladyblog and for the newspaper as well?”</p>
<p>In hurry she calculated the minutes she still had left – something like five, until she really had to go. She hesitated. Knowing, that the whole world would see her in a few minutes, judging her every answer.</p>
<p>But… this was Alya and it would make her happy, if she got that interview with her.</p>
<p>Once more she looked around in hurry – seeing customers and her colleagues alike, standing close and ready to listen. Hushing everybody, who dared to say a word.</p>
<p>Then there was Lila – the very person who could be responsible for this whole incident. Looking at the heroine directly, eyebrows furrowed on her forehead and her lips pressed in a thin line. Arms crossed in front of her chest.</p>
<p>And then there was Emma, full of glee and excitement, in awe about the hero, that she loved so dearly.</p>
<p>For a mere moment Ladybug wondered, if Lila would really sacrifice her life and put her daughter in danger just to be the bad guy in this very city. What for anyway? She had money, was living in a good part of Paris and a wonderful child? And… did she even had the time to transform and to create an Akuma without anyone noticing?</p>
<p>Would she… do that?</p>
<p>Ladybug’s eyes widened, seeing the sudden appearance of a panting Adrien, who hurried to the crowd, that has already formed around her. Standing close to Lila and Emma and smiled most brilliantly, once he saw her.</p>
<p>She blushed lightly and felt relief, seeing him well, again, perplexed at the same time by this tiny gesture, before she turned back to her best friend – before she tried to plaster a huge, heroic grin on her lips and nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course I still remember you, Mademoiselle Césaire! And I may have some minutes left, before I need to go. So – shot!”</p>
<p>“Thank you! Ladybug – given the current new Akuma attacks the Parisians assume, that Hawk Moth – one Gabriel Agreste – was set free, or could flee from jail. What do you say about that?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel Agreste is still in jail, where he belongs. These new attacks come from a new opponent, that Chat Noir and I are currently facing. We do our best, to protect Paris and everybody in it, as well!”</p>
<p>“Lady Titalee is the name of the new villain, is that correct?”</p>
<p>“Correct”.</p>
<p>People around them whispered. Nervously. Gasped with shock and surprise. Sure – the news have talked about a name before. Mentioned Lady Titalee, but hearing it now from Ladybug herself was clearly something else.</p>
<p>She knew that.</p>
<p>“Any clue on where to find her? To keep this new reign of terror as short as possible?”</p>
<p>Ouch – her best friend knew exactly how to ask hard questions. She felt the pressure and wondered, what Chat would say to that.</p>
<p>“We have a few clues, that we currently follow. But I can’t reveal too much at the moment…”</p>
<p>Ladybug knew, that this wasn’t the answer, that Alya expected. Or wanted. She could tell it by the way her shoulders tensed, with one hand on her belly. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. And she could see the disappointment in her eyes.</p>
<p>For a mere moment – for a mischievous grin soon spread on her lips, raising her lips one more time:</p>
<p>“One more question? Are the rumors true about you and Chat Noir? That he returned to be re-united with his Lady. When will we see the ring? When will we know the schedule for the Wedding? Any plans for children in the near future? Who will take over, when Ladybug is pregnant? Can we expect the return of <em>Mister Bug</em>?”</p>
<p>“Uhm…”</p>
<p>Thankfully her earrings beeped once more, giving of a further reminder to leave.</p>
<p>Alya knew that as well.</p>
<p>“I see, that you need to get going! Thank you for the interview, Ladybug! You may answer my questions the next time, okay?”</p>
<p>She merely laughed nervously and started to turn around, waving at her best friend.</p>
<p>“Haha – sure~”</p>
<p>Her feet started to move and she hoped to find a hiding spot, soon. Maybe in the bathroom. The parking lot, perhaps?</p>
<p>But one more time she stopped.</p>
<p>In front of Emma.</p>
<p>… and Adrien as well…</p>
<p>“Ladybug!”, the small blonde squealed with glee. “Thank you for saving the day! You are so awesome! And I want to be like you, when I grow up!”</p>
<p>“Urgh!”, came it with annoyance from her mother behind them, but was thankfully ignored.</p>
<p>And Ladybug chuckled.</p>
<p>“You would be a lovely Ladybug, my dear! And I do it for people like you, my dear – save the day and Paris as well…”</p>
<p>She looked up from one set of green eyes and looked directly into another pair. Holding her breath, but she had to play it of.<br/>And Adrien seemingly did the same. Cheeks flushing and eventually he flashed her a tiny smile.</p>
<p>Then – a strange thought came into her mind. Remembering the happenings of last night at the restaurant with the girls and the conversation a little earlier with the chef.</p>
<p>About Adrien – and how many people thought, that the past happenings had been his fault as well. And now maybe as well.</p>
<p>She hated that thought. Knew, that someone as kind as Adrien would never do something as bad as akumatizing people on a daily basis. Not even helping his father out…</p>
<p>And maybe… a word from Ladybug would help his reputation…</p>
<p>“Oh Adrien! Thank you for trying to find us to get us here on time. Chat Noir told me, that you were searching for us. He had noticed!”.</p>
<p>Was Alya even filming? No… but maybe word could be spread otherwise…</p>
<p>There was surprise in his eyes. His brows raised on his forehead. He blinked.</p>
<p>Adrien was… confused, perhaps? Surprised, that she turned to him to talk?</p>
<p>But his irritation soon vanished and he started to smile once more - seemingly a light blush on his features as well.</p>
<p>“You are most welcome, Ladybug…”</p>
<p>She nodded, but soon remembered, that time was running out and took her yo-yo without further hesitation, swinging it in circles and over her head, jumping away from the crowd, before any further distraction could have reached up with her.</p>
<p>Also… she needed to calm her madly beating heart somewhere, where nobody noticed her and could comment on her crush for Adrien Agreste…</p>
<p>… or remind her about her Partner in a black pantyhose.</p>
<p>She de-transformed with a frustrated groan just in time, when she was completely alone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The colorful language of flowers...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Of Forget-Me-Nots and Red Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette finally entered the restaurant, again, she found it almost deserted. Only a very few customers were around, but most were about to pay, at that very moment.</p>
<p>Alya was still there, of course, waving frantically when she saw her best friend back. Lila, Emma and Adrien as well – but those were already standing, about to leave, too.</p>
<p>Of course, nobody would like to eat after the caused havoc and the disturbance from only a few minutes ago. Not with such a small child around… And who knew - if a new Akuma could rise at any minute – those around surely would rather go home, than to be in danger, again.</p>
<p>Marinette knew better – knew that Nooroo needed time to relax and to eat, before gaining his power back to transform his unwanted owner.</p>
<p>And yet…seeing them all leave it somehow hurt Marinette, knowing, what everybody had to live through, when she wasn’t around to protect them all.</p>
<p>All this harm… the trauma… it even effected her as well.</p>
<p>“This is not a safe place to eat with children…”, commented Lila, as they passed her, eying the black-haired woman from the side with arrogance and annoyance, nose held high. “It’s far too dangerous… we shouldn’t have come here in the first place…”</p>
<p>“But Maman – the desserts looked tasty. And Marinette works here, too…”</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t tell, if Lila had said something about that, or not. As a whisper. Or if she had completely ignored her daughter, because they were already out of reach.</p>
<p>Adrien on the other hand trotted once more silently behind. Still not talking with his daughter. Still accepting Lila’s presence. Merely touched the hand of the young woman as a silent goodbye, barely smiling at her, before he was gone as well.</p>
<p>Making Marinette wonder about what had happened between them, for everybody behaving that way.</p>
<p>Standing there forlornly for a few minutes in the almost empty restaurant.</p>
<p>Until somebody beside her cleared his throat and looking to her left, she saw the Maître-D, with his usual stern expression and his lips barely visible at the moment.</p>
<p>“You may go now, as well…”</p>
<p>She was startled and took a step back. Fumbling with her fingers, wondering, if she had done something wrong.</p>
<p>“The boss is closing early after the whole incident…”, he finally said, stilling her panic, again. “He isn’t expecting any new customers today… It’s already all over Social Media, he said to me, warning others. So… Make sure to collect the money from the last few customers at your tables and count the money before you leave…”</p>
<p>“Thank you…”, she barely whispered in relief and was able to smile at least a little bit at that. Knowing, that she could make sure, that Alya arrives home early, spend a little time with her and to have some minutes of rest, before she would meet up with Chat Noir, again.</p>
<p>She immediately started to hurry around – doing her job as she was told. Paying for Alya’s food and drinks, as she had promised and changing in the staff rooms in one of her summer dresses.</p>
<p>Letting Tikki fly in her purse and giving her tiny friend a small piece of cake, she could fetch in the kitchen, when nobody was watching. She smiled brightly at her Chosen and was gone, once the clasp of the purse was closed.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed in relief, flexing her tense muscles, before she left the staff room, going straight to Alya and found her, still sitting patiently by her table.</p>
<p>She was the only person left, apart from Marinette’s colleagues.</p>
<p>But the brunette didn’t seem to mind, for she was watching happily something on her phone – and Marinette’s smile immediately dropped, when she remembered that short interview between the two of them.</p>
<p>Gosh… Alya did upload it by now and the world was very able to see her and hear her vague thoughts about the whole happenings in Paris in these past days. And then there were those horrible – <em>horrible</em> – unanswered questions about herself and her leather-wearing partner.</p>
<p>Which kept her guessing as well…</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t know, how long she was standing there. Completely paralyzed with her mind bouncing between Adrien and Chat Noir – two young man, to whom she spoke as Ladybug. Both were important to her and she couldn’t even deny it. And her mind hopping to one blond, then to the other. Back and worth and never stopping.</p>
<p>Alya eventually noticed her and grinned, slowly standing and crossing the space between them.</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette! Isn’t it a wonderful day?”</p>
<p>“It… is?”</p>
<p>Alya nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes in front of her best friend, before she answered:</p>
<p>“I have my exclusive interview with Ladybug! Really neat footage of the last minutes of the fight as well! And-“</p>
<p>“The fight? But Alya! You were supposed to hide!”</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette…”, she giggled and started to pull at her arm, to get her to move and to finally leave the restaurant. “I did hide. Everybody was – until somebody came storming in and said, that Ladybug and Chat Noir were about to win the fight. After that everybody was watching! Your colleagues, Emma and even Lila! But… where were you?”</p>
<p>Sure – she could tell the brunette, that she had to save everybody, but bumped into Adrien before and then she mainly wanted to save him. Because he was directly running into the arms of <em>White Swan</em>, only to find Ladybug and Chat Noir – not knowing, that he had at least found her.</p>
<p>But… judging Alya’s usual teasing behavior, she wouldn’t hear the end of it, for not stopping him, declaring her undying love to him and to do other damsel in distress – kind of stuff.</p>
<p>And… maybe she would ask too many questions anyway…</p>
<p>“I was hiding as well… For a long time and until I knew, everything was safe, again. Sorry – I really missed everything, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>Alya nudged her, hooking her arm through hers and started to walk towards the next metro station.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry – I will tell you everything I know! And by the way – did you know, that Chat Noir looks absolutely sexy in panty-“ Oh no! “Gosh! Ladybug really is a <em>lucky</em> girl, judging the <em>package</em> of her partner. If you know what I mean…”</p>
<p>Marinette could only stare at Alya with an opened mouth. Hoping, that she didn’t make any photos of <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>But seeing her search pictures on the phone, she knew, that her best friend had done exactly, what Marinette was expecting.</p>
<p>And seeing it – though Chat was almost in the background and the blackness of the fabric was hiding his bulk pretty well and-</p>
<p>Never mind, she had <em>dirty</em> thoughts about the young man, again!</p>
<p>“You won’t put that on the Ladyblog, right?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I? The fangirls will go crazy about it! And I am pretty sure, that I am not the only one, who was able to take a photo of it. So Chat’s not-so-little wrapped <em>gift</em> will surely be on news tonight and will cover the front page of every newspaper in Paris!”</p>
<p>Marinette was flabbergasted, blushing and trying to calm her heart and breath, before she would hyperventilate.</p>
<p>After all – what would say Chat about it, seeing these pictures particularly everywhere! To him it had been one of his more embarrassing moments – that every girl would swoon about him in a panty hose didn’t even matter.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t – not for him at least…</p>
<p><em>Oh her poor Kitty</em>…</p>
<p>And the saddest thing of all – she was one of these very fangirls, that would fantasize about that staff hidden away in those tight leather pants.</p>
<p>And his firm behind and-</p>
<p><em>Okay, Marinette – get your mind out of the cutter</em>!</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t such a fan for the yellow press? What happened to the serious journalism, that you were always persuading? Mhm?”</p>
<p>A cheeky grin crossed Alya’s features and she shrugged.</p>
<p>“This serious journalist right here has a ton of hormones to deal with, a best friend, who is only work and no fun and a boyfriend, who is on the other side of the globe! So – yeah – this is me compensating my current situation with everything I can get. And that’s neat footage of beautiful Ladybug and handsome Chat Noir…”</p>
<p>Upon hearing the brunette’s words Marinette felt silent. Paling, for every sentence felt like a punch to the gut.</p>
<p>After all – who was she to chide her best friend, when Alya was the one to regain as much normality as she could get.</p>
<p>Without seeing Marinette almost every day – barely chatting on the phone and in messages…</p>
<p>… and with Nino away to work…</p>
<p>Leaving Alya most of the time alone. And this moment – right here in front of the train, that has stopped a few seconds ago in front of them – was the first time, that Alya was showing openly, that it bothered her.</p>
<p>“Marinette? Keep moving!”, the other woman reminded her “We need to get this train! I don’t want to wait for the next one…”</p>
<p>Both made it through the door and found a seat, before the vehicle started to move.</p>
<p>“When will he return?”, she finally asked, speaking, before she could have stopped herself and surprised Alya with those words.</p>
<p>The brunette blinked and lowered her phone for the first time. Focused on Marinette’s face, before she realized the meaning of said words, knowing exactly, what she wanted for an answer.</p>
<p>“Nino?”, Alya meekly asked, her eyes lowering to her feet and one hand reaching for her belly, stroking it lovingly for some time. Not answering right away. And Marinette let her stay quiet as long, as she needed.</p>
<p>Eventually – when the hormones started to take over again – she laid her head on Marinette’s shoulder, sighing heavily, then gulped.</p>
<p>“Hopefully soon… It’s been some while, since I have seen him in person. I mean – sure, it’s festival season and I am most happy for him, that he has this chance, to play his music for so many people. It’s just…”</p>
<p>Marinette laced her fingers, with those of her best friend, pressing tightly her hand to remind her, that she was there.</p>
<p>For her and the unborn babies…</p>
<p>Yet – Marinette also reminded herself, that she was just her best friend, not the love of Alya’s life. She was not Nino and she wouldn’t fill the void by Alya’s side, like he would do it.</p>
<p>“Soon…”, whispered the black-haired woman reassuringly, knowing, that he would indeed soon return to Alya and stay there. For the woman and their children.</p>
<p>Before this very moment could have clenched Marinette’s heart, the mood started to change, again, with Alya sitting up-right, again, putting a smile on once again and raised her phone once more, for both to see the video on the screen.</p>
<p>“So Marinette, what do you think?”, she asked, changing the topic in hurry and started to play the footage of Ladybug on her phone, before sadness could have caught up with them, again. And Marinette let her do exactly that – letting her put on back that impulsive and cheerful mask, that suited Alya the most. “Do you think that they have a clue to find and fight Lady Titalee? Are Ladybug and Chat Noir even able to do so? I mean – those Akumas are pretty scary! And strong! I wonder, if they will hire other heroes, as well…”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked, almost not listening to the things, that Alya had said, for she cringed at her tiny hero-self on the display.</p>
<p>But her eyes shot up, upon hearing about other heroes returning…</p>
<p>Although… her past allies were known to the world, after this horrible incident with <em>Miracle Queen</em>. Recruiting them as heroes would be too risky for them…</p>
<p>And… she barely knew anybody else, who could take on such a dangerous task to fight by her and Chat Noir’s side…</p>
<p>And Alya was right – Lady Titalee’s Akumas were scary and strong, which was already a difficulty in itself. It would be a hard deal for anybody, who is just starting to learn these new powers…</p>
<p>“Marinette?”, came the distant voice from her left and the young woman finally started to blink, again.</p>
<p>“Mhm?”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright? You were in trance… for like almost five minutes. Maybe even longer? Has something happened to you? Was it the Akuma, perhaps? Do you want to speak about it?”</p>
<p>She blushed and waved her hands in panic in front of her.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Everything is fine! Just a long day and work and – yeah – stupid Akuma attack! That’s all! I am just… just tired!”</p>
<p>Alya frowned.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to bring me home, Marinette… I am a grown woman and it’s not even late. Shall I show you sexy Chat Noir in a panty hose, to-“ “Please don’t!” ”Okay! Okay. Relax… It’s just… you behave so strangely for a few days now. I mean – even stranger, than your usual, cute and clumsy self. I am worried. And I don’t think, that Adrien’s return is the only reason for that…”</p>
<p>Big, hazel eyes watched her closely. Tried to read her. But the brunette sighed, when she hadn’t found a plausible solution for Marinette’s strange acting.</p>
<p>Thankfully…</p>
<p>“Or did you get laid behind my back and I am not allowed to know?”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed and squealed, trying to avoid the stern and judging gaze of her best friend and that smug grin on her lips.</p>
<p>Or the chuckle, that echoed behind her, when she wasn’t facing Alya.</p>
<p>“Ooooh? So there was something going on between Adrien and you? How was it? Was that perhaps the reason, why he couldn’t take his eyes off of you? How romantic! When will you guys confess your undying love? When can we expect your babies? Is the wedding scheduled, yet? Gosh… Lila must be really pissed, once she finds out!”</p>
<p>For the next twenty minutes Marinette tried to convince her best friend, that nothing had happened between her and Adrien. Just talking – trying to remember the time where they were eating Fast Food and driving around at night as best, as she could – giving Alya any detail, when it was possible.</p>
<p>Alya finally stopped asking, if really nothing <em>scandalous</em> has happened, when they left the train and the metro station, walking side by side with her best friend.</p>
<p>She was buying it, that there very certainly hadn’t been any man in her bed – even though Marinette felt bad for lying to her best friend.</p>
<p>But she wasn’t allowed to know, that Chat Noir was her friend. A constant visitor at night, as it seemed, now, that he has returned as well.</p>
<p>This whole situation was already complicated enough – especially for Marinette herself. She didn’t need Alya to analyze it even further…</p>
<p>“So, do you have some time on <em>your busy schedule</em> for an hour, or two? Some tea, some snacks, some proper food for you and just spending time together? Or do you need to go, to be on time for your <em>third</em> job”.</p>
<p>“What third job?!”, Marinette asked in panic, eyes widening in shock and she knew, that every color drained from her face.</p>
<p>“The one, you are hiding from me…”, Alya added with suspicion and crossed her arms in front of her chest, cocking her hip to the side.</p>
<p>How did Alya find out? When? <em>Why</em>? She wasn’t allowed to know, that she was Ladybug! How should she make sure, that Lady Titalee would not harm her, with that knowledge?</p>
<p>“I-I-I don’t – What?!”</p>
<p>Much to her dismay her best friend busted into a loud laughter, brushing away the mirth from her eyes, before she passed Marinette to open the door for both of them.</p>
<p>“Oh Marinette! That was just a joke! It’s not like you are Ladybug and need to go to save Paris, or something. But if you can still stay for some time, then you are welcomed as my guest… Of course – when you rather want to go home to fetch some sleep, then it’s also fine for me…”</p>
<p>“Of course I stay!”, Marinette exclaimed, louder, than she wanted and with crimson cheeks.</p>
<p>Alya entered first her apartment she shared with Nino – when he was in Paris. It was a cozy place, that particularly screamed Alya, with some neat and more quiet undertones of the young DJ.</p>
<p>Marinette liked it here. It was lively and inviting. Sometimes Alya’s sisters were around, complaining about school and boy stuff. Sometimes Nora called, to speak about her newest triumphs. And her parents and Nino’s parents were constant visitors as well.</p>
<p>And the black-haired woman just loved to spend some time here and she knew, that she was always welcomed.</p>
<p>“I will cook some water. What kind of tea do you want, Marinette? Where would you like to sit? Living room? Kitchen? Balcony?”</p>
<p>“The usual one! And whatever suits your hormones best!”, she teased back and giggled, when she heard that snort coming from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Fine! Balcony! I’ll be there in a few minutes…”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled, stepping through the corridor and towards the living room, for she needed to cross it in order to get to the small, lovely place, that was the balcony – with a great view on the <em>Seine</em> and with a small, round table and two chairs on it.</p>
<p>It really was nice and relaxing to spend some time there – especially now, when the sun would set in an hour and with a nice evening breeze in summer.</p>
<p>This was surely one of her most favorite spots in this whole world.</p>
<p>Usually she would have been outside by now, but a little detail made her stop by the sofa. Something, that usually wasn’t there, standing in a vase on the small table right in front of her.</p>
<p>“You haven’t told me about the flowers, you have received!”, Marinette said, raising her voice. “Did Nino send them? Your parents? Nora?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly! What flowers are you talking about?”, came the answer promptly from the kitchen. “I kill any plant, that is within my reach, so why would anyone dare to send me flowers?”</p>
<p>That was true – for Marinette took care of the flowers and plants, that lived inside this very apartment, when Nino wasn’t doing it himself.</p>
<p>Though… that doesn’t explain the bouquet, that stood there, right in front of her.</p>
<p>“Flowers. A whole bouquet. Red roses and some forget-me-nots. Red Salvia. Uuuh… and a red Chrysanthemum! What a beautiful declaration of love!”, Marinette swooned, knowing immediately, that only one person could have send this beautiful bouquet to her best friend.</p>
<p>She had a thing or two for flowers and used to love to read about them for inspiration and to learn something new.</p>
<p>When she had the time – of course…</p>
<p>“What are you talking a-“, Alya said with confusion lingering heavily in her voice, hands pranced on her hips and with furrowed eyebrows, when she emerged from the kitchen. But she stopped – talking, walking and breathing, when she saw the flowers on the table as well. Paled and took a step back, shaking her head. “Those weren’t here before…”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked and stepped from the table, as well, as if she was worried, that the flowers were poisoned or dangerous in any way.</p>
<p>“What do you mean with ‘<em>Those weren’t here before</em>’? But they are here and somehow they made it on the table! In a vase nonetheless!”</p>
<p>Somebody cursed. Not Alya and not Marinette. Somebody in another room. And the water tap ran for some time, then stopped and a door was hurriedly opened, then closed. And this somebody slithered across the floor, straight into the living room, his poor face full of surprise and panic and so much more.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Babe! You are already here! Shit! I couldn’t prepare the surprise! I thought you would be gone a little longer and-“</p>
<p>Nino was there. Standing beside his girlfriend, who was even more shocked to see him by her side. In blood and flesh. Not having shaved for some time and with dark circles underneath his eyes and-</p>
<p>Alya squealed and threw herself at him. With her arms around his shoulders she pulled him to her – as much as her belly allowed it. Squealed even more and kissed him soundly on the lips, before Nino could have said one more word.</p>
<p>Marinette merely giggled at that sign before her, turning away for a minute to give her two friends some privacy, hoping, that Nino wouldn’t mind, that she was there as well.</p>
<p>For – indeed – this was quite the surprise! Nino wasn’t expected to be back before August and now he was right there, where he belonged.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep, when you told me about your little visit at the hospital! So I booked the first flight I could get to get back here and-“</p>
<p>Another kiss, followed by something, that an upset Alya whispered.</p>
<p>Cursing those <em>fucking</em> hormones, again and a tiny sob.</p>
<p>There was something about that scene – even though Marinette was merely listening to it, with her back turned to those two people, she would consider as a sister and brother – that warmed her heart. Made her smile softly.</p>
<p>Made her feel happy for a mere moment.</p>
<p>Who wouldn’t feel that way, when they experienced true, unfiltered and unconditional love?</p>
<p>And yeah… she was relieved, that Nino had returned early. No – she didn’t mind to spend that time with Alya, but she knew, that now somebody was constantly around her, who would protect her and the babies. And perhaps from Alya’s impulsive ideas as well…</p>
<p>After all… there was a reason on why she had chosen Nino to be the wielder of the turtle Miraculous, all those years ago…</p>
<p>Her train of thoughts was interrupted, when somebody behind her cleared his throat, making her turn around with some hesitation.</p>
<p>It was Nino, who had stepped away from Alya’s side, arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture and with a huge grin on his face he said:</p>
<p>“My <em>Dudette</em>! I am also most happy to see you, too!”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes upon hearing that silly, little nickname, before she let herself sink into that warm hug of one of her oldest friends, kissing his cheek as a tiny welcome.</p>
<p>“Glad, that you are back, Nino…”, she mumbled and embraced his shoulders a little tighter. “With all that is currently happening in Paris~ We really need somebody, who could protect Alya from it all!”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Nino chuckled, before letting go of her, frowning a little about all these crazy thoughts, that were occupying his mind in that very second.</p>
<p>“So… it’s true? Akumas? That’s totally not cool. Any chance, that it all will end soon?”</p>
<p>Alya made a sceptic little sound behind them.</p>
<p>“I have a interview with Ladybug and she seemed to be unsure as well… But she officially announced, that this is a new nemesis…”</p>
<p>“No more Hawk Moth?”</p>
<p>“Yep…”</p>
<p>“Shit…”</p>
<p>This one word concluded the whole current situation and Marinette couldn’t have phrased it any better.</p>
<p>Frowning upon hearing that – immediately hating, how this whole, lovely meeting turned sour in just a few seconds.</p>
<p><em>Oh Lady Titalee be cursed</em>!</p>
<p>“So – the flowers!”, she said in a haste and stepped away from the young man and over to the table beside them. “I can’t remember, that you are into flower language! It’s really lovely, what you put together… It… speaks <em>volumes</em>!”</p>
<p>Nino nervously chuckled and upon glancing at him she saw him nervously scratch his back of the head, while Alya watched him amusedly, giggling, before she stepped closer to lean in his side.</p>
<p>His hand immediately lingered on her belly, stroking it gingerly and with a loving smile.</p>
<p>“Me neither… Well – of course – you are the plant person in this relationship. But flowers? What does it say?”</p>
<p>He held his breath. Flinched and eventually reached for the back pocket of his jeans – his hand emerging back again with a hand written note.</p>
<p>“Red Roses mean ‘<em>Love</em>’, of course. And Forget-Me-Nots are also saying it on their own, aren’t they? I mean – you never forget about me, Alya and I only could think about you. The red Salvia – though I am not quiet sure which one it is in person – stands for… uhm… ‘<em>Forever Mine</em>’. I wanted the blue Salvia as well, but they didn’t have it in stock. And the other one – the Chrysanthemum… wait-“</p>
<p>He turned his note around – scribbled words in haste, crossed out and re-written all over. He squinted and tried to read his own handwriting. Getting comically desperate with every passing second.</p>
<p>Poor guy…</p>
<p>“<em>’I love you</em>’”, Marinette said calmly after some time, wanting to help him out. “Red Chrysanthemum means ‘<em>I love you</em>’ as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you”, he mouthed, before laying his arm around Alya’s shoulder, facing her with a soft smile. “Because that’s what I do. I love you. And I love the babies and I want to be here – now and on all those other bad days, that those shitty Akumas bring us…”</p>
<p>“Shitty Akumas bring us glorious pictures of our two favorite heroes and hopefully an interview…”, Alya said teasingly. “And seemingly they bring you back home as well…”</p>
<p>She smiled, too – the loneliness in Alya’s eyes blown away instantly, replaced by warmth and love for the man by her side.</p>
<p>And Nino… he tried his best to surprise her. To make her smile after a night in the hospital. Coming back early and…</p>
<p>And Marinette noticed, how his fingers were nervously fumbling with his pocket. Not because he wanted to hide the note once more, but because, he was carrying something else.</p>
<p>Something square…</p>
<p>Marinette immediately realized, that there was a tiny box hiding behind the cloth of his jeans and that Nino was only waiting for the right moment – probably one without <em>her</em> in the picture.</p>
<p>And – when their eyes locked for the shortest of moments, reviling his very intentions – she knew, that she was right.</p>
<p>That the lovely bouquet was part of it and that she should get going – for Nino to go down on his knee, like he intended.</p>
<p>Alya would fill her in later, anyway.</p>
<p>“Oh shit!”, she therefore exclaimed with a faked shocked voice. “I need to go now! I <em>totally</em> forget about the orders I still need to box to get them to the mail tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Alya blinked, twirling around, as Marinette hurried past her.</p>
<p>“But I thought you still had time? What about the tea?”</p>
<p>“Another time Alya! Sorry! Nino – you can have it!”</p>
<p>“Do you call, when you get home? And do you promise to eat?”</p>
<p>She was following Marinette to the door, with Nino close behind. Frowning and her arms crossed, knowing, that she wouldn’t be able to stop her best friend.</p>
<p>“I promise…”</p>
<p>Maybe she could stop by the grocery store to get a few things… Or order take away… yeah… that would do…</p>
<p>Alya sighed and shook her head, hugging Marinette as a final goodbye – with the black haired woman crossing her fingers for Nino to see, nodding knowingly, which made him blush.</p>
<p>… but he also smiled with determination and nodded back – looking unsuspecting, when Alya turned back to him.</p>
<p>“And you are hungry, as well, right?”</p>
<p>He merely grinned and Marinette eventually waved both one last time, before she was gone, getting back to the metro station to drive home.</p>
<p>And… well… at least she now had the time to find inspiration for a bridesmaid dress, that kept her occupied from remembering the bulk in Chat Noir’s panty-</p>
<p><em>Oh God Dammit</em>! There was that mental picture of him again…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end of this chapter made me smile, while writing it. Nino has arrived and I just love his character and his chillness and kindness. And Alya? Girl is just happy, that her man is back! And Marinette - disappearing, like she always does... </p>
<p>Anyway - thank you guys for reading and commenting and all! I really do appreciate it and hope to keep on going❤️</p>
<p>Next chapter: Some kind of catnip...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Silly Little Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very - very - slight sexual content mentioned. Nothing explicit, yet, just the gentle reminder, that there - someday - will be smut. It's just a little built up here😊</p><p>Still - enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence filled these rooms. No chatting and laughter, how Alya had planned, when Marinette was supposed to stay. No radio, no TV, for she feared about the news, that might catch up with her. Repeating the fight. Commenting on it. Probably judging them… Showing pictures of Chat Noir in a panty hose…</p><p>Talking about Lady Titalee.</p><p>A name that lingered daily around her, hovering over her head, occupying her mind in an endless loop. Restlessly tormenting her. Mocking her in a voice, that spoke harshly about knowing her – knowing the woman underneath that dotted mask.</p><p>Knowing her secret…</p><p>For she had entered these rooms – the very flat where she was living and working and hiding the precious Miraculous.</p><p>And ever since that night Marinette was plagued by a horrible – horrible – feeling.</p><p>That Lady Titalee would return to get the other magical artifacts…</p><p>… or that the villain will eventually blow Marinette’s cover, for Paris to know the very face and name of their heroine…</p><p>Endangering Maman and Papa. Alya, Nino, Emma… Adrien… maybe even Chat Noir.</p><p>And… it surely would mean her end as Ladybug… and as the Guardian as well…</p><p>Marinette gulped and laid the pencil down, hugging herself instead, while she leaned in her chair back – looking towards the curtain covered window. Shivering, despite the high temperature in her living room, shaking her head about these irrational thoughts.</p><p>For she needed to stay focused! She needed to look in the future and forward – make plans to be ahead of Lady Titalee. She didn’t want her to win – and by everything, that was dear to her – she wouldn’t let her go out of this war as the winner.</p><p>She was Ladybug and had won against Hawk Moth and Mayura as well!</p><p>And Lady Titalee wouldn’t win, either. Not as long as she was the hero of this city and would do everything in her might to prevent it!</p><p>With shaking legs she stood up, leaving her sketchbook behind and stumbled over to the window. Kneeling. Opening the wooden chest to retrieve the Miraculous Box from inside.</p><p>Opening it with ease and the ever changing code on the outside, letting all compartments snap open.</p><p>They were all still there. Apart from three – of course. For Tikki was still sitting patiently behind her on the table, watching her Chosen with huge, curious eyes. And Plagg was with Chat Noir – out there somewhere and probably demanding cheese from the blond man for the hundredth time in the past hour.</p><p>And poor Nooroo…</p><p>Gosh… he was hopefully still alright and will soon return to her and his friends.</p><p>And then… then Paris would be save, again.</p><p>“Marinette… if… if you beat Lady Titalee soon and get the Butterfly Miraculous back, then-“</p><p>“I will not lay the Ladybug Miraculous down, Tikki. Don’t worry…”, Marinette said calmly, turning around a little to cast the tiny goddess a brilliant smile. “It’s my duty to keep Paris from all its monsters safe!”</p><p>Yet, instead of happily agreeing, Tikki started to pout, laying down the reminder of her cookie and flew over to the young woman, cuddling her cheek most tightly and sighed.</p><p>“And when do you start to be happy, Marinette?”</p><p>“I am…”</p><p>Another heavy sigh and she felt the tiny being cuddle into her cheek a little more tightly.</p><p>“Alya’s and Nino’s engagement affected you, Marinette! I can tell. For – yes – you feel happy for them, since they deserve this kind of joy, I can tell, that you also feel left out and-“</p><p>“No!”, she said with a stern voice, shaking her head and pulling it back a little to look at the Kwami with raised eyebrows. “I do not feel left out. I am genuinely happy for them!”</p><p>“Of course you are and I don’t doubt it. And yet you are here – the hopeless romantic, who doesn’t dare to give in to her feelings to be happy herself!”</p><p>“’<em>Hopeless romantic</em>’?”, Marinette uttered in disbelief. “Really?”</p><p>“Oh you are – though you hide it pretty well…” Tikki giggled, swaying from left to right in front of that silly human and smiled warmly. “Don’t you forget – I am the Kwami of Creation and I am aware, when feelings emerge within the humans, that surround me. Or reappear. And it’s nothing bad, that you feel that way for Adrien or Chat Noir…”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned upon hearing that.</p><p>“Not that, again! And please don’t you dare to speak about any signs, please?”</p><p>Tikki once more giggled, tiny lips hiding behind her paws.</p><p>“I will not, if you don’t want me to, Marinette – don’t worry! And yet I hope, that one day you will know, what I mean, when all finally falls into place!”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help, but smile as well, about that hopeless romantic, that was the red entity in front of her, while she shook her head.</p><p>Wondering, why Tikki felt this way. Said those things, that felt like the barest hint of a wanted reveal to her. But when the young woman would ask, she surely would start to talk in riddles again – for the third time on this particular day. The fourth, maybe. And Marinette certainly didn’t want that…</p><p>Therefore she lowered her eyes, again, staying silent. Down to the box and it’s many compartments and secrets before her and gingerly brushed over the Miraculous. Carefully and just with the tips of her fingers, knowing and fearing the dangers, that lingered inside.</p><p>Stopping, when she reached the Bunny Miraculous. The Pocket Watch.</p><p>It would be too easy… Bunnyx could return in the time to…</p><p>To do… what?</p><p>Which point in time should be changed for not ending right here and there and on this very particular day? Which step should be remade? Which sentence should be rephrased?</p><p>When should that change happen and where to go from that very moment in time then?</p><p>… which future would have awaited her instead…?</p><p>No… giving this Miraculous out was too risky – a risk she didn’t want to take, for Fluff’s powers needed to be calculated with care…</p><p>And… it could also get worse, right?</p><p>“Marinette?”, Tikki whispered, sensing the turmoil within her Chosen, fearing her decisions. “What… what are you planning to do?”</p><p>The young woman blinked – returning to the very reality, that surrounded her, closing the Miraculous once more. Letting her hand linger on it for some time.</p><p>“Nothing…”, she mumbled, shaking her own head. “Nothing stupid, at least. Nothing dangerous, either…”</p><p>“Changing the course of time isn’t a wise decision, Marinette. But you know that…”</p><p>“Mhm…”, she hummed in agreement. “And… Tikki?”</p><p>“Yes, Marinette?”</p><p>“The course of time would have changed, if it had needed to take another direction, right? That’s why Bunnyx emerged those few times in the past. The older Bunnyx… She made things right…”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“Then…this – right here – is exactly were I am meant to be. Correct? Because it’s the right path and the only way to defeat Lady Titalee in the end… It used to be that way with Hawk Moth, too… And – when Lady Titalee is defeated, then Paris will be save once more. No more attacks and I-”</p><p>“And you can be happy!”</p><p>Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine! And be happy in the end – if that’s what you really want for me!”</p><p>The tiny goddess grinned knowingly and nodded.</p><p>“Oh yes! With Adrien as your husband and many children, living in a house and with a hamster!”</p><p>She laughed and patted Tikki’s head.</p><p>“And where is Chat Noir in this picture? Mhm?”</p><p>Another tiny giggle, before Tikki returned to her cookie and the table, beaming and chiming over her tiny shoulder:</p><p>“It’s <em>the sign</em>, Marinette! And in the very end you can always call the hamster like that!”</p><p>The Hamster…</p><p>She didn’t expect that! Not one bit and therefore it made her laugh – imagining a tiny, black hamster with huge green eyes a sense for justice and bad puns.</p><p>Gosh – all this stress and lack of sleep really made her go crazy, didn’t it?</p><p>What next?</p><p><em>Knock Knock Knock</em>!</p><p>Of course…</p><p>Still shaking with laughter she hid the Miraculous box within the wooden chest, again, before she stood back up to pull the curtain away – only the reveal a pair of very familiar emerald eyes instead.</p><p>Tikki had already flown away – taking the reminder of the cookie with her and therefore left the young, black haired woman alone in the living room.</p><p>Only for a minute, since she had already opened the window, to let the constant visitor inside.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour</em>, Monsieur Noir!”, she greeted him with shaking breath and mirth in her eyes – giggling once more, when the idea of the hamster with the same name returned to her mind.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour, my Princess</em>~”, smiling brightly upon seeing her joyful appearance, entering with ease, sitting on the windowsill right before her. “I see, that you have fun tonight? May I ask, where you’d get that cheerful expression on your face? Is it because of me, perhaps?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder, before she turned away to get back to the table and behind her sketchbook.</p><p>She needed to doodle this tiny creature with his name, before it left her mind once more and was forgotten.</p><p>“Just a silly thought!”, she exclaimed nonchalantly, trying to wave it off. “And may I ask for the reason on your late night visit? It’s starting to become a habit…”</p><p>“A habit?”, he asked, smirking upon hearing that and tapped his chin in thought. “I certainly wouldn’t mind, if It’s becoming a habit. I really feel welcomed here. And we are friends and… what are you drawing there, anyway?” His eyebrows shot up, seeing her move the tip of the pencil over the paper in almost graceful moves. And he – the hero in leather – started to pose almost suggestively on by the window – covering parts of his body with the cloth of the curtain and leaned back with one of his hands over his head. “It’s me, isn’t it? Then how about you draw me as one of your French Girls, Marinette?”</p><p>She immediately blushed – though not daring to eye his crotch, while intensively remembering their ballet fight from earlier – she started to imagine him in much less clothing.</p><p>Again…</p><p>Starting to see anything, but the sexy beast was getting harder with almost each passing minute of the day.</p><p>A thought, which had been almost gone by the time she had arrived home with her groceries and without the need to touch herself to rid her of her desire.</p><p>And now…</p><p>His shaking chest in that tight suit wasn’t helping her either, when he laughed at the cuteness of her behavior.</p><p>“Marinette! That was a joke! Don’t take it all too seriously!”</p><p>“I don’t take it serious – don’t worry!”</p><p>“Then why are you blushing?”</p><p>“I am not-“</p><p>She let out a breath, leaning back in her chair once more and started to fan her face. Trying to cool herself down.</p><p>For the temperature had really started to rise within these walls – and not only because it was Summer in Paris. No – because she felt torched under Chat Noir’s skeptical gaze, burned by her own sexual desire, that she tried to hide for the whole day now.</p><p>Who was she, after all? A Chat Noir Fangirl, that screamed and sobbed and shouted at the very sight of him? Fainting when he flashed a smile, not washing her hand, when he shook hers?</p><p>Fantasizing about that <em>gift</em> – as Alya has phrased it early – in his far too tight leather pants, when she had so much work to do. When she had duties to follow. When she-</p><p>He was starting to get close. Almost cat-like. Carefully and without a sound. These brilliant eyes only on her face – making it hard to breath. The young man laid his hands on the table surface, standing now directly opposite of her, with the sketchbook between them. Leaning closer. Face to face with her.</p><p>“This smell…”, he eventually whispered, his eyes capturing hers, speaking in a hushed voice. “What is it? It has emerged all too suddenly…”</p><p>“What smell?”, she merely breathed – not knowing, what he was talking about. For everything was smelling exactly the same for her.</p><p>Sure – she knew, that the Miraculous advanced his senses.</p><p>His sense for smelling as well.</p><p>So? What could it be? Perhaps Tikki’s cookie? Perhaps the cheese she had bought earlier to be prepared in case Plagg would want to stay a little longer? Or… what else?</p><p>“I can’t describe it… It’s… I haven’t smelled something similar before. You can’t smell anything different?”, he asked with confusion laying heavily in his voice.</p><p>She shook her head and she saw him thinking for a minute, or two. Staying silent.</p><p>Until he extended a hand in her direction, black claws glistening in the light of her lamp.</p><p>“May… may I?”</p><p>She was confused as well. Moved her hand with some hesitation in his – pulling her closer and her hand against his face. His nose, inhaling her smell deeply, his lips barely brushing over her skin.</p><p>It gave her goosebumps. She couldn’t deny it. It made her heart beat faster and her cheeks started to flush once more.</p><p>… and she pressed her thighs a little more tightly together. Feeling a certain slickness between her legs, which made her gulp heavily, for she hoped, that he wouldn’t noti-</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, no!</em>
</p><p>Both had the exact same revelation at the exact same time. Eyes widening and with him turning crimson instead and with Marinette paling. Tearing her hand out of his grip to hide her face, not being able to bear his gaze.</p><p>“Ma-Marinette… is this smell, what I think-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>“So it is-“</p><p>“Please don’t!”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Chaaaat~”, she whined, hoping, that he would stop talking, or that she died on the spot and was immediately gone.</p><p>For she couldn’t believe it! That he could smell her desire for him and that they would even speak about it just like that.</p><p>Yes – this was one of her more humiliating and embarrassing moments and she hated every second of it.</p><p>“It… It doesn’t smell bad…”, he yet mumbled after some time and when she peeked through her fingers she could see him blush as well. For his cheeks had turned crimson and the tips of his ears as well. If they weren’t talking about that she would have considered to call him cute.</p><p>But under these circumstances…</p><p>“It is bad!”, she mumbled behind her hand. “And I can’t believe… I am… and you…!”</p><p>“It’s not bad…”, he repeated in a whisper and smiled. “Why would your own sexuality be bad?”</p><p>She growled, closing her eyes once more, for his green orbs were unbearable for her. And knowing, that she eventually had to meet him once more as Ladybug only some time later made it even worse! Would he be able to smell it, too? Gosh… he would be able to put one and one together, wouldn’t he?</p><p>And then… then she would be screwed!</p><p>Also – speaking about sex with anybody, but Ayla – though usually these conversations were short and on an more teasing manner – was not… her favorite pass time.</p><p>She wouldn’t call herself prudish and yet she would rather find other topics more appealing. Anything in particular.</p><p>And – sure – people had sex on regular basis, other masturbated daily and some were working like that on the streets or in front of cams or selling photos… but Marinette on the other hand was happy, when she could stay quiet about her needs and desires and her own lust.</p><p>It was distracting. It felt dirty – especially when she hid away to touch herself and to think about somebody from the other gender.</p><p>And sex? She couldn’t commit to that – sneaking away after the deed, to fight crime and villains was far from romantic. And it was dangerous as well – to have somebody <em>that</em> close. It would make them an easy target for Lady Titalee…</p><p>But Chat couldn’t know that. Alya wasn’t allowed to know, either.</p><p>And back then – when she still had a relationship with Luka – she had to do everything to prevent the reveal of her identity. Barely lying together for a long time, doing it in hurry and being restless for the whole night, when she somehow convinced herself to stay with him after they have slept together.</p><p>He might be suspicious, that there might be a reason for her strange behavior, but he never asked. Being too kind, accepting her reasons in any way.</p><p>She had been always thankful for that and always will.</p><p>Marinette eventually heard him clear his throat, tearing her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.</p><p>“So… then… you are meeting somebody?”, he asked with a somber voice and she imagined him to scratch the back of his neck. “I thought… didn’t you say… there is <em>another</em> man?”</p><p>There was something about the way he phrased his words. Mumbling them almost. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, for her mind still screamed error and she hoped, that this particular memory would delete itself within a few minutes.</p><p>“There is no man…”, she murmured and tried to defeat herself with that. Though… this knowledge wouldn’t it make easier for her, wouldn’t it?</p><p>“Ooooh…”, came it once more from him. “So that means… It’s because of- Well… it explains the smell on your hand this morning…” She winced upon hearing that. “And when I first came here… I could also smell <em>it</em> on you…”</p><p>“Urgh… could you please not phrase it like <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“What should I call it then? <em>Your arousal</em>?”</p><p>She flinched, hearing his words, though in all theory it was correct, wasn’t it?</p><p>“But don’t you dare to think, that I am constantly… <em>you know</em>~”</p><p>“Aroused?”</p><p>“Chaaaat~”</p><p>“Sorry, Princess~ I just like to wrap my head around the thought, that the sweet and innocent Marinette also has dirty thoughts. Can be… <em>sensual</em>… Makes me feel better, for then I am not the only one, right?”</p><p>She finally lowered her hands from her eyes. Feeling the heat in her core almost and thankfully gone and she stared at him with wide eyes. Blushing – yes – but at least she was able to gaze up in his handsome face without looking away.</p><p>Seeing him grin sheepishly.</p><p>“Me? Innocent and sweet?”, she asked in a baffled voice – something deep within her hoping, that her question could lead to any other topic. “I am not a virgin, if you have thought of me like that…”</p><p>Oh how wrong she could be – she would discover in only a few moments.</p><p>He chuckled and nodded, leaning closer, again.</p><p>“A virgin? Okay – thank you for that information!” <em>Urgh</em>. “But innocent and sweet – yes! That’s how I see you! Like a Princess in her tower, that needs her knight to save her. In beautiful dresses and going to dances and all that…”</p><p>He looked at her. Smiling and yet it felt like he wanted to see right into her soul. Read her and there definitely was something lingering within her voice and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.</p><p>And… it felt like she had heard exactly that before…</p><p>But his smile soon changed, a smirk appearing instead. Devilish, smug almost and it made her gulp.</p><p>“But I also – very much – enjoy your dark side, Marinette… the one, where you only wear your underwear, when you let me inside your room and where you touch yourself and where you smell so sweetly of your own-“</p><p>She had enough, standing up and crossed her arms in front of your chest. Backing away and pressing her thighs most tightly back together.</p><p>“Would you please stop your teasing? That’s not how friends should talk!”</p><p>She had a point and he knew that immediately. Blushing, than paling and backing away himself.</p><p>Mumbling a hurried “Sorry!” underneath his breath.</p><p>With both of them eventually staring at each other for some time in silence, until it was her, who spoke up again:</p><p>“Is this compensating you, that all of Paris has seen you in a panty hose? Everybody was able to see your-“</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay!”, he shouted, waving his hands in front of himself in defeat. “I get the point. Ballet-Me is not something, that the world should have seen! Not in that pan– <em>thing</em>!”</p><p>Well she had liked that sight, but she shouldn’t tell him that. It would only fuel this discussion more…</p><p>“I am sorry…”, he therefore said, frowning, before he stepped backward to let himself fall onto her sofa, looking up at her with big kitty eyes. “I wasn’t thinking correctly. Your… <em>scent</em> – it took me of guard. Made me go all crazy. Like… catnip for a real cat or something. I can’t describe it. But that wasn’t me speaking – not entirely. Normally I am not that straightforward. So… yes… I am really sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, <em>Princess</em>”.</p><p><em>Catnip</em>… this very word lingered in the air, right between them and she didn’t know, if she should feel flattered, or shocked. Yeah… uncomfortable perhaps…</p><p>“Ladybug doesn’t have a smell… Not one I recognize…”, he continued absently, then chuckled lightly. “It’s probably some magical thing. For me to not be able to recognize her, when she is unmasked. And – It’s really strange, since my senses are advanced, when I am like this…”</p><p>He blinked, noticing himself the things he had just said and looked up to her once more.</p><p>“Sorry – nonsensical hero stuff. It is probably boring to you. Doesn’t make sense. But that’s the way it is…”</p><p>It wasn’t boring in anyway. Helpful – yes – for she felt herself relax a little upon hearing that.</p><p>At least she didn’t need to fear him smelling her as Ladybug – recognizing her arousal’s smell, when they would meet at midnight, again.</p><p>Also… she liked to hear about his perspective on their whole partnership. On his life behind the mask – as much as it was possible.</p><p>“Marinette, you know, that you can sit here as well. It’s not like I am going to ravish you, just because I like your smell…”</p><p>And yet she <em>wouldn’t</em> mind.</p><p><em>Wait – no</em> – she wouldn’t want that, either.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Her own mind confused and shocked her – though another part of her gave her stomach an exciting tiny tingle at this thought.</p><p>And for sure he could smell it, too.</p><p>She could tell, see the corners of his lips twitching slightly and he shortly wiggled to sit a little more comfortably. Maybe hiding, that it – indeed – had an effect on him, too.</p><p>Yet she tried to be what he was seeing in her – innocent and sweet. His friend. Not some sensual and lusting vixen, that started to get wet at the very sight of him.</p><p>Which – as it seemed – was something she had to get used to. Something she had to live with, for it was her, who saw in the young blond, leather-wearing man an object of her own desire and – she couldn’t believe, that she was thinking like that – <em>wet dreams.</em></p><p>Therefore she most casually walked over to the couch, sitting down as well. Pulling her knees to her chest, to rest her chin on top of them, to hug her legs, almost as if she tried to crawl into her own self.</p><p>Hoping, that this position could hide any possible scent from escaping her…</p><p>And… Not daring to touch any part of the leathered hero, staring straight ahead – wondering where Tikki was hiding and what she would say about this whole, embarrassing ordeal.</p><p>For sure she would once more state, that this whole thing had to do with some sign.</p><p>Though Marinette still doubted that with everything she had.</p><p>“Sex is nothing bad…”, he suddenly said. Too suddenly, startling her once more, making her jump a little and with wide eyes she looked at him – seeing Chat lounge beside her most comfortably, with his head resting on his arms and his feet on the table.</p><p>Staring ahead as well.</p><p>“And… doing it to yourself… <em>masturbating</em>…isn’t bad, either…”</p><p>“We are not talking about that again, aren’t we? And why would you think-“</p><p>“Plagg told me…my little cat friend…”, he mumbled. “And as I said – I smelled it. It was so strong on your hand this morning. Though at that time I asked myself, what it could have been. Now I know… ”.</p><p>“Not again~”, she groaned and hit him with a cushion, feeling herself turn crimson again. And swearing to herself, that the black kwami will never get to see any cheese again!</p><p>He barely dodged it, before he tore the pillow from her hands to throw it behind the couch himself, leaning closer and fixated the young woman with his brilliant green eyes.</p><p>“It’s important for yourself, Marinette. <em>Releasing desire</em> reduces stress. Hormones, that are released from orgasming can help to fall asleep more easily. It reduces pain and the chance of getting sick. It’s good for the cardiovascular system. Whereas sex itself is just normal, human behavior – to produce offspring and to fulfill the need for closeness. To be accepted and loved the way your are without a barrier. That and all the health benefits, which I have stated before. Marinette – it’s not bad, that you feel that way and that you touch yours-“ “Please don’t say it!” “And yet there is nothing wrong.”</p><p>She could barely look at him, leaning back, to be out of his reach. Blushing madly.</p><p>“When did you start to quote textbooks. What are you? A Professor for sex education?”</p><p>He chuckled and leaned back as well, relaxing and he shook his head.</p><p>“I used to learn a lot. Read many books, that’s true. After all – my father never gave me ‘<em>the Talk</em>’. I figured stuff out on my own. And… well… I had a good friend, who loved to talk about this topic once he had a girlfriend. And for me it’s nothing bad. Sex. <em>Making Love</em>. Depends on the person, of course. And I never did it outside of a relationship”.</p><p>He flinched for a second – probably a bad memory that came into his mind.</p><p>“Well – sure – one time was not meant to be and with somebody I’d rather touch with a ten-foot pole… But that is one – big – exception!”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you should talk so openly about your sex life – it could be uncomfortable for people around you…”</p><p>“It’s uncomfortable for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I didn’t say-“</p><p>“I can tell, Marinette. And I don’t mind. In fact – it adds to my picture about you! You really are innocent and sweet and it’s a thought I really enjoy!”</p><p>He smiled warmly. A smile, that could melt her heart, if she dared to stare for too long.</p><p>“It’s nice to see, that some things haven’t changed during the time I wasn’t around. It makes me happy…”</p><p>What a silly thought… and yet she found herself wondering how much it actually meant to him. Why it seemed to be of such a huge importance to him.</p><p>Happy…</p><p>It really did make him happy, didn’t it? She could tell. Felt it.</p><p>And… there was something about that silly little thought, that made her relax once more.</p><p>Made her feel happy, too, for the shortest of moments.</p><p>It made her smile as well – which grew even wider, when he slowly stood up and bowed, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles most gently.</p><p>For it was true – some things would never change – not in ten years apart. And he couldn’t tell how much this small gesture meant to her. Even though she wasn’t currently in her dotted suit and mask and he had never kissed her hand as a civilian before. It was something, that would always connect them, wouldn’t it?</p><p>“My Princess – I am most sorry to tell you, that I need to leave. Duty is calling me. I need to keep Paris and it’s people save. And I need to keep you save as well and hope you have a pleasant dream…”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his chivalry, even though she couldn’t deny the effect, that his gesture and his behavior had on her.</p><p>Looking forward to meet him once more, only in a few minutes on top of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>Yet she noticed how his smile once more changed, when he stood back up, again. A smirk almost, sensual and dark and Chat wiggled his eyebrows when he once more raised his teasing and husky voice in a low hum:</p><p>“I am looking forward to continue this conversation at another time with you, Princess. And – if you ever need me – I am also very able to <em>lend you a hand</em>”.</p><p>He was gone – through her opened window and outside – before she could have pulled her hand from her grasp. Before she could have gasped at his scandalous words. Before she had cleared her mind to say something – just anything – back.</p><p>Leaving her alone to <em>actually</em> wonder, how his hands would feel on her body. Touching her, lending her a hand to give her a mind blowing climax and-</p><p>Never mind – she would arrive a few minutes late at the meeting point, for she needed to get a very – very – cold shower to rid her of her dirty thoughts and any possible smells, that might be lingering on anything of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo...</p><p>I am just imagining Chat Noir having a break down, because he just said the last thing to Marinette - believing, that he ultimately had screwed up. Because his teasing side was too straight forward. 😅</p><p>Also... Yeah... I had little hints, that Chat had smelled it before. Marinette's arousal. And He had no problem with addressing it, because he - in fact - has no problem with sex (here in this story). Why? As a teenager he lacked any form of contact - both mentally and physically. Because his mother was gone, because of Gabriel's neglect, because he never had real friends and because he hadn't a real relationship until some point. Plus a filled schedule, he had to be good in school and he had to keep Gabriel satisfied.  I can't imagine Gabriel to give him the talk about this topic and all that was left for Adrien, was to eventually learn about it (and it's dangers and benefits) in schoolbooks, as the dutiful student that he had always been. Then learn from it via Nino... Because... Well... Boys. And eventually learn about it on his own (we will have more about that in a future chapter😊)</p><p>So he doesn't have a problem talking about this particular topic... </p><p>Marinette on the other hand... She feels guilty when touching herself, usually dodges that topic, when Alya starts it and feels regret for those times she had given in to her desires to have One Night stands. And yeah - I see her that way, like Chat described her - as innocent and sweet. Somebody, who can't talk about sex and only with their spouse, boyfriend, lover... I don't want to make Marinette a Saint or something... Just somebody, who would rather not talk about these topics. 😊</p><p>Next Chapter: Talks about Clues, Adrien and the future...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Need to Move On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug arrived only a few minutes late at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She didn’t want Chat Noir to wait for too long – therefore she had showered in hurry. Though she had made sure to double to use of body wash this time and left the water in it’s coldest setting.</p>
<p>She did even put some perfume on, one, that was hidden away in one of shelves – hopefully there was no expiration date on it and that she wouldn’t get a rash from it…</p>
<p>But… sure… the iciness of the water had helped her big time!</p>
<p>Thankfully…</p>
<p>For the strange and unwanted aching in her neither regions was gone and she felt awake and more focused now. Exactly what she needed for this meeting and for the plan, that she had forged in her mind.</p>
<p>To continue the search of their villainess – Lady Titalee.</p>
<p>“You are late once more, Bugaboo!”, he exclaimed once he had spotted her in the darkness, his green eyes shining brightly as they watched her carefully jump up to the very top of the construction. “Did you forget about our meeting? You were the one to suggest it – if I may kindly remind you…”</p>
<p>“Haven’t forgotten about it!”, she admitted, shoving his shoulder playfully, as she passed him to lean on the handrail as well and grinned – a light blush reaching her cheeks nonetheless. For their conversation from earlier wasn’t still forgotten entirely. Or any desire for the hero in front of her. “I was merely distracted. Some people still need to work, you know?”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh! Busy as usual, I see! Do you ever take a break to eat or to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Oh of course~”, she had it in her schedule somehow? It was working for her. And she needed to function – so food and sleep were absolutely mandatory for her. “I almost have too much free time on my hands!”</p>
<p>There was sarcasm in her voice. Hidden away somewhere. Revealing the truth, that – in fact – her life was anything but balanced. Stressful and straining as well. And that little, dark voice – somewhere in the back of her mind – she knew that as well.</p>
<p>But he shouldn’t know. Shouldn’t be bothered by it – after all he couldn’t understand her situation and not her motivation for all of it.</p>
<p>But she was absolutely fine with it – even though her parents, Alya and Tikki would say otherwise.</p>
<p>“No… you haven’t…”, he yet stated, frowning upon hearing her words. “I can tell…”</p>
<p>And now it seemingly bothered Chat as well – which was quite a terrifying thought, for she knew, that it would keep her partner distracted – more than his usual puns and silly little nicknames.</p>
<p>For she too could tell, when something was on his mind. They were partners, known each other for some time, even though they just had started to get to know each other, again.</p>
<p>But he had been right – when he had told her civilian self, that things had barely changed for them.</p>
<p>For them as heroes as well.</p>
<p>And he, the young man underneath the mask hadn’t changed, either, right?</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t mind it, Chat. It’s my life. My choice. And I can deal <em>all</em> of it…”</p>
<p>“Can you?”, he asked with a skeptical tone in his voice and raised one brow underneath his mask, making her press her lips back together, even though she really had intended to answer.</p>
<p>But… there was something about his features, that made her stay silent instead. For – perhaps – she was too surprised by the sudden lack of teasing and jokes. Any talkes about sexuality, arousal and masturbation – hopefully they will never engage in these kinds of conversations – were suddenly too forgotten. He was sincere. Somber almost.</p>
<p>And the young heroine didn’t like that.</p>
<p>After all – when Chat Noir was serious it usually meant real business.</p>
<p>“Of course I can do that…”, she mumbled, biting her tongue, before she could have added ‘<em>I am Ladybug after all</em>’. For – in fact – right now she was Ladybug and could handle all these tasks with perfection, for her duties and her sense of justice kept her on going. But then there was Marinette, hidden underneath. A young woman, who hadn’t the strength and a certain amount of magical powers. Who had to keep going on her own, for she had made it her responsibility. This life, that seemed to be scheduled to the last minute of each day. For weeks. Months.</p>
<p>And Years.</p>
<p>Only Adrien would understand her – though his duties were of forced nature, given by a strict father, while his every step was watched with keen eyes.</p>
<p>Chat Noir was too carefree for this kind of understanding.</p>
<p>Too free…</p>
<p>“Of course you can do that…”, he murmured, facing the city down below once more – silent for a minute, before he started to chuckle. “Of course… you are Ladybug after all! Guardian of the Miraculous and hero of Paris! You have been like that for so long! You can handle such a busy life pretty well!”</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>Yes – he wasn’t understanding her situation and she was glad, that he wouldn’t dig any deeper in that matter.</p>
<p>Good – for it made the chance slimmer to reveal to much about herself.</p>
<p>“Oh come on – you can’t tell me, that you haven’t a busy life yourself! Work? University? The girl you mentioned the last time, when we were here? Those things should keep you busy as well!”, she said on a lighter note, cocking one hip to the side and grinned. “Especially persuading a relationship is quite a hard task and surely takes up much of your time and-“</p>
<p>She stopped. Eyes widening, for she all too suddenly remembered this morning. Her talk with Plagg and Tikki. For the black kwami had stated, that her partner was in fact very interested in her – Marinette! As the hero and perhaps as a civilian as well! And Chat’s last comment, when he bid her goodnight and before he had left pretty much confirmed it as well…</p>
<p>Gosh…and it made their embarrassing conversation from only a little earlier even worse. About sex <em>and</em> her smell <em>and</em> her arousal. Why it had driven him forward and made him almost go crazy and start to talk about all those <em>scandalous</em> things.</p>
<p>For it had meant something for him. That she desired him – and even though they hadn’t talked about it specifically, they knew it was true.</p>
<p>After all - she had gotten wet at the sight of him – in combination of many more factors, of course.</p>
<p>And he… her friend and partner – <em>her kitty</em> – he was just too kind to let her know about his true intentions. About his feelings. His… own desires, perhaps.</p>
<p>Ladybug found herself in a trap. Talking about Chat’s possible relationship with someone would mean a possible relationship with Marinette – with her. And she had to talk to him about all of it, without giving him a clue, that she knew about it.</p>
<p>For he… he wasn’t allowed to know, that she was Marinette…</p>
<p>The girl he liked…</p>
<p>But he seemingly didn’t notice her inner turmoil, for he barked a laughter and shook his head. Grinning widely at her, when he faced her once more.</p>
<p>“Suddenly so interested in a relationship with me, <em>My Lady</em>? Or are you just getting jealous about a girl you didn’t even met?” He said lighthearted and shrugged. “But I know what you mean. I really want <em>this</em> to work out. With her. I don’t want to scare her away. I don’t want to make a mistake and- You know… even if it doesn’t work out for me and her, I just hope to keep her in my life forever. She is… the best person I have ever met. And the funny thing is… she wouldn’t be deemed as perfect in today’s standards. Not like you, you know? She is so clumsy and… she is almost too hard working – though I understand her intentions. And… she needs a balanced life. But…”</p>
<p>He stopped, looking up in her face and surely noticing the blush had found there. Though he chose not to comment on it, probably knowing of his own flushed cheeks as well.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t reveal to much about her. Don’t want to put her into danger, you know? For I would never forgive myself, if something happens to her. If she gets attacked, or harmed. Or… akumatized. She never was akumatized before, you know?”</p>
<p>She nodded, scratching the back of her head and tried to sound casual, when she said:</p>
<p>“Oh that’s good! That’s always good! So she is quite level-headed then? Has a harmonizing environment, yes? Good to hear and I dearly hope it will remain that way. So-“ Time to change the topic, before it would get any more uncomfortable for her. “-you have brought our <em>White Swan</em> back home?”</p>
<p>Chat blinked in surprise. He was probably most surprised about the new direction she tried to steer them to – and yet he knew, that they were here for their usual business in the first place.</p>
<p>Eventually he nodded.</p>
<p>“She wanted to be brought back to her dance studio. She was a student, learning for a big dance role, but was laughed upon, when she stumbled. The Akuma had taken everyone of guard…”</p>
<p>She understood – for each akumatized victim was a new surprise for her as well. Had always been and always will and she knew, that she had to stop Lady Titalee, if she wanted to bring peace upon the city of love, again.</p>
<p>For that was what the people down there deserved – a quiet life. No fights on a daily basis. Not to be scared and terrified and to be able to live all their emotions on their highest potential.</p>
<p>Everybody deserved to scream at times. To be angry, afraid and sad. Needed this valve of emotions to be balanced. But the black butterflies made it hard for them – almost too hard and Ladybug imagined many people, who held their emotions back.</p>
<p>Fearing to get akumatized as well… to attack their friends and families and everybody around.</p>
<p>It was a horrible thought and they really had to do something to find Lady Titalee, before-</p>
<p>“I have seen the interview. Yours. On the Ladyblog. I believe your words stirred some worries. Confusion, perhaps? So… would you kindly tell me, what clues we are currently following to find our new villainess? Is there something, that you know and that I am nor aware of?”</p>
<p>She frowned upon seeing him pout and putting his hands on his hips. Laying his head sideways to look at her with big kitten eyes. Waiting patiently.</p>
<p>For she knew, that he demanded answers as well.</p>
<p>Answers she didn’t have herself.</p>
<p>“Not much, sadly. And I know, that vague answers weren’t helping much. Yet… it’s all we have, right?”</p>
<p>He chuckled and left his position again, relaxing against the handrail once more.</p>
<p>“Vague answers? You are pretty optimistic there! We have no answers at all! No clues. No hints! Or do you want to drag me back to the prison to talk to Agreste?” The way he said Gabriel’s name made her shutter and flinch – for she still couldn’t tell, where this much hate was coming from. Well… sure – the former designer gave them a stressful and hard time, but… was that enough for Chat Noir to have so much antipathy for that imprisoned man? So much hate, perhaps? “Or should we talk with Nathalie once more – though I kindly remind you about the fight in <em>Wonderland</em> the last time we visited her!”</p>
<p>He was right… they shouldn’t talk with those two, again. Not yet. For – indeed – they both have given them tiny fragments of clues, they should eventually follow.</p>
<p>Two names.</p>
<p><em>Lila Rossi </em>and<em> Chloé Bourgeois.</em></p>
<p>Both had a long history with both the Miraculous and the Akumas – both ending up to eventually help Hawk Moth during their darkest hours. Both having multiple people akumatized from their actions, while magnetically drawing the black butterflies to themselves in the next moment.</p>
<p>And both might have their reasons to get the Ladybug and the Cat Miraculous on their hands.</p>
<p>“Both Gabriel and Nathalie haven given us a name, remember? Exactly two, if I might add. Those of Lila Rossi and Chloé Bourgeois. We haven’t talked and thought about those two options, yet. So – what do you think…?”</p>
<p>His gaze turned to a more stern expression. Thinking. Crossing his arms in front of his chest. Furrowing his brows.</p>
<p>“Lila Rossi and Chloé Bourgeois…”, he then repeated in thought. “One has a child by now – as I have gathered. Weren’t they at that restaurant, when <em>White Swan</em> has attacked? Have you seen her? Do you think, that she had the time to actually create an Akuma and to let it go wild?”</p>
<p>He had a point.</p>
<p>And yet she had felt the deep hatred, that stilled lingered within Lila against the dotted heroine. She had seen it in her eyes – and Lila was always very vocal about it, when Emma wasn’t listening.</p>
<p>Probably to spare the feelings of her daughter.</p>
<p>Also – Lila wasn’t dumb, right? She might have figured out, that Marinette was hiding underneath that mask – maybe already had found out about her secret identity a long time ago. Disguising the truth with her ever present lies and charm, that had always jinxed the people around her.</p>
<p>But then – indeed – there was her daughter. And Lila dearly loved her. She wouldn’t want to harm her in any way…</p>
<p>Though – this hadn’t held Gabriel back, when he had used the Butterfly Miraculous for his own, dark purposes – though he was driven by love to his wife and son.</p>
<p>Chloé on the other hand…</p>
<p>“Chloé still has a quite scandalous life, isn’t that right?”, Chat Noir wondered out loud, laying his hand on her chin, looking up to the sky instead. “Changing partners every weekend. Substance abuse and rehab. Constantly found drunk at parties. No children. Did she even study something for longer than one semester? Perhaps she had a few reasons to become Lady Titalee instead…”</p>
<p>Yeah – that sounded reasonable to Ladybug as well, though it made her wonder, where Chloé had found any clue about her secret identity. They hadn’t seen each other since graduation.</p>
<p>Well – the blonde was regularly on the news. On cover pages. Some agencies still hired her to do a model job. To advertise a brand or a product and of what she had gathered – Chloé had written a book about her time as Queen Bee.</p>
<p>She hadn’t read it, yet. Didn’t want to, though she knew, that it was selling pretty well…</p>
<p>Just like Marinette the blonde daughter of the former mayor had a few ups and downs as well and… who knew… maybe enough reasons to turn to the dark side.</p>
<p>Mistakes were made after all and those needed to be redone.</p>
<p>The <em>One Wish</em> could help her to archive the life, she had always wished and hoped for… though… what exactly would that be?</p>
<p>And yet… Chloé was her next suspect. Before Lila, still. And after that there was still enough time to inspect the brunette instead.</p>
<p>Ladybug finally nodded, agreeing with her partner that way.</p>
<p>“She might be rich, but still hadn’t the best life, either. I was thinking exactly the same and did my research”.</p>
<p>“Research?”, Chat repeated with some astonishment in his voice and the young heroine didn’t know, if she should feel flattered, or offended. “What kind of research?”</p>
<p>“I know exactly, where we will be able to find Chloé tonight…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t that hard of a task – the blonde had posted it everywhere on her Social Media Feeds. By the last time, that the black haired woman had checked, there were also very recent photos about her location.</p>
<p>It wasn’t too far away either…</p>
<p>They just needed to make sure, that they could have a few moments without disturbance to talk properly with her…</p>
<p>Which would be hard – the party, where they would find her was pretty crowded and it was Friday night – so many people could sleep in on Saturday.</p>
<p>Perhaps Chloé as well…</p>
<p>“That totally sounds like a clue to me!”, he said a little more cheerful, not yet knowing, that a long night would be waiting for them. “So – hopefully she is willing to help us. Maybe her grudge against us is forgotten by now?”</p>
<p>“Or we will be able to find Lady Titalee, instead. Stop her in the moment, when she releases a Akuma…”</p>
<p>“Quite the positive thought there…”</p>
<p>“We need to look forward, Chat. Don’t want this to last as long as the last time. With Hawk Moth… I would love to continue my previous life… “ Which wasn’t far from different, like the one she currently had – only without the daily Akuma attacks. “And Paris needs to move on as well…”</p>
<p>“Move on…”, he repeated wistfully and this word lingered for some time between them, while both heroes turned silent.</p>
<p>For moving on seemed to be impossible. For her, at least. She couldn’t think about a time, where she wouldn’t turn into the very heroine of Paris. To watch over the people, to keep them save and to keep the streets clean from any criminals. For – after Lady Titalee’s defeat there would still be thieves and rapists and gangsters. Smugglers and drug dealers and so many monsters and bad people, that she can’t even think of.</p>
<p>She <em>can’t</em> move on.</p>
<p>After all – she as Ladybug had the power to fight back. To protect and to undo the harm, if possible.</p>
<p>And she-</p>
<p>“You don’t think, that you will be Ladybug forever, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Chat had dared to ask this very question out loud. One, that Tikki had asked her as well.</p>
<p>It was that one question, those answers hurt her in any way.</p>
<p>After all – if she continued to be Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miraculous, then she would not be able to have a family on her own. To commit to a relationship. To marry. For she always needed to hide her secret from her husband and children to protect them. Lie to them. And she couldn’t do that.</p>
<p>On the other hand… leaving the Miraculous behind and all It’s powers…</p>
<p>It felt like betrayal. To her duties and her destiny and to Tikki and the Kwamis.</p>
<p>To Chat…</p>
<p>And she would betrayal Master Fu with that as well. For he had once chosen for her to become Ladybug and the Guardian as well.</p>
<p>She… couldn’t do that…</p>
<p>Since she couldn’t answer Chat’s question she decided to voice this particular question as well:</p>
<p>“Do you believe, that you can always be Chat Noir? Do you want to move on?”</p>
<p>Similarly his possible answers would hurt – for she knew, that either he wouldn’t be able to have a family on his own, or he – in the very end – would leave her side as her trusted partner. And… there was no one else, she would trust with the Cat Miraculous instead.</p>
<p>For it had been always them against the world. Against all odds and bad guys.</p>
<p>And he was her Chat Noir. The one and only. And nobody would ever be able to replace him.</p>
<p>And… he wouldn’t be able to visit her at night anymore… He couldn’t be the knight for his Princess.</p>
<p>And then… he would just stop to persuade Marinette. Stop to tease her and flirt with her and…</p>
<p>No… those were quite selfish thoughts, weren’t they?</p>
<p>If it was his choice… his need to move on… then she needed to let him go, right?</p>
<p>She had to… as a good friend and as a good Guardian…</p>
<p>And… he didn’t need to answer, for she knew the answer right away. She wasn’t offended by it. Wasn’t mad, was glad, that he – one day – could make this choice, when she couldn’t.</p>
<p>Eventually he sighed and a bittersweet smile reached his handsome features.</p>
<p>“One day, My Lady… yeah… One day we both will move on. Together maybe, or in separated ways. Who knows… I don’t know it, though… I believe, that our Kwamis know it instead… ”</p>
<p>She gulped, wondering, what Tikki would say about that…</p>
<p>… or Plagg for that matter…</p>
<p>There was also a painful sting in her eyes and tears tried to make their way through. Any glistening sheen was brushed away in hurry and she plastered a determined smile on her lips instead.</p>
<p>“But not today, am I right? Would be a shame, if I had to face Lady Titalee all on my own!”</p>
<p>He laughed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry! I am not letting you do all the fun stuff alone! And for this I will be by your side ‘till the very end… or at least until we have our culprit behind bars, where she belongs! So…Chloé is the one you want to seek out for advice – or a possible arrest? That’s why you wanted us to meet tonight?”</p>
<p>“Mhm…”, she hummed in agreement, a little thankful for the once more changed topic. ”Hopefully without another Akuma attack tonight… One per day is already enough!”</p>
<p>He cringed.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah – I totally had enough after the fight with White Swan. Though I have to admit, that you have looked rather lovely in your outfit and-“</p>
<p>She silenced him with her gaze – one with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk on her features.</p>
<p>She didn’t even need to mention his costume change during the fight to make him flinch and to stop his teasing.</p>
<p>Which was a quiet lovely tool to shut her Kitty up with, she had to admit…</p>
<p>… and a lovely picture, indeed, for she really had to agree with Alya’s words, that he really had a <em>good gift</em> hidden away…</p>
<p><em>No</em>! She needed to stop her wandering thoughts! They were bad. Inappropriate. And she was not supposed to think like that about her partner and friend!</p>
<p>“Anyway~”, he mumbled with flushed cheeks, already reaching for his staff, ready to follow his lady, once she made them leave their meeting point to look for Mademoiselle Bourgeois. “One more thing, before we seek out Chloé… May I ask, why you have talked with Gabriel’s son after your little interview? I thought, that you have almost run out of time?”</p>
<p>She blinked. Was confused by his curiosity and wondered, how he would know about it in the first place. For Ladybug was sure, that Alya had turned the camera on her phone of, before she turned to face Adrien and-</p>
<p>Did Chat return, after he brought the poor, akumtized victim home? Why would he do that? Was there perhaps something, he had wanted to discuss with her instead?</p>
<p>… or did he de-transform to be by her side – be with Marinette. For he had stated, that he was interested in a girl as Chat Noir and as his civilian self.</p>
<p>So… did that mean, that he was around for the whole time and she hadn’t even noticed it?</p>
<p>Should she look for a clue on the footage of the interview.</p>
<p>Nope. Not in a thousand years! She didn’t want to know about his secret identity and wouldn’t let her curiosity get the best out of her!</p>
<p>So… instead she focused on Chat’s words. Him being there … perhaps that had been the very reason on why he was able to witness her words towards the blond ex-model. And by the way he looked at her, she knew, that he had heard all of it.</p>
<p>So he must have been close…</p>
<p>And he knew of her small lie – for her leather wearing partner had never said a word about Adrien looking for them, to save everybody around. And Ladybug had only known that, because he had told her, when she hadn’t transformed, yet.</p>
<p>Yet… why should she lie now? If she told Chat the truth he would understand, right? After all he hadn’t a grudge on Adrien, like many other people in Paris had. At least he hadn’t voiced it, yet.</p>
<p>“I wanted to help him out… “, she therefore mumbled, nervously tipping her finger tips together and tried to avoid his gaze. “I <em>know</em>, that many don’t welcome him back in Paris. Make him responsible for the new Akuma attacks. And… believe, that he had allied a long time a go with Gabriel, when he was still Hawk Moth… Perhaps they believe, that he is behind the new attacks as well…”</p>
<p>Chat grimaced at first – she could see it, when she looked up for a second to face him shyly, yet bravely. But with every new word spoke his features turned darker and more grim and he growled, when she said their former foes name.</p>
<p>For a mere moment Ladybug believed, that he was thinking this as well - that Adrien had ill intentions and that he was just as bad as his father had used to be.</p>
<p>Making her wonder, why Chat was thinking so lowly of that blond man, who was wronged so many times in his life.</p>
<p>But… in the very next moment she was surprised and ashamed, for thinking that way about her partner.</p>
<p>For – yeah – there was anger and perhaps scorn in her kitty’s heart for the former designer… but not for the son…</p>
<p>“I don’t think-“, he therefore said, sounding, as if he carefully phrased each syllabus first in his mind “-that Adrien has done something wrong. Why? Because he lived with Gabriel together in one freaking huge and lonely mansion? Because he his – indeed – Hawk Moth’s son? Doesn’t make somebody turn evil just like that… Not for me, at least. So all of that are just wrong accusations!<em> I would never-</em>“ He cleared his throat, before he continues. “<em>I </em>would never see somebody as ‘<em>bad’</em>, just because of their inheritance… That’s all I want to say”.</p>
<p>She barely nodded, yet fully agreed. Was in awe from Chat’s words.</p>
<p>… for she was glad, that he was seeing that way. Thought about Adrien that way… and perhaps understood her intentions on lying better.</p>
<p>“I wanted to help him out, you know… I think… I think it helps him. His reputation. He… surely wants to build up a new life here and I don’t think, that gossip would help him in any way. His father’s deeds were not his fault. And… he surely has so much on his plate. With his mother’s unknown condition and all… I just… hoped, that his life would be a little easier, if Ladybug spoke out for him…”</p>
<p>Her words made him smile once more. A genuine smile and he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>This tiny touch made her shutter, somewhere underneath her suit and it almost felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach.</p>
<p>She blushed, barely and happily smiled.</p>
<p>“Though I am usually against lying, I have to say, that this is quite a valid reason to do so. Yet… maybe… we should speak about it <em>beforehand </em>for the next time. To make sure, that we are saying the same stuff, when it comes to interviews…”</p>
<p>He was right.</p>
<p>“Okay…”, she therefore quietly said, before she stepped back – the pressure of his hand on her shoulder almost unbearable.</p>
<p>For… yeah… lying still felt bad for her, even with the good intentions she had in mind…</p>
<p>But before her feelings about it could have mingled with any form of regret, she reached for her yo-yo and started to swing it around in circles.</p>
<p>After all – it was already late and she needed to get up early to help her parents in the bakery out, as she had promised.</p>
<p>And… with Saturday comes her and Adrien’s meeting in the Zoo.</p>
<p>With Emma – of course and she didn’t want to look like she had gone all night without sleep.</p>
<p>So – they should keep going, to find Chloé and to interview her about the current happenings within Paris.</p>
<p>“Okay!”, she therefore repeated with more determination and lifted her chin a little more higher, a smirk once more on her lips. “The one to reach Chloé’s current destination last will need to bring coffee to our next midnight meeting!”</p>
<p>She was gone, before Chat could have expanded his staff, leaving the hero with a dumbfounded look on his face behind.</p>
<p>“<em>Bugaboo</em>! Wait! That is not fair! I don’t even know, where we should be going!”</p>
<p>She merely giggled about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Balance and to Move on... Two very important things for this story and for Marinette and Adrien as well... Yet only one of them knows, how truly important it is...</p>
<p>Next chapter: And her name was Chloé Bourgeois...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Utterly Ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They found her with ease. The beautiful blonde woman, whose appearance could be labeled as angelic. Divine, maybe. And – true – she had many admires in Paris, perhaps even in the whole world.</p>
<p>But Chloé Bourgeois wasn’t somebody to commit to one of them. Instead she loved to be in the spotlight. She loved to have a wealthy and handsome man on each of her fingers – ten more to come, if she felt bored by any of them. For – she knew how to play them wisely, to get expensive gifts.</p>
<p>To gain a little more fame.</p>
<p>To be showered in all their glory.</p>
<p>Maybe… to feel a certain kind of love…</p>
<p>She was one of those rich kids, who fell from grace multiple times, sure. There was this scandal about drug abuse, when she had been 20, followed by a few months in some celebrity rehabilitation center in the USA.</p>
<p>Then the newspaper loved to dance around the fact, that the underwent surgery – a new nose, fuller lips and her chest were made significantly larger as well. Daddy paid – that’s all, that mattered.</p>
<p>When she was 22 she was engaged to some singer from Great Britain. It lasted for about a few weeks, before the news reached her, that he betrayed her with some model. Or two… for that fact.</p>
<p>Some tickets for driving too fast a few times – each year at least one. Running over a traffic light, while talking on the phone. Scratches and bumps on each new car. But all could be undone with expensive lawyers and even more money.</p>
<p>Sure… and then it was widely known, that this party girl loved to get drunk. Throwing up every now and then, followed by embarrassing pictures.</p>
<p>This clearly wasn’t the life, that Ladybug would be aiming for, but she had to admit to herself, that she was pretty much impressed by it. After all – Chloé always got back up after all those horrible and scandalous downs. Striving to have a happy and fulfilled life, experiencing it at it’s fullest to fill the hole, that was left within her:</p>
<p>From her neglectful parents, who bought her everything to keep her happy and quiet, to stop her fits and anger.</p>
<p>From the lack of friends, for everybody in school was annoyed by her. And Sabrina… she never woke up to realize the toxic relationship, she found herself in – still working as Chloé’s personal assistant.</p>
<p>And then… from her rejection from Ladybug and Chat Noir… not being able to continue to be Queen Bee and instead turning towards Hawk Moth and Mayura instead…</p>
<p>And… all things more…</p>
<p>So… for Ladybug it was no wonder, that Chloé was behaving that way – back then. And now… now as well… For the heroine had just to grow up to realize all that – that somebody with such a troubled past could only become like <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>“There she is…”, she heard Chat Noir mumble right beside her, bringing her focus back down once more, to look through the window right in front of her – a big one, which made it very possible to see the happenings in this spacious building.</p>
<p>It was some club, that they found their selves in that very moment. Some modern thing, with a glass ceiling and funky decorations and a lounge just for VIPs.</p>
<p>And… of course… Chloé was one of them.</p>
<p>They had found her with ease, for her location was already known from her Social Media Post. And the blonde woman was really… <em>a force to reckon with</em>.</p>
<p>Right now she wore a sparkly dress, barely covering her and a high ponytail. Of what they could tell – matching stilettos. At each time she had a drink in her hand and every now and then she had a conversation running. Sometimes dancing. Was taking photos. Some more talking and drinking.</p>
<p>For a few moments she had been gone – probably to visit the bathroom, which wasn’t visible in their point of view. But she has returned now – a man following close behind.</p>
<p>Too close…</p>
<p>“Looks like she is going to leave…”, murmured Chat once more, his eyes narrowing slightly. “And she is not alone… Do you want to change your plans? Investigate on her at another time?”</p>
<p>Ladybug shook her head.</p>
<p>“No… We will find a way. Maybe this poor fella is too drunk any way and might not realize, what is happening…”, she mumbled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And who knows – maybe it will be like that the next time as well? We shouldn’t back out of our plan – at least not as long, as we don’t have another clue to follow…”</p>
<p>“Mhmm…”, he hummed in agreement behind her and the heroine saw him nod out of the corner of her eyes, for her eyes never left the happenings below. “That’s true. And maybe that way it <em>all</em> will <em>end soon</em>…”</p>
<p><em>End soon</em>…</p>
<p>Yeah… maybe tonight was the night, when they would find their final clues to discover Lady Titalee’s identity. Her whereabouts. And then… and then what? Would they go on with their lives – just like before? With her being the hero of this city, fighting and catching criminals, while hiding the secrets of the Miraculous.</p>
<p>And he… on the other hand?</p>
<p>Would it fulfill his seemingly urgent wish to move on? To be happy? To… persuade the relationship with that woman, that had captured his heart. Which was her – a very ridiculous thought and one, that she should always keep in mind. To not loose her heart to him, like she already did to Adrien.</p>
<p>Loving two man at the same time and-</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>… Did she just admit it herself?</p>
<p>“We need to go! Bugaboo – stop your daydreaming. Chloé left! Come on!”, he all too suddenly said in a hurry, bringing her back to reality from her sudden paralyzes and that tiny tug on her hand, to get her to move, made her blush underneath her mask.</p>
<p>Thankfully he didn’t notice, or was just too kind stay quiet about it.</p>
<p>Yet… she was very thankful for it, even if she didn’t voice it out loud.</p>
<p>But right now was not the time to procrastinate. No time to hesitate. And Chat was right – they needed to get going!</p>
<p>Both heroes jumped and ran over the club’s rooftop, up to the front and stayed in the shadows. Watching the happenings down in the street seeing the blonde woman and her companion leave to enter a limousine instead.</p>
<p>“And of she goes…”, he commented and smirked. “We should follow them and-“</p>
<p>Yes – he was right and once more she was the one to dart first, giggling, as he let out a low yelp, once he noticed his mistake.</p>
<p>“Quiet playful tonight, aren’t you?”, she heard him ask soon, once he had caught up with her – unlike their first chase over the streets, where she had made sure, that he stayed behind.</p>
<p>And she couldn’t deny, that it had thrilled her. Made her breathless. And yeah – before it had been fun.</p>
<p>Now on the other hand it meant business to her, for they shouldn’t leave the black, luxurious car down below alone. For they might have found Chloé tonight at the club, but both did not know, where she actually lived.</p>
<p>“Not anymore…”, she finally said, swinging to the next rooftop with the help of her yo-yo, sounding stern and more focused this time. “Don’t want to lose her…, that’s all…”</p>
<p>That and the sudden urge to put some distance between them – for her sudden revelation had hit her hard.</p>
<p>And facing Chat, being close to him… made it even harder…</p>
<p>For she couldn’t deny her beating heart, when she looked at him. Accepted the reason for her blush. Knew…</p>
<p>What exactly did she knew? Those were just reactions from their multiple conversations before – the one in her flat and the one on top of the Eiffel Tower. With all their confusing and mind-bending and embarrassing topics.</p>
<p>And… she somehow was just a slave to her own <em>horrible</em> desire. For touches and kissing and all things sexual.</p>
<p>So her reacting that way around Chat Noir was normal, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>At least that was, what the rational part of her brain was telling her.</p>
<p>And rationality had always calmed her down – for, indeed, her feelings towards her partner were not love, but just her stupid body reacting.</p>
<p>Not her mind…</p>
<p>“They are parking…”, she mumbled soon enough, feeling, how her heart had returned to its usual pace, standing by the rooftop’s edge, holding onto Chat’s belt, before he could have jumped any further. Pointing down and towards to car, that had stopped in front of a large apartment complex.</p>
<p>… one in a better districts of Paris for sure and Ladybug knew, that the rent alone would surely be he whole income for the whole year. Probably more.</p>
<p>They watched silently, as the blonde left her car, dragging the guy behind her on his hand. Laughing at some jokes. Twirling under his arm. Kissing him, when she was close. Getting through the door in some unknown hurry.</p>
<p>Ladybug frowned upon seeing that.</p>
<p>… and Chat noticed…</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?”, he murmured beside her, eyebrows rising underneath his mask.</p>
<p>She blinked and nervously brushed a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Well of course! Why wouldn’t be everything alright? It’s just late and all…”</p>
<p>He wasn’t buying it. She could tell. Heck – she wasn’t buying it, either.</p>
<p>For there was something bothering her, seeing the other woman flirt and use her charm and to have somebody by her side. She wasn’t minding that. Merely felt… envy, for she couldn’t have that herself…</p>
<p>Okay… enough revelations for the night – it was finally time to confront Chloé instead.</p>
<p>Before Chat could have asked yet another question, she jumped down and across the street, towards the building in front of them.</p>
<p>It was way past midnight – so nobody was able to watch them. And her aim wasn’t to get through the front door anyway – merely to check, where Chloé apartment was located.</p>
<p>“Of course the top floor…”, she mumbled, more to herself than to her partner, who had followed to stand behind her.</p>
<p>“She surely has a balcony…”, he added in thought. “Enter through there?”</p>
<p>She nodded and – of course – they found said entrance with ease.</p>
<p>And either was luck on their side, or a an unbelievable forgetful Chloé, who hadn’t closed the balcony door. They could enter with ease, if they wanted – and any akumatized victim out there as well…</p>
<p>Or a black butterfly.</p>
<p>Maybe… Lady Titalee herself.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we knock?”, Chat asked with caution, squatting on the handrail behind her, watching his Lady carefully, as she pushed the polished glass to the left, though a heavy curtain was still covering their way. “Right now we are not even sure, if she just has done something bad. Probably this is like a wrong turn and we could get out of here with empty hands…”</p>
<p>“Or we can catch her red-handed…”</p>
<p>“Oh… caught in the <em>sexual</em> act, you mean?”, he whispered and smirked, letting the young woman growl about that. “Because that is exactly, what we are running into right now! And I on my part don’t want to see more of Mademoiselle Bourgeois, then I need to – and given her frequent appearance on the news is already enough for me…”</p>
<p>He had a point. A good one – for certainly there was a reason on why Chloé brought that man home – and surely it was not only because she wanted to read a paragraph from her book to him.</p>
<p>Though exactly that was a more calming thought for the heroine, than anything, that Chat might be hinting at in that moment.</p>
<p>Therefore she had to admit, that he – indeed – was right and she knocked loudly on the glass of the already opened balcony door.</p>
<p>“Mademoiselle Bourgeois?”, she called, placing her hands on her hips, waiting for the blonde to emerge. “It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!”</p>
<p>Another knock, just as loud as before and once she turned to face her partner again, she could him see grin proudly at her.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes because of that.</p>
<p>“Are you happy, Chaton?”</p>
<p>He nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>“Very! This polite behavior suits you more, than anything badass, which you tried before. So-“</p>
<p>He couldn’t finish his sentence, for the curtain was pushed to the said and they came face to face with a very disheveled Chloé Bourgeois.</p>
<p>… who was very pissed at this point.</p>
<p>She was almost mimicking Ladybug’s stance – with both hands on her hips, her chest pushed forward and a scowl on her beautiful – even though her makeup was smeared – features. The young woman before them still wore the glittery dress from the club, though one strap was dislocated and pulled down her arm – her black bra on this side very visible to the world.</p>
<p>Though… she didn’t mind – the world had seen her in something similar and even less on some cover pages and on shots for lingerie advertisements.</p>
<p>Yet it was still strange to see her like that on person – even Chat did not dare to stare, which somehow made her feel some kind of relief.</p>
<p>But Ladybug pushed her thoughts in a hurry away, focusing on the blonde’s face instead and raised her voice with determination:</p>
<p>“Mademoiselle Bourgeois – we are here to talk. Both Chat and I hope, that you have a minute or two to talk. It’s important and-“</p>
<p>“To talk? It’s impossible! And utterly <em>ridiculous</em>! How dare you to be here at such a late hour? People might need some sleep, or are busy. Also – why would I want to talk to you? So – keep going or I might want to call the Police. Au Revoir!”</p>
<p>She closed the curtain once more in a swift move and the sound of her steps indeed indicated, that she was gone now. Almost at least.</p>
<p>And Ladybug… she should have known that it wouldn’t be easy. Talking with Chloé. There was a curse for the two heroes lingering within the young woman and it hadn’t just vanished in these past ten years. She should have known…</p>
<p>“We need your help!”, came it yet from her partner, who had jumped down the handrail to stand beside her, his voice strong, while hers had been failing for the second time.</p>
<p>She blinked upon hearing his choice of words, but was granted a soft smile and a tiny nod instead.</p>
<p>For it was him, who knew, how to handle this very situation.</p>
<p>Thankfully…</p>
<p>For his softer approach in this matter might be the more helping one.</p>
<p>And – indeed – she heard Chloé returning. Soft steps and with some hesitation in them and it took her a moment or two to push the heavy fabric to the side once more – her features softer now, less angry and her posture more relaxed.</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed a breath in relief, which she did not know she held before, probably fearing, that an Akuma could have sensed any negative emotions, making the blonde an easy target.</p>
<p>And the young heroine certainly didn’t want that.</p>
<p>“My help? Why would you need my help? The last time I offered you refused me and-“</p>
<p>“We are not here to dwell on anything, that happened in the past, Chloé…”, came it from Chat once more and he raised a calming hand in front of her. “We might need you to win this battle in the future… “</p>
<p>There was something about Chat’s words. Something promising and enchanting.</p>
<p>And Ladybug couldn’t have voiced it any better.</p>
<p>Yet the other woman considered her choices for one more moment, before she groaned in annoyance and stepped to the side.</p>
<p>Letting both heroes in to enter.</p>
<p>“But please hurry! I have somebody waiting for me and I don’t to miss out on unbelievable good sex, because I have two <em>clowns</em> visiting me!”</p>
<p>Ladybug cringed – not wanting to have phrased out the intentions of the blonde with the young man like that. Chat Noir on the other hand chuckled and he – being the one to step inside first – lounged on the leather armchair by the window, which gave of a tiny funny sound from the contact of his costume.</p>
<p>The dotted heroine on the other hand chose to stand – with crossed arms – by the bookshelf and faced Chloé once more.</p>
<p>“Thank you…”, she mumbled with a low voice and actually meaning it, for she knew, that the blonde still could have send her away. “Anything could help us to catch Lady Titalee. She-“</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be ridiculous! I know, why your are here and who we are talking about! The heir of <em>Hawk Moth’s legacy</em>! Good lord, I wonder, who it might be this time! A high profile politician? A moderator? Just another famous designer. The already infamous Lady Titalee and the new reign of terror… You guys are looking for her and now you come crawling to my doorstep for any straw, that I might be offering you…”</p>
<p><em>Hawk Moth’s Legacy</em>.</p>
<p>Ladybug hated the sound of that. And she heard Chat Noir growl at that as well, his eyes narrowed now and arms crossed.</p>
<p>But the heroine stepped forward, not wanting to give in to the feeling of treat, that came with this phrase and opened her lips once more.</p>
<p>“We want to end this, before it gets worse. People are getting akumatized on a daily basis. Nobody is save and we are sure you want to this to end soon as well. Before your loved once get hurt… or before you get akumatized yourself. We are sure, that you don’t want that to happen. Not this time…”</p>
<p>Ladybug hoped, that with growing up some sense of justice and some sense for responsibility had been able to grow within the other woman as well.</p>
<p>Things which might drive Chloé forward to do the right decisions…</p>
<p>“So what can I expect?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“If I might be able to help you… Is there any chance for me to reprise my role as Queen Bee?”</p>
<p>“Chloé, that’s not the way we need your help…”, Chat said softly, moving, but making yet another sound in that armchair. Standing up instead and opened his lips, to add something, but stopped, when he noticed a movement out of the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Kchlo-Kchloé~”, whined a heavily drunk guy, who tried to hold himself up in the doorframe. His upper body – beautifully adorned by muscles in just the right places and with a fresh bite mark on his collar bone – was already freed by any piece of clothing and the buckle of his belt was undone. His eyes tried to focus on his surroundings, then Chloé and finally on the two heroes before them – both paling and feeling caught themselves by a civilian. “Whey ‘re ther’ t-two Ledybuggs? And Chat Nooooer? Am I dri… drehming?”</p>
<p>He hiccupped and Chloé laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous! Two Ladybug and Chat Noir! That’s really too much to handle, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>The man was thinking for a drunk moment, then nodded, before he tried to turn around, staggering back to where he came from.</p>
<p>“’will be waitin’ for you, <em>Princesh</em>!”</p>
<p><em>Princess</em>…</p>
<p>Ladybug carefully looked at Chat Noir and was glad, that he didn’t notice. For he was the one, who loved to call her like that – when she was her civilian self, of course. A name she had come to like – already a few years ago. For it was just his silly thing. His teasing and he had always called her like that.</p>
<p>And it had an effect on Chloé as well. For she blushed lightly, when she heard this silly nickname and Ladybug wondered, if any other guy had called her like that before.</p>
<p>For… maybe… she wanted to be treated like exactly that – exactly like a Princess…</p>
<p>Yet another glance in his direction followed.</p>
<p>And Chat… maybe… he was looking for somebody, who can be treated like that from him. With all the saving and carrying bridal style and teasing chivalry. Perhaps he had found exactly that in Marinette…</p>
<p>Ladybug felt instantly bad and it hit her heart – for he knew about all the work she was doing. Maybe giving him some hints of a damsel in distress – something she wasn’t and never wanted to be.</p>
<p>Gosh… she really nneeed to stop thinking about all of it, for it gave her headaches and she probably had troubles falling asleep, once she got back home…</p>
<p>And it already was late…</p>
<p>“So… how exactly do you need my help then?”, came it from Chloé once more, when the steps of her lover weren’t noticeable anymore. “I suppose you don’t want me to be Queen Bee anymore. Still? After all these years? I haven’t done anything wrong ever since!”</p>
<p>That’s true – for driving too fast, drinking and substance abuse weren’t those criminal things, that made her turn to the dark side. And… would she even dare to side with Lady Titalee now? At all?</p>
<p>… would she dare to be the villainess in the first place? And… how was she supposed to get her hand on the Butterfly Miraculous? Would she even sink so low to break into someone’s flat – in Marinette’s flat to be precise.</p>
<p>Things were not summing up for Ladybug… not one bit…</p>
<p>“I knew it…”, Chloé huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest once more, looking out to the window and not being able to face both heroes in this very moment. “You believe, that I am Lady Titalee, don’t you? That’s why you are here? What now? Getting some Handcuffs and put them on my hands? I have some with pink fake fur, if you really need some! Or do you want to call your <em>ridiculous</em> lucky charm? Do it – if you really believe, that it might help you and this city!”</p>
<p>“We were not saying, that you are Lady Titalee!”, Ladybug said with widened eyes and a louder tone, once she noticed, that Chloé’s temper started to get the best out of her. “We just wanted to consult you in this case! Hoping to get some information. That’s all!”</p>
<p>“Ladybug is right! No one dared to think, that-“</p>
<p>Chat’s emerald orbs widened as well, his slim pupils following something carefully behind Chloé. He held his breath and once the heroine turned around once more, she could see the reason for his strange and bizarre behavior.</p>
<p>The black butterfly, that slowly crept closer, fluttering through the opened balcony door and past the curtain. Coming closer to Chloé with ease, pulled to her magnetically because of her rage, scorn and anger.</p>
<p>It was him, who acted, before Ladybug could have said one word – calling for his Cataclysm to reach out for it – the magical creature falling to dust, once it came into contact with the glowing claws.</p>
<p>Chat’s ring beeped a moment later, reminding everybody in the room, that their time was eventually running out.</p>
<p>Yet everybody stayed quiet.</p>
<p>For a minute.</p>
<p>Then two.</p>
<p>Trying to realize what just had happened – would have happened, if Chat hadn’t been focused and acted fast.</p>
<p>Hell… where were she with her mind? She was Ladybug after all and if he was really thinking about eventually returning his Miraculous to her…</p>
<p>Damn… Paris would be doomed then. Everybody – especially her – should be happy, that he returned! That he wanted to fight Lady Titalee until their victory…</p>
<p>… after all… if he left her side before that…</p>
<p>… she didn’t know, how all of this was supposed to end well.</p>
<p>And then… then there was her and her own stupid feelings, that wanted to keep her distracted. Now and probably in a fight as well.</p>
<p>She should better stay away from Chat Noir as much as possible. Adrien as well.</p>
<p>And both men should do the same, if they knew, what would be coming for them, if they didn’t.</p>
<p>“<em>Utterly Ridiculous</em>!”, yet came it once more from the blonde woman, who stamped her foot once harshly to the ground and hissed under her breath, before she raised her nose a little higher. “Shouldn’t you keep the people save? Doesn’t look very save to me! And now – if you may excuse me – I have way better things to do, than to talk with two ridiculous clowns in the middle of the night!”</p>
<p>“Chloé…”, Ladybug murmured, trying to sound excusing and bashful, but stopped, when the other woman raised both her hands to silence her.</p>
<p>“Mademoiselle Bourgeois for you, Ladybug! I barely recall the time, where we could have called each other something like ‘friends’. So… take your little Allay Cat and I wish you both a pleasant night! <em>Adieu</em>!”</p>
<p>Another beep echoed through the darkness of the room and wistfully the heroine looked back at the blonde, who only held her head a little higher, before walking to the balcony door once more.</p>
<p>A sign for them to leave. A silent one, but not less meaningful.</p>
<p>And sure – there were a billion more questions in Ladybug’s mind – about any form of redeemable, one-sided friendship between her and the blonde, about her wish to be Queen Bee once more and of course about Lady Titalee as well.</p>
<p>But… tonight they might not be able to get any more answers out of the blonde woman. They weren’t even welcome anymore.</p>
<p>So… they should better leave now, before this whole situation got even more ugly.</p>
<p>And Ladybug knew best, when she should not press on any subject more, than needed. Grabbing Chat’s wrist to pull him behind her and out on the balcony.</p>
<p>Looking over her shoulder once more, her eyes lingering one more time on those of the blonde woman.</p>
<p>But both did not dare to say a word and the balcony door closed harshly behind them only a moment later. The curtain drawn shut once more.</p>
<p>The two heroes jumped down, swinging across the street to land on the rooftop of the nearest building.</p>
<p>Facing the windows of Chloé’s apartment.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t very helpful. This meeting…”, Chat murmured with a low voice and checked his ring once more. “And hopefully there won’t be an Akuma attack tonight. I… I feel pretty tiered… And…and I should give Plagg some food, re-charge and return to-“</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“But… My Lady, we-“</p>
<p>“We should rest… there was already an attack today and I hope… I believe there won’t be another one. We should head home and have an hour or two of sleep. Be ready, when Lady Titalee dares to strike once again… And our Kwamis - they need to relax as well…”</p>
<p>He nodded and the third beep echoed through the night.</p>
<p>“That’s true…”</p>
<p>“We need to be ready. We have always been and always could defeat Paris, even late at night… We still have responsibilities as our civilian selves. And we can take care of all of them, can’t we? We always have… And also – we were able to get a few answers out of Chloé. First of all – right now she is not Lady Titalee…”</p>
<p>“Gabriel used to trick us as well…”</p>
<p>“That’s true. But we also know, what Chloé wishes for…”</p>
<p>“To be a hero?”</p>
<p>“Be <em>loved</em> as a hero! The very reason on why she turned to Gabriel in the first place. The One Wish could grant her that…”</p>
<p>“You… still believe, that she is behind all of this?”</p>
<p>“No”.</p>
<p>He sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“But we should still have an eye out for her. Don’t trust her entirely. And we both know, what she is capable of…”</p>
<p>A tiny nod, before he reached for his staff, ready to go, for the silent call of he de-transformation was already reaching out for him.</p>
<p>“So? What next? Investigate on Lila Rossi? The last name on our list?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… we just need the right moment to do so”.</p>
<p>It would be easier without Emma being there. Listening. Questioning. Witnessing the very investigation on her mother.</p>
<p>So Ladybug needed to make sure, that Lila was alone in the near future to do so…</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know, how we will go from there! Just… just be ready!”</p>
<p>“Okay. Sounds at least somewhat like a plan to me…”</p>
<p>“Good…”, she said, blushing when a carefree smile spread across his lips, taking her yo-yo from her hip as well. “And Chat? You had a good reaction there!”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>Merci, Mademoiselle</em>…”, one more glance to his ring and he started to step backwards to the very edge of the rooftop. “And Goodnight…”</p>
<p>He jumped down with ease, was gone, as if the soft breeze had taken him away. Leaving her alone on this very rooftop and the young woman wondered, what had happened to her, to deserve such a teasing partner like her Chat Noir.</p>
<p>… but only for a moment, for she quickly reminded herself, that she needed to go as well. Not because of any possible transformation to her hidden self.</p>
<p>But – being already past midnight – it was Saturday.</p>
<p>She was supposed to be by the bakery at eight and – gosh…</p>
<p>She would be meeting up with Adrien after that…</p>
<p>Hopefully taking care of Emma would lessen the chance of horribly embarrassing herself in any form in front of him!</p>
<p>Nope – forget that - she was doomed!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think, that Chloé is fully redeemed by this point. Here she is still the same. Older, maybe a little wiser, but the scares from her neglectful parents run deep. Seeking for love and recognition...</p>
<p>I like her, that's all I can say... </p>
<p>Next Chapter: Sabine, Tom and the Cheese Croissant...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Gossip in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some teasing from Sabine and Tom...</p><p>... And some Adrinette at the end😁 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... and to this very point the name of the young woman by Adrien Agreste side could not be clarified. Rumors are that she is a former classmate – and it’s speculated, that the big wedding will be held by the end of this very year. We will make sure to report on this big event as well…”</p><p>Marinette’s Saturday morning couldn’t have started any worse. Waking up late – once more – to skip on a proper breakfast and on decent makeup, running to the metro to get the train in time. Tripping twice – but miraculously she made it. </p><p>But then Ayla had send her this: The link to some report on a website for gossip and anything celebrity in France with a video, that has just aired around midnight. </p><p>… and already had about a million views. </p><p>And now her view was one of them – though she had wished, that she had never seen it. Instantly feeling bad and something like regret. Worrying. </p><p>Feeling scared and… maybe even embarrassed. </p><p>For this particular woman, that the young self-named reporter talked about was none other than herself. </p><p>The mysterious and nameless woman on the photos and in the short video clip – taken from the group of women in that fast-food restaurant, which she and Adrien visited a few nights ago. </p><p>Of course – she had seen the phones out and aimed at them… </p><p>… but she had not thought at one point, that this particular meeting would be on the news – bad news, sure, but one million people seeing it meant a certain amount of people knowing about it. </p><p>And judging by a few glances, that were directly aimed at her, she knew, that a few of them were inside this train as well… </p><p>Wait – did that guy over there just make a photo of her? </p><p>She tried to ignore it, focused back to her phone – knowing what this was all about. </p><p>About them… though… there was certainly nothing to know, to see, or to gossip about. They were friends. Not more. And there was absolutely no planned wedding by the end of the year…</p><p>Gosh… why was Alya torturing her? Marinette could already see that smug grin on the brunette’s lips, while she was bouncing up and down, squealing about the fact, that Marinette’s and Adrien’s relationship has progressed in just the right direction – and that her mind couldn’t be changed. </p><p>And… oh no… what would Adrien say, once he saw it? What if Ayla could convince Nino to send it to him – no – scratch that! Alya had send it to him directly herself. Probably asking for the invitations to this very wedding. </p><p>But he… he would try to wave it of. Embarrassed himself. </p><p>What if he was blaming her for the photos? Because of her stupid hunger. And dragging her outside by the hand, quietly talking and hugging in the parking lot. </p><p>Shit… they had it all on camera… maybe not their words, but their tiny, meaningful moment was now shared with the world. </p><p>And she – the very hero of Paris – could not stop any of it and she was maybe now part of the reason, on why Adrien was pulled back into the limelight. Something he never wanted, wishing for a normal life instead… </p><p>She panicked, felt dizzy and breathing started to get harder with every passing second. </p><p>Needed air instead, standing from her seat in hurry and leaving the train at this very station – which was still about 10 minutes away from her parent’s bakery. And walking this distance would take even more time… </p><p>But she didn’t care in that minute, just climbed the stairs up and reached outside, holding most tightly on her purse with one hand, on her phone with the other. </p><p>Searching with wide eyes for a place to hide. </p><p>Just for a minute, or two. To settle her nerves. To calm down.</p><p>To focus once more. </p><p>Eventually she found a corner, walking down a quiet and empty alley way, behind some dumpsters. Leaning her back against the wall. Closing her eyes. To just breath. </p><p>In… </p><p>Out… </p><p>Repeating it a few more times. </p><p>Her heart started to beat slower. Her limbs stopped shaking. The dizziness was gone, leaving cold sweat on her skin. </p><p>“Marinette…”, whispered a tiny voice by her side and when the young woman opened her eyes again, she looked down, seeing Tikki peek at her through the mouth of her opened purse. </p><p>Staying hidden, just in case they were not that alone… </p><p>“What’s wrong? Did something happen to you?”</p><p>“I screwed up, Tikki…”, she whispered, leaning her head back against the brick wall behind her, staring up to the sky with tired eyes. “Big Time… Adrien will hate me…”</p><p>“Adrien could never hate you… You know that…”</p><p>“It’s complicated, Tikki. Like… Stupid Human-Shit complicated!”</p><p>The tiny goddess giggled a little by her side and shook her tiny head.</p><p>“You and your cursing…”</p><p>“But it’s true! Because of me, Adrien’s picture is on some gossip website! And probably all of Paris does know by now, that he has returned! And… and… they will start to chase him once more! Just like they did before! When everybody found out about his father and-“</p><p>“And you uploaded something to gossip about?”, the red entity asked most innocently. “Or why are you mad at yourself?”</p><p>“Because we wouldn’t have been out to eat, if I wasn’t so hungry and-“</p><p>“You are overthinking everything again! You have done nothing wrong…” Tikki blinked slowly and smiled warmly. “Really, Marinette… Adrien won’t say otherwise. And do you really believe, that he would blame you?”</p><p>“No…”, she whispered without hesitation and lowered her gaze with flaming cheeks to the ground, nervously playing with her fingers. Eventually sighing, sinking to the floor, hugging herself. </p><p>Feeling stupid. Ashamed, maybe. </p><p>But the worry didn’t dare to leave her body just now… </p><p>“Yet I am afraid to face Adrien… He… he doesn’t want that kind of attention. He wants a normal life. And certainly no girlfriend – or somebody, that the media sees like that. I-I mean… I am not his girlfriend! Why would they even see me like that? Just because we hugged? Because he grabbed my hand? That is… that is...”</p><p>Ridiculous… </p><p>This very word came straight to her mind, suddenly remembering the previous night all too vividly. With the meeting with Chat Noir and the conversation with Chloé Bourgeois and… </p><p>With so much more… </p><p>Because just like that they we back were they almost started – without clues against that ominous force, that was Lady Titalee.</p><p>And this very thought has made it very hard to fall asleep that night. </p><p>Marinette knew, that this was going to be a shitty day. With stupid rumors, gossip and the feeling to take a wrong step in every direction. She just hoped, that she wouldn’t harm Adrien with any of them… or their blossoming friendship. </p><p>Or Emma… </p><p>“I just hope, that I can survive today… Is there any chance, that you can lend me some luck?”</p><p>Tikki giggled, pressing her cheek against the purse, as if she wanted to hug her Chosen most tightly. </p><p>“You are Ladybug! And you are already full of luck yourself, Marinette. Though I would rather say, that you work hard to archive big things – and that is certainly an attribute you should hold on tightly! And now of with you – you should be at the bakery in a few minutes!”</p><p>Marinette gasped, eyes widening and her shaking hands reaching in a hurry for her phone. </p><p>“Oh no! It’s almost eight! Okay – scratch everything then! Tikki – Spots on!”</p><p>She transformed magically. Like always, changing into her dotted suit and the mask, feeling inhuman strength, speed and endurance running through her veins and into every limb. </p><p>Standing up, looking to the rooftops and jumping between the walls with ease to get higher and higher until she was at the very top. Running, following the sun at this time of day, for she knew exactly where she would find the bakery. Some people squealed and shouted, when they saw her up there. </p><p>But this kind of attention she did not mind. Didn’t care about photos taken. Smiled and waved, when she ran past children. </p><p>Being Ladybug like that was easy – there was nothing wrong with the pictures, that those people would load to the internet. </p><p>The pictures of her and Adrien on the other hand… </p><p>Oh she knew, that they would need to talk about it. To make a plan, how to go from there. What it would mean for them. How they should act – with distance, maybe? Showing clearly, that they were mere friends. </p><p>Not engaged. Not even lovers, or in a relationship – for Adrien certainly wasn’t liking her in any of these ways! </p><p>She reached her parents bakery within a few, easy minutes and she was still on time – landing behind the building as usual, jogging to the front. </p><p>The times where she would land on her small balcony were long over and both her Maman and her Papa would ask questions, if she ever emerged from upstairs nowadays. Not that she wasn’t welcomed – but there was something strange, if your daughter suddenly was within her own room, despite moving out a few years ago, right? </p><p>And each time the young woman entered this tiny world of lovely sweet smells and welcoming warmth was already surprise and joy enough for Sabine and Tom. </p><p>Just like today… </p><p>“Oh Marinette!”, Sabine immediately chimed upon seeing her daughter enter the bakery, opening her arms wide, while she stood behind the counter – and thankfully there wasn’t any customer around, so Marinette could hug her lovely mother with ease, welcoming her tenderness. Sabine hugged her daughter back with gentle strength – just like a mother would do. </p><p>And… there was something about it. Marinette couldn’t deny it. For it sometimes felt, as if all her duties and responsibilities would fall off of her shoulders for this tiny moment. Breathing was easy and no dark thoughts would occupy her mind. </p><p>Easiness… yeah…</p><p>For it felt to her, as if she was just a mere woman. No secrets. No late-night patrolling. No two jobs. And all that counted was the here and now and nothing more. </p><p>And perhaps Sabine knew all that – sensing the sheer endless burdens on her daughter’s shoulders and therefore hugged her a little more tightly this time – an embrace that lasted only a fragment of a second longer, than usual. </p><p>But nobody would dare to say a word. </p><p>“You are all sweating, my dear. Have you been running all the way, again? You know, that we don’t mind, if you come here a little late!”, the older woman said wisely, letting go of Marinette and took a step back to examine her. “And no makeup today? You started your day late…  You know, that your Papa and I can handle this alone and we wouldn’t mind, if you had a Saturday of…”</p><p>“Yes Maman~” Marinette said bashfully, yet smiled. “And you know, that helping out is important to me… And will always be”. </p><p>Sabine smirked as well and shook her head, for she knew, that Marinette could not be changed in any way. Then she started to arrange some pastries in the display, to make sure, that everything would lay in just the right place. </p><p>“Papa is upstairs – taking his medicine, that he had almost forgotten about. He will back any minute. But it looks like we will have a calm Saturday. Also-“, she turned once more back towards the young woman, placing a hand on her waist and raised one finger. A stern, motherly gleam reached her eyes, but her smile never left her lips and Marinette once more wondered, if she had ever seen a more balanced being in her life. After all – to this very day Sabine was not once akumatized and she dearly hoped, that this would never happen. “You stay for lunch! I have prepared some Dumplings – after my grandmother’s recipe – enough to feet a horde of baboons. You are getting too thin! You need to eat more properly – how else do you want to find the perfect man and gift me with grandchildren, if you lose all your curves? Mhm?”</p><p>“Oh Maman~”</p><p>Some things would never change, right? </p><p>And this topic was certainly once, that her mother loved… </p><p>“I should wash my hands, before the first customers come in!”, she therefore hurriedly said and with that changed the topic with flaming cheeks, turning on her heels to get back into the kitchen area of the bakery, heading straight to the sink. Hanging her purse on a coat hook next to it. “How is Papa doing with the new medicine anyway? Is it getting better?”</p><p>Sabine stayed quiet. </p><p>Sighed eventually, when Marinette turned the water off.</p><p>“He doesn’t want me to talk about it…”, she whispered most quietly and held her head low. “You would worry too much… and-“</p><p>“Oh Marinette! My sweet little Macaron!”, Tom said most gleefully, when he entered to bakery through the backdoor, shutting with that Sabine down immediately. </p><p>But for the young woman she had said enough.</p><p>And her gaze said it all.</p><p>For his condition was not getting better. The medicine wasn’t helping at all – and Tom wouldn’t say a word about it himself. It was like that always – and Marinette was the one to figure it all out herself – with a little help of her mother, sometimes. </p><p>The daughter usually stayed quiet about it, for as long as she could and sometimes her father babbled carelessly about it himself. </p><p>Maybe at lunch… </p><p>“Radiant as always!”, came it from Tom once more and he pinched her nose, which made her giggle almost childlike. Yes… some things would never change and – of course – she would always stay her parents child – Paris’ heroine or not. “How come you can’t get yourself a man!”</p><p>“Oh not you too, Papa!”, Marinette groaned, letting her hands fall to her sides and her head rolled back in annoyance. “What is this? Some parents thingy about grandchildren and marriage? People nowadays don’t marry that young anymore! And I rather focus on my designs and work and… all those other things…”</p><p>“All other things?”, Sabine said with raised eyebrows and her lips twitch lightly, though the sad gleam remained in her eyes, while she handed her daughter an apron with embroidered logo of the bakery on it – of course all handmade by Marinette herself. “It has to do with Adrien Agreste? Am I correct?”</p><p>Marinette gaped at her mother, the apron slipping from her suddenly far to cold hands. Paling. Blinking. Not even moving, when two customers – an elderly couple – entered and straight demanded some bread and a couple of pastries, which Sabine immediately started to pack.</p><p>Tom on the other hand playfully nudged Marinette’s side and winked at her cheekily – knowing just something as well. He then went to the oven at the back of the room to get a few croissants out of the heat. </p><p>But the young woman could only stare. Baffled, not knowing, where her parents had gotten the impression, that she would meet with Adrien and-</p><p>Oh hell no! </p><p>“Alya did send you the link to this stupid video as well?”, she complained, once the couple has left the bakery with smiles and waves again. “Really?”</p><p>“It’s nice to have somebody, who keeps us up-to-date on regular basis…”, Sabine said, shrugging. “And you looked really pretty in that dress you wore on the pictures! Is it a new design? And was that a date with Adrien? I didn’t know you had contact with that boy, again. He had grown quiet a bit and-“</p><p>“Mamaaaan~”</p><p>Her mother was eager, these questions and thoughts bubbling out of her like a water fountain coming to life. And she was… happy. </p><p>Excited even. </p><p>Marinette did not know, how she should react to that – to destroy her mother’s wishful thinking in the matter of a few minutes. </p><p>… and her father’s as well… </p><p>“If I would have known, that you would go out with your man on that day, I wouldn’t have taken you to the hospital with me! You could have rested, instead, or-“</p><p>“Urgh! Adrien is not ‘my man’, or something similar! He is just a friend! A good one! And he has just returned to Paris this week. We just hang out…sometimes from now on I would say…”</p><p>This was the best explanation she could come up with in that very moment, while she had started to bind the apron around her waist, making a tiny bow behind her back. Ranting about the utter ridiculousness of her parents and their thought and… and she stopped for a second, to remind herself of their words. They way they said it. </p><p>Said his name… </p><p>“Wait…”, she mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, looking between Sabine and Tom and back again, feeling defeated by their smiles and their acceptance. “You… you wouldn’t mind, if it was Adrien? You know… Adrien Agreste? Son of… you know… Gabriel Agreste?”</p><p>Tom laid his head to the side and it was Sabine’s turn to blink in confusion, both sharing an bewildered glance, before looking back to their daughter. </p><p>“Why would we mind?”, her father asked, scratching the back of his head, looking almost like a big teddy bear. </p><p>“He has done nothing wrong, hasn’t he?”, Sabine added. “He always seemed like a good guy. Kind and good-hearted”. “Smart – wasn’t he the one, who could speak Chinese fluently?” “True. And of I what I can say – he was always a handsome boy. But you should know – you always had those posters all over your walls”. “Weren’t they on your phone either?”</p><p>They chattered on and on. Characterizing Adrien as if he was some kind of God – who had already blinded her before. Sure – she could agree with all of that. Wouldn’t say otherwise. </p><p>But it was also a little embarrassing, that her parents were seeing him that way. Talked that way about him – after all – he wasn’t their son-in-law and he would never be. </p><p>… and hopefully he would never hear them talk like that… </p><p>But at least they did not mind, that she was seeing him – on a friendly basis. Was glad, that they not once mentioned Hawk Moth, during this whole ordeal, for it felt nowadays as if he was only reduced to that lingering feeling of threat, that still ran deep in this city. </p><p>For… after all… he was always in his father’s shadow. First when Gabriel was still a widely known and famous designer – in France and around the world. But now… he had to live with the dark legacy, that his father has left behind. </p><p>By now Marinette knew, that many citizens of Paris liked to talk and to treat him like exactly that – the son of Hawk Moth. Not much more. Maybe as much less. It would be hard for him to climb out of this very abyss, that was left behind for him. To move on. To make a name for himself. </p><p>Though… that was exactly the opposite of what he wanted – for he wished for a normal life. Away from flashing camera lights, red carpets and fashion shows. Away from paparazzi, that would hunt him down, ask hundreds of questions per minute and twist everything he’d say in their perfectly fitted mold. </p><p>… to form Adrien exactly the way they wanted him for the public. </p><p>… just like his father has always wished for… </p><p>She felt bad for her friend and this thought hurt deeply in her heart – for Marinette knew, that this would be a harsh, almost brutal process and she hoped, that anything, that he wished for was worth all the risk, the pain and torture. One that was to be celebrated if he failed. </p><p>One, that would break him even more… </p><p>And this stupid video was part of it. Right now she was part of it! And this very revelation hurt her most. </p><p>“Gosh… Marinette… You look so pale! Is everything all right? Shall I get something to drink? A snack? Do you want to sit down and take a break?”, her mother suddenly said, a caring hand on the back of her daughter, while Tom looked down at them with a flabbergasted look on his features, scared by her appearance as well. </p><p>“No… it’s fine. Really! It’s just… ehrm… I might have forgotten to do something at work. Counting money and all – that’s all!”, she hurriedly said, stepping out of her mother’s reach – just in time, for the door once more opened and the younger woman immediately started to help them out. </p><p>With a huge smile, that was plastered on her lips and wild, opened gestures. Being helpful and friendly, like she had always been, not letting anyone know, that something was off – even when she was examined carefully and probably recognized from this stupid, little clip online. </p><p>But no one dared to say a word. </p><p>… and even her parents stayed – thankfully – quiet about anything. Forgetting about it? No! They would surely ask her once more during lunch. After all there was no time right now, with customers coming in more frequently and the calmness from before pushed away completely. </p><p>But Marinette still noticed their skeptical gazes. Felt their presence close and almost saw the countless questions hanging on her parents lips. </p><p>This topic wasn’t over – and they were certainly not buying her story about work. And the young woman knew them well – they probably had counted one and one together, knowing, that her sudden mood change had something to do with Adrien, instead. Maybe with the news. Probably with the gossip in Paris about them. </p><p>Customers came and went during this time. Most frequently, filling the small space in the bakery all too often. And the small family happily sold their baked goods. The handmade sweets. Chatting with regular customers. Tom laughed about a joke once, or twice. </p><p>Marinette loved to work here – was doing it for free anyway. She loved to be around her parents, whenever she could – despite the annoying and embarrassing conversations every now and then. But – hey – they were her parents and the best parents out there. And talking about the futures and possible partners and grandchildren were all things, that parents just had to do. Sure – sometimes out of curiosity. But most times because they actually cared. </p><p>And they did care for the daughter dearly – everybody could tell. </p><p>And maybe exactly that was one of the many reasons, why the time passed in a hurry. With the two women selling everything in the displays, while Tome tried his very best to keep up with the baking – making one baking tray after the other. </p><p>After all – their bread was the best in all of Paris and all their customers knew exactly that. </p><p>Just like that an hour passed. Then another and two more and by the time Marinette dared to look up to the clock it was already twelve o’clock. Only a few customers were around, about to pay anyway, before the small family was alone once again. </p><p>They would close soon anyway for a small lunch break and people surely knew that as well. </p><p>“We sold pretty good today!” Tom happily said and grinned widely underneath his mustache. “By this rate I don’t think, that we will have something left by the end of the day…”</p><p>He opened his lips once more, wanting to praise his two women even more, but stopped. Feeling dizzy. And Marinette could see his legs shaking, but before he could have fallen to the floor, he thankfully could hold onto a display to his left. </p><p>Sabine gasped and both were immediately by his side. Trying to support the big man with gentle care. </p><p>“Oh Tom…”, the older woman whispered with a scared and tiny voice. “You should sit down and rest. You were on your legs too much! Marinette – go get your father his crutches and a glass of water!”</p><p>“No!”, he said weakly, but stern, shaking his head. “No crutches in my bakery! You know that!”</p><p>“Papa…”</p><p>Marinette had to gulp heavily, holding onto her father’s shoulder to keep him upright. Shaking herself, feeling so tiny and weak and… and useless… </p><p>Powerless… </p><p>A feeling she hated so dearly and came crawling back to her with its ugly, little face. </p><p>For she knew, that her father always wanted to stay strong. Pretend as if nothing was wrong – especially in front of the customers. </p><p>Therefore he never had the crutches by his side, when he worked. Being far too stubborn about it and for once not listening to either Sabine, Marinette, or the Doctors. </p><p>“But then – at least – let me get you something to drink. And Papa – Maman is right. You should sit down. Just for a second, or two. I will be right back!”</p><p>The young woman hurried to the back entrance, which lead to the corridor of the residence complex. Up the stairs and towards her parents flat. Entering with hurry and walking straight to the kitchen, not taking any notice of her surroundings. </p><p>But… there weren’t many things, that had changed and apart from a few new photographs on the wall and a new plant or flower here and there things here had not changed, since she used to live here. </p><p>She loved it, even though she had not said it out loud once. </p><p>But now was not the time to marvel in her surroundings, for she aimed directly for the fridge, getting a chilled bottle of water out, a glass from the cabinet next. Hesitating for a moment, when she noticed the small box with pills inside on the counter. </p><p>Her father’s medicine. </p><p>She was tempted to reach out for them, examine them. Read the package inserts, the instructions. Possible side effects. </p><p>But she was worried – worried, that she could break her heart with this knowledge even more, entering the bottomless pit of fear and powerlessness even more. </p><p>And… did she really want to know? </p><p>“Marinette?”, called Sabine for her downstairs, reminding her with that about her task. </p><p>“Of course! I will be right there!”, she answered, tearing her eyes away from the package to her left and focused on the bottle and the glass once more – pouring the clear liquid inside. The bottle went back inside the fridge. </p><p>Her steps lead her down again, making sure to not spill any water, balancing it with care, her gaze lingering on the vessel in her hand. </p><p>Therefore she was mildly irritated, when she opened the door to the bakery once more and was welcomed by a wave of laughter – her father being the loudest. </p><p>Good… for it meant, that he wasn’t feeling all to bad, right? </p><p>But what exactly was the reason for this cheerful atmosphere, that has replaces the somberness from before? </p><p>She knew only a second later, rounding the corner and looking up and… </p><p>… almost spilling the glass in her hand. </p><p>“Oh Dear! Be careful!”, came it from Sabine, who immediately came to her daughter’s rescue, while Tom already handed her a towel, to dry her hands and apron of. </p><p>While Adrien on the other hand waved at her with a tiny smile on his lips, chuckling upon seeing the clumsiness, that was the young woman. </p><p>“Hey A-Adrien!”, she immediately stuttered, blinking and her cheeks flaming. “Why are you… what are you… Huh?”</p><p>“’Huh’ is not a proper way to greet a friend, isn’t it?”, came it from Sabine, who nudged Marinette’s side, to bring her a little closer to the blond man, who most patiently stood in front of the cash register. </p><p>“Adrien came here to say ‘Hi’. Also you didn’t tell us, that you were meeting in the afternoon…”, teased Tom as well, still holding tightly onto the display, while Sabine handed him the glass. Drinking from it with a sigh. </p><p>“That’s true”, the blond said with a tiny, nonchalant shrug, before he finally leaned in to blow a tiny kiss on the cheek of the bewildered woman before him. Sabine was the one to giggle behind her hand. “And you stated, that you would work at the bakery on Saturday morning. So I decided to come here and… you know~ To have a little snack and to see you and greet your parents and all. I hope you don’t mind?”</p><p>Marinette gulped – any sense for coherent speech and for any words were lost. She could just stare. </p><p>At the man, who once more dared to capture her heart in a magical way. </p><p>And then there was her, who could only succumb to his charm, his kindness and who burned underneath his billion watt smile. </p><p>“A-A snack? Yes? What do you want?”, she said dumbfounded, trying to convince her brain to act normally again. Moving behind the counter in a stiff, almost mechanical way, while she hoped, that her cheeks weren’t glowing too red in the light of the bakery. “We still have a few things left… It’s already noon and we will closing for an hour for a little break… so?”</p><p>“I know, that I am late. I dared to sleep a little longer and tried to build up some furniture myself. It’s hard and the instructions aren’t really helping, either”.</p><p>“Oh Marinette can help you!”, came it from behind them. </p><p>“Maman~”, hummed the younger woman warningly, but did not dare to turn around. After all – her whole being was completely captured by the man in front of her and by his gaze with his emerald eyes. </p><p>Yes… she was absolutely jinxed… </p><p>“Oh, you can do that as well?”, he immediately asked, eager about this reveal. “It would be awesome – I mean – if you would want to help me. I-I mean, you don’t need to and-“</p><p>“She would love to help you~” </p><p>“Papaaaa~” </p><p>Another tiny whine. </p><p>Of course she would love to help him – and spend any second possible by Adrien’s side. But she just didn’t want to give him the impression that she was desperate. To be by his side. Acting, like a lovesick teenager once more. </p><p>Which – of course – she wasn’t. </p><p>Marinette smiled apologetic at Adrien and brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Sorry. I mean – if you really need help, then of course I will lend you a hand!”</p><p>He smirked slightly upon hearing her words. Almost cat-like and it somehow reminded her of her partner. </p><p>But she did not mind, not even wondered, why he would act that way. </p><p>“Sounds good. Really! We shall… later… discuss this? Because I am really hungry right now! So… first of all I’ll take some cheese croissants… I recall, that they were really awesome – whenever I was allowed to get my hand on those, of course”.</p><p>“Sure, how many?”, she did not mind, that Adrien changed the topic – they had plenty of time to talk anyway. </p><p>“Uhm… how many are there still left?”</p><p>She blinked and turned to the display to the left, counting the baked goods. </p><p>“Five…”</p><p>“I will make more tomorrow!”, added Tom to that, starting to prepare some tartes for the business in the afternoon, while Sabine cleaned some displays – both very aware of the conversation, that was still going on between the blond and their daughter – pretending to mind their own business. </p><p>But Marinette knew better – was very aware of the teasing that would follow, once Adrien was gone and tried to play it off the best she could. </p><p>“Oh, then I’ll take them all. Plus two croissants – the normal ones. One bread, of course. And chocolate tarts – do you think, that Emma likes chocolate tarts?”, he said quietly and almost in a gentle whisper. </p><p>The young woman had to smile upon hearing that, moved by the thoughtfulness of the man in front of her. </p><p>“Indeed, she likes those. But do you know, how you are really going to score? Macarons. Vanilla and Strawberry flavored. She loves those and I think we have a few still here. Is… is that okay for you?”</p><p>“Yeah…” There way this cute little blush on his features, that was barely noticeable. But it was there. It made Marinette feel dizzy. But she tried her best to ignore it – twirling around to pack Adrien’s orders. “And what would you like, Marinette?”</p><p>One more question, that totally caught her of guard, making her almost drop the bread to the floor. Turning her head back to him, she raised her eyebrows. </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Proper language, my Dear!”, chided Sabine once more playfully. “And listening to this order I really think, that you should feet that poor man. So many croissants might be delicious, but not the most nutritional choice. Oh – you know what? I going to make Chinese Dumplings and more, than the three of us can eat together for lunch. If you want to stay, then you are very welcomed!”</p><p>“An invitation over to my friend’s house for lunch! Wow! I never had that-I mean – of course I would love to! If that is okay for you, Marinette?”</p><p>She merely squealed, unsure, if this was a dream coming true… or a nightmare. </p><p>For – of course – having Adrien there for lunch was a lovely idea! </p><p>But with her parents judging and teasing them with every chance they could get… </p><p>“So it is! I should better get started then. And – come Tom, you will help me?”</p><p>“Sure! My cute little Macaron – close the door, when you are done. And place the sign in the door…”</p><p>Marinette had not the chance to complain. They were already gone. </p><p>Leaving her and Adrien behind. </p><p>And alone. </p><p>And he merely laughed carefree about that. </p><p>“You really have amazing parents! I… I really feel honored to be invited over. And… your don’t mind, that I stay? Oh – and I would love to have one of the éclairs! They look so delicious as well. Plus anything you would like. We surely find a nice place at the zoo to have a little picnic… As long, as Emma doesn’t mind either…”</p><p>His chatter was so sweet. Without a care in the world. Without any burden. She loved it – loved this whole side of him. </p><p>And it made her wonder, if he hadn’t seen the video, yet. That the world was for Adrien mostly okay. And he was unaware of the gossip, that surrounded the two of them and-</p><p>“And… Marinette, I guess, that we need to talk… Alya has send you the video as well, am I right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really, really like the chapter and their dynamic. I believe, that Sabine is still as lovely as before and Tom his the usual teddy bear. Together they are a power couple and still deeply in love with each other and they really care for Marinette. And they want her to be happy...</p><p>So... Gossip is out, but it was only a matter of time, until this fear would catch up with Adrien. I decided here was the right place for that and a small call-back to the chapter "Scarred Souls".</p><p>I still hope you enjoyed it😊 Also - we are over 100k words into this story - and this number is also mind blowing to me! </p><p>Thank you to all those wonderful people you came here and I hope you stay for the next 100k (For I am pretty sure, that it will take that long😅) </p><p>Next chapter: That stupid dress...</p><p> </p><p>... And some more Adrinette (because we all love it)...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Difficult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentinsday! 😊 And some more Adrinette down there!</p><p>Enjoy❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She started to dress, again, having left the shower a few minutes ago. Drying herself of with a soft, pink, towel. She’d only washed in a hurry, getting rid of all the nasty sweat on her skin, making sure, that her hair wouldn’t get any watery contact. Letting her locks down, while standing in front of the bathroom mirror.</p><p>Hesitating a moment longer.</p><p>For outside – in her old room – was Adrien waiting for her. Ready to talk about that stupid gossip, that had occurred this morning.</p><p>She gulped heavily. Shivered. Worry washed over her whole body, for she did not know, how this whole conversation might go between them.</p><p>If it would end their friendship…</p><p>Nervously she fiddled with her hands, not daring to look at herself in the mirror, before she let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>Knowing, that she wouldn’t escape him in any way…</p><p>Therefore she turned around and opened the door once more, bravely walking outside into her old room – which barely has changed either…</p><p>It was still very pink. Her desk and chair were still there, but everything was empty and a little sheen of dust was all over them. Her chaise was still there. Her bed as well, though it was unused for many years now. The stairs up to the balcony not used in a very long time…</p><p>There weren’t any pictures on these walls, either – all her photographs were in her flat, either framed, or neatly clued in a scrapbook, or two. And the posters of one Adrien Agreste? Taken down many years ago and when she once started to date Luka. Out of respect and to store them away in some cartons, somewhere in her old closet.</p><p>But she didn’t need them anymore – her time of chasing after him in her own, stupid way was over. She was old enough, to not fantasize over their children, their house and hamster anymore.</p><p>And they were friends – always have been, haven’t they? And posters of the other just didn’t belong in the others room.</p><p>Also – it would have been embarrassing as hell, if he would see them now, though him looking through some old teen magazine wasn’t any better.</p><p>And by the look on his face, he had found something quiet amusing, his grin lingering on his lips, even when he lowered the magazine to his lap, looking up to her from where he was sitting on the very edge of her chaise.</p><p>“One hundred percent compatibility with ‘Teen Crush Adrien Agreste’? Really, Marinette? How often did you take this quiz anyway? 3 times?”, he teased, pointing towards the opened page – one with many questions and possible answers and a huge photo of him on the right.</p><p>She cringed.</p><p>“I told you, that I had the biggest crush on you back then! Taking quizzes like that felt like challenging fate. And I wanted to make sure, that I indeed had all points I needed”.</p><p>“Mhmm…”, he hummed, his smug grin remaining, while he lowered his gaze again to the written words before him, reading out loud in a high voice: “’<em>Congratulations! You and Adrien Agreste are meant for each other. You are soul mates, destined to be together. Once you and Adrien begin a relationship, it will blossom in undying love. You’ll marry, have many children and grow happily old together!</em>’ Yup, that’s lovely. I wonder, how many girls had the same result…”</p><p>Hearing him read it out loud was even worse, than she imagined it to be. It was cheesy and cringy and she hoped, that she would die right there and then.</p><p>Now certainly was the best time – and they hadn’t even started to talk about the video, yet.</p><p>His teasing was already enough for her.</p><p>“I mean… these questions are pretty stupid. The answers are even worse. It’s like… they don’t even know me – and I already made a few interviews in my life back then!” She knew that – she had seen and read them all. “But at least it made a few girls happy, right?”</p><p>She nodded. Was barely able to look at him – the sign of him on her chaise almost too much for her to handle.</p><p>And his smile…</p><p>It softened, once the teasing was gone. Lying the magazine down to the floor, before he patted the space beside him.</p><p>“Marinette… Sit down… You look so pale. And… and I am sorry that I teased you. I shouldn’t do that! It’s just… it’s just still unbelievable, that you liked me in that way and I never once noticed it! I don’t want you to feel bad, or anything… it’s just me trying to wrap my mind around this piece of information, you know? So… please… sit. You need your break…”</p><p>She knew, what it would do to her. His closeness. His mere presence. Probably his scent as well. But she didn’t want to give him the wrong impression.</p><p>Therefore she moved her body closer, almost stiffly walking the small distance towards the piece of pink furniture, before she sat down – making sure, that there was at least some space between the two of them.</p><p>But she couldn’t bring herself to look into his face. His brilliant eyes. Instead stared to the floor, her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her dress on her bare knees.</p><p>Gulping. Waiting, for him to say something.</p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p>She merely felt his lingering gaze on her.</p><p>… and she wondered, what he might be thinking in this very moment.</p><p>But the silence between was defeating. Almost frightening. And therefore she decided to raise her own voice instead:</p><p>“I am sorry…”</p><p>“What are you sorry for? For not scoring the 100 percent on your first try? I don’t mind – I didn’t even knew the answers to some questions myself!”, he joked beside her.</p><p>Marinette shook her head, looking down with shame.</p><p>“N-no… That’s not, what I mean. I am sorry, that people make the wrong assumptions about us. That they believe, that we are in a relationship – which we are not! That they believe, that you and I-“</p><p>“Date? There is nothing bad about that, isn’t it?”</p><p>Her breath got caught in her throat and she looked back up – back to Adrien. And she saw him blush as well, clearing his own throat, while awkwardly stroking the back of his neck.</p><p>“I mean – we would do nothing wrong, if we did. Correct? And stuff like that happens. There could have been worse news out there…”</p><p>He sighed and slumped back against the chaise in defeat.</p><p>“I just hate the thought, that my presence pulls you into this stupid paparazzi-shit as well! I should have known! I should have made sure, that everybody, that is dear to me, stays out of it. I know, that they will ask you ugly questions – about us and how we got together and really personal things. They will annoy you. Gosh… I just hope, that they don’t harm you!”</p><p>“Harm me?”, Marinette asked with wide eyes. “Why would they want to harm me?”</p><p>“There are good journalists out there. And bad ones. The bad ones try to get every picture, they can get – no matter the costs. And when a picture is really spicy… you know… they get more money. That’s how it works”.</p><p>It sounded bad – and Adrien certainly knew, what he was talking about. He had gone through it before. The hunt for pictures. For his misery. His pain.</p><p>… just to get spicy pictures of Hawk Moth’s son in his most desperate state…</p><p>And his fear, that it would all happen again was there. It was real. It haunted him, she could see it in his eyes. Could tell it by the light circles under his eyes – for he might have slept a little longer in the morning, but the night was probably filled with nightmares.</p><p>Maybe he had seen this video way before she had seen it and just wanted to talk about it in person.</p><p>And this time – probably – will be as difficult for him, as before…</p><p>“What about you…”, she meekly whispered. Sighing and shaking her head. “They will harm you as well… they have done before. They… they will hunt you down, again. Right?”</p><p>Adrien stayed quiet. He didn’t even dare to look up and over to her. But for a mere moment she could read him all too well. Could see deep inside his soul.</p><p>There was actual, genuine fear lingering within him. He just could always hide it pretty well – he was used to wear that pretty, perfect mask all his life.</p><p>She knew, that he was afraid. Was able to lift away this mask with this tiny question about himself, that he would rather refuse to answer.</p><p>But both knew, that he would gain nothing from that.</p><p>“Last time…”, he finally said, shaking his own head and staring up to the ceiling above his head. His body completely tense, his hands playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. “… last time was already pretty fucked up. Sorry for the cursing. But… but that’s what it was. They were everywhere – people, who wanted to take my pictures. Who were filming me. Asking questions about my father, about his powers and about my mother…”</p><p>He suddenly stood up, was back to his feet in the matter of seconds, pacing across the room and his shaking hands buried deep into the pockets of his trousers.</p><p>“Sorry – I shouldn’t bother you with the stupid things, I have already repeated thousand times in front of my therapist and-“</p><p>He stood still, back to her. Heard him gulp and saw him twirl around, hands back up front, rising in front of him in defense.</p><p>“And now you officially think, that I am absolutely bonkers! Never mind! I… I’ll just leave and… and tell your parents, that I am sorry and-“</p><p>“Adrien!”, she just had to call his name. For three times now, until he was able to shut up about it once more. Stepping back upon hearing her voice.</p><p>Marinette took a shaking breath, before she started to stand as well, trying to form clear sentences with the mess inside her head.</p><p>So… who was really the one, that has gone absolutely crazy here?</p><p>“There is nothing wrong about you!”, she finally could press between her lips. “These people – these reporters and paparazzi just messed you up! Gosh – they hunted down a boy – a teenager, just to get messed up shots and footage of him breaking down and crying and all! What for? For money? To please the gossip-hungry masses? That right there – what they did to you, when you were so much younger, was absolutely wrong! You on the other hand – who tries to be like the kindest person alive, who has always tried to please your father, who was the best in class, in fencing, Chinese and at the Piano have done nothing – absolutely nothing – wrong, Adrien! And I am not saying all of that, because I had this astronomical crush on you, but because I am your friend and because I actually care about you as such! And I am the one, who wants to make sure, that they don’t ever dare to harm you, again!”</p><p>He could just stare at her – unreadable once more.</p><p>She on the other hand was heavily panting, almost exhausted from her tiny outburst. But she was absolutely determined to do that, what she had just promised to him – protect him and everything, that was dear to him.</p><p>Not just because she was Ladybug.</p><p>… but because she was Marinette as well and would do exactly that.</p><p>And… eventually he chuckled once more, a tiny bit of life returning to his eyes, again.</p><p>“Gosh, Marinette… You really blow my mind. By this rate I will not be able to thank you enough with everything I have. I… don’t know, what I should say now…”</p><p>And suddenly she felt so small again. Deflated almost. Humble – she wasn’t there to make a huge impression on him.</p><p>She… she just genuinely cared about him and everything, that was dear to him.</p><p>“Just… just don’t say something you don’t want to. But whatever you want to say – I am there and I am willing to listen. About Emma-related stuff and… and about everything that has happened in the past. I am a fairly good listener, I suppose. And… talking helps…”</p><p>There was this strange need to come closer to him. To wrap her arms around him. To hug it out – just like Chat Noir had suggested it before.</p><p>But then again this little hug was properly the one thing, that made this whole thing a little messy in the first place – for there was indeed filmed proof of that on the world wide web now.</p><p>“As long as you don’t think, that I have gone absolutely bonkers…”</p><p>“The best people are…”, she whispered, before a hurried hand reached for her lips, eyes wide and her following words apologetic. “Sorry! I didn’t mean it that way! You aren’t bonkers, crazy or mad – you are actually really lovely – I just read too much <em>Alice in Wonderland</em> to Emma! That’s all!”</p><p>And she fought Nathalie, who had created her very own version of this Wonderland, just a few days ago – it shouldn’t be a surprise, that something like that would still linger in her mind.</p><p>But he didn’t take it too seriously.</p><p>Contrariwise – it made him smile. A brilliant one, flashing his teeth at her, his cheeks colored in a faint, rosy color. And his emerald eyes – they shone just for her.</p><p>“… by this rate I might <em>actually</em> marry you by the end of this year…” – these words, they left his lips, before he could have thought them over once. And he turned crimson instead – together with her, for Marinette didn’t know, if she was able to trust her own ears anymore.</p><p>Did he just… say, what she believed he did say – and if it was true, then did he actually mean it?</p><p>“I-I am most sorry!”, he stuttered in a haste, one hand ruffling his hair nervously. “I mean – that’s what they said in the video! That we would marry and such – which would be – I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t want – urgh – just-“</p><p>“I get it!”</p><p>Adrien blinked.</p><p>“You… you do?”</p><p>She nodded – though a bitter feeling crept inside her throat, knowing very well, that saying the following words would express that exact opposite of what she was actually hoping for in this very situation.</p><p>“Friends talk like that all the time. I mean – Alya basically proposed like a billion times with me, just because I did something for her, or because I cooked for her and such! She is very vocal about that – though Nino finally put an end to that, by finally getting down on his knees! So…it’s okay. That’s how friends talk~ And I am glad we are on the same page to joke about things like that!”</p><p>She smiled – a wide smile, one, that would eventually hurt her the most.</p><p>After all – if he had actually just admitted the tiniest ounce of feelings for her, then she had put them to an end, by positioning him right into the friend zone.</p><p>… where it was safest for him, even though she wished for nothing more, but to proceed from this very step into just the right direction. But – no – she had decided for them – taking the other path in their relationship.</p><p>It was for the best – lying to herself about her feelings for this young man was much easier, then eventually lying to him about… about everything.</p><p>And she didn’t want that – she didn’t want to put Adrien into possible danger.</p><p>Not now.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>Because she had always cared for him.</p><p>She did care for him now.</p><p>… more than a friend…</p><p>And there – right there – she admitted this very thought to herself – an irrational one, for they barely know each other after ten years apart. Ran into each other’s arms only a few years ago and… treat each other, as if they had never been apart.</p><p>And those feelings – this astronomical crush, as she had voiced it before – hadn’t been returning at all. For they had been always there.</p><p>She had known deep down the moment, when he had stood right in front of her…</p><p>Her whole brain was a mess at this very point and her body screamed for her to run and hide. Her heart breaking a little, for she had lost yet another chance at admitting her feelings to that wonderful man right in front of her.</p><p>But she tried her best impression at playing it cool and she might be screaming inside, but stayed perfectly content at the outside.</p><p>And Adrien didn’t seem to notice the difference in her whole appearance. Her behavior.</p><p>Just nodded and a calmer smile twitched over his lips instead.</p><p>“Sure they do that!”, he said, nervously and chuckled, though his shoulders still seemed to be stiff, his movements timid and mostly unchanged.</p><p>There still was something on his mind – but he didn’t say a word about his thoughts.</p><p>And she didn’t want to push – she would grant him space where he needed it.</p><p>Just smiled, instead.</p><p>“And yet I have to inform you, that I am still fairly worried about the gossip, Marinette. Because… I nonetheless don’t want them to treat you like shit, just because some reports might claim, that we are in a relationship…”</p><p>“Then… what do you suggest?”</p><p>“Me?”, in confusion he lowered his eyes to the floor, eyebrows rising. Shaking his head lightly. “I… I don’t know… act totally normal? Things might eventually fall into place and they might eventually realize, that we aren’t dating. But… but it might take some time. And until then they might take a photo of you at every chance, that they can get. Of us… when we are out there, together...”</p><p>There was genuine worry in his voice. Shame – perhaps – as well. For he – indeed – seemed to be caring for her as well – as a friend, of course!</p><p>“I don’t care, Adrien!”, she finally said, taking a brave step into his direction, even though she had laced the fingers of both hands together in front of her, to keep them from shaking. “I am a grown woman. I can handle that. And we… we just need to be cautious. Don’t… don’t do anything, that could be handled as ‘scandalous”, or ‘gossip-worthy’. And then… then they might lose interest in us – just like we have already said about your own life. After all – what do they want to gossip about, when there is just boring stuff to do so? And I believe, that for the people of Paris there is nothing interesting in a mere friendship, correct?”</p><p>Adrien looked at her, his green eyes meeting her blue ones, as if he tried to read her, while his remained completely unreadable. She didn’t twitch, didn’t turn away.</p><p>Stayed silent, instead – for him to make a decision about the suggestion, she had just made.</p><p>Eventually he nodded and in an almost mindless little act he reached forward, taking one of her hands and softly pressed his lips to her knuckles, chuckling lightly about this stupid, little silliness.</p><p>“Paris doesn’t deserve you, Marinette. And <em>I</em> definitely don’t deserve you as a friend. But I am glad, that you accept me as such!”</p><p>She blushed – her cheeks turning the darkest crimson imaginable and felt goosebumps running all over her body. Making her shiver, despite the high, summery temperature in her room.</p><p>A little did she wonder, why he had done that – where he would have learning this way of woman wooing, anyway.</p><p>Did Chat Noir publish a book about such a delicate topic and Adrien just came across it, reading it to act like the unmasked shadow of her cat-like partner?</p><p>No – that wasn’t something one Adrien Agreste would read – this – right there – was just his teasing side, that emerged all too suddenly, whenever it was just the two of them.</p><p>And coincidences like that happen everywhere on this world…</p><p>He eventually noticed his own, tiny mistake and let go of her hand, stepping back a tiny bit and chuckled once more.</p><p>Yet… he was still so close and it was almost like she could feel the heat of his body, circulating around her.</p><p>“That – certainly – is something, I shouldn’t do in public…”</p><p>“Mhmm!”, she merely hummed in agreement, eyes still wide and her heart beating madly inside her chest. “Definitely not! I mean… People might think, the exact opposite of the things, that we had just agreed on… and… and-“</p><p>Had he just gotten a tiny bit closer, again? Standing right in front of her, smiling down to her with this warm and gentle smile. Feeling, as if she wanted to melt under his case…</p><p>“You know…”, he finally mumbled, one, careful hand reaching up for her cheek with tender fingers caressing her skin. “… yet – on the other hand – I wouldn’t mind, if they thought, that we were dating – if we did”.</p><p>There was something about the way he said that. His soft, little voice, that was nothing more, but a whisper. One, that tried to pull on the strings of all her rational, denying thoughts.</p><p>And his words – if she wasn’t absolutely sure, that this was him just teasing, then she would have loved to do nothing more, but to lean in, to press her lips to his and to just enjoy the moment. To be carried away by her raw emotions and her feelings for him.</p><p>But instead, she tried to turn the tables again, giggling and pressing a hand to his chest, pushing him away in a playful manner.</p><p>Even though it felt so hard to do exactly that – for doing something like that with him felt like a dream coming true.</p><p>“You tease! Something like that you certainly shouldn’t say in front of watching people! They might actually believe, that the two of us were dating!”</p><p>And there – right there – he noticed his stupid mistake, eyes first widening in shock, before he tried to play it of in an almost dorky way.</p><p>He laughed, nudged her side as he passed her, to slump back down on the chaise behind her, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>“You are right! Sorry – but I have to say, that teasing is so much fun! But I had to admit, that you looked pretty cute right there!”</p><p>“Adrien!”, she gasped in a joking fashion. “You-“</p><p>“Marinette! Adrien! Come down to eat! We have prepared lunch~”, came it all too suddenly from downstairs, with Sabine banging against the door to her room twice. Making the young woman jump, while Adrien immediately started too stand, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.</p><p>“Good! I feel like I am starving! And home-cooked meals are certainly the best! You really don’t mind, if I stay?”</p><p>He looked back to her, almost innocently and for a tiny moment she wondered, why he was able to switch the topic in such a hurry, again.</p><p>Had it been too embarrassing? Was he ashamed of his own teasing? Was it because she had denied his possible feelings?</p><p>Or had he been joking all along?</p><p>But whatever the reason for that might be – their conversation was put almost forcefully to a stop.</p><p>And she… she did not mind…</p><p>Correct?</p><p>Therefore she forced yet another smile on her lips and looked up into his eyes, hoping, that he was not able to see any doubtful or worried thoughts in her behavior.</p><p>“I don’t mind! Really! My Maman makes the best Dumplings in all of Paris – so you should feel honored, that she invited you over! And she was right – Croissants might be delicious, but they will not fill your stomach in a long term!” She shrugged, watching him open the door to the kitchen, before he waited for her to walk past her. Yes – he really was a gentleman! “You definitely should learn how to cook. Simple things at first. Some pasta, maybe a salad or-“</p><p>“And you teach me! I mean- we agreed on that, didn’t we?”, he said bashfully, reaching for her hand, as she passed him. Stopping her.</p><p>Her heart was beating madly again. Restless and without a halt. Her breathing got caught in her throat instead. Making her wonder, how she would be able to survive this day with Adrien by her side, if he kept on startling her with his presence, his closeness and his touch.</p><p>“I am a good student, you know? And I bet, that you are a brilliant teacher…”, he said huskily, his thumb brushing over her knuckles, while his eyes seemingly kept on penetrating hers, making her completely forget time and space.</p><p>There were only the two of them. Just their hands touching, his soft skin on hers, his body close. She wanted nothing more, but to feel his other once more on her cheek. To lean in, to-</p><p>“My Dear! I am worried, that your father will eat them all, if you won’t come down soon! And we will need to open the bakery as well!”</p><p>Both eventually sucked in a deep breath, letting go of each other – not daring to make eye contact, but turning read, again. And just like that they finally climbed the stairs down from Marinette’s old room and stepped into the kitchen once more.</p><p>The table was already set with a hint of perfection and Tom was sitting already, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table surface. Sabine brought a steam basket with the freshly made goods only a moment later, smiling almost knowingly at the two, young adults.</p><p>“I hope, that my call has not disturbed anything between the two of you~” “Maman!” “Come here and sit. Adrien, I suppose that sitting next to Marinette is absolutely fine for you?”</p><p>He nodded eagerly and silently, before everybody eventually found their seats.</p><p>… with Adrien right next to her… for the previous moments up in her room hadn’t been torture enough…</p><p>But she couldn’t bask in all her worries and fears for the eventual outcome of this lunch, for somebody suddenly started to laugh, making her focus once more on the happenings around her:</p><p>“Ha – didn’t understand a word, but it sounded like fun!”, Tom said, chuckling himself, while Sabine still hid behind her hand, giggling, before she returned something in Chinese as well. Marinette could barely understand it – studying her mother’s native language was something she stopped doing a long time ago. Sadly…</p><p>Adrien immediately answered back, nodded, before he reached for the chopsticks on his plate, motioning with them to his nose and made a silly, little face.</p><p>The young woman giggled as well, but tried her very best to hide it.</p><p>Sabine laughed once more, patting Tom’s arm, as if she desperately hoped it would calm her down, again.</p><p>Tom merely shrugged, taking his own wooden sticks – one thing he had learned a long time ago, while being married to Sabine, and opened the basket in front of him. Taking the first bun, blowing some air at it, before he started to eat.</p><p>Her mother on the other hand pointed at her husband with a tiny nod, whispered something and pointed to her eye, before babbling even faster Chinese, then before.</p><p>And Adrien exploded with laughter – which was to be honest such a lovely sign and Marinette immediately knew, that she wouldn’t get enough of it, smiling in such a silly way.</p><p>“… Well… well…”, Adrien said, trying to catch his breath, holding his stomach from all the laughter, which surely hurt by now. “… that is certainly one way to get to know each other! I am glad it worked out for the two of you that way – certainly a moment to remember!”</p><p>“Ohhh! That story again!”, Tom said, eying his wife with suspicion and smirked himself. “Shall I remind you, that telling his story for the hundredth time doesn’t make it any funnier!”</p><p>“Oh? For me it will always be funny! And don’t you forget – we were barely apart from that day on…”</p><p>“Who knew, that accidentally poking into somebodies eye with a chopstick could be the luckiest accident of my whole life~”</p><p>“Mhm… and I believe, that my Auntie has forgiven you by now… She said herself, that it had been absolutely worth it…”</p><p>Sabine’s small hand reached for Tom’s big one. Holding it tightly, while her placed a soft kiss on her temple, whispering something caring back at her.</p><p>Marinette could only happily sigh, upon seeing her happy parents like that – noticing only a moment later, that Adrien was watching her for a mere moment.</p><p>She cleared her throat, before taking her own chopsticks to reach for a dumpling herself.</p><p>“I am sorry – they like to be cheesy like that…”, she whispered, leaning closer to the blond man by her side. “They are really happy together after all these years… it’s nice to see…”</p><p>“It’s nothing to be sorry for. I am glad, they are… and… I must say, that I also wish for something like that… Married happily and all…”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Mhm~” His gaze lingered for the shortest moment on her hand, before he eventually looked back up again and nodded, honesty shining in his eyes. “Absolutely…”</p><p>His words lingered in her mind. Made her feel warm – for this was certainly a very wholesome wish. And she hoped, that he would be able to find the one, to fulfill it.</p><p>… even though she knew, that it would break her heart, when he found another woman – which wasn’t certainly her.</p><p>“So Adrien…”, Tom suddenly said, startling them once more. “When did you return to Paris anyway? Of what we have gathered, you have lived with your aunt in… what was it? Great Britain?”</p><p>“London, yes… And I have returned just a few days ago. Legal matters and such…” Of course he wouldn’t want to tell them about Emma. He was cautious, still. Marinette could tell – but didn’t mind. “But I decided to live here, again. It’s a beautiful city and all”.</p><p>“Oh it is certainly a wonderful city! Wonderful for families and to bring up children and-“ “Maman~ Adrien isn’t looking for somebody right now!”</p><p>Sabine’s eyebrows raised on her forehead and she cocked her head to the side, looking over to the blond man – who hurriedly reached for the dumplings and brought one to his lips. Chewing, before he hummed in delight.</p><p>The young woman could only smile and tried to hide it behind her cup, which she promptly lifted to her lips, knowing very well of the distraction he tried to aim for.</p><p>But it seemingly worked.</p><p>“Wonderful Dumplings, Madame Cheng!”, he exclaimed and aimed for another one. “And you made them yourself?”</p><p>“From scratch… Marinette does know the recipe as well. We used to make them together, when she was still living here. <em>You really need to feed this young man, my Dear</em>!”, she said, adding the last thing in Chinese with a stern voice. “<em>A man is best to be conquered through his stomach! And he is willing to marry as well! I can tell</em>!”</p><p>She could understand every word – it took her some time, but her mind could make this translation. It made her pale, gasp for a breath, before she hide her shaking hands underneath the table and on her lap.</p><p>Because Adrien could understand every word as well! And her mother knew exactly that – they had spoken like that only a few minutes ago.</p><p>And it was him, who answered back – this time Marinette could only make out one word:</p><p>“… <em>difficult</em>… “</p><p>Sabine eyed him, then turned her eyes back to her daughter and then she looked back up at Tom, who was happily eating in bliss.</p><p>And for once Marinette did not know, what her mother was thinking in that very moment. If she accepted Adrien’s words – even though she had understood his words pretty well.</p><p>But… she also knew, that her daughter wasn’t able to do so… and the young woman did not know herself, if this was a curse, or a blessing.</p><p>“Oh I totally forgot! We have packed another box with your stuff. Some of your old designs. That Wedding Dress you made for your application for University is in there as well. We thought, that it would be a shame, if the moths would be eating it, before your big day, correct, Tom?”</p><p>“Mhm?”, her father said in confusion, blinking, before he gulped the piece he had just eaten down. “Oh yeah – maybe we can bring it to your flat the next time. For inspiration and such…”</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes – she knew exactly, where this was supposed to be going and this whole conversation was going even more downhill. She should have know, that this was going to be one of the more shitty days – with the waking up late and that stupid video.</p><p>It could only get worse from there.</p><p>… and <em>this stupid</em> dress she had made so many years ago, was seemingly a part of it and her mother’s plan. Though nobody could tell, that she was a going crazy from all of her thinking and worrying…</p><p>“Oh you made a wedding dress?”, Adrien asked most innocently. “May I see?”</p><p>Tom chuckled upon hearing that.</p><p>“I believe, that a man is not allowed to see a woman’s wedding dress before the Big Day, correct, Son?”, he joked.</p><p>Everybody seemingly stopped to breath at that small table. Sabine gasped, while Marinette looked to the man by her side in worry.</p><p>After all… she could tell, that this tiny phrase stirred many emotions within the young man’s heart and certainly even more memories.</p><p>And Tom noticed his tiny mistake a second later – but it was Adrien, who chuckled about that, again – ignoring it all together.</p><p>“Well, since it’s not mine and Marinette’s wedding, I am sure, that I am allowed to see that dress, right?”</p><p>His smile aimed to her was true, not faltering, not twitching, trying to ease her poor, beating heart, that tried to jump out of her chest.</p><p>“Later…”, she barely breathed, feeling for a seconds his fingers touching hers underneath the table. “I am sure, I can show you later, Adrien. Just… just remind me about that…”</p><p>He nodded in agreement and the topic was forgotten once more – especially when he reached out for yet another dumpling, praising Sabine’s skills.</p><p>And from that moment on their remaining lunch was freed from any embarrassing topics – thankfully. Just carefree chatter about work, about food and other, almost unrelated stuff.</p><p>Marinette was glad, that her mother did not attempt for another time to bring the topic of marriage, or relationships back up again – for she certainly couldn’t handle yet another time.</p><p>Tom made his cute little jokes every now and then, but carefully made sure to not call Adrien anything but his name, again.</p><p>And Adrien? He really enjoyed his time with the Dupain-Cheng family. Marinette could tell by the way he spoke, how he smiled and laughed and shared silly little anecdotes about his time in different countries. And she just loved to soak in all his happiness as much as she could – slowly forgetting that little incident about that stupid dress.</p><p>… until there were no more dumplings left and the time of their break was over. The bakery would open in a few minutes once more.</p><p>Tom had already left their flat, getting back down in the bakery to prepare a few more tartes, croissants and breads, while Sabine and Marinette cleaned the table, then the dishes together – refusing any help, that their guest was offering them.</p><p>Though… Adrien was very content, when both women allowed him to bring them the plates to the sink.</p><p>“If there is anything else, that I can help you with-“</p><p>“Oh Adrien, you are really sweet! But as our guest you are already doing enough…”, Sabine said softly, handing her daughter something to dry with a towel. “You are really such a sweet, well-educated gentleman! Your parents-“</p><p>Sabine immediately choked at her own words.</p><p>“What will you be doing, before we meet at the Zoo, again?”, Marinette asked hurriedly, before it could get uncomfortable, again. “Anything planned?”</p><p>“Oh… well… I didn’t think about anything – I mean… well~”</p><p>“Oh you came just here to spend some time with my-“ Marinette nudged her mother’s side, before she could have continued anything embarrassing. “So you are free this afternoon?”</p><p>Sabine thought about it for a minute – eyed her daughter, then the blond man with a slight smirk on her lips.</p><p>“I could ask Tom, if he is willing to have an apprentice by his side. You sure find it fun to learn some basics about baking and after work you two could go to your little meeting together”.</p><p>“An Apprentice? Like… I am allowed to make my hands dirty with flour and dough and bake stuff and all that?”</p><p>Sabine giggled, while Marinette blinked – immediately imagining Adrien in an apron with flour covered cheeks and hands.</p><p>And she was not quiet sure, if she should love her mother’s idea, or if she hated it.</p><p>Adrien on the other hand was delighted, his eyes gleaming with joy like those of a small child.</p><p>“I would love to help you out, Madame Cheng!”</p><p>“Oh Adrien… you are very welcomed to call me Sabine!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo - a longer chapter again. We have a teasing Adrien, a tortured Marinette and Sabine trying her hand at being a matchmaker. And Tom is our cuddly Tom😊 Also I have re-written the chapter during this week, so my last week's hint with the dress wasn't a hundred percent correct anymore - but it was mentioned in this chapter and we will eventually learn about it in the future😁<br/>And yeah - I also bring both Adrien and Marinette closer and closer to each other. She is still denying her feelings, but we can all agree, that Adrien has completely fallen for her - and everybody knows that. He is playing his cat and mouse game with her - though Mari tries to back out of it every time, for her fears of lying to him, or harming him in any way. But she feels the pull in his direction and it is certainly a matter of time, that she will succumb to her love and desire for this man. </p><p>Also - I will be taking a break next week. These past weeks have been very difficult with homeschooling my daughter, while still going to work during the week (Kindergartens are mostly opened here during the week) and all that stuff. I will take some time of with writing and to focus once more. Don't want to force the writing, for I want it to be fun😊 </p><p>So - I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good time! </p><p>Next chapter: Finding Nemo... (ha - sorry XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Of Liars and Platypus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooo...</p><p>I am back from the dead... Or something like that. I know, that my break had been one month, instead of a week but... I just needed this time. To breath and to not feel the urge to upload and all. Also I had many bad news coming in - so I needed this time for me and my family.</p><p>But now I am back on my usual schedule - well - almost. This upload was supposed to happen yesterday already, but my Internet connection was shitty and didn't let me do anything! But here it is - the new chapter, the first of five I have written during my break. I really hope you enjoy it😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working in her parents bakery was always fun – being together with Tom and Sabine in this Wonderland of smells and aromas was always therapeutic. It healed her soul on some days and made it easier to get through the following week.</p><p>But this time was different. Special, almost – for Adrien was there as well, messing around with her father by the oven. Though… no… he was not messing around, rather learning and soaking in every detail and piece of information he could get from her father. And everybody could tell, that he had never made bread before. Or cakes… And certainly the way he made croissants would be a lovely anecdote in the future.</p><p>But they had their fun, their laughs and jokes echoing through the small room, infecting Sabine and Marinette as well. And there was just something about them, that made Marinette smile for the whole day. That made her giggle at the most silly grimaces and puns and jokes and it would be stuck in her mind for the longest time.</p><p>There was just something in the air, that made her happy – even for such a short time. For the second shift ended far too quickly for her taste.</p><p>But on the other hand… the customers noticed the almost ecstatic atmosphere – laughed at well, even though some seemed to wonder, where they have seen that familiar face of the blond man before. But not one came to the conclusion, that the new apprentice was – indeed – one very famous Adrien Agreste.</p><p>And just like that the carefreeness could be carried on for the whole shift and until it was about time to close the bakery for the day – punctual and a little earlier, than they did during the week with the two young adults biding her parents goodbye.</p><p>“Next week – as usual?”, Marinette asked with as smile, first hugging her mother, then her father. “And if you two need anything, then call me! Or if you need somebody in the bakery! And if-“</p><p>“Marinette~”, Tom hummed, laying a caring hand on the shoulder of his daughter, smiling down to her with gentleness and warmth. “You are already doing so much for your old parents. Your own life needs you as well!”</p><p>“Indeed!”, Sabine agreed. “I would rather love for you to take a day off from all your duties and responsibilities. Eat healthy and sleep for the whole day! Take a step back to breath. When did you last meditate? And when do you want to-“</p><p>“Maman…”, Marinette sighed, taking the shaking hands of her mother in her own and smiled. “I’ll take my time when I need to… but right now is not the time to slow down…”</p><p>Especially with Lady Titalee’s presence lurking around every corner – but she couldn’t tell her mother that.</p><p>And Sabine – indeed – knew, that something was off. She could read her daughter all too well. But this time she chose to stay quiet about that.</p><p>Instead she turned to Adrien, who quietly waited in the background for Marinette, looking outside the window, while trying to listen not too closely to the said things between parents and daughter.</p><p>“And you Adrien – you’ll take care of my daughter?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes upon hearing that, letting go of her mother’s hands, turning to cast her friend and apologetic smile – one he immediately returned, before he slowly came closer, to stand beside the young woman.</p><p>“Of course Madame- <em>of course, Sabine</em>. Though I suppose, that Marinette is the one, who takes care of me, instead. You two certainly did a great job at being good parents to her…”</p><p>Tom chuckled upon hearing that, patting the shoulder of the blond man in an almost fatherly fashion. Sabine on the other hand let out a tiny gasp, before she reached out for Adrien to hug him tightly.</p><p>And he let her do that.</p><p>Upon seeing this, Marinette’s heart started to flutter in her chest. It made her feel warm inside. Happy – for she was glad, that her parents treated him like that – for that’s exactly what he wanted.</p><p>For he wasn’t just the son of a villain. The son of a multimillionaire, a fashion designer and the former face of a whole brand. He had always wanted to be a mere boy – now man. Ground to earth and to have a happy, fulfilled life.</p><p>… he wanted to be loved…</p><p>“You – my dear – are a good man, Adrien! Don’t you let other people say something else. You have a good heart. A warm soul. Take care of that and one day everybody will see you the way you want to be seen…”, Sabine said wisely, when she had stepped away from him again, laying both her hands on his cheeks to examine him most closely, before she added something in Chinese: “<em>A true warrior, like tea, shows his strength in hot water.</em> You will overcome all the obstacles, that the people here in Paris will lay in your way. You have overcome them all before…”</p><p>She blinked, before she stepped away from Adrien, smiling contently.</p><p>“Excuse me – Chinese ladies tend to get sentimental when they grow old – especially when their daughter does not gift them with long awaited grandchildren…”</p><p>“Though - Sabine was right – you are a good man, Adrien! And… if – by any chance – you search for a place to show that inner strength of yours, then you are always welcomed in our bakery”.</p><p>“Wait…you mean-“</p><p>“You have strong hands to knead the dough. You seemed to be well-balanced to carry the big trays and your Croissants were better, than those I have made the first time I tried. So... If you look for a place, where you could earn honest money in the future, then I am willing to be your <em>mentor</em>!”</p><p>“Papa…”</p><p>Marinette was stunned – and by the way Adrien studied her father’s waiting hand she could tell, that he was feeling the same.</p><p>She knew, that her parents had been looking for somebody to follow in their footsteps one day. To take over their bakery, as they were growing older. To keep the family recipes and secrets. But Marinette was their only child – and she had always wanted to persuade her career as a fashion designer. And they let her do that, knowing, that it would make her happy one day. Of course they could have demanded from her, that she should follow them into the family business. But they never did.</p><p>For helping out was fun and quality family time – but at the end of the day baking wasn’t something she wanted to do all her life.</p><p>And this knowledge had plagued Marinette for such a long time. For the bakery had been her parents dream, but leaving it behind one day was almost inevitable.</p><p>But… with finding and apprentice, who would take over one day, this problem would be solved as well.</p><p>So when Tom asked to be Adrien’s mentor, then he was absolutely serious about this. Then he had seen potential in the blond – one he didn’t want to go to waste.</p><p>“Of course we know, that you need some time to think this over and to work in a bakery is not for everybody-“, her mother started, but was stopped, when Adrien had reached up, to lay his and that of her father, shaking it with soft power and determination.</p><p>Grinning more and more, as if this was that opportunity, that he had waited for his whole life.</p><p>And it was Tom, who turned speechless instead, before he let out a loud, barking laughter.</p><p>“Alright, alright! I suppose starting out on Monday is okay? Can you be there at eight?”</p><p>“Didn’t the bakery open at seven?”, Adrien asked. “Then I will be there at seven! And if you need me to help prepare anything, then-“</p><p>“Seven it is!”, Tom exclaimed with joy, raising one finger into the air to add wisely: “We will talk about everything else on Monday. We will start out slow… And if you change your mind, then just call us – you know where to find us…”</p><p>“Yes”, Adrien nodded, his eyes gleaming with joy and he looked up to the older man, as if his biggest wish had come true. Nodding and shaking Tom’s hand once more. “Yes, I will be there at seven! And I definitely will not change my mind! You can count on me, Monsieur-“</p><p>“Tom! For you it’s Tom and I will not let you call me anything else but that!”</p><p>The older man eventually cleared his throat – looking over to his daughter, who was still staring in awe at the happing before her.</p><p>And who blushed, when she felt all eyes on herself, holding tightly onto her purse.</p><p>“A really wonderful idea, Papa…”, Marinette whispered, her heart still not taking a break at the very thought, that she might be seeing Adrien even more often from now on.</p><p>… if he wanted to, of course…</p><p>“But we need to get going… It’s getting late. And you guys should rest – it had been a busy day! And really – call me, if-“</p><p>“Marinette… It’s okay”, Sabine sighed, giving her daughter a final kiss on the forehead. “You are a good girl, my Dear. But even you can’t be everywhere at once… And now – of with the two of you, before you are running late on your date!”</p><p>The young woman wanted to complain – really – but Adrien had already grabbed her by the wrist, waved her parents one more time, before he took the bag with his own purchase and pulled her along and outside the bakery in a swift move. Walking like that down the street, smiling blissfully.</p><p>Until Marinette raised her voice instead:</p><p>“… Adrien…?”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“You can let go of me now…”</p><p>“Oh…” He did, letting Marinette’s hand fall to her side, looking at her with wide, apologetic eyes. Blushing slightly. “I am sorry! I just wanted to make sure, that we arrive at Lila’s at time. You know – to get Emma and to go to the Zoo. I certainly didn’t want to invite your personal space, or something…”</p><p>“Personal Space? Really?”</p><p>They stopped walking, looking at each other, with some kind of uncertainty radiating from their eyes. Waiting. Feeling unsure of themselves.</p><p>And it was Adrien, who paled. Taking one more step back and who shook his head.</p><p>“Shit… Marinette! What did I do? I didn’t think this over! I-I… what if I am not good enough at baking! I don’t even know the basics! And… and I should have asked you first, right?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead. Trying to study him. To read him – but she came up empty handed. Therefore she asked:</p><p>“Why would you need to ask me? What about?”</p><p>“If you were okay with me working at your parent’s bakery, of course!”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be not okay with that?”</p><p>“They… they are <em>your</em> parents…”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Marinette wasn’t seeing a problem there. And her parents knew, what they were talking about – especially her father. If he had seen potential in Adrien, then he meant it. Said the truth – actually wanted him as his apprentice.</p><p>… and for her it was a nice thought, to see Adrien working there in the future…</p><p>If he still wanted to…</p><p>But he didn’t need her permission – he shouldn’t even ask her first – he was all grown up now and she wasn’t his father and-</p><p>Oh…</p><p>Some things never change, right? Adrien used to ask permission for so many trivial things – almost daily and he was declined most of the times. A trait, that surely ran deep, even after all these years…</p><p>He was still so uncertain in his position in the world – still not used to be master of his own fate and this very thought felt like a cold grip on her own heart.</p><p>… and she wished, she could somehow free him of all his burdens…</p><p>“You… really don’t mind?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head, looking up into his face. Tried to put on the warmest smile imaginable.</p><p>“Definitely not…”, she said softly. “And why would I?”</p><p>If anything, it made her happy. Made her smile. Adrien would be a good addition to the bakery! He would surely learn some important lessons about baking and maybe this job might give him some fulfillment.</p><p>And the young man could only stare. His lips twitching upward as well and a small blush crept across his cheeks – before he averted his eyes to his car, that stood in the distance. It almost made her wonder, about all the thoughts, that were currently crossing in his mind. Thoughts, which he wasn’t able to share in that very moment.</p><p>“We should be going…”, he eventually mumbled, barely a whisper. “Emma will be waiting for us – well – you. Don’t want to keep her waiting any longer…”</p><p>She nodded, knowing, that he was indeed right, before both walked side by side to his car.</p><p>Almost silently now – barely talking for most of the time while he drove through the busy Parisian traffic. She guided them to their destination, though Marinette wasn’t sure, if he would have known the direction by himself. But he let her – letting her fill the silence like that.</p><p>They arrived a few minutes later. Parking – Lila’s apartment still a little in the distance.</p><p>They would need to walk – but at least Lila wouldn’t be able to see his car in advance, if he parked in front of the building.</p><p>And just like that a worrisome thought came into her mind:</p><p>“I know, that this sounds stupid, but you should wait here…”, she most silently said, watching him quietly for some seconds, as he scanned the big building in front of them, knowing, that the other woman was already waiting for her to arrive. Turning, when he heard Marinette’s voice, again and he raised her eyebrows in question. But listened carefully to her explanation: “I believe, that Lila is still quiet fond of you. She has spoken before about ‘your’ future with Emma. And… I have seen her looking at you. She… likes you… I know that”.</p><p>Adrien cringed upon hearing her words and he probably noticed the annoyed gleam in her eyes.</p><p>“She is definitely most happy, that you are back…”</p><p>“That might be true… But Lila tends to forget, that I merely accept her as Emma’s mother. She tricked me before. Lied to me. And I don’t trust her. But… for Emma I am willing to go to all these stupid meetings and stuff. I don’t want to be in a relationship with her. Gosh – I don’t even want to be her friend! But… I believe she doesn’t understand my intentions in that way. So… why should I wait here exactly?”</p><p>Marinette nodded and for a mere moment she laid a caring hand on his arm.</p><p>“I am just worried, that anything you do could mean, that Lila keeps Emma from you. Seeing <em>us</em> together might not give her the best impression…”</p><p>“But I don’t mind to be seen with you… ”, he blurted, his cheeks turning crimson. “In fact I wouldn’t mind, if she believes, that we are in a relationship. And-“</p><p>Marinette blushed as well and she couldn’t deny the warm feeling inside of her upon hearing his soft words.</p><p>But he couldn’t know, how she felt about them. His feelings surely were of a platonic nature – hers on the other hand weren’t.</p><p>Yet suppressed all her hopes immediately, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart in her chest.</p><p>… she tried to stay calm. Focused.</p><p>She saw him thinking about her words. Considering them, trying to find a better solution. And – gosh – this poor man certainly was thinking too much in his life. He tried to be most careful – but why should she blame him for that? After all… he had to do that all his life.</p><p>… and now… with everything that was currently happening around it wouldn’t change all too easily…</p><p>And it was no surprise to her, that he was behaving like that. Adrien had to be considerate of every thing he said – its burned in his very soul. A reminder from the past – for he had been always careful about the things he did and said around his father. His friends. Perhaps around her as well.</p><p>And with everything that happen since his father’s big reveal as Hawk Moth he surely had gotten even more careful and liked to play safe…</p><p>So, he probably understood best, why she was worrying too much. Why she would suggest such a stupid thing. Understood, that Lila, could ruin everything for him – because she believes, that Marinette could take that man away from her (Even if this very man is far from interested in her).</p><p>Though… Lila shouldn’t worry. Marinette wasn’t interested in that relationship herself. And Adrien –</p><p>“It still amazes me, that you want to help me out. You have so much on your plate and then there is me, who stumbles through his life in Paris. I… I really don’t want to be a burden to you, Marinette. But… but I am most thankful for all the things you do for me…”</p><p>Now it was his hand, that reached out to her, laying on hers, that rested on her lap. His gaze lingering most softly on her. Leaning closer most slowly…</p><p>… and it was her who pulled away. Almost in panic. Unbuckling her belt and opening the car door. Swinging her legs outside.</p><p>“Better keep going…”, she said and waved him, getting outside, before he could have leaned in completely. “Lila certainly does not approve, if I am late. Just… just wait here! I’ll be back with Emma in a few minutes!”</p><p>Marinette didn’t wait for his answer, instead hurried away with a madly beating heart in her chest – wondering, if this really just has happened, or if her crazy mind just started to hallucinate about… Adrien trying to kiss her?</p><p>Stomping down the streets she groaned. Frustrated and confused, even though a little hopeful string tried to tug at her heart – trying to get her to turn around again, to walk back to him and in his arms to demand an explanation and-</p><p>No… there was no explanation. She was sure, that she imagined things – for Adrien was her friend and as such he wouldn’t want to engage in something like making-out. Especially not here and now and not with her!</p><p>It did cost her much energy to convince herself about that. She felt almost breathless when she reached the apartment complex and rang the bell. Breathing heavily and crossing her arms in front of her chest to keep her hands from shaking.</p><p>But it at least worked a little – and hearing Lila’s voice certainly did the rest.</p><p>“Come up here. Emma is almost ready…”, the annoyed voice at the other side of the speaker said and a buzzing sound reached her ears, entering the building the next second.</p><p>Marinette climbed the stairs up with ease, her face dropping, when she saw Lila – as usually – leaning against the doorframe, blocking the view inside. But not smirking this time, like she would usually do. No. She was frowning, her eyes narrowed, as she examined the black haired woman in front of her most carefully.</p><p>“Where have you been? You are five minutes late. And you know – some people have to get to work early. Have important jobs, instead of the servant-thing you do in that stupid little restaurant…”</p><p>“I am babysitting your daughter – isn’t that important enough?”, Marinette answered back, raising her head a little higher, as if she wanted to impress the woman, that was just slightly taller than her, pressing her own lips into a thin line to hide the smirk, that tried to form there, for firing back just as eloquently.</p><p>But Lila chose to stay quiet about that – instead changed the topic, before Emma would have reached them:</p><p>“Have you been seeing Adrien lately? Don’t lie – I have seen the video. Everyone probably has by now and Paris is very aware of that stupid little thing, that is going on between the two of you…”</p><p>“There is nothing going on between us…”, she said, clutching her purse tightly by her side. “And if there was something going on, then it shouldn’t be of your business, Lila…”</p><p>“Good~”, the other woman said nonchalantly, shrugging and a smirk returning to her features. “I should believe you, right? You were always bad at lying. And what would somebody like Adrien Agreste want from somebody like you, Marinette? It would be a mere one-time thing. Nothing more. Just… “ The brunette leaned dangerously closer and Marinette could already smell her sickly sweet perfume. “… don’t stand in my way. Adrien and I are meant to be. We made Emma. We will raise her, together. Do you understand? He will see it as well and when we will move in together as family we won’t need your stupid little service anymore. And don’t you think, that Emma wouldn’t be the best big sister imaginable?”</p><p>Her voice turned sweet as well – just like the smell around her. Thick like honey – basking herself in her dreamlike fantasy, that she created for herself – unaware of the fact, that Adrien wasn’t seeing her in that way.</p><p>… and eventually she would came crushing down back into this very reality, when he told her that.</p><p>But for now Marinette would not be able to convince her otherwise – she didn’t even want to.</p><p>“So-“, Lila added at last, while Marinette could already hear Emma rummaging in the background, putting on her shoes and searching for her back bag, while her mother lowered her voice in an almost dangerous fashion. “-stay out of the way of <em>my</em> happy family. Or <em>I</em> will ruin your life, Dupain-Cheng…”</p><p>“Marinette!”, Emma exclaimed happily, as she pressed past her mother to hug her tall friend instead, being not aware of the threat, that her mother had just given. “Can we go now? I am so excited! Where are we going this time? Can you tell me?”</p><p>But the young woman couldn’t answer – still staring back at the other woman before her. Gulping. Wondering, if she could actually do that… ruin her life…</p><p>Marinette wasn’t afraid of Lila Rossi. No. Not one bit. But the other woman had tried before to ruin her reputation by causing harm with her constant lying and with her deceiving behavior. And now – despite being a mother – was certainly no difference…</p><p>But… would it by enough to become Lady Titalee? To terrorize Paris? At what cost and… why…?</p><p>Though… of course… Lila had just given her the perfect reason to do exactly that…</p><p>… and it was almost the same wish, as the one, that had turned Gabriel to the dark path before…</p><p>Wishing for a happy family. Whole. Together…</p><p>So… indeed… Chat Noir and Ladybug should check Lila Rossi out as well… fast… To hopefully stop her for good.</p><p>But right now was not the time to think about the duties of her alter ego – and Emma hurriedly reminded her about that, by hugging her Maman one more time as a goodbye, giving her a tiny kiss on the cheek, before she took Marinette’s hand to drag her down the stairs in all her excitement.</p><p>Both women had not the chance to utter one more word about that, for Marinette and Emma were already gone.</p><p>“So – can we go to the Park, again? Can I have another ice-cream? Or can we go the the Seine? I like counting the boats there! And what have you planned? Can you tell me? Please?”, Emma already asked in a rapid hurry, not stopping once to take breath, while skipping down to the basement and outside of the building. Looking up with big, gleaming eyes.</p><p>Green eyes – just like those of her father.</p><p>Marinette should have seen it earlier. The resemblance, that Emma and Adrien share – with the golden hair, the green eyes and that smile, that would even make the sun go jealous. They were basically the same person – one being a gown man, while the other was a small girl and Marinette wondered, if Adrien had been exactly like this, when he was younger.</p><p>Probably, for his mother was still around and Gabriel wasn’t the same back then, as well.</p><p>… yeah… a happy, little family, indeed.</p><p>If Emilie and Gabriel had ever wished for a second child as well? Maybe even a third – but fate had decided for them to only have Adrien, instead.</p><p>… and for Emilie to fall into some unbreakable, magical sleep, while Gabriel had chosen to become a supervillain. With Adrien being the one to eventually break under all this pressure and to become a man, who had to carry all these burdens alone.</p><p>“Marinette? Is everything okay?”, Emma asked with concern in her voice, frowning, when she didn’t get an answer – unaware, that the young woman had too much on her mind in that very moment.</p><p>But her voice brought Marinette back to the reality, making her blink and shake her head and she forced a big smile back on her features.</p><p>“Everything is alright, <em>Mon Petit</em>”, she said, taking her hand to pull her along and down the streets to bring her closer to Adrien’s car – with the blond man waiting patiently for them in the distance. “And today is going to be a real surprise for you! Are you excited?”</p><p>Emma immediately nodded and jumped up and down by Marinette’s side, squealing.</p><p>“I love surprises!”</p><p>“Oh, I bet you do! And it’s a really awesome one and I am pretty sure, that you will like it! But don’t worry – we will be back in time!”</p><p>“Good! ‘cause Maman does not like it, if we get back too late…”</p><p>That was true… Therefore they should really hurry, to see all the animals in the Zoo – at least Emma’s most favorite ones.</p><p>… and to spend enough quality time with her father…</p><p>They were by now close enough – the car only a few steps before them and Adrien standing a few steps ahead of them. Playing most nervously with his ring, turning and twisting it around his finger. Smiling. Seemingly unsure of himself and the whole situation.</p><p>… and Emma didn’t even notice him at that moment, for she kept on babbling about all the possible surprises, she was currently thinking about – so it was Marinette, who acted fast:</p><p>“Oh Adrien! What a surprise to see you here!”, she exclaimed in a horribly faked voice, that made even herself cringe. Adrien also raised his eyebrows about that and he blinked, while Emma immediately stopped walking upon hearing his name. Mustering her father with disdain, hiding a little behind Marinette’s legs.</p><p>His smile dropped for a mere moment upon seeing that – but he chose not to act on his feelings, instead went down on his knees to meet his daughter on her height, again, raising one hand to greet her, instead. Smiling, once more.</p><p>“<em>Bonjour Mademoiselle</em>. It’s nice to see you here as well! Really! This is such a big surprise! And you are out with my good friend Marinette? Where are the two of you going?”</p><p>He played along with Marinette’s faked surprise. Good. That way Lila wouldn’t later find out, that they planned this meeting beforehand, if Emma told her about Adrien’s sudden appearance.</p><p>At least that’s, what Marinette hoped – and Adrien probably as well.</p><p>“Why’s he here, Marinette?”, Emma asked, peeking from behind Marinette. Still holding onto her hand, as if the woman could save her from that blond man in front of her. “I don’t want him here with us…”</p><p>These words broke Adrien’s heart. And with that Marinette’s as well, making her gulp hard. And she could see a tiny flicker in his green eyes. Breaking a little inside, but the smile stayed plastered on his lips – an old routine from his former shoots and from his time as a model.</p><p>“Oh… I didn’t want to scare you, Emma. I am… well…”</p><p>‘Zoo’, Marinette mouthed, when he looked up to her for help and he nodded a little, before he faced his daughter once more.</p><p>“I am on my way to the Zoo. You know – it’s a nice day, the sun is shining and I really like the animals there. Where… where are you two going?”</p><p>“The Zoo? Actually I wanted to bring Emma there as well, as a little surprise…”</p><p>“You do?”, came it from behind her. “The Zoo is my surprise?”</p><p>“Yeah… but if you don’t want to…”</p><p>Emma trusted her. She knew that. And it was fairly easy to convince the small girl to go to the Zoo like that. After all – Emma loved animals dearly and seeing them always made her happy.</p><p>So… having her biological father go along on this small trip seemed to be a small burden – but one, that brave Emma wanted to take.</p><p>Marinette was there anyway – so what would go wrong, right?</p><p>“But I want to see the lions, first!”, commanded the girl with a pout and a cute, stern face, still looking skeptically at the man in front of her. “Then the elephants. And then I want to see the <em>fishies</em>. The last time you promised me to look for the Clown Fish – but it wasn’t there. But I want to find <em>Nemo</em>!”</p><p>“The Clown Fish? Oh of course! We will find it! And Adrien could-“</p><p>“And <em>Dory</em>!”</p><p>Marinette blinked at the demands from the girl beside her, while Adrien chuckled upon hearing that.</p><p>“You like fish pretty much, right? And Lions and Elephants and all?”</p><p>“Everybody likes animals”, said the girl wisely, raising her nose a little higher – a notion she surely learned from her mother. She eyed Adrien most carefully, before she dared to ask him one more question: “And what is your favorite animal? My Maman likes Butterflies very much-“ <em>Oh sure does Lila love butterflies! Probably akumatized ones most</em>. “And Marinette does like… what was it again? Kitties?”</p><p>“<em>Cats</em>?”, Adrian asked in surprise and since he still was on his knee, he looked up in surprise towards her, a smug, yet unreadable smirk playing on his features for a moment – making the young woman blush - , before he lowered his gaze back to his daughter, again. “Oh I like cats as well. Oh and I like… mhm… let me think… a platypus. And the ladybug is pretty cute, right?”</p><p><em>Really</em>? Adrien had probably the strangest favorite animals on this world. Sure – maybe he came up with them on the spot. Yet… on the other hand – she knew, that there was this hidden and dorky side to him. One he never showed openly. Sometimes in front of Marinette, sure, but never in front of other people.</p><p>But now there was Emma…</p><p>Though…why would he need to pretend in front of her, that he was a different person on the inside, than he wanted to be. He wouldn’t need to impress her with his charm and a smile, that belonged on the cover page of some glossy magazine.</p><p>He needed to be his truest self. Nothing more, especially not less.</p><p>And… exactly that seemed to be the key to winning the heart of his daughter – just like he had wished.</p><p>“What is a <em>patapys</em>?”</p><p>“A platypus?”, he repeated once more, his eyes gleaming with joy, upon hearing his daughter talk to him. And slowly coming out of her hiding place behind Marinette’s legs. “It’s like a pretty cool animal! It has fur and a beak and a tail like a beaver. Oh – and it can lay eggs!”</p><p>“You made that up! That doesn’t exist…”, Emma said in complete disbelieve. “Marinette… have you seen an animal like that before?”</p><p>“On pictures. Yes…”</p><p>Emma’s eyes widened at that realization.</p><p>“So it does exist…”</p><p>“Mhm. It does! Wait – here, I have a photo of it!”</p><p>Adrien took his phone, searching his pictures and laid it into Emma’s hands. Who gasped at the sign of that fairly strange animal in front of her.</p><p>“A <em>Patyplys</em>!”</p><p>“A Platypus, yes! I have seen them on my travels. They only live in Australia, you know? But maybe we can see one in the Zoo as well!”</p><p>“Marinette? Can we look for the <em>patapas</em> as well?”</p><p>She giggled upon hearing Emma’s next take on the very difficult name of that strange animal and smiled, before she laid her hands on her knees to bow down as well.</p><p>“So what happened with finding <em>Nemo</em> and <em>Dory</em>?”</p><p>“I want to see them as well! They are beautiful fishies! And after that we look for the-“ She took a deep, deep breath and tried to pronounce it correctly “Platypus! Do you think they have those in the Zoo as well?”</p><p>Her last question was directed at Adrien this time.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“I truthfully don’t know. I haven’t been to the Zoo in ages. So… we shall find Nemo, Dory and the Platypus, together, okay? You help me and I help you. Sounds like a plan, doesn’t it?”</p><p>He was excited. For the first time his own daughter had been talking to him. Not ignoring his presence. His words. But she actually seemed to be looking forward to spend time with him.</p><p>… it was a tiny step, but an important one and it made Marinette smile happily – her eyes gleaming, even when Adrien stood back up again, to face now her probably.</p><p>“And Marinette shall be our guide…”, he said softly and meaningful, making Marinette shiver lightly. “She is always of great help…”</p><p>“She is!”, Emma immediately agreed. “Now come Marinette! I want to see the funny animal with the funny name! Can’t wait, until we reach the Zoo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Platypus... Totally believe, that Adrien wouldn't have a normal favorite animal. Also I didn't want to give him a too hard time with Emma. And... Children's hearts are quiet easy to win over (I work with children on a daily basis, so I know what I am talking about). Talking and showing interest in their hobbies does usually help. Making silly little comments as well. And to not be too serious. Also Emma had Marinette there - somebody she trusts and looks up to. So... If Marinette likes Adrien he shouldn't be such a bad guy in Emma's eyes.</p><p>Also Adrien as Tom's apprentice? Yep! I totally needed to give Adrien a proper job. Something, where he would create things from his heart and that would make him happy. First I was thinking about Teacher or something similar... But him working in the bakery was a better fit for this story. (and I believe I would really enjoy that😊).</p><p>Also I might add, that this story will remain placed after the happenings of Season 3. I know, that Season 4 has started to air (hurray!), but with the new characters and happenings it's difficult to adjust this story in this way. So - Chloé will remain the number one Queen Bee and we will not face Shadow Moth (if I am correctly informed) in any way. I may only feature the Kwamis powers, if needed (and if they make their way on the screen by that time😊). </p><p>So next chapter:<br/>Cold, cold water, bravery and fears...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Cat's Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes... Some more Adrinette and some Ladrien...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look over there! Is that Nemo?”, Emma squealed, leaning close to the thick glass in front of her, narrowing her eyes in hopes to get a better look of the fishes inside this huge tank. “Nah… it isn’t…”</p><p>“Oh, then… what is that? Is that the <em>Dory-Fish</em>?”</p><p>“Dory is her name, silly! And Dory is a <em>Regal Blue Tang</em>… She loves to swim and to sing and can’t remember things…”</p><p>“Ah - then she is just like me! Totally forgot where I put my keys…”</p><p>“Really? You are funny!”</p><p>“Hey – it’s true!”</p><p>Emma’s giggle washed over them, before she leaned back against the thick glass of the tank, pointing at a swarm of fish, that swam by.</p><p>“Look there! Dory-fish!”</p><p>“Uuuuh~ Pretty!”</p><p>The girl had fun. Sure, everybody could tell. And Adrien – he as well! He was just as amazed as his daughter, watching the animals in front of them with glee. Chatting with Emma, chuckling and laughing and just enjoyed his time with her.</p><p>Without Lila’s constant watch and with her reckless flirting behavior. It was more easy for him now to approach his daughter that way. And the girl let him…</p><p>And Marinette stayed in the background. She didn’t mind one bit. Was glad, that it worked so well for her friend. Enjoyed watching them – heck – she even was able to let her guard down to actually sit on a bench some meter behind them, with a small sketchbook on her lap, while she sketched things, that crossed her path.</p><p>She hadn’t done that for the longest time…</p><p>To just let all her duties and responsibilities fall from her shoulders. To breath freely. Relax, almost. Letting the easiness and the calmness of the moment wash over her, without a care in the world…</p><p>A genuine smile crossed her features, as she looked back up again, seeing father and daughter being easily amazed by the fishes presented in front of them in their constant circles around the tank. A watery hue casting over them, painting the surroundings blue as well.</p><p>And it almost felt like a dream, the walls and glass of the aquarium shielding them from all the harm from the reality, that awaited them outsidr. And this fantasy world was painted even more by the soft tunes that played somewhere in the speakers above and Marinette was very able to block out everything else that wasn’t currently important to her.</p><p>Just those two lovely people in front of her, being like father and daughter for the very first time.</p><p>And… gosh… Adrien really was a lovely father…</p><p>It was him, who turned back around for a mere moment, smiling and waving in her direction. Making her blush instantly, for she certainly had stared for far too long in their direction. Especially his…</p><p>She felt caught – immediately looking back down to her sketchbook, scribbling something in a haste, before he could have questioned her behavior in any way.</p><p>Yet… it didn’t help her, she noticed only a moment later, when Adrien started to casually walk over to her, once Emma decided it was time for them to move somewhere else – who yet rushed past the bench where Marinette was sitting on, to look at the fish in the tank, that was behind the young woman, instead.</p><p>Adrien on the other hand stopped for a moment by her side, hands in his pockets and he took a long look at Marinette’s sketches from above.</p><p>“… stuff like that should hang in a museum…”, he mumbled calmly, almost as if his words were meant to be more to himself, than for her. And he seemed to notice his almost tiny mistake, cleared his throat, before he raised his voice once more: “Your drawings… They look wonderful! You really have talent, Marinette…”</p><p>His voice was smooth and it tingled her spine – like any compliment he would give her. This time wasn’t any different…</p><p>“T-thank you…”, she said shyly, daring to look up to him to meet his eyes immediately. “I just… rarely have the time to draw these days. It’s gotten rare and I certainly had gotten worse at anatomy and-“</p><p>“Well, I love it!”, he said, his face shining with the genuine smile, that emerged there and stayed there for the whole time. “I really do…”</p><p>Marinette’s breath got caught in her throat. Forgetting about her whole existence all together for a mere moment. Not blinking, in fear she could miss one precious second of it – merely turned back around to look over to Emma once more, when she felt as if she was about to faint.</p><p>… still feeling very lightheaded…</p><p>“She has started to like you!”, Marinette hurriedly said, trying to change the subject as fast as possible. “I can tell! You totally had her with the Platypus and she won’t stop, until she will eventually see one herself…”</p><p>Adrien tore his gaze from her, looking over to Emma as well. Nodding.</p><p>“I am glad she does not try to run away from me anymore. I hated that thought. And now… she actually speaks with me! Asks me questions. Listens to my answers… It’s… It’s awesome!” This very revelation made him relax. His tense shoulders were falling a little and his moves were only half as timid as before. For a mere moment, for his features immediately darkened, again and he turned back around to look at Marinette instead.</p><p>Worried this time and the young woman gulped upon seeing the darkness, that casted dark shadows over his handsome features. He opened his lips once, twice, trying to find the right words, before he was able to speak his mind:</p><p>“… what if she asks me about her grandparents, Marinette. You know… my mother… Gabriel… She… she is too young to understand. And it might scare her away. And… what will she think about the fact, that her grandfather is… was…” He gulped himself, before he lowered his voice into a whisper: “… a villain…”</p><p>He looked pale, upon saying these words out loud – as loud as he dared for this very moment. His hands looked as if they were twitching, his eyes leaving hers to look to the floor. Widened. His breathed heavier.</p><p>His demons were taking over, as panic tried to get a grip on his heart.</p><p>Marinette rose to her feet, fear spreading through her whole body as well. The sketchbook and pencil were left behind without a care.</p><p>But this was more important now!</p><p>He…was more important…</p><p>And she had witnessed this before – had seen him before at his lowest point and she was not afraid to help.</p><p>They were friends after all, right?</p><p>“Look at me, Adrien…”</p><p>Thankfully Emma was still too distracted by the fish, that roamed that tank behind them, not daring to look away, in fear she would miss just anything. So she wouldn’t question their strange behavior.</p><p>And for the other people around…</p><p>They were rather minding their own business. The aquarium’s low lighting gave them enough privacy for the moment anyway and nobody had yet noticed, who this blond man was.</p><p>But she had to be fast – his emotions could draw an Akuma close easily. She did not want that.</p><p>After all… she didn’t want to fight him. Adrien – the man, who has stolen her heart so many years ago. But she didn’t want him to turn into a villain himself. Not in front of Emma. Not in front of the world. Never…</p><p>“… look at me…”, she whispered with a shaking and tiny voice, her heart skipping a beat, when he finally did. “… we shall not talk about that right now. You are right – she won’t understand. She is too young…”</p><p>Sure – children nowadays learn about the infamous Hawk Moth in school. Sometimes from their parents, true. But it definitely was a delicate topic and one, that should be treated with caution.</p><p>Though… things changed with Lady Titalee now having a hold on the butterfly Miraculous… right?</p><p>But still… Emma wasn’t even five years old. She wouldn’t understand the whole impact of his words… and she shouldn’t know about this legacy she would inherent one day from her father and grandfather.</p><p>… and… this day would eventually come, where she would find out about Hawk Moth’s reign of terror. That was true. And she would need to know, that this very man was related with Adrien. And with her as well.</p><p>But there would be the right time and the right place for that…</p><p>Right now and here in the middle of the Parisian Zoo weren’t even close to perfect for those kind of talks between a father and his daughter – especially when their relationship had just started to bloom between them.</p><p>Marinette let out a shaking breath, for Adrien was still caught within his own dark mind, still not looking up to her. So she laid a caring hand on his cheek, softly touching his skin there. Stroking over it with her thumb, before she leaned closer to his ear, her lips barely touching, when she said:</p><p>“It’s okay, Adrien…”</p><p>Deep down she knew, that nothing was okay. Probably never would be as okay, as they used to be. But she wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Hell… she would be by his side through it all, if he wanted her there…</p><p>“Marinette…”, she heard him croak – letting her know, that he was close to crying, which broke her heart one more time in all these years.</p><p>But she couldn’t react. Wasn’t able to, for Adrien was the one to move again – paralyzing her completely.</p><p>His arms were moving up in a hurry – hugging her, his hands staying on her back, to draw her even closer. Laying his chin on her shoulder with that. Marinette’s on the other hand were pressed between their chests and it almost felt, as if she could make out the combined pulses of their beating hearts.</p><p>… or the rising of their chests, but whatever it was, it made her nervous and excited and all at once.</p><p>She felt her cheeks coloring and it felt like the temperature in this room was rising in a rapid speed.</p><p>… but… she did not mind…</p><p>“Oh…so you two are married?”, Emma asked all to suddenly, having turned around only a moment ago. “But you are not wearing a ring, Marinette…”</p><p>Marinette immediately tore herself out of Adrien’s arms, even though he made it almost impossible to do so. Did he actually want their embrace to last a little longer?</p><p>Though… surely, it was for him merely a friendly, little hug to come back to this very realm of reality. Not more. And he had just needed his time to be drawn outside of this dark hole, where he had hidden himself in.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>But… thankfully it seemed to have an effect on him nonetheless. The dark look in his eyes was gone and he was very able to put a smile back on, before he knelt down in front off Emma once more.</p><p>“We are not married…”, Adrien said, when Marinette’s voice was still failing. “Though we both can surely agree, that the man, who will one day marry Marinette, will be the luckiest guy out there, right?”</p><p>Emma giggled.</p><p>“Yes! Marinette is a real <em>Princess</em> and her husband will be the <em>King</em>!”</p><p>“A <em>Princess</em>?” He looked up to the young woman, a slight, almost cat-like smirk playing on his lips, before he faced Emma, again. “Oh, Marinette is indeed a <em>Princess</em> – I can agree to that with my whole heart!”</p><p>They way he said this word. <em>Princess</em>. It made her spine tingle and goosebumps were rising on her whole body and for a mere moment, she was standing in front of the teasing Chat Noir, instead of the loving Adrien Agreste.</p><p>… but that was surely just a mean trick, that was playing with her mind.</p><p>“Can we look at the stingray now? Please?”, Emma asked most innocently, as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. “They always look, as if they were flying in the water! It’s so much fun!”</p><p>“Oh – so you have found the Dory-fish already?”</p><p>“The <em>Regal Blue Tang</em>. And we found it together. Have you really forgotten about that?”</p><p>“Oh – true! I told you – I am bad at remembering things~”</p><p>“You truly are like Dory, aren’t you? Now come you two! I wanna see the stingray!”</p><p>Emma jumped up and down and over to a round basin in the middle of the aquarium, yet both adults still hesitated to walk after her.</p><p>… also Marinette was very much afraid to make a tiny move at all, for she feared, that she would stumble and fall. Her legs felt like gummy. Weak. Melted. And she had embarrassed herself many times in front of Adrien – another time was too much.</p><p>And – above all – Adrien should make a move instead. He was her father and every second together with his daughter was very precious to them.</p><p>Therefore she turned around once more, even though every move she made felt like a blur of colors. All that mattered were his touches only a few moments ago and she had to find a way to shake of this feeling.</p><p>For… friends shouldn’t feel that way about the other…</p><p>She packed her small sketchbook and her pencil back in her purse – Tikki taking it inside her hiding place with wide, surpised eyes and about a billion questions on her lips. But she stayed quiet – she had to after all, for there were to many people around, that could hear her as well.</p><p>… Adrien could hear her…</p><p>Finished, she turned around, again and saw Adrien still in the same spot, as before. Indecisive. Looking between Emma and Marinette. Waiting and hesitant.</p><p>The young woman forced a wide smile back on her features, faking it completely, before she stepped closer once more.</p><p>“Go to her. Talk to her. You are smart and know about so many things. She will listen to all of them. It helps you to let your relationship with her grow. Believe me…”</p><p>“What about you?”, he asked hurriedly, panic edging in his voice as she tried to walk past him – but Marinette was stopped by his soft grip on her hand. “Where are you going? Are you leaving?”</p><p>A slight touch, gentle in its nature, kept her from moving any further. And it took her breath away once more.</p><p>But she tried to play over it, even though she wanted nothing more, but to lace her fingers with his, pull him closer and to lay her lips on his waiting ones.</p><p>No! She warned herself once more, knowing very well, that this certainly was not the one thing, he wanted from their friendship…</p><p>… also… dating him would just put him into direct danger…</p><p>“Just looking for the bathroom, <em>Silly</em>…” she said as jokingly, as she could, while she pulled her wrist out his grip. “I’ll be back any minute – depending on the line in front of the ladies room!”</p><p>He exhaled in relief upon hearing that and for a tiny moment Marinette wondered, if he had actually feared, that she would leave them.</p><p>Him…</p><p>But she would never do that – she just needed a moment for herself, to take a deep breath and to focus once more.</p><p>“Okay… Good!”, he said, chuckling about some silly thought himself, before he nodded in acceptance, waving a tiny wave, before he left her side to walk to Emma instead.</p><p>And Marinette walked into the other direction, clutching her purse with Tikki inside tightly to her side, while her eyes tried to find the bathroom – which was located in the very back of the aquarium.</p><p>By the time she reached this small room, that smelled like artificial flowers and hand sanitizer, it was thankfully empty. Well – apart from the cleaning lady, that walked past her with a bucket in her hand and a mop in the other – but she was gone, when she had finished mopping the floor.</p><p>Marinette was alone.</p><p>The young woman hurried inside a bathroom stall, closing it and sat weakly on the closed toilet seat behind her.</p><p>Letting out a shaking breath.</p><p>Closed her eyes.</p><p>Her fingers found her wrist – the feeling of Adrien’s fingers still lingering there and a warm feeling crept up and down her spine. Making her shiver. Smile warmly…</p><p>Before she let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“What do I do?”, she whispered desperately and opened her purse, to let Tikki out for a tiny moment. “I have completely fallen for Adrien once more…”</p><p>“Once more?”, Tikki asked back skeptically, holding Marinette’s sketchbook in her paws and opened it – somewhere on a page, that had only sketches with Adrien on them. Well… and one of Emma, of course. “Your heart has always belonged to that man! And I think your drawings are most lovely! Did he see them? What did he say?”</p><p>Marinette huffed, turning the page to reveal sketches of a wide variety of fish, she had seen within this aquarium.</p><p>“Of course not! He had see this page and the one before that! So no stuff, that is not safe for him to see!”</p><p>She completely ignored Tikki’s other comment. Of course – she hated to admit it to herself…</p><p>That she still loved one Adrien Agreste so dearly and deeply, that it almost hurt physically and mentally.</p><p>… more now that they were older…</p><p>“Talk to him, Marinette… you love him… you really do. And he sees you that way, too…”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”, she snapped back, taking the sketchbook back in her own hands. Turning the page back to be greeted by Adrien’s gentle smile as a pencil drawing. Tracing it softly with her fingertip. Frowning. “We are friends…”</p><p>Tikki was silent for a moment. Shaking her head upon hearing the words of her Chosen.</p><p>“Yes… Marinette. Yes – you two are friends-“ “And he would never-“ “-but your hearts are connected. Woven together by fate. You shouldn’t deny that, for this denial will break you. Both of you…”</p><p>Marinette let out a tiny sob and the Kwamis was immediately by her side, brushing that one tear, that dared to escape from her eyes away, before she cuddled the humans cheek.</p><p>“Trust me, Marinette… really – trust me with this one and-“</p><p>Marinette shrieked. Not because of the words, that the small goddess had chosen to say, but of the watery coldness, that had all to suddenly reached her toes and feet, creeping inside her sandals with ease.</p><p>Water.</p><p>Cold, cold water was coming from under the stall door, climbing higher and higher with each passing second. Up her ankles and her calves. Threatening her easily.</p><p>“What is happening?”, Tikki squealed, flying up to look inside the restroom instead. “Marinette! The whole thing is filled with water! You have to get out of here now!”</p><p>She gulped.</p><p>That was true and the young woman knew right away, that this disaster had no natural causes.</p><p>An Akuma was there – somewhere and probably already close.</p><p>… which meant, that both Emma and Adrien could be in severe danger!</p><p>“Tikki! Spots On!”, she shouted, as soon as this terrifying thought crossed her mind, letting the magical light wash over her whole body, as strength filled her every vein.</p><p>Ladybug was in charge now.</p><p>By now the water was already by her waist, making it hard to move at all. Opening the door for her stall was almost impossible now – unless she wanted to break it.</p><p>But she had to – grasping the top of the stall, while kicking the door open with both legs, breaking it in the process.</p><p>Yet, she didn’t care – shouldn’t care right now, for people were probably afraid and in danger. And her Lucky Charm would repair this harm later anyway.</p><p>Water came crashing down on her, pressing her against the wall behind her. She wanted to scream – but couldn’t, for the water tried to press any air out of her lungs.</p><p>Ladybug didn’t give in – she wouldn’t be Ladybug after all and she had fought in water before. But the last times she had the magical enhanced macarons to boost Tikki’s power…</p><p>…those recipes were not available now that Master Fu wasn’t there to read the ancient writing and she could not make them herself.</p><p>So… she was basically on her own.</p><p>Therefore she pressed against the wall behind with her feet, pushing, until she was able to move away from it, with as much power as she could handle. Moving through the water in swift moves and up to the little bit of surface, that was between the water and the ceiling of the restroom.</p><p>Gasping for breath. Looking around for the door – finding it a moment later.</p><p>Good…</p><p>She dived down once more, and punched against this door with all power she could find in her muscles.</p><p>The suction was strong, pulling at her whole body to get her outside – though the situation here wasn’t any better. The water here – for the aquarium was essentially bigger than the small bathroom, she had hidden herself in – was still not as high. Cold, nonetheless. A few people have made it outside – thankfully. Other’s had saved themselves on anything high, they could find.</p><p>… for fish roamed these waters now – some might be of no harm, but other’s were indeed dangerous. Poisonous, probably as well.</p><p>“Ladybug!”, came shouts to her ears, once people had taken notice of her. Just like Adrien and Emma, who had climbed on her father’s back, to keep out of the water. They looked at her and she was drawn to them – but there were other civilians around as well.</p><p>She had to take care of all of them… and going straight to the young man and his daughter might cause some suspiciousness.</p><p>Though – she wasn’t able to do anything – warning shouts already tried to reach her, but it was to late.</p><p>Something had wrapped itself around her ankle, hoisted her up with ease and towards the other end of the aquarium. Away from these people…</p><p>… away from Adrien and Emma as well…</p><p>Her fall hadn’t been hard. She landed on the water, but something had taken hold on her once more, pressing her down to the floor. Under the surface.</p><p>Inside the water…</p><p>“<em>ALL HAIL KING POSEIDON</em>!”, a deep, pressuring voice reached her ears. “<em>Savior of the seas! Sheppard of the fish! Bow in front of me you peasant and give me your Miraculous!</em>”</p><p>A grim, dark version of a Merman was towering over her. Blue skin, icy blue eyes, shark like teeth. A grim smile forming around them. But he hadn’t a fishtail. No. Instead he had eight tentacles, that moved around him. One holding her down by her neck, another wrapped around her waist.</p><p>Her eyes were wide. Grasping onto the slippery thing on her neck in hopes it would loosen.</p><p>When it didn’t help, she tried to reach for her yo-yo.</p><p><em>King Poseidon</em> merely laughed upon seeing that, using a third tentacle to throw her out of the water instead.</p><p>Playing with her.</p><p>Thankfully she landed not inside the water this time. Somewhere hard instead. Dry. Warm hands pulled her away, until her feet weren’t touching the dangerous wetness anymore.</p><p>For a mere moment she believed it to be Chat Noir. That he had made it in time – to save his Lady and everybody around.</p><p>But when she looked up, coughing and trying to get some air back into her lungs, she made out another blond man – Adrien – instead.</p><p>He looked pale in this blue lightning, the silence eerie around them.</p><p>Of course – the speakers weren’t playing music anymore and it was only a matter of time, before the lights would go out as well.</p><p>She needed to get everybody out before that happened.</p><p>“Does he leave the water?”, Ladybug asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, even though her worries made it hard to focus on anything around her. “<em>King Poseidon</em>? Does… does he leave the water?”</p><p>She was breathless. Sure. But she needed to stay strong – for these people and for everybody else in Paris as well.</p><p>It was Emma, who shook her head, looking down at Ladybug with wide and frightened eyes, while it was Adrien, who held out one helping hand, to help the heroine up on her feet again, while trying to keep his balance on this rocky formation, where they were standing on – some piece of decoration inside one of those tanks. It was big enough for a few people to find shelter on, but slippery.</p><p>But for now it worked…</p><p>“He stays inside the water for the whole time… He is like a fish. A big, dangerous one…”, Emma’s tiny voice echoed through the silence around them, clutching a little more tightly Adrien’s shoulder. “He’s scary…”</p><p>“I’ll keep you save…”, He mumbled and smiled up to her – even though the girl wasn’t able to see it – before he locked eyes with Ladybug once more. “It all happened too fast, Ladybug. Those by the entrance could flee, when the glass of the tanks started to break. Others took shelter on things nearby. But now you are here! Ladybug will save us, Emma!”</p><p>Emma nodded in agreement and this sight was probably the cutest thing the young woman had seen all day.</p><p>… if it wasn’t for the fact, that they were in the middle of an Akuma attack.</p><p>“Chat Noir will be here any minute! Don’t worry – we will have the butterfly purified before my partner could have made any silly pun about it!”</p><p>Emma nodded eagerly upon hearing that.</p><p>But it was Adrien’s widened eyes, that confused Ladybug immediately. And the tiny gasp, that left his lips.</p><p>… and the quiet question, that followed a moment later:</p><p>“What if he won’t make it this time?”</p><p>Ladybug blinked. Shaking her head.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he make it? He always was there in time! We always fight together!”</p><p>Emma giggled once more.</p><p>“But there is water everywhere! And he is a cat! Cats don’t like water – it’s in their nature!”</p><p>Ladybug smiled upon hearing this carefree explanation – though she was worried upon seeing Adrien’s thoughtful and lingering gaze.</p><p>“But-“</p><p>Adrien couldn’t finish his sentence. Tentacles busted through the waters surface. Not far away from them. Searching for anything to grasp and to drag into the depth of the water. Down to him. To crush it and drown it.</p><p>People screamed and shrieked. Tried to climb higher on anything they could find.</p><p>And Ladybug immediately knew, that she hadn’t anymore time to wait for her leather wearing partner. He would come – that was for sure! Maybe he was already close, but couldn’t find a place to hide and to transform.</p><p>One more time she looked over to Adrien. Then Emma, knowing, that she had to do just something.</p><p>Now!</p><p>Get them out of here, before King Poseidon could get a hold on just anybody around.</p><p>Searching, blue eyes looked around – finding the broken bathroom door not too far away from them, floating there without a care. A bench nearby. She climbed past Adrien and Emma and past two other civilians, leaning over to get the bench closer. Breaking it in hurry and until she had three, usable wooden slats, handing one to the woman behind her and one to Adrien himself. She held the third in her hand.</p><p>“Can you row?”</p><p>The woman was too scared and too confused to answer.</p><p>Adrien on the other hand followed her gaze towards to door, nodding immediately.</p><p>“Might work…”, he mumbled, before he let Emma slowly down, weighting the slat in his hand. “Will be fun, Emma, right?”</p><p>She giggled, nodded and held onto Adrien’s hand tightly.</p><p>Ladybug smiled upon seeing that, before she used her yo-yo to swing herself across the room and onto the door. It wasn’t exactly the best boat out there, but it would help to get these people outside – after that she would think about a way to fight against King Poseidon.</p><p>To find the hidden butterfly…</p><p>Hopefully Chat Noir would be around by then – fighting a villain alone was an absolute absurd thought…</p><p>She knelt, carefully looking over the edge of her makeshift boat. Seeing only darkness underneath her. Sometimes a swarm of fish would swim by, close enough to the surface for her to see. But the akumatized victim was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>… for now…</p><p>Not hesitating any longer she sank the broader side of the slat in her hands in the water. Balancing on the door most carefully, while she tried to row it across the water. Closer to the rocky formation with every move – her eyes looking around the remainder of the aquarium – counting ten people to save in total. Good – everybody else made it outside…</p><p>“Be careful!” Ladybug said in a hushed voice, helping the men and woman on the door first, holding out her hand for Adrien and Emma next. “Four should be doable on this boat…”</p><p>But the young man fixed her hand for a moment. Then lowered his eyes to his daughter. Bringing her to his front.</p><p>“Doubt it. Don’t want it to sink…”, he said calmly and without a hint of fear. “Emma, you go first. I’ll wait for the next round…”</p><p>“No! I’ll stay with you!” She then gasped, looking up to her father’s face with wide eyes. “And where is Marinette? We should not forget about Marinette!”</p><p>Ladybug’s heart made a painful little jump in her chest – especially when she saw Adrien paling for a second or two, when his eyes followed the way towards the restrooms – probably worried for her well-being as well.</p><p>“She made it outside!”, Ladybug hurriedly answered and with a confident smile. “Ran past me and is waiting for your guys outside! Don’t worry about her!”</p><p>She hated lying. True – but this was one of the few rare cases, where it was absolutely necessary.</p><p>“Now, come!”</p><p>Yet both Emma and Adrien were not able to move – for one slimy tentacle made it to the surface – directly between the boat and rocky formation. Directly between them, searching for a prey. Ladybug hit it with the slat and it dove down, again.</p><p>… for a moment…</p><p>She knew that time was running out and that she needed to save these people, before King Poseidon started to get impatient.</p><p><em>Really impatient</em>.</p><p>Therefore she took her yo-yo in one hand once more, spinning it only a few times and letting it fly towards Adrien’s and Emma’s direction. Trapping them easily and pulling them on the boat with ease – making way for them by jumping into the water herself.</p><p>As planned and as part of the distraction – otherwise this whole ordeal would be far too dangerous for all participants.</p><p>The monstrous figure of the akumatized victim was already there. By her side. Laughing maniacally, before wrapping his tentacles around her once more. Pulling her down.</p><p><em>Down</em>.</p><p>Wrapping his extra limps around her chest and stomach, trying to crush her ribcage. Trying to break her bones. Trying to actually hurt her in any way…</p><p>But Ladybug reacted fast, before her screaming lungs and the pain started to become too overwhelming for her to stay focused. Before she started to become powerless…</p><p>With all her power she swung the slat – thanks to the powers and enhanced strength of her Miraculous she was able to get some damage out of it. Hitting King Poseidon straight in the face, who swam back and loosened his grip around her, mumbling curses under his breath.</p><p>The heroine on the other hand started to kick the water – navigating past the waiting tentacles and swam back up to the surface, gasping for air, as she broke through it – looking around frantically and thankfully seeing the boat already close to the entrance.</p><p>If they were brave enough, then they could already jump across the gap between staircase and wood and they would be outside within the next moment. Then she would take care of the other civilians around and-</p><p>But King Poseidon had other plans…</p><p>He let his tentacles spring outside of the water. Two, three, four. Five of them. Making everybody shout in panic and in fear. The woman on the boat jumped over to the staircase. Making it waver with that move. The other man fell, but swam panicked past those extra, slimy limbs – the woman pulled him out.</p><p>Adrien clutched Emma tightly with one arm, the other holding tightly onto the slat. Growling dangerously, standing, ready to fight King Poseidon to protect his daughter with everything he had.</p><p>The young heroine almost couldn’t bare it. Took a deep breath, before she dived down once more. Swimming towards the Kraken-like creature with swift moves. Hitting his back with the slat. Then his head. Taking her yo-yo, binding the remaining three tentacles together, before she surfaced once more.</p><p>“Jump!”, she shouted, keeping King Poseidon distracted as she pleaded. “<em>Adrien</em>, <em>jump! Now!</em>”</p><p>Ladybug pulled a little more on her yo-yo, getting the creature and his tentacles away from them. Making way for them.</p><p>The blond man immediately took action – grabbing the young girl by his side once more, holding her tightly, leaping off the wooden board and landing on the stairs. In safety.</p><p>Ladybug felt instant relief, already looking for the next civilians to take care of – but her very own prey used this tiny ounce of distraction – freeing himself with one of his tentacles from the tear proof rope of the magical weapon.</p><p>Launching himself onto Ladybug once more. Hitting her straight in the stomach, throwing her out of the water. Across the room.</p><p>She groaned upon hitting the hard wall behind her first, then falling onto something hard. Hitting her head most painfully. And she couldn’t make it up. Not open her eyes. His tentacles were there once more. Pulling at her foot, throwing her into the other direction instead.</p><p>Towards the stairs.</p><p>Ladybug felt weak. Thankfully her suit could hold much damage – but when would it be too much? Her bones hurt. Her head was throbbing. Every move was almost too much. But she had to continue fighting. For those people… for Paris…</p><p>… and Chat… he would come. Come to save her…</p><p>… wouldn’t he?</p><p>She tried to get to her knees before the next attack. Tried to reach for her yo-yo. Hoped for a good Lucky Charm – but she was pulled out of the way.</p><p>“Behind me, Ladybug!”</p><p>Her eyes weren’t yet able to focus on just anything around her. She heard something hard crashing down on something else. Heard King Poseidon’s cursing and screaming. And felt the hard, dry stairs underneath her.</p><p>“Ladybug…”, whimpered the voice of a girl. And somebody else advised to stay careful.</p><p>She closed her eyes once more. Shook her head. And stood up.</p><p>Adrien was in front of her. Protecting her with the slat in his hand, aiming for any tentacle, that tried to make its way towards her. Emma stood a little farther away, a few steps above her, crouching in fear, while she watched her father and her favorite heroine. The man and woman she saved were somewhere in between – afraid and shocked themselves.</p><p>“Any idea would help <em>My La- my dearest heroine</em>!” came it from Adrien, who yet hit another slimy limb, not daring to look at Ladybug right now. “I don’t know how much longer I will be able to-“</p><p>And this very annoyed tentacle tore the slat out of Adrien’s hand, throwing it back into the water instead.</p><p>The tentacles slowly emerged from the water the next moment, climbing out of it like a dead body from it’s grave. The woman screamed behind her and ran up the stairs. The man followed the moment one of this slithering things wrapped itself around Adrien’s leg, pulling lightly until he fell. Emma shrieked, shouted for Adrien and tried to make it past Ladybug – who held her back.</p><p>And then King Poseidon surfaced. Grinning. Surrounded by the tentacles. Arms raised. Laughing at the sight in front of him.</p><p>“<em>I am King Poseidon and I am here to get the Miraculous</em>! And-“ Those shining blue eyes all too suddenly widened. He choked on his own words. Almost tumbling back.</p><p>Holding onto his head with both, clawed hands.</p><p>“<em>No… I will not</em>…” he whimpered, shaking his head, throwing it from one side to the other, as if he wanted to get rid of a bad thought, that was spreading inside his brain.</p><p>… or of the voice, that wanted to take over, trying to gain control.</p><p><em>Lady Titalee</em>…</p><p>Ladybug hurriedly stepped down, pulling Adrien out of the victim’s grip. Up the stairs and towards Emma. Kneeling by his side. Watching breathlessly and with a furiously, beating heart – until King Poseidon opened his eyes once more – focusing on them.</p><p>Smirking this time, head cocked to the side.</p><p>“<em>Lady… bug</em>…”, came it from his lips in a raspy voice. A female voice. One, that could only belong to-</p><p>“Lady Titalee!”, she hissed, clutching onto Adrien’s shoulder, when the being moved closer.</p><p>And he reached up with one hand, covering hers.</p><p>… but she barely noticed it.</p><p>And now was the time – she called for the Lucky Charm in hurry, for the victim in front of her seemed to by distracted enough to attack anytime soon. She had to – the fight would start soon, again.</p><p>A replica – covered in red and black dots - from the Butterfly Miraculous landed in her hand. Making King Poseidon laugh mockingly upon seeing that. And Ladybug cursed under her breath.</p><p>“<em>You… want to fight a <strong>God</strong> with that thing</em>…?”</p><p>“I’ll fight with everything I have!”, Ladybug answered back, eyes narrowed with anger. “It’s only a matter of time until I will bring you down, Lady Titalee! Now let go of this poor guy! You don’t need him anymore! Why aren’t you brave enough to face me in person?”</p><p>“…<em>fine</em>…”, came it from her opponent, with a dangerous low and calm voice. “<em>We will meet… soon…</em>”</p><p>The smirk started to get wider. More devilish and evil to its core.</p><p>And it vanished within the next second – a shudder going through King Poseidon instead, before black smoke engulfed him.</p><p>… and a tiny, black butterfly flew away, up into the air…</p><p>Ladybug almost couldn’t believe it – but acted fast. Catching it with her yo-yo and purified it until it was white as snow.</p><p>Yet she hesitated for another second. Looking at the Lucky Charm in her hand. Feeling it’s power. Knowing of the danger, that inherits the real one.</p><p>Fearing all the things, that Lady Titalee has in her twisted mind for her…</p><p>Finally she threw the dotted thing up in the air. Cleaning the damage that was done. Repairing everything around. Water disappeared. Fish were back in their tanks.</p><p>Everybody was save, again… for now…</p><p>Yet… for one more moment she could only sit there.</p><p>… feeling utterly powerless. Fragile almost. And yes – scared, Lady Titalee’s words replaying over and over again inside her head.</p><p>“Ladybug?”, came a familiar voice, reaching her ears and for a brief moment she thought, that this had to be Chat Noir, who had just made it in time.</p><p>But… it wasn’t.</p><p>It was Adrien Agreste, instead.</p><p>Immediately she put a smile back on her lips, standing up and helping up the young man as well. Brushing off any invisible dust from her, before she let out a shaking laugh.</p><p>“He was pretty scary, wasn’t he?”, she said and turned, bowing in front of Emma now. “But everybody is save now and I will make sure, that something like that won’t be happening anytime soon, again! Okay?”</p><p>Emma could only stare.</p><p>Eventually nodded, and hugged the heroine tightly, nuzzling her head into her stomach and sobbed.</p><p>“Thank you for being here, Ladybug! You saved us!”</p><p>“I am always there to save Paris…”, she breathlessly answered, her own emotions tried to get the best out of her. Gulping heavily. Tearing herself away from the young girl, when her earrings started to beep.</p><p>“Have to go!”</p><p>She took the yo-yo to launch herself up the stairs and out of the aquarium. Away. To hide…</p><p>The young woman found a restroom, not too far away. People still were too distracted by the happenings anyway and she slipped inside.</p><p>“Tikki, <em>Spots Off</em>!”</p><p>She gasped. Sobbed. Covered her lips with her hands and leaned against a nearby wall, once the bright, magical light was gone.</p><p>Feeling weak and defeated.</p><p>The red kwami saw it. Let out a tiny whimper as well, before she hugged Marinette’s cheek as tightly as she could. Whispering words to calm her down, that the young woman couldn’t even comprehend.</p><p>Wouldn’t…, for she knew, that she needed to keep going…</p><p>Outside were voices to be heard anyway and Tikki had to hide in her purse – only a moment before the door opened and a small group of women walked inside.</p><p>Marinette hurriedly brushed away the tears that had dared to leave her eyes. Straightened her hair.</p><p>… put on a smile…</p><p>Then she walked outside, wanting to be brave. Wanting to be a mere civilian, that was saved by Ladybug as well – walking back to the entrance of the aquarium, where people, reporters and more had already gathered.</p><p>Finding Adrien and Emma not too far away.</p><p>And yes – she really wanted to behave, as if nothing had happened to her. As if she had made it just in time. As if she had been looking for the two of them for the whole time.</p><p>But when she saw Emma’s frantic waving and heard Adrien’s worried call, she almost lost her internal fight completely.</p><p>With a sob she landed in Adrien’s strong arms and embraced him, as quiet tears started to stream down her cheeks. Hiding in his shoulder, until they dried out.</p><p>Thankfully soon – for Emma hugging her side and Adrien stroking her back felt like magic to her in this very long, painful moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... I so much enjoyed writing this chapter.</p><p>We have the broken boy, we have the girl, that is still so much in love, that it hurts and we have cute little Emma. We have a scary foe, we have a really threatening situation and no Chat Noir... Or... Have we... After all it's not only in our Cat's nature to stay out of the water, but also to protect those he dearly loves.<br/>... And we have a Marinette, that is very slowly starting to break under all this pressure... </p><p>Next Chapter: Fears, that run deep...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette tried to shake it off. This feeling of threat. Of worry and sorrow.</p>
<p>… constant, lingering fear within her…</p>
<p>She shouldn’t feel that way. Should stay focused. Look ahead and plan…</p>
<p>Chat Noir hadn’t been there to fight along with her. Maybe he had been at the other side of the city. Maybe he didn’t hear of the accident, until it was announced in the news.</p>
<p>… or perhaps he couldn’t find a save place to hide. To transform. To be by her side.</p>
<p>She shouldn’t be mad at him. Wasn’t. For this hadn’t been his fault and he would explain it, once they met on top of the Eiffel Tower, again. Maybe tonight… would he be there? Would he make it then?</p>
<p>She should be patrolling at least. Around midnight, for an hour, or two, just to make sure, that everybody could sleep and dream peacefully – tomorrow was Sunday, so no special plans for her.</p>
<p>… maybe she could sleep until nine for once. Eat proper breakfast. And then work on some new designs – wouldn’t that be nice? Maybe it could keep her distracted for the day.</p>
<p>… or at least until another Akuma would strike, again.</p>
<p>She let out a deep sigh, but gasped in the next moment, when she felt a warm and caring hand on her knee – looking over to the driver’s seat she saw Adrien smiling gently at her, watching her for some time now, as it seemed.</p>
<p>… she didn’t even notice, that he had stopped the car.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?”, he asked, his soft voice washing over her like a magic spell, that tried to sooth her soul.</p>
<p>… but this time it didn’t seem to work…</p>
<p>She merely smiled. Tiredly. Patted his knee and tried to dodge his gaze all together, by turning in her seat to look behind her. To look at Emma, who was leaning against the window, snoring softly, while she still clutched the Platypus plushie tightly to her chest with her small arms.</p>
<p>Sleeping and smiling peacefully.</p>
<p>Yes… it had been really an exciting day and Marinette felt the same. Emma had been particularly antsy for the day. Talking about the attack, about Ladybug and the scary King Poseidon. Everything else forgotten – even the amazing animals all around…</p>
<p>… even the delicious and sweet food, that Adrien tried to offer her to calm her down, when they had sat down on a bench, right next to a huge cage with a wide variety of birds.</p>
<p>But talking was more important for the girl. To understand the happenings. To… understand everything, asking questions and it been Adrien, who tried to answer them the best he could.</p>
<p>“She must be really tired…”, Marinette said, avoiding Adrien’s words with that completely. “Hope, that Lila doesn’t mind, that she had fallen asleep already…”</p>
<p><em>Lila</em>…</p>
<p>The young woman once more shuddered, when she remembered Lady Titalee’s words, voiced by King Poseidon’s lips. Nightmare fueling. Creepy, indeed.</p>
<p>She wasn’t still entirely over the thought, that Lila had been able to somehow get her hand on the Butterfly Miraculous. That she was indeed Lady Titalee.</p>
<p>… but putting her loved daughter into direct danger wasn’t something she would do.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Her eyes fell on Adrien once more and the young man merely blinked, unsure of what to think about his friend’s strange behavior. But he stayed quiet. Not saying a word – probably noticing, that Marinette’s mind was circling and rotating within her brain, until it hurt.</p>
<p>… for – after all – Hawk Moth used to put Adrien in danger as well… Multiple times…</p>
<p>But would Lila do that was well?</p>
<p>Marinette groaned and held her head, leaning back against her seat and closed her eyes in purest desperation. Hoping, that she somehow would find a conclusion to this whole dilemma, that made sense…</p>
<p>“You know, that I would give a Million Euro for your thoughts, Marinette…”, Adrien said calmly beside her and she could hear a tiny smile in his words.</p>
<p>And then he leaned in, to plant a tiny kiss on her temple.</p>
<p>She lowered her hands from her eyes, completely stunned and focused once more on him.</p>
<p>“… but I am also okay, if you don’t want to talk with me about this particular topic, that inhabits your mind. But if you want to talk then you know, that I’ll be there to listen, right?”</p>
<p>He was offering to listen. To all her sorrows, to all her pain.</p>
<p>… but she couldn’t let him inside her mind.</p>
<p>She just… couldn’t…</p>
<p>The embrace earlier was already enough – it had made him question her absence surely even more. But he wouldn’t comment on it. He was just too much of a gentleman for that.</p>
<p>“Maybe another day, okay?”, she carefully said, hoping, that she wouldn’t offend him, by declining this offer. “It’s just… really… <em>really</em> complicated”.</p>
<p>And of course he didn’t mind her answer. Not one bit. She could tell by his smile and by his nod.</p>
<p>“Okay! So-“ Now he was the one to change the topic, again, now turning around to Emma instead. “Shall I help you with her? You know – bringing her to Lila’s apartment? Or are you able to carry her on her own? Or should we wake her up? Are we allowed to wake her up? What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>They were almost in the same parking lot as earlier, the building with Lila’s flat not far away from them. But with Emma sleeping it meant, that she needed to carry the girl in her arms.</p>
<p>And waking up? No… it wasn’t far too early and maybe the girl could go straight to bed. Lila surely wouldn’t mind.</p>
<p>But carrying her… Sure – as Ladybug this would normally be absolutely no problem.</p>
<p>… but now and with her current exhaustion on the other hand…</p>
<p>Also… earlier she believed it to be the better solution. To keep Adrien out of the picture, for Lila not to mind it at all. But Emma would eventually talk about this very exciting day with her mother. Would speak about Adrien and maybe about the few hugs they shared. About them…</p>
<p>So… there was no point in keeping it a secret…</p>
<p>… and their friendship shouldn’t be a secret at all.</p>
<p>Above all it was up to Adrien, who he wanted to see – not Lila’s. Right?</p>
<p>Eventually they had to live with their decisions. With Emma as their daughter and one day – perhaps – with their selected partners and friends and all.</p>
<p>And Lila would find out anyway…</p>
<p>“Will you help me?”, she therefore mumbled meekly and nodded and both got outside the car, walking around it to meet by Emma’s door, again. Carefully opening it, making sure not to startle Emma in any way.</p>
<p>But the girl continued to sleep, thankfully.</p>
<p>Marinette was the one to open the clasp of the seat bell, letting it slide away without disturbing the girl’s sleep and Adrien was the one – with some guidance from his friend – to pick her up in his arms, smiling down to her, as he watched her peaceful face.</p>
<p>“She is cute, isn’t she?”, Adrien asked, while Marinette closed to car door again, making her smile as well upon hearing that. “Seeing her up so close I can say, that she almost looks like my mom, when she was younger. I… have seen pictures of her when she used to be a little girl and… yeah… she looked just like Emma”.</p>
<p>There was something powerful in his words and it gripped Marinette’s heart tightly.</p>
<p>He was thankful. She could tell. Thankful, that his daughter looked like his own mother – like a person he used to love so dearly.</p>
<p>… and still does…</p>
<p>And he was right – for Adrien as well looked more like his mother, than his father and with that the young girl as well. A soothing thought, to both of them…</p>
<p>“You have pretty strong genes, I have to say…”, Marinette said calmly, brushing a strand of hair out of Emma’s face, before it could have tickled her. “Pretty cute genes…”</p>
<p>“Oh… what was that?”, he teased and Marinette immediately blushed upon noticing her own, tiny mistake, turning in a hurry to walk ahead.</p>
<p>“Now come – Lila is probably already waiting for us!”</p>
<p>She heard him chuckle, before he followed and fast steps, soon catching up with her, walking casually by her side. And she let him, not daring to look at him for the moment.</p>
<p>Thankfully they reached the building soon, ringing and were let inside. Climbing the stairs – Marinette walking first and Adrien with Emma on his arms close behind.</p>
<p>Lila was leaning already against her doorframe. As usual. A menacing look on her features upon seeing Marinette alone – turning into a dumbfounded expression, when she noticed, that the other woman wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“Adrien?”, came it from her lips in disbelieve, her eyes moving back and forth between him and Marinette. Paling. “Why are you here as well?”</p>
<p>“Oh… ‘we meet’…”, Adrien said, shrugging as best as he could, while he remained true to the story they have told Emma before. Carefully laying his daughter in her mother’s arms, as he kept on talking. “… and we went to the Zoo together. I actually believe, that she started to like me! She showed me fish and-“</p>
<p>“The Zoo?!”, Lila shrieked, making Emma stir, but patted her back hurriedly to let her sleep a little longer. “Wasn’t there an Akuma attack? You took her there?!”</p>
<p>Her eyes landed on Marinette now and she started to get furious.</p>
<p>“You put my <em>Baby</em> into danger!”</p>
<p>It was an intense reaction. And it would have been even more intense, if it wasn’t for the sleeping girl on her arms.</p>
<p>… and it startled the young black haired woman. For Lila seemed to be actually shocked about this piece of information. Deeply concerned about her daughter’s well-being.</p>
<p>Did this mean… <em>perhaps</em>… that Lady Titalee wasn’t Lila at all?</p>
<p>Though… she was very able to lie. Would she be able to fake her emotions as well?</p>
<p>“We were there before the attack. We didn’t know, that something like that would happen and Emma was pretty save the whole time. Ladybug made sure, that she wasn’t harmed…”, Adrien explained calmly. Truthfully, looking Lila straight into the eyes. “It wasn’t Marinette’s fault, if you want to say that in any way. I swear…”</p>
<p>“That’s true…”, Emma whispered, cuddling a little closer to her mother’s warmth. “And she brought me the platypus plushie. In… in the shop… because in the Zoo, there weren’t real ones…And after that I wasn’t scared anymore…”</p>
<p>It melted Marinette’s heart, how these two people tried to defend her, while she could only stay quiet. Nodding, eventually.</p>
<p>Lila didn’t seemed to be convinced entirely. For now. Mumbling something caring to her daughter and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, before she looked back up again.</p>
<p>“Next time you take better care of her! I don’t want my daughter close to any attacks anymore. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Next time…”, Marinette mumbled, actually wondering, if Lila would ever ask to watch over Emma, again, especially now, that Adrien was in the picture.</p>
<p>“Oh… and Adrien… would you help me to get Emma into her bed? She starts to get really heavy and we still need to talk about visitation rights and custody and all. Are you free for now?”</p>
<p>Her voice was sweet as honey once more and it was no surprise to Marinette, that Lila was very able to get her way with that. Though… she knew, that it wasn’t working for Adrien – not like she wanted.</p>
<p>Yet on the other hand she knew exactly, how she could lure Adrien into her sweet little trap… or at least a little closer.</p>
<p>For this bait laid in her arms, sleeping once more most blissfully.</p>
<p>He wanted to be her father. A good one – unlike his very own. He wanted to be there for her, wanted to see her grow up. And Lila would surely give him a hard time, if he didn’t do, as she pleased.</p>
<p>Marinette knew, that these thoughts were crossing Adrien’s mind as well, judging from the painful look on his features, when he looked over his shoulder and back to her, silently asking for an advice.</p>
<p>… one she couldn’t give him…</p>
<p>Not as long as Lila was there…</p>
<p>So the young woman smiled warmly at him and gave him a tiny nod – knowing that these kind of talks were important and needed to be done. They could write later – maybe he would even call her to fill her in.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to get going – I believe, that I can still catch the train, if I hurry! So… well… good-night then!”</p>
<p>She hurried away and down the stairs to make this decision last. Any more hesitation would make this whole ordeal too difficult. For them to say goodbye to each other and Lila would have been able to ask any more stupid questions. About <em>them</em>. Making wrong assumptions in the end…</p>
<p>Though… there was no way, that she could have been in time for the train. And… why the hurry? She would be alone at home anyway…</p>
<p>And then there she was… almost two hours later, alone in her flat. Exhausted and tired and shaking.</p>
<p>Marinette leaned against the door behind her, listening to the silence for a moment. Letting the happenings of the day sink in.</p>
<p>Deeper… and deeper and it hit the bottom of her soul. Hitting her once more, grasping her heart. Sobbing, now, that she was able to let go of her emotions. Of her fear, that still ran deep.</p>
<p>Hugging herself she slide down the door, crouching on the floor. Breathing in, letting a shaking breath out.</p>
<p>The feeling of cold, slimy tentacles returned. Around her ankles, around her chest, on her throat. She felt, as if she was choking. And this voice repeated itself in her head. Over and over and over again…</p>
<p>Lady Titalee had mocked her. Threatened her.</p>
<p>… knew her… she was aware of the danger she put other people – aware, that the heroine would fight, until she ran out of breath and until all her bones were broken.</p>
<p>Until she would di-</p>
<p>“Marinette? Marinette! You should eat something! And how about you go to bed early? I shall talk with the other Kwamis and we will sing you to sleep! They’d love to do that!”</p>
<p>Tikki was there. Sure. She was always there, trying to cheer her up, trying to give her advices. Being her friend. Her protector as the suit she wore.</p>
<p>And yet it was not the same – not like with Chat Noir…</p>
<p>… oh… where had he been during the whole fight?</p>
<p>“Marinette…”, Tikki mumbled, less cheerful this time and laid herself on top of her Chosen’s head. Hugging her in that way. “… oh Marinette…”</p>
<p>Another sob left her lips, before she looked back up again. Almost abruptly. Brushing all her tears away. Biting her lip, trying to focus on something… positive.</p>
<p>For her pain and sadness could draw a Akuma close. And she didn’t want to get akumatized – who would save Paris then? Who would protect them?</p>
<p>No – she was a hero and shouldn’t give in to her emotions!</p>
<p>Standing up from her crouching position on the floor, Marinette reached up and took her Kwami in both hands, kissing her tiny head in a caring matter.</p>
<p>“Sorry Tikki – I didn’t want to scare you. My emotions are back under my own control now… No need to worry – I won’t get akumatized…”</p>
<p>Huge, blue eyes looked up at the human, invisible eyebrows rising.</p>
<p>“I am not scared about you being akumatized, Marinette…”, Tikki whispered. “I am just worried about you. All of you. Because you do not allow yourself to give in to your love… You try not to be happy…”</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>“But I am happy! I really am!”</p>
<p>… it didn’t sound entirely convincing to herself and she knew, that she couldn’t even change Tikki’s mind. Not like that, at least…</p>
<p>“So… how about we watch some TV and I look inside my fridge and figure out, what to cook and then – maybe – I’ll go to bed early. Like you said. Mhm?”</p>
<p>The small goddess frowned and levitated herself back up in the air, making way for Marinette to walk past her.</p>
<p>She walked into the living room, sitting on the sofa with a light sigh. Massaging her tense neck, before she finally opened her sandals to slip out of them.</p>
<p>… shivering, as she remembered the cold water…</p>
<p>Tikki seemed to notice and surely she wanted to say something about that – but Marinette had already grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, before any words could have left Tikki’s tiny lips.</p>
<p>She barely even took notice of all the things, that flickered across the screen. Some old movies, some shows and eventually she landed on the news.</p>
<p>… of course…</p>
<p>They currently showed the incident in the Zoo. Footage from her fight and some interviews with the poor, akumatized victims and other civilians around. Speculations about Lady Titalee, some self entitled expert giving his opinion about the whole ordeal. The reporter asked the mayor about his thoughts and about the current situation in Paris…</p>
<p>Marinette barely took notice of it all. Just let the noise and the colors wash over her. She had been there after all… she was there and knew exactly, what has happened. Though she fell right of her trance like state, when the mayor started to talk, again:</p>
<p>“… if Ladybug and Chat Noir aren’t able to watch over the city, we’ll need to figure out other ways. I would suggest curfews at midnight. For everybody. More police, perhaps military. But we can’t just lean back and wait for them to save everyone of us. These Akuma’s are not as harmless as the last time! And it will only be a matter of time before somebody will fall victim to these attacks. And I don’t think, that Ladybug is able to let somebody come back from the dead with her silly, little yo-yo? And where was Chat Noi-“</p>
<p>Tikki was the one to press the button on the remote control, again. Shutting the TV off, when she couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Tikki-“</p>
<p>“No Marinette! Don’t wrap your thoughts about the things he said! Nobody shall come to harm this time! I believe in you – in both of you for that matter! Just… just-“Tikki took a deep breath of air, looking around for a solution frantically, before she drew closer again, smiling widely. “You want to meet with Chat, don’t you? Tonight at the Eiffel Tower? I’ll fly over to him and talk with Plagg and let him know of your plans. Give me 5 minutes. Ten! I’ll be right back!”</p>
<p>She tried to distract her Chosen, true. But… would it actually be helping?</p>
<p>“Who says, that I would want to talk with Chat Noir?”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be silly – I know you! And you two are partners – friends as well! His opinion does matter to you. And I believe he is able to explain himself to you. And then… and then you can – perhaps look for Lady Titalee!”</p>
<p>Marinette let out a tiny ‘<em>tz</em>’ and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Find Lady Titalee… sure… You know, that she won’t go down easily. Not like that. Not how she announced herself to me… It might sound easy now – but we both know, that it won’t be easy…”</p>
<p>And by now Marinette didn’t even know, if she could trust her intuition. If Lady Titalee actually was Lila behind her mask..</p>
<p>And what would Chat say about her thoughts. About her investigation? Her information was gathered, when she was Marinette – not Ladybug. Letting any information slide might reveal to much about herself.</p>
<p>… she just didn’t want that…</p>
<p>“It’s never easy. That is true! But I kindly remind you, that you are Ladybug for a reason! You were chosen – by Master Fu and by fate. So… just don’t go to hard on yourself. Okay?” Tikki soared around her. Distractingly. Smiling. “Do you want to meet Chat Noir tonight, or not? I would highly suggest that – if he isn’t already around the corner to meet <em>his</em> lovely Marinette!”</p>
<p>The young woman blushed upon hearing that – a blush that turned even darker, when she remembered their past meeting. And their intimate conversation. Well… for him – for her it almost was like sinful torture!</p>
<p>So – perhaps – she had scared him away with her prudish way of thinking…</p>
<p>… for now…</p>
<p>Yet – on the other hand, Tikki was right. They should talk – as Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course. About everything that happened. That occupied her mind. About Lady Titalee and Lila and everything in between…</p>
<p>“Fine…”, she therefore huffed, pouting. “You have five minutes. Just tell Plagg, that Ladybug would love to meet at midnight and then you will come back here, okay?”</p>
<p>Maybe he didn’t even had the time for a meeting at midnight… Perhaps he was working. Or he had a date with a girl he liked…</p>
<p>Though… that was supposed to be her.</p>
<p>Wait – <em>no</em> – she wouldn’t be envious! Not because of another woman in Chat’s life and-</p>
<p>Why was she even thinking that way?</p>
<p>“Okay!” Tikki exclaimed with delight and a tiny nod – before she flew of and outside, straight to the wall to find the black Kwami and his Chosen. And then-</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t even form a coherent thought about just anything, for Tikki suddenly rushed back through the material of the wall and back inside. Giggling, before she hid on top of a shelf.</p>
<p>And the young woman blinked. Standing and put her hands on her hips. With raised eyebrows she tried to make the tiny goddess out, but when she couldn’t see her, she asked:</p>
<p>“Okay – what happened? Did you find him already? Is Chat indeed close and about to come here to see me?”</p>
<p>This thought made her stomach flutter.</p>
<p>Another tiny bell-like giggle, before the red entity answered:</p>
<p>“Perhaps he is. Anyway – there is some surprise for you just around the corner!”</p>
<p>Around the corner? She did see him, didn’t she?</p>
<p>Marinette hurried over to the window, pushing the curtain to the side, looking outside and hoped to find her leather wearing partner, when – indeed – one other sound surprised her and made her jump.</p>
<p>Her doorbell rang.</p>
<p>“Tikki… who have you seen? Who is here? You know!”</p>
<p>“Just answer the door and you’ll find out~”</p>
<p>The young woman walked over to the front door. Hesitant. Confused as well. Laying her hands on her stomach to calm her down again. Though her beating heart tried to spring out of her rip cage…</p>
<p>Another ring and she reached up and pressed a button on the intercom, speaking shyly and waited for the answer.</p>
<p>“Marinette! Hey – I did hope, you were still up and… I don’t know – I wanted to check on you to make sure, that everything was alright! Back there in the Zoo you were so sad and we didn’t have the chance to talk about it!”</p>
<p>Adrien!</p>
<p>She immediately recognized his voice. Gasped and couldn’t help the smile, that spread on her features upon hearing his words.</p>
<p>“So may… may I come up?”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer back, just pressed another button to let him inside. Opened the door and waited, until he had made it up the stairs.</p>
<p>… yes… indeed… she couldn’t help herself. Immediately leaned in to kiss his cheek, when he did the same, while she kept on smiling.</p>
<p>There was just something about it – seeing him here, once more on this particular and almost crazy day, just to make sure, that she arrived safely.</p>
<p>She mustered him and saw some paper bags in his hand, which he held up, grinning himself.</p>
<p>“I hope, that you hadn’t any dinner. So – yeah – I wanted to repay you for all your incredible kindness and make sure, that you get into bed with a filled stomach. Ordered all of it, while I still was at Lila’s and when she wouldn’t stop talking about the future and all. So… may I come inside?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, when she noticed, that he was indeed still standing in front of her door. And he was waiting most patiently, being a gentleman through and through.</p>
<p>Nodding she made a step to the side.</p>
<p>“Of course – come in!”</p>
<p>He did, stepping outside his shoes, leaving them by the door.</p>
<p>And as if he had been inside her flat before Adrien navigated himself across the corridor and towards the kitchen and she followed, once she had closed the door behind her, again.</p>
<p>Irritated by that, but she tried to think not too much about it.</p>
<p>“… I would have loved to find a decent place with you for dinner. You know – with plates and fork and knife. No fast food. But since you made me stay at Lila’s place, I couldn’t do that. What happened there anyway? You were gone so fast! I couldn’t even say goodbye!”</p>
<p>He had started to unpack the things from the pack. She could immediately tell by the logos on the packages, that he had been to different restaurants to gather everything. And… that he hadn’t spared any costs.</p>
<p>There was high-end sushi, there were noodles, a salad and there were fries. There was something with Scandinavian writing on it and some kind of soup. Some tacos as well. And a whole box of Macarons from her parents, too.</p>
<p>Gosh… where hadn’t he been?</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s enough for the two of us?”</p>
<p>“Enough?”</p>
<p>“Well – I am pretty starving!”</p>
<p>“I should really teach you how to cook – healthy food. It’s not good for your health!”</p>
<p>He smirked, one eyebrow lifting. Indeed – it was a sexy look, and it would have made her swoon, if she had been a little younger.</p>
<p>… especially when he took one of the fries, put them between her lips and his other hand raised the hem of his shirt – just below his well-defined chest, showing his chiseled abs to her.</p>
<p>“I work out hard enough for these – so I pretty much can handle a little fast food from time to time”.</p>
<p>She gulped and tried to not gawk for too long at that little bit, he had exposed from his body for her, while she tried to ignore the urge to just move forward, lay her hands on his stomach to feel his skin and the hardness of his muscles, that was hiding underneath.</p>
<p>Instead she turned around in a haste, facing the food, again, hoping to hide her crimson cheeks with that.</p>
<p>“Working out? What for?”, she said hurriedly, while she hoped, that he wouldn’t notice the way she was effected by his sign. “It’s not like you do cover shots anymore! And I don’t believe that you would do something crazy like running on rooftops at night”.</p>
<p>Something Chat Noir would do, wouldn’t he?</p>
<p>“Oh – but being fit and to have good stamina is always helpful! I mean – it always helps in certain situations, doesn’t it?” She blinked, but he merely laughed, as if he had told the most absurd joke imaginable. Coming closer to her, standing next to her by the counter. “Forget about that, okay? It’s just… you know… helpful these days, if I can easily run away from Akuma’s…”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t run away. You stayed and fought!”</p>
<p>Bravely. Protecting Emma and Ladybug without being scared by anything, that King Poseidon said or did.</p>
<p>… he had been the true hero today…</p>
<p>“Emma told you…?”</p>
<p>For a mere seconds her eyes widened – reminding herself, that she hadn’t been there. Marinette. She had witnessed his acts of bravery as Ladybug, instead.</p>
<p>“I… I heard people talking. You… have impressed them… And I am glad, that you did. If Ladybug hadn’t come-”</p>
<p>“But Ladybug does always arrive just on time. And she did this time as well. Thankfully…”</p>
<p>She nodded – knowing it was true. It was her job after all! But she couldn’t tell her that…</p>
<p>“Still I was pretty scared…”, she mumbled bashfully, which wasn’t a lie, either. “And I couldn’t find you and everything went just so fast and… I don’t know… I was just relieved, when I finally did...”</p>
<p>Hugging him and never wanting to let go… as if he had been her anchor in that very moment. And… perhaps… he had been exactly that.</p>
<p>“And I was glad to have you back… You had me and Emma pretty scared as well, when we couldn’t find you the whole time…”</p>
<p>She watched his hands twitch for a moment or two and she herself had to fight the urge to reach out to touch his hand in comfort.</p>
<p>Forcing a smile on her lips instead.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should teach me how to fight, then”. He shrugged and she bit her lips, for she knew, that he wasn’t there to impress anybody. He had just stepped in to protect his daughter… and Ladybug as well… “The training has worked out for you. And fencing perhaps as well? I… I on the other hand…”</p>
<p>… <em>almost died…</em></p>
<p>It was a bitter feeling. One, that would return many times now, she knew that. And… she had to fight it eventually… for she shouldn’t be afraid…</p>
<p>“I am glad you could make it out! Unharmed! If something would have happened to you… <em>Marinette</em>…”</p>
<p>The way he said her name. It made her spine tingle and her heart beat faster. She wanted to hear it again and again and again…</p>
<p>Adrien’s hand came in contact with her upper arm at first. Grabbing it with a cautious, soft grip and she almost melted under his touch. His fingers wandered from there, down to her elbow to her for arm, stopping by her wrist. Not daring to touch her hand this time…</p>
<p>She would have loved to. Feel his hands on hers. Lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>But neither of them dared to make a move…</p>
<p>She had her reasons… and he…</p>
<p>…he only liked her as a good friend. So why should he act romantically?</p>
<p>Before this thought hit her hard in the stomach she grabbed for one of the golden potato sticks as well and shoved it inside her mouth. Almost a clumsy move to distract him – but it seemed to work.</p>
<p>“Better get some plates, before everything starts to get cold! Did you intend to divide the food, or am I allowed to have all the fries for myself?”</p>
<p>He gasped.</p>
<p>“All for yourself? Those are my precious fries!”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes. He did as well.</p>
<p>The distraction has worked perfectly well.</p>
<p>…but she was faster – taking the package with the fries with her, dashing past him and down the corridor. To the living room.</p>
<p>“You’ll never get me, Agreste!”</p>
<p>“Oh, are you sure, Dupain-Cheng? Just wait and see!”</p>
<p>And for the first time in days, weeks and perhaps months there was laughter inside her apartment. Actual laughter of joy and happiness.</p>
<p>And it wasn’t only he, who laughed – but Marinette as well, while they continued their silly chase for the fries.</p>
<p>The duties and her fear – for now they were forgotten…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, that Miraculous Ladybug is a kid's show, but I sometimes wonder, if Marinette does ever fear death. She is a teenager and there are certainly a few times, where she could have died - when other circumstances were given. Wanted to include that fear here, for it is certainly given.</p>
<p>And in the end... Some Chat Noir shining through Adrien's facade once more. And he being the only one, who can make her forget all her fears and duties for some time.</p>
<p>Next chapter: The story behind that one condom in his purse...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Right Person, Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Adrinette in this chapter... It's really strong😊😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The food – <em>oh</em>, it was great! Delicious and juicy and tasty and so much more. She loved every bite she could get – finishing her plate before Adrien. Leaning back on her sofa and she held her stomach, sighing most blissfully. Closing her eyes to just relax.</p><p>And for a moment she was very able to forget about her fears…</p><p>“That was good…”, she hummed, rubbing her belly underneath her dress, while she opened her eyes again to look up at the silence, enjoying this very moment of peace and silence.</p><p>Until she heard Adrien chuckle beside her and she turned her head to her left, to look over to him, watching, how he took his final bite, before he placed his plate on the table in front of them. He leaned over to her as well, taking hers and put it away as well.</p><p>“Good to hear! I take it, that I was very able to <em>saturate</em> you for tonight?”</p><p>There might have been a little hint of something else in his hushed voice, but right now Marinette was just too full to wrap her mind around it.</p><p>And somebody like Adrien wouldn’t make any <em>dirty</em> joke, wouldn’t he? He was unlike Chat Noir, who surely loved to talk about stuff like sex all day long…just to tease her when he felt like it.</p><p>Therefore she nodded without minding her second thought about his words.</p><p>“Yep – I am stuffed. It felt <em>good</em>, while it lasted, but now I can’t take anymore…”</p><p>“It felt <em>good</em>, yes?”, his voice was like velvet, trying to wrap around her like a warm blanket. There was a smile, maybe a smirk on his lips. She could tell. Yet, she couldn’t mind it for the moment. “I definitely love to <em>fill</em> you…”</p><p>“Those fries were great! I loved them… And they were pretty long, weren’t they? I don’t like the small ones – they are mostly too hard and too crispy. And the tacos – they were really spicy~ I like the spicy stuff, you know?”</p><p>He chocked upon hearing that. Patted her knee, that was closest to him, before he stood up, reaching for the plates, while he shook his head.</p><p>“You’ll be my death…”, he mumbled under his breath, so quietly, that she surely wasn’t supposed to hear that.</p><p>Yet she blinked, trying to comprehend his words, tried to understand their meaning.</p><p>“Why?”, she voiced her confusion. “Why will I be your death? Adrien?”</p><p>“Just joking!”, came it from the kitchen and she heard some clattering, when he placed the dishes in the sink. Hurriedly he added: “I’ll clean the plates right now, okay?”</p><p>“No Adrien! You are my guest!”</p><p>“But I want to!”</p><p>“Adrien~”</p><p>Her voice was a warning growl, her eyebrows rising and she leaned over the armrest, ready to jump up and straight towards her kitchen, if he dared to open the tap to let water inside the sink. She didn’t want his help. He shouldn’t do that, after all – he had done so much already. She was the one, who took care of him – not the other way around!</p><p>But she soon found, that it sounded like she had won this fight. Heard him sigh and chuckle and she imagined him to shake his head, before he returned to her and to the living room. She moved to sit in her previous position, again and watched as he walked around the sofa to sit by her side, again, his leg brushing hers this time by accident.</p><p>Though, he stayed that way and she tried to shake it of – letting out a long breath she was holding back, while she dearly hoped, that her cheeks weren’t colored too much in a bright pinkish shade.</p><p>“Thank you, Adrien…”, was eventually one thing she could press between her lips, meaning more than just their shared dinner with that. But she meant it - the whole day had been special. For her, with him in it. She enjoyed her time with him. She really did. And – after all – he saved her and he didn’t even know that.</p><p>And now with him here she was very able to forget her fears for a little while.</p><p>“Anytime, again!”, he therefore said calmly and shrugged. “You had to be hungry. You barely ate something at your parents house and only took a bite, while we were at the Zoo. You… you work so hard throughout the day – the whole week – and I am just really worried, that you barely take a break and eat something… Or – you know – to just breath and relax…”</p><p>He was right. Marinette knew it. Her life had always been busy as hell – but now with Lady Titalee and the constant attacks on the city it was even harder to follow some kind of routine. And she lost already two pounds since last week – a thing she had to find out, when she weighted herself this morning.</p><p>There wasn’t just so much time to think about food these days. She would eat, when she was hungry and something fast would always work.</p><p>Though… he shouldn’t know, that her fridge was barely filled. It would worry him even more. And she didn’t want Adrien to worry.</p><p>… about her…</p><p>“So… how was it at Lila’s?”, she asked hurriedly, wanting to change the topic once more and this was the only thing, that came into her mind. But…<em>Urgh</em>… she should have thought about it, before she opened her mouth!</p><p>Adrien cringed as well and a nervous hand brushed through his hair.</p><p>“Lila really does like me, doesn’t she?”, he said after a few moments of silence and she saw him play with a rip in his jeans by his knees, not looking up and facing her again. “I think, that it is pretty obvious right now. She bought Emma to her bed and then she kept on talking and talking of all the things <em>we</em> could do, to make <em>it</em> work… I left, when she basically asked me out on a date…”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened and she mustered his face, painted in something like disgust and pain. His gaze seemed to be so distant. So far away. Like an old memory, that was returning to him in that very moment.</p><p>A painful one, which he hurriedly tried to push away once more, to hide it together with all his other demons.</p><p>“She… wants to go out with you?”</p><p>Lila had always liked Adrien. It had always been obvious, even back then, when they were still teenagers. And now? Well… they had a daughter together, even though she had been absolutely unplanned. She still liked Adrien, basically would jump right into a bed with him, if he offered. And Lila had threatened Marinette, perhaps since she knew, that the other woman could stand in her way. And she would do that with every other woman out there, if she needed.</p><p>And… sure - maybe she was jealous of her. Of their shared and genuine friendship… of the time, they spend together…</p><p>She had seen the video – she knew, that they had seen each other before.</p><p>He nodded, finally looking back up, again.</p><p>“After what she did… she can’t believe, that I would actually want that!”</p><p>Of course. Their unwanted shared night. The reason, why Emma existed.</p><p>For a moment he looked like he made a decision. His features changing all too quickly. His hands still too nervous, while he was unable to look her in the eyes.</p><p>… until he eventually did. And there was something in his eyes, that almost broke Marinette’s heart. That made her want to reach out for him, to embrace him tightly and to not let him go, until all his problems were resolved. But she held herself back.</p><p>“May… may I tell you something?”</p><p>Something heavy was in his voice and Marinette knew, that – whatever he had to say – it was important to him. Perhaps a secret, that he wanted to reveal. To her.</p><p>… and only her.</p><p>He did really trust her, didn’t he? Though, sure, she would never talk about it with somebody else. Why would she? She knew better than everybody else, what it was like to have a secret and to keep it hidden to the world.</p><p>His words were save with her…</p><p>Marinette therefore nodded, smiling a calmingly and softly before she reached for his hand. Grasping his fingers as a sign, that he could on. That he could trust her. And that she wouldn’t tell a soul about it.</p><p>Adrien took a deep breath, lowering his eyes shyly before he nodded to himself.</p><p>“That night… when… Lila and I had sex…” he gulped and a tiny grease formed between his brows in sorrow. “… it had been my first time”.</p><p>It took Marinette a minute to comprehend his words. But finally she understood him – understood, why he would keep it a secret. For Lila had stolen so much more than his dignity and his… well… <em>seeds</em>.</p><p>She had stolen his virginity as well.</p><p>Judging the pained look on Adrien’s features Marinette immediately understood, that he would have loved to spare himself for somebody special. Somebody he had actually cared about. Perhaps even somebody, that he loved.</p><p>The first time – lost by the deeds of a lying and calculating woman. Did Lila know that, or did she just hope to get something out of that connection? She would have loved for Adrien to stay by her side? And the child? Emma? Did Lila know, that she would get pregnant. Did she plan it perfectly? Or was this even a bigger accident, than the one she had planned?</p><p>Adrien slipped his hand out of hers, his face turning to stone. Paling, while her eyes finally widened at his words, gasping quietly.</p><p>“She just can’t believe, that I would actually want to forgive her…”</p><p>“Does she know?”</p><p>“<em>Tz</em>… no – of course not. I don’t want her to have this kind of information about me! Surely she would love to lure me into another trap with that! Perhaps she would sell such information to the press to blackmail me! I can already imagine the headline: ‘<em>Former Model Adrien Agreste unable to get laid by the age of 20! First time and it gets a girl pregnant</em>!’ Urgh… even more reporters swarming me with their stupid questions. Even more unwanted attention – <em>hurray</em>!”</p><p>Deep sarcasm laid in his voice and he couldn’t even hide it. She wasn’t used to it, but she understood him and knew he had his reasons for this kind of behavior, yet a tiny “Sorry…”, escaped his lips only a moment later, before he laid his hands on his face, rubbing it tiredly.</p><p>“Don’t be. You have no reason to be sorry. I… I believe it’s horrible, that she could do something like that to you! The first time… it’s something special and everybody should do it with somebody who they care about and who cares about them and-“</p><p>“Luka was your first, am I right?” His question came so suddenly and he cast her a shy smile, his hand reaching for hers once again. “I think it’s great, that you could share that special moment with somebody you loved…”</p><p>Bashfully she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bit her lip, before she eventually nodded.</p><p>“Yes… yes! Luka was my first and I hope-“ She wanted to ask him, if he didn’t mind that. But he wouldn’t. She knew that and Marinette therefore swallowed these words, again. “I believe it was a good first time. We were in love back then. And… yeah~”</p><p>She wouldn’t talk with Adrien about sex now. Ever! She had enough sex talk throughout the whole week anyway – the main conversation partner had certainly been Chat Noir.</p><p>“You still love him?”</p><p>Marinette blinked. Why would Adrien want to know that? Though he surely was just curious, wasn’t he? And she had to admit, that he looked pretty cute, now that he turned to her, his elbow resting on the backrest of her sofa, supporting his head while he watched her most carefully. Interested in the things she had to say. The whole time his eyes were watching her most carefully, gleaming in the light from her lamp above.</p><p>His other hand was now laying on top of hers, making her skin tingle and her cheeks blush upon realizing that.</p><p>Yet she did not dare to pull away – it was nice as long as it lasted. This kind of physical contact was all she could do. There was nothing bad about – nothing friends wouldn’t do. And… yeah… she liked it…</p><p>“Luka was a pretty nice guy after all. He was kind and – heck – he could play the guitar like a young God! And of what I could say he was pretty handsome, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Adrien? Are we getting jealous?”, she teased, before she could have stopped herself. But at least it made him snicker about her remark – which deepened the crimson on her cheeks even more.</p><p>And why was it starting to feel so warm all around her? On her skin and in her belly? Surely because of the good meal and because of the nice company afterwards… right?</p><p>“Perhaps?”, he answered back, wiggling his eyebrows at her in an almost Chat Noir like fashion, that made her almost reach for the cushion behind her back and hit him in the face with that. “So? Care to share and answer my question?”</p><p>“No!” she finally said and rolled her eyes and with a slight grin that hang at the corners of her lips. “I do not love him like that, if you really want to know! I do love him like a brother, though. We see each other when he is in Paris. And we write every now and then. Speak on the phone. But if you really were jealous about our good relationship – then I might be able to calm you down. He is taken”.</p><p>“He is?”</p><p>“Yep – and his current <em>boyfriend</em> is a real sweetheart! I met him once and he plays the drums in their band”.</p><p>“Oh – so Luka is-“</p><p>“<em>Bi</em>. He had always been. I knew that, way before he came out officially. Perhaps even before Juleka knew it…”</p><p>Adrien let that sink in. She could tell, even though she was unsure on why he had wanted to talk about it in the first place. Now.</p><p>… about Luka…</p><p>Their relationship had ended a long time ago and the friendship ran deep and would always last. And… what would Luka say, if he knew, that Adrien was back in her life? She didn’t tell him until this very day and… would he even mind it? Luka knew, that she had loved the teen model before. He knew, that she had these feelings – hidden away in the deepest corners of her heart. And Luka probably knew as well, that she would fall for Adrien once more when he returned to her life.</p><p>… which happened in the shortest time imaginable…</p><p>“But it is still nice to know, that you could share this important step with somebody you loved. It is something I have always wished for… but… well… this choice was taken from me”.</p><p>“What about Kagami?”, Marinette voiced her thoughts, before she could have stopped herself. “You two were dating, so why haven’t you… you know~”</p><p>A sad smile reached his lips and nervously we scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Because we were too young back then…, when we first started to date. And we were basically two sheltered kids, who tried to get along in the society around us. So – dating her was really nice at that time and all but… that was all. Apart from that – do you really believe, that either her Maman, nor Gabriel would have granted us so much free time? With our stuffed schedules?” He let out a deep sigh, before he continued – his thumb absently caressing the skin of her hand. “Dating here in Paris didn’t go on far that long, anyway. Remember? Only a few months later Ladybug and Chat Noir found out about Gabriel’s and Nathalie’s secret. And then… you know, what happened then…”</p><p>She knew. Of course… they talked about it before.</p><p>… the news had talked about it long enough and she didn’t want him to relive this trauma right now. Or… ever again – for fear shone in his eyes, his breathing coming hurriedly from his lips.</p><p>He closed his eyes and she could swear, that he counted to ten under his breath.</p><p>Oh… how she wished, that she could help him with that. Help him with his visions of terror, when he was swarmed by reporters for weeks. Wished she could let the fears vanish with the snap of her finger. Wished… that she could make him forget all of it.</p><p>“We…”, he started to talk once more. A little slower now, as if he wanted to make sure, that his demons wouldn’t take over, again. “… tried a long distance relationship after that. With me being in London and her staying here in Paris. It was okay for about a year and it was good, while it lasted. But we never shared any physical intimacies”.</p><p>“<em>Physical intimacies?</em>”</p><p>That phrase sounded strange in Marinette’s ears and she knew, that she shouldn’t have asked. She shouldn’t care about the things he did with anybody else – especially when this somebody was her friend, like Kagami.</p><p>A smirk tugged on the corners of Adrien’s lips and he leaned in a little closer.</p><p>“You are really sweet, Marinette… I must say, that I really like your innocence~”, he purred, making her lean back, while goosebumps ran all over her body, as she heard his breathy voice. She noticed the look in his eyes – one full of sexiness and passion and it heated her skin up even more. Heck – if Chat Noir was around, he would have smelled her arousal from a mile away! “We were teenagers as well. And of course we were talking about these kind off things. And with a good cam and a good internet connection-”</p><p>She shrieked, moved that one hand, that he wasn’t currently holding up to hide herself behind it, cheeks dark red by now.</p><p>He chuckled, his fingers pressing hers a little more tightly. Leaning close to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, while he pried the hand from her eyes, making her look back at him.</p><p>Adrien’s smile softened and he whispered a tiny “Sorry…”, once more.</p><p>But she should be the one to feel sorry about her reactions.</p><p>Sex was just such an simple topic and basically everybody around her talked about it most casually.</p><p>… she was the only one, who always freaked out and for a mere moment she recalled Chat Noir’s words:</p><p>‘<em>Innocent and sweet</em>’ – that was how her leather-wearing partner saw her. And Adrien? What would he think, now, that he saw her reaction to his teasing and his words.</p><p>He was surely believing, that she was utterly prude. Like a Nun. But she wasn’t – heck – she liked sex! She liked it a lot, but talking about it was just a whole different story…</p><p>“Anyway…”, Adrien suddenly said, when silence started to cast its spell over the two of them. And it felt like he was coming back to a topic, that he had started a long time, ago. ”… that is basically the story of the one condom, that I carry around with me. At all times. Because of Lila. Because I came into this <em>fucking</em> dilemma unprepared – and drunk. Because she used me, for something I didn’t even wanted. Because she is the reason, that my first time was fucked up – hell, I can’t remember parts of it! I surely wouldn’t have minded as much, if I had spend my first time with Kagami – or somebody else, that I loved”.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes immediately widened and she pulled her hand away from his, now, that she heard his words and let them sink in.</p><p>And she realized, that their hand contact had started to get even more intense, his skin burning on hers, like his eyes tried to scorch her soul. She was only blinking. And her cheeks turning pale, then pink and back pale, again.</p><p>… though… there was this exciting tingle, that ran over her skin and that landed deep with in her stomach – she couldn’t deny that.</p><p>“Oh?”, she squeaked, unable to look in his eyes. Or his face at all. “Okay…?”</p><p>He chuckled and she believed that he was leaning in a little more. Just a little closer, barely noticeable and maybe she did imagine it in the first place.</p><p>“I just don’t like the thought, that I could be tricked into another, very similar situation. You know – accidentally sleeping with a woman to find out, that I have gotten her pregnant. I don’t want that. My next child will be made when I am married to the love of my life…And I’d love to get married on day. I know it’s still a long way until then, but at least I found somebody, who’d I love to imagine as my wife… Well – or <em>girlfriend</em> for a start”.</p><p>Her heart stood still for the moment. Or for two. His words and his loving gaze took her breath away.</p><p>… or his hand, that landed once more on hers, as if he wanted to mark every word with that small form of physical contact.</p><p>She knew, that it wasn’t the first time tonight, that he was doing this, but… it somehow felt different now. Unlike the touch that a friend – unlike Alya or Nino - would reach out for to hold her hand, to show, that they cared.</p><p>…this, right here was a soft, yet daring touch. His thumb running over her knuckles, before her eventually pressed his fingers between hers, lacing them together.</p><p>… and she really – <em>really</em> – wanted to lean in. Wanted to give in. Wanted this – all of it.</p><p>But she just couldn’t give in.</p><p>Instead she stood up. Running her hands through her hair, her breath coming in a shaking puff from her lips. A tumult within her has started, stronger, than any storm she knew, trying to drown her thoughts and her madly shaking heart.</p><p>She <em>must</em> be imagining things! But Adrien wouldn’t be acting that way towards a friend, wouldn’t he? Say these things. And…</p><p>… in the bakery as well. In his car… And in the Zoo and-</p><p>Marinette twirled back around, seeing him stand as well. Unsure of himself, his hands hidden away in his pockets. She hugged herself, instead. Remembering his words and actions from earlier.</p><p>… about him not minding, if the people believed they were dating – if they actually did. Of him wanting to marry her by the end of this year, that he had tried to disguise as a joke. Of him worrying about her, when she wasn’t around during the Akuma attack…</p><p>… of him taking her hand in his all too often. Hugging. Tiny kisses on the cheek and forehead.</p><p>The way he had tried to lean in for a kiss, when both were sitting in his car in front of Lila’s apartment – she hadn’t imagined it at all!</p><p>It was too obvious for her and in that very moment this reality came crashing down to her.</p><p>“… you like me?”, she gasped, shaking her head in disbelieve. “Adrien?”</p><p>His eyes widened upon realizing what she had just said. Opened his lips and closed them.</p><p>Nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Marinette… Yes, I do…”</p><p>“Is this just some kind of physical attraction? Or is it more?”</p><p><em>Heck</em> – they were talking about the sex just moments ago. He told the reason on why he had a condom with him. It… all made sense to her.</p><p>Yet, in disbelieve he shook his head.</p><p>“It’s more, Marinette! Really…”</p><p>He took a step in her direction. She took one back, knowing, that she would forget herself and just lunge at him to get everything, that she had wished for in the longest time.</p><p>But today had shown her – once more – that she had not the time to have a relationship. It all was difficult enough. And now with Adrien in the picture…</p><p>Though… right there and now she had everything she had ever wanted right in front of her. Standing there, his eyes pleading for her to not step away from him once more. Silently begging for her to stay right there… to accept his words. Accept his touch, his hugs, his kisses.</p><p>“Adrien…”, she whispered, lowering her gaze to the floor, unable to stand his any longer.</p><p>“Marinette…” A tiny, desperate sigh followed. “… I really do like you. A lot. That’s why I love to spend so much time with you. And I care for you. And… don’t know… I would love to see where <em>this</em> could be taking us…”</p><p>He was there. Right there in front of her. The tips of his fingers brushing her sides, slowly and tenderly, coming around her back to hug her loosely, while her mind, body and heart were still too distracted with their conflicts.</p><p>“I… I can’t…”, she mumbled in defeat. Her eyes closed tightly and her hands lingered on his chest, keeping some distance between them.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He felt, that she was holding herself back. He knew, that she wanted to give in. He was aware, that she was feeling the same. They both felt this connection. “I’ll protect you from the reporters. And I sure as hell will protect you from the Akumas! And… I just want to make you feel really happy. You deserve to be happy, Marinette…”</p><p>His soft grip on her heart started to get stronger. Wanting to take it from her.</p><p>… to make it his.</p><p>Though… it had always belonged to him, ever since they first met.</p><p>“… why, Marinette?”</p><p><em>Because she was Ladybug</em>!, she wanted to scream, to make him understand the fucking dilemma, that she was in. And she had to be the one, who would need to protect him and everybody else. She had duties. And she had her jobs… and her parents… and… the Kwamis…</p><p>She was hesitant, knowing, that he would not mind all of that… and he would respect her secrets. Understand them, would not push to reveal them…</p><p>But he was the one, who hoped for the very best, when she hadn’t given him an answer, yet. Leaning closer, closing his eyes as well, brushing his nose past hers. His arms tightened around her and her chest pressed closer to hers, trapping her hands between them and-</p><p>Her finger blocked his way.</p><p>She was barely able to move, but she had to do it – had to find the strength in herself.</p><p>“… This is not the right time…”, she whispered with a tiny voice, strong enough to not give in to all her cravings. “…right person, wrong time…”</p><p>… <em>maybe</em> – a small voice in the back of her mind whispered – when she and Chat Noir had found Lady Titalee and defeated her. Maybe… then they could try…</p><p>“<em>Right person</em>?”, her repeated as a low murmur and the sound of his voice send chills down her spine.</p><p>He leaned away a little, both of their eyes falling on the others face and both knew it took all their willpower and strength to not lean back in.</p><p>And Adrien was the one to smile, nodding a little.</p><p>“… <em>right person…</em>”, he repeated again, more hopeful this time. One of his hands left her back, coming up to softly caress her cheek, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, before it landed in the back of her head. Holding her gently, leaning in to press his lips softly on her forehead. Lingering there for a second longer than usually.</p><p>As a sign of a promise between them.</p><p>Marinette let him do that. Not pulling back, relaxing and enjoying his touch in every way possible. Inhaling all of it through every pore and into every vein. Needing it. Loving it.</p><p>Hoping, that it was enough until the next time, when they found each other in this kind of embrace.</p><p>… if there was a next time at all…</p><p>After all – how long was Adrien willing to wait for her? How long would it be, until he lost his interest in her?</p><p>… and what if this interest was purely there, because he needed her – as some guide for all thing regarding Emma and children and fatherhood.</p><p>What if…</p><p><em>No</em>! She called in her mind, her breath taken away by the sheer, genuine smile on his lips – that very smile, that burned in her heart with about a Million degrees. For he surely wouldn’t smile that way, if he didn’t mean the words he had previously said.</p><p>… if his feelings weren’t true and lasting.</p><p>He liked her.</p><p>He really did.</p><p>And Adrien wouldn’t push her – to make her decision. For her to kiss him and to be in a relationship. To sleep with him…</p><p>He was willing to wait…</p><p>And this hope gave her a little bit of her strength back. To look with a hopeful glance into the future. To have something personal she would love to fight for.</p><p>… <em>for them…</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I basically had two versions of this chapter - one where they were not confessing their attraction for the other and then this one. Why did I chose this one, you may ask? Why not leaving both in the dark a little longer?</p><p>Simple.</p><p>They are adults. Both had loved before and I believe at a certain point you can't be that that blind anymore to see somebody else's attraction. Marinette was sensing it before, but tried to convince herself, that she was imagining things, whereas Adrien goes for her in a quiet offensive way. He likes her - he had lost so much time with being away for ten years and his life before has sucked. He senses, that both their bruised souls need each other - to be balanced and to be happy. I could go on for much, much longer on why he seeks a relationship (with the love of his life), while Marinette stays away from it, but this is a topic of an later chapter.</p><p>Also - one thing from my side to correct: In last chapters teaser I have written 'The story behind that one condom in his purse'. Mistake! Don't you dare to transport a condom in your purse! It can get warped in there, it is not safe. If you sit down on your purse (when you have it in the back pocket of your trousers and jeans) it also can get too warm. So it's safest - if your carry around a single condom - to use something as protection, like a small metallic box (there are some bonbons out there, that some in those). Somebody as booksmart as Adrien would know that - and he is absolutely save now😊 So - thank you Gechen for pointing that mistake out! (seriously, I shouldn't write stuff that late to avoid these mistakes x.x)</p><p>So... What else do we have... Luka being Bi here? I get the vibes from him. I really do love him in the series and I totally hope, that he gets to happy with somebody, that deserves him! He is a great, loving character and I do hope to see more of him in the future (also Viperion is just gorgeous!) </p><p>Soooooo... </p><p>Next chapter: Three hugs and a declaration of war...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Lady Titalee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... No chapter yesterday? Yep! 2nd May is my daughter's birthday and it is also my wedding anniversary - I guess I don't need to say anymore. ☺️ But next Sunday I will be back as usual - unless something comes in the way, of course. </p>
<p>So... Anyway, I am sensing some LadyNoir vibes here😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten minutes before midnight and Adrien had just left to go home. It was for the best, before…</p>
<p>An anticipated, little tingle spread through her stomach, painting her cheeks in a slight pink color, while everything around her started to get a little warmer.</p>
<p>Remembering his embrace with that.</p>
<p>Gingerly she reached up to her forehead, brushing with her fingertips over the skin where he had kissed her – which had been the only kiss tonight. Though – sure – both had wanted more, that was true.</p>
<p>And Marinette smiled. A happy smile, relieved, that <em>this</em> secret was out. And that they were both grown enough to handle it with care. Sure – it would be hard to hold back, but waiting would be worth it.</p>
<p>And they both knew that.</p>
<p>Somebody behind her suddenly cleared their throat and the young woman turned around, still smiling and saw the red Kwami in front of her, with a pout on her tiny lips. Tikki was holding her phone, eying her Chosen with big, annoyed eyes, while she levitated right behind Marinette.</p>
<p>“I believe you should have given in to your feelings, Marinette!”, Tikki mumbled and shook her head. “As the goddess of creation I can say, that I would have welcomed the opportunity, that was given to you. Sleeping with Adrien-“ “Tikki!” “And Kissing him and being his girlfriend! Also – today is the last day this month, where your fertility is high – so~”</p>
<p>“Urgh! Tikki! You are the worst! Not even Alya would-“ Marinette stopped herself, for Alya would have suggested exactly the same. And if her best friend found out about the things that happened between her and Adrien, then she would get really mad. “Forget about that. Alya would say the exact same thing! But you – unlike her – know, that it is impossible for me the have a relationship right now!”</p>
<p>“Why? Because of Lady Titalee?”</p>
<p>“Exactly! Adrien is not allowed to know, that I am Ladybug! And today was already risky enough – he and Emma could have found out, that I am the one with the Ladybug Miraculous. And staying away from a fight is impossible for me! Chat Noir wasn’t there, either – but usually Paris needs both of us to handle these attacks”. Marinette sighed and leaned her back against the door behind her. “So – tell me – how am I supposed to date Adrien and to sneak away? How am I supposed to get out of bed, if we… It wouldn’t work, Tikki – unless there is a secret and hidden code for a Miraculous holder to tell the secret to the person they love. So?”</p>
<p>Tikki frowned and shook her head.</p>
<p>“No. And surely your situation is even more complicated than that…”</p>
<p>“It is… yes… it’s already complicated now”. Yet the young woman tried to smile once more. “But once Chat Noir and I defeated Lady Titalee, then I’ll surely find the time to have a relationship. With Adrien – if he waits that long for me…”</p>
<p>Tikki wasn’t fully convinced. Marinette could tell and there was something more, that the tiny goddess would love to share. Something regarding Adrien, Chat Noir and all these secrets in between. But she couldn’t – and maybe she didn’t want to.</p>
<p>Instead she shook her head, as if she wanted to get rid of some absurd little thoughts and come closer to Marinette, handing her phone over.</p>
<p>“It buzzed two times, One time, when you were <em>busy</em> with Adrien and a second time just a moment ago. Maybe it’s important!”</p>
<p>“Important?”</p>
<p>Marinette unlocked her phone, finding her massages with ease. Two new ones have indeed arrived her.</p>
<p>The first one being of Alya, who invited her over for some brunch on the next day with Nino, to celebrate their engagement and to chat about the happenings of today. Of course – her best friend would want to know about everything that happened between her and Adrien. Either she would be extremely surprised to hear, that they basically spend the whole day together, or she would be annoyed about the fact, that Marinette declined his advances. Probably both. And the young woman wasn’t looking forward to this kind of talk with the brunette. Not at all – and surely Nino would say a word or two about that as well.</p>
<p>But Marinette answered back anyway, accepting the invitation and a little did she look forward to it. Spending time with friends was always something she enjoyed and this meeting being a brunch meant, that she had at least some hours of sleep.</p>
<p>Sunday was the only day, where she could have that…</p>
<p>Marinette didn’t even wait for an answer – both Ayla and Nino were probably asleep by this time anyway and the young woman opened the second message instead.</p>
<p>One, that made her easily grin from one ear to the other.</p>
<p>Of course – Adrien would write something after tonight. Not much – just some simple ‘<em>Goodnight</em>’ with a smiling emoji behind that. The blushing one.</p>
<p>Yes, simple, but effective.</p>
<p>She squealed, as if she was a mere teenage girl, pressing her phone to her chest and jumped up and down. Stopping, when she heard Tikki’s amused giggle.</p>
<p>“Look at you! He is really good for you and really wants to make you happy! You should have-“</p>
<p>“Nothing, Tikki… I should have done nothing! We will take our time and maybe things will turn out well enough for us. One day”.</p>
<p>She wrote him. A small ‘Goodnight’ as well with the same emoji behind it. Something she was able to do.</p>
<p>Wanting to lock her phone once more for tonight, to go to bed and sleep, when she saw the time, remembering her plans from earlier.</p>
<p>Her meeting with Chat Noir on top of the Eiffel Tower. At Midnight – which was only a few minutes ahead. And he – her partner – didn’t even know about it in the first place.</p>
<p>But… they should do that. Meet. Talk about Lady Titalee and the happenings from today. About King Poseidon and her almost dea-</p>
<p>She gulped heavily, the warmth leaving her body in incredible speed, leaving only a bitter cold behind. And fears were returning. Her fingers gripped the phone even more tightly and she felt her legs shaking…</p>
<p>If she closed her eyes, she could swear, that she could feel the cold water around her and the slimy tentacles gripping her most tightly and-</p>
<p>“Marinette!” Tikki called, probably not for the first time, soaring directly in front of her. “Is everything all right?”</p>
<p>The young woman shook her head, knowing, that lying wouldn’t help her in this situation.</p>
<p>“No… today was bad. The fight…” Now with Adrien gone all these memories returned too easily. It scared her. She sighed, before she continued: “… See – I was too distracted with Adrien. And you probably as well! I should meet with Chat, but there is no way, he was aware of that. He is probably asleep by now and-“</p>
<p>“Oh – he does know!”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked and looked back up to the Kwami in front of her, while Tikki giggled.</p>
<p>“I told you, that I would look out for Plagg. And I did!”</p>
<p>“You were gone? When? How long?”</p>
<p>The tiny goddess shrugged.</p>
<p>“He was around. So – you should hurry! Chat Noir is surely on his way to the Eiffel Tower and you should be going as well!”</p>
<p>Marinette was stunned and she didn’t even know, if she should be happy about these news, or if she should scold the Kwami for leaving her. Though they had agreed on that, hadn’t they?</p>
<p>But above all Tikki was right – she should hurry! They could talk later, again.</p>
<p>“Tikki – Spots On…” She said softly and her earrings fused together with the godly entity only a moment later.</p>
<p>Ladybug immediately left her flat through the window. The usual way and ran across the rooftops, dashing and jumping and closer toward the famous tourist spot. It was a few minutes past midnight, when she reached it and – indeed – Chat Noir was already there.</p>
<p>He was sitting on the highest platform, legs crossed and he leaned back, with his hands holding him up. Looking up to the starless sky above.</p>
<p>Ladybug couldn’t read him in that moment, but he seemed to be really… relaxed. His face looked peaceful, on his lips hung a tiny smile, but all of that changed, when he noticed her appearance.</p>
<p>His green eyes widened – first in surprise, then in shock and pain. He got to his feet and lunged at her, before she could have stopped him. Hugging her tightly to his chest, croaking her name close to her ear.</p>
<p>“I am sorry!”, he repeated over and over again, his arms tightening around her even more. “I am so, so sorry, that I couldn’t be there! I should have fought alongside with you! I should have protected you! If I had been there, then I would have thrown myself in the way of this Akuma and he wouldn’t have been able to-“</p>
<p>“Chat!”, she repeated for the tenth time now, hoping, that she would get him to shut up. “Chat! Your strength is pressing all of the air out of my lungs! You could let me go now!”</p>
<p>He did, though his hands – his shaking hands – remained on her upper arms, his thumbs running circles across her suit and his touch send chills down her spine. Their gazes locked together, never leaving the other.</p>
<p>And there she realized she wanted nothing more, but to wrap her arms around Chat Noir as well. Around his neck and press him back to her most tightly. Cry, for a sob already was stuck in her throat.</p>
<p>But she held herself back – especially now, that she remembered Adrien’s words from earlier and the silent promise she had given to herself.</p>
<p>But… where would Chat Noir be in this plan? For her feelings surely wouldn’t just go away, when she would start to date Adrien.</p>
<p>… if they would date…</p>
<p>And… it surely would break Chat’s heart. After all – she knew, that he liked Marinette. He had admitted to Ladybug before, that he had fallen for a civilian – somebody he would secretly meet, whenever it was possible. And that had been her.</p>
<p>… though… where had he been the whole day?</p>
<p>Perhaps… it wasn’t her at all. Another girl, he had seen throughout the whole day…</p>
<p>… and maybe these two had been on a date at the Zoo as well and that was the very reason on why he couldn’t make it in time.</p>
<p>Had she… perhaps given herself false hope regarding Chat Noir and their relationship?</p>
<p>She gulped heavily and tried to push that painful thought out of her mind. For now she needed to be professional! And – heck – they were partners! There certainly was no time and place for romantic feelings!</p>
<p>Especially when she already liked somebody else…</p>
<p>“Where have you been?”</p>
<p>Those words left all too quickly, eyes still wide and frightened. After all – there were just to many emotions and feelings running through her. And it scared her.</p>
<p>… it really did and the heroine was barely able to think straight right now. And she hated it, for it made her feel powerless.</p>
<p>Though… that’s the best way to describe today’s events. For she had been barely able to protect herself, let alone the people around her. Realizing, that she was unable to keep up with an akumatized victim on her own.</p>
<p>… without Chat Noir.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t make it…”, he whispered apologetically and shook his head. “I couldn’t. I… I was so close, but couldn’t just hide to transform…”</p>
<p>She on the other hand nodded. Heavily gulping down the pain and fear, that started to rise in her throat. Trying to put a smile back on her lips.</p>
<p>“It’s okay…”</p>
<p>She really wanted it to be okay. Really. She felt his agony. She didn’t want to make him suffer. His absence in this fight had been hard enough for both of them.</p>
<p>“It isn’t…”, he therefore mumbled and closed his eyes, a tiny grease emerging between his eyebrows and he hang his head in sorrow. “And I fear, that it wouldn’t be the first time. And what if… Lady Titalee – she threatened you, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>Ladybug’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead and she blinked.</p>
<p>“How-“</p>
<p>“I was close! I basically could hear every word! And everybody around was talking. And… And… wasn’t it on the news as well?”</p>
<p>Maybe… maybe they had said something on the news about Lady Titalee. She hadn’t paid any attention before – so everything was basically possible.</p>
<p>But one thing shocked her even more – that Chat Noir had heard the words. Lady Titalee’s threat! So he must have been one of the civilians around – one of those she wanted to save.</p>
<p>If she had paid more attention to any of them, then maybe-</p>
<p>No! She didn’t want to know the person, who was hiding underneath Chat’s mask! This was their secret and it needed to stay one! To protect each other and those they loved.</p>
<p>While she could only stare at him, he let go of her arms and she immediately missed the contact of his warm hands. But she couldn’t bring herself to move – to hug him instead.</p>
<p>… though nothing could have prepared her for the impact of his following words, that hit her with full force:</p>
<p>“Ladybug… I don’t believe, that I am worthy for this fight against Lady Titalee. Especially now… with everything happening in my life… You should rather pick a new Chat No-“</p>
<p>“<strong>Don’t. You. Dare</strong>!”, she gasped, taking one step forward, when he took two steps back. “You are the only Chat Noir for me!”</p>
<p>A soft smirk reached his lips, making his features even more handsome. It wasn’t a smug one. Not a flirting one. But one, that was even more meaningful.</p>
<p>“There was a time, where I would have loved to hear these words, My Lady…”</p>
<p>She pushed air through her nose, balling her hands into fists. Raised her head higher, while she stepped right in front of him.</p>
<p>“This is not the time to joke around, <em>Chaton</em>! This is serious! Lady Titalee is really dangerous! And I’ll need you in this fight! You are the only Chat Noir I want and I need by my side! Together we will win against her! You’ll see!” Fighting without him was no option! They had managed that before. Now was no difference! Though, she had to put all her courage together to utter the next words with truthful power: “When all is said and done and Lady Titalee is defeated, then I may allow you, to give me your Miraculous back and then I will set you free!”</p>
<p>She knew, that he eventually wanted to move on. Find the girl he loved and form a family with her. He had probably spoken with Plagg before about that – so he knew.</p>
<p>… maybe he had always known, for this had been the circle of life for kwamis and their Chosen.</p>
<p>For her on the other hand… this wasn’t a option at all. After all – moving on as Ladybug would mean to move on a the Guardian of the Miraculous.</p>
<p>… which meant forgetting it all…</p>
<p>So… perhaps… she shouldn’t have given Adrien this false hope earlier – of them trying a relationship, when there would be the right time for that. Though… there would never be the right time – another realization, that hit her hard and made her gasp.</p>
<p>Chat noticed it, that there was something – hidden away in the dark corners of her mind, for him not able to grasp. But both knew, that she wouldn’t tell her a thing.</p>
<p>At first he frowned.</p>
<p>But then he stepped back in, his arms coming around her back to hug her tightly once more. To comfort her.</p>
<p>To comfort both…</p>
<p>“Okay…”, he mumbled in her hair, his arms tightening when hers came up and around his waist as well. The spell of this embrace worked. At least for now and it made her feel warm inside. Understood. And a little bit loved in its own way. “… if you want me by your side, then I’ll stay. Of course I’ll do that! After all – It’s Chat Noir and Ladybug against the world. It has always been that way. Always will. And we will defeat Lady Titalee – together!”</p>
<p>Ladybug nodded against his chest. Bid her lip and hoped, that he would allow this embrace to go on a little longer. Until the tears in her eyes were completely dried and until she could smile up in his face again. And he would let not go, until she was ready… and maybe he as well…</p>
<p>And… sure… there as a reason on why she felt something for Chat Noir as well – and this very moment proved that once more. And there was just something about it – the way his tight muscles felt around her smaller frame and how his warmth embraced her whole body. And-</p>
<p>Slow clapping echoed behind them.</p>
<p>Clap.</p>
<p><em>Clap</em>.</p>
<p><em><strong>Clap</strong></em>.</p>
<p>It was a menacing sound, echoing in her ears. Carried away by the soft breeze of this July night.</p>
<p>Irritation spread through their bodies and both stiffed – looking into each other’s eyes with confusion. But neither of them had made such a sound.</p>
<p>“So…”, a soft voice almost leisurely breathed “… this is your little love nest? <em>Lovely</em>! Oh… don’t mind me – I won’t be distracting for too long…”</p>
<p>This voice – Ladybug heard it before. Earlier. In the Zoo!</p>
<p>Immediately both heroes jumped apart – both reaching for their trusty weapons by their sides, facing the very source of this sound.</p>
<p><em>Lady Titalee</em>.</p>
<p>A tall figure emerged from the shadows. A woman, dressed in some purple suit pants, with a top, that was a well-balanced mixture of a long, flowing suit jacket and a dress. A design, that surely resembled butterfly wings. Dress shoes with small heals. Yet, any facial features were hidden behind the mask – covering the hair as well, making it impossible to guess its color or shape. The butterfly shaped brooch pinned to the labels of the dress, glistening in the lights of the city below.</p>
<p>Only the cane remained the same – a mere memory, that was left from the original Hawk Moth.</p>
<p>But this wasn’t their old archnemesis – Lady Titalee was not here to joke around and her past Akuma’s have proven that already.</p>
<p>And it has been only a week since she first started her very own reign of terror.</p>
<p>“Oh? Where are my good manners?”, she yet asked with a sickly sweet voice, bowing in a mocking fashion for the two heroes – arms outstretched and her eyes never leaving Ladybug’s face. “I am Lady Titalee and I am glad, that we finally meet face to face. Oh – don’t speak! I already know, to who I am currently speaking. The <em>Stinky Bug</em> and the <em>Kitty-Cat</em>. A pleasure to meet you!”</p>
<p>Chat Noir grumbled under his breath, eyes narrowed and ready to launch himself at the villain. But Ladybug held him back with a hand on her shoulder, for she sensed, that this must be a trap of some kind.</p>
<p>… and she certainly wanted to hear, what Lady Titalee had to say…</p>
<p>“What do you want?”, the heroine therefore asked mildly and tried to sound as level-headed as possible.</p>
<p>“Your Miraculous, of course! The Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous – to have both and to grand me one wish! It’s very simple…” Lady Titalee smirked and raised her head a little higher. “The one thing, that Gabriel Agreste couldn’t archive, while I am closer than he had ever been…”</p>
<p>“You won’t win, Lady Titalee! Not until-“</p>
<p>“Not until what, Chat Noir?”, she said, her eyebrows rising underneath the mask, tilting her head to the side to muster him with a slight smile on her lips. “… until all your bones are broken? Until your last breath? The final beat of your heart? Come on! Hawk Moth didn’t use the full potential of his Akuma’s! How hard must it be to beat two kids in their teenage years? I on the other hand won’t fool around…”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that!”, Ladybug hissed. “The Miraculous’ shall not used for evil purposes! And-“</p>
<p>“Oh? But it’s so much fun!”</p>
<p>Lady Titalee giggled – a disgusting, evil laugh, that send chills up and down on Ladybug’s whole spine. She already felt some kind of nausea upon hearing those words. Understanding them. Realizing the danger, that really comes with this new villainess.</p>
<p>One villain, who wouldn’t back away, to harm everything, that was dear to her – to both of them, just to archive her goals.</p>
<p>It only took Ladybug and Chat Noir a glance into each other’s eyes and both moved automatically – he rushed forward, bowing down before Lady Titalee and made her stumble with a well aimed move of his leg – kicking hers underneath her, while Ladybug swung her Yo-yo around the falling figure. The rope bound around her frame with ease – catching her immediately.</p>
<p>But Lady Titalee only smirked at this attempt to catch her - instead of leaning back and against the pull of the heroine to escape her, she moved forward as well, past Ladybug and flung herself over the handrail of the platform. Unwinding the yo-yo’s rope with that, freeing Lady Titalee far too easily – having caught both Ladybug and Chat Noir off guard.</p>
<p>But they didn’t hesitate.</p>
<p>Both heroes jumped after her – further down with every move. Chat Noir’s staff expanding to hit her more easily, while Ladybug jumped from beam to beam to catch up with her. Fists raised, moving to hit her, but Lady Titalee was faster. Dodging them, while they fell.</p>
<p>The three landed on the ground. Gracefully and as if they had practiced this fight as some kind of twisted dance before.</p>
<p>“You certainly need to try harder, if you want to catch me! Though…”, she smirked and raised her head a little higher “… do you actually believe, that I am caught that easily?”</p>
<p>“Would be a nice change! And I am absolutely <em>paw-sitive</em>, that you will be in jail in no time!”, Chat answered back with a smug smile, leaning on his stuff, while he and his Lady calculated their next moves with care. Neither daring to move just yet.</p>
<p>Of course – Lady Titalee wasn’t here to be deported to the police anytime soon. Ladybug knew that pretty well.</p>
<p>But the villainess merely wanted to give them her personal declaration of war. Announcing her agenda. Probably trying to scare them away.</p>
<p>… hoping to win the Miraculous more easily.</p>
<p>And no – she won’t go down easily. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that well.</p>
<p>… but Lady Titalee should know, that they also were a force to reckon with!</p>
<p>“Oh Chat Noir~ Always joking around! Some things would never change…”, the other woman said, spinning the cane in her hands, before she pushed its end back to the ground, leaning on it, to watch both heroes a little closer. With a smirk and with a tilted head. “Surely it’s no surprise to the world, that your <em>little</em> Lady over there has fallen for your charms…I surely would have, if I’d stand on the same side as you~”</p>
<p>Urgh… could she please not flirt with him? That made this whole ordeal even more annoying for the heroine and she pursed her lips.</p>
<p>“You should rather beware the destructive side of him…”, she merely mumbled, finally taking a step closer to Lady Titalee. Chat Noir followed close behind, waiting for her orders.</p>
<p>But the other Lady merely laughed, seeing both heroes coming closer once more, turning around and started to sprint towards the buildings behind her.</p>
<p>“We need to catch her! Stop her!”, Ladybug shouted, when she started to run as well, while Chat Noir moved by her side. “It’s our chance!”</p>
<p>He nodded and both jumped up on the buildings front, higher and higher to reach the rooftops. Lady Titalee wasn’t too far away, but the distance kept growing stronger with every jump she made.</p>
<p>But she wasn’t running away – toying with them was clearly the better phrase. If she really wanted to run and hide, then she would be gone by now. But instead Lady Titalee made this chase go on longer, then it needed.</p>
<p>It was frustrating. Heck – annoying even! But they were supposed to stay focused on their target – even if the villainess always slithered right out of their reach, when they almost had her in their clutches.</p>
<p>Chat Noir felt it as well – this frustration. Anger, perhaps. Clutching his jaw, making his teeth grit, breathing heavily through his nostrils. Letting out a tiny shout, when the other woman was once more out of the reach of his staff.</p>
<p>Lady Titalee was good and Ladybug hated this thought once it crossed her mind.</p>
<p>“This is fun!”, Lady Titalee screamed, standing high on top of the building in front of them, spreading her arms wide, welcoming the breeze around her. “This power is marvelous! Imagine all the things I could do, once I have the other Miraculous!”</p>
<p>Ladybug snorted under her breath, spinning her yo-yo around her – reading to throw it towards Lady Titalee once more. Ready to catch her, when she makes just one little misstep.</p>
<p>“You won’t get them!”</p>
<p>The laughter echoed through the empty streets. Announcing Lady Titalee’s arrival to those, who had until now lived in peaceful bliss. Surely – down there – there were a few civilians who have stopped on their way to distant parties or from work. Watching. Filming, perhaps. By tomorrow morning this very happening would be all over the news.</p>
<p>“Oh… “, Lady Titalee breathed, lowering her arms to her side, while her confident smirk remained. “… but I know, where I could get the other Miraculous. <em>All</em> of them. And I could tell all of Paris where to find them! I know your name and it’s-“</p>
<p>Ladybug paled. Felt her whole body paralyze. Almost, as if she was about to faint. Her heart skipped a beat after another and she was unable to breath. Thrown into icey cold water and the pressure of the tentacles returned.</p>
<p>… she was powerless… utterly powerless… she wouldn’t make it in time – up the floors, that were between them. Up to Lady Titalee. To just slap her hand on her mouth and to scream, that she should shut up.</p>
<p>Chat Noir on the other hand pressed his hands on his ears. Not wanting to hear it. Not wanting to hear Ladybug’s secret. Pressing his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Seeing this it made Lady Titalee chuckle.</p>
<p>“Wait… you do not know, who is hiding underneath her mask? You do not know her name? How hilarious! So…” Triumphant she pulled her shoulders back and straightened her back, as if this new posture made her grow a little more. “… this knowledge shall be my pawn! Good… Don’t worry <em>Ladybug</em> your dirty little secret is save with me. For now…”</p>
<p>Ladybug had enough. She really had! The thought, that Lady Titalee could use this information against her was horrible and painful at the same time. Knowing her meant, that even her loved once were in danger! And guessing from Lady Titalee’s behavior she knew, that this new villainess would not hold back.</p>
<p>So she stormed forward. Moving, before either Chat Noir or Lady Titalee could have said or done just anything. Up toward the higher floor, up towards the rooftop, where Lady Titalee was standing on. Landing a well aimed kick in her stomach. The next punch was dodged, Ladybug thrown to the floor from a swift move with the cane.</p>
<p>But she was immediately up again. Parading a hit of Lady Titalee’s weapon. Leaning back, when it swung past her. Jumping to pull the villainess with her.</p>
<p>Both rolling on the floor. Grunting. Trying to hit the other, but strength was equally measured. Both dodged, when possible. Springing away from to other to stand once more – this time with Lady Titalee being the one to launch herself at Ladybug with a fierce scream.</p>
<p>Both crashed through glass behind them. A window and Ladybug was thankful for the super suit she wore.</p>
<p>Yet, there was no time to form a coherent thought. Rolling them over to pin Lady Titalee to the floor. One hand remaining on the throat of the heroine, while the other was held down by Ladybug over her head.</p>
<p>But the smirk on the other woman’s lips remained.</p>
<p>“Give up. Now!”, Ladybug pressed between her lips, demanding the Butterfly Miraculous back with that.</p>
<p>“This is not over – we both know that!”</p>
<p>“You-“</p>
<p>Ladybug could not say more. Steps echoed in front of them. A scream and a second shout.</p>
<p>When she looked up she-</p>
<p>Ladybug gasped, stumbling back from the villainess before her. Eyes wide. Disbelieve written all over her face.</p>
<p>“Maman…”, whimpered a tiny voice, panicked and the girl with blonde hair hid behind her mother’s legs. Clutching her tightly. Being afraid of the sight in front of her.</p>
<p>And her mother could only stare and Ladybug had to stare back to believe, what she was seeing.</p>
<p>“Emma… all is well…”, whispered Lila, trying to hide her daughter the best she could from the dangers, that where unfolding in front of her, eyes flying between the heroine and the villainess, who slowly raised herself from the floor. “I’ll protect you! Hurry! Go in your room and lock it!”</p>
<p>“Ladybug!”, came it from behind them and it was Chat, who stepped through the broken window, stopping as well, when he saw the happening in front of him. “What-“</p>
<p>Letting out a shaking breath and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Wrong guess, right?”, Lady Titalee mumbled, standing once more, brushing dust and dirt from herself, before she brought her cane in front of her. “Maybe you should try harder to figure my identity out. But if you excuse me – I have other plans for tonight!”</p>
<p>With these words she tapped the small capsule at the end of the cane and Ladybug immediately saw the flutter inside.</p>
<p>An Akuma! Ready to be released!</p>
<p>Before either Ladybug, or Chat Noir could have stopped her, she ran past them, flung herself out of the window. Opening the capsule, while she fell, setting the black butterfly free.</p>
<p>Both heroes had to act fast – there were too many negative emotions around and it could be pulled in any direction of the partisans.</p>
<p>Chat called for his cataclysm, hoping to catch it in time. Hoping to destroy it. But it moved out of his reach, while he jumped past it and his claws came in contact with a light pole instead. Making it fall to dust.</p>
<p>Making him curse.</p>
<p>Ladybug – barely time to call for a lucky charm – caught it with her yo-yo instead. Purifying it. Setting it free, when she ungracefully landed down in the streets.</p>
<p>But by this time Lady Titalee was gone with the night.</p>
<p>Fuck… was the only thing that crossed her mind. Over, and over and over again. Staring ahead, still, for a minute or two. Trying to understand <em>anything</em>, that has happened.</p>
<p><em>Anything</em>…</p>
<p>She gasped in shock and surprise, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder – turning around she came face to face with a similarly worn out Chat Noir.</p>
<p>“Can you repair it?”, he mumbled, making a tiny motion with his head, up towards the shattered glass of the window.</p>
<p>One, that lead to Lila’s flat.</p>
<p>She didn’t answer, meekly nodded, and let the magic of the yo-yo do its job.</p>
<p>Then once more there was silence. Between them – even when both jumped back up on a nearby rooftop – his ring letting out a treated <em>Beep</em> by that time.</p>
<p>She knew, that she should have apologized for the sudden intrusion to Lila. For scaring Emma and her mother. But she couldn’t do that. Couldn’t face them, now, that she knew, that her believes were wrong all along.</p>
<p>But both couldn’t say a word, yet. Standing there paralyzed and it was Chat Noir, who dared to speak first:</p>
<p>“What has happened there?”, he murmured, head shaking in disbelieve. “Lady Titalee… she-“</p>
<p>“Don’t!”, Ladybug said, head hanging, finger lifting, as if she wanted to scold him, but let it fall back to her side. Sighing in defeat. “…I didn’t have my emotions in check. She knows, how she can play with us. With <em>me</em>. And she will use it as her advantage… “</p>
<p>“Do you really believe, that she knows your name?”</p>
<p>“She does. She really-“</p>
<p>“Ladybug-“</p>
<p>“No – listen to me!” She let out a shaking breath. Felt the sting of tears in her eyes and took a step back. Looking up in his face – his brilliant green eyes, that shone darkest in the night - was hard, almost impossible, but she had to do it. To tell him her truthful, yet painful thoughts. “If you don’t want to fight her, then I’ll set you free. Now”.</p>
<p>Lady Titalee was dangerous.</p>
<p>… so <em>fucking</em> dangerous. An opponent, who can easily hold up in a fight. Who dares to attack first. Who is reckless. Who – probably – would cross the line.</p>
<p>And she knew him – knew, that he would throw himself in the way. Fight, until there was nothing to fight anymore.</p>
<p>But she didn’t want to lose him.</p>
<p>… couldn’t lose him…</p>
<p>Not like that.</p>
<p>And her words – they shocked him. Standing there in front of her, disarmed by her sentences. Eyes wide, hands hanging loosely by his side. Mouth standing slightly open.</p>
<p>She took it as a cue, to continue:</p>
<p>“I might be Ladybug to you, but I am the Guardian of the Miraculous as well! It’s my duty to protect the Kwamis, the Miraculous and their Holders. Their Chosen. And-“ “No!” “-I believe, that Lady Titalee will do everything, to get, what she wants! And if you stand in her way…” Her breath came shaking between her lips, one tear daring to leave her eyes. “<em>I can’t lose you</em>!”</p>
<p>He grabbed her wrists tightly with his hands, but not to bruise her. To pull her closer and against him. Embracing the tiny frame of the woman, that stood before him. Before she could have stepped back. For the third time during this night. And both needed it once more.</p>
<p>“Sorry…”, he mumbled, as Ladybug pressed her face against his chest, hoping to drown the sound of her crying. His voice was hoarse, too. “But you won’t get rid of me anytime soon, <em>Milady</em>. I came back to Paris and I came back to you. And I am here to stay. And together we will win this fight!”</p>
<p>… and hopefully the war, that Lady Titalee has started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really, really like this chapter. I had fun while writing it. I had fun playing with their relationship. I had fun with the dialogue. Three hugs - one to say, that he was sorry. One because both needed it and the closeness to the other, because there are certainly hidden feelings in both. And one to comfort them from all their fears and sorrows. </p>
<p>And then there was Lady Titalee...</p>
<p>...and Lila as well...</p>
<p>I'll let you think about it😁</p>
<p>Next Chapter: 'Bros' reunited...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>